


Keyblade's Light

by natethewerehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Canon - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Canon - Kingdom Hearts II, Canon - Kingdom Hearts Recoded, Canon Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Canon Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Canon Kingdom Hearts I, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 140,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natethewerehog/pseuds/natethewerehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1987, Mickey finds him, 1990, Organization 13 adopts him and 1991-1996, the wizards want him as their hero. But Harry Potter is a Keyblade Weilder and he's no one's puppet! Still his schoolyears are hectic! Has Male Slash and Nate the Werehog wrote along! This is CANON Compliant for all of the KH Games, meaning they all happened exactly as the games were played, except in the first game Sora was 8 and Riku 9. This is so that the boys will be only a year (Sora) and two years (Riku) older than Harry. Why this is, you'll just have to read the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Wielder

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS DONE BY NATE THE WEREHOG AND YOURS TRULY!  
> WE SHARE CO-AUTHORSHIP AND PRIDE OVER ALL WE HAVE WRITTEN!  
> ALL THIS STORY CONTAINS IS THANKS TO HIS WRITING SKILLS AND MINE!

** Chapter 01 **

** A New Wielder **

** Mickey’s POV  
** ** December 1987 **

****

The Realm of Darkness sure comes true to its name, but I would still prefer it to be without all these Heartless. But of course for that the Darkness in peoples’ hearts first has to be vanquished – and that is exactly what makes me worry about Riku.  
The boy had only recently tumbled so deeply into Darkness that he had lost himself in the progress to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. To now be stuck in the Realm of Darkness can’t be good for the poor 8 year old. I wander around, fighting and striking down Heartless and hoping for a sign of Riku.

 

Then suddenly my Keyblade lights up and starts pulling at my arm, as if trying to lead me somewhere. Hopeful it has located Riku’s Keyblade I jump onto my faithful blade and move my body along as it maneuvers around corners and straight through Shadows and other Heartless.  
Believing that my Blade will lead me to Riku, I feel shocked as the star at end of my blade lights up and opens a portal to a whole new world. Not wanting to leave Riku to himself in this terrible Realm, but knowing I could lose my Keyblade for ever, I lower my head and whisper:

 

“I’m sorry, Riku.  
I promise I’ll find you.”  
As I enter a whole new world.

 

The world seems different, like Port Royal, and I feel my skin, the fur around my head and the large size of my round ears much more than usual. Quickly hiding until I know what kind of creatures live here, my Keyblade points me deeper into the alleyway I hide myself in and as I look, my heart stops.  
A young boy, no older than 6 at best, is surrounded by loads of Shadow Heartless, the small vaguely humanoid creatures all have their circular, glowing yellow eyes aimed at the boy and their hands, with each three-clawed fingers, are trying to reach the child.  
Luckily enough does the boy have a Keyblade of his own, one I recognize as Sign of Innocence, but I quickly realize that he has no idea how to handle the Blade as he just clumsily moves it every time a Shadow tries to attack.

 

Knowing the boy needs my help, I summon my own Keyblade, The Star Seeker, and run at the scene, jumping up and running with my large round feet over the heads of the Heartless, knocking a few off that try to attack me.  
I end up back to back with the poor lad and seeing we are surrounded by more than 40 Shadows, I whisper to him: “Jump when I say so, trust me.”  In return the boy lies a hand on my shoulder, making me smile a little as I focus on the moon at the end of the Keychain attached to my blade.  
Focusing on the magic within that very crescent moon, I feel the burn in the guard and push it through the rest of the blade, as I shout: “JUMP NOW!”  The boy jumps and I turn a circle as I shout: “FIRE STRIKE!”  
And while I keep spinning, does a ring of fire expand around us, burning the Shadows and making them vanish as their energy is consumed by the powerful Fire attack. I stop spinning and turn around to see that the boy is fine, but looking at me with wide, emerald green eyes hidden behind broken glasses.

 

But then I see new Shadows coming over and remember what Master Yen Sid told me when he trained me to learn how to wield the Star Seeker. **_Heartless feast on the Light of the Keyblade. Use a Keyblade outside this world and you will always attract Heartless, so be careful when you summon it.  
_** I grab the boy’s hand, seeing an opening between Shadows starting to slink and shout: “Follow me, hurry!”  And we run out of the alleyway, past a few roads with cars riding across it and through a dark tunnel that has a turn to the left.

 

Finally we arrive at a large playground with a swing, climbing device and several other play-devices where we both lie our hands on our knees and pant, me feeling confident we won’t be attacked by Heartless here, seeing how bright the streetlamps are shining on the playground, making me finally realize it’s night.  
I look at the boy and say: “You know you’re quite young to be a Keyblade Holder. Why did you summon it anyway?” And the boy answers: “I didn’t want to be weak and surrender. Not to them. I’m forced to be weak to my cousin and his bullying, I didn’t want to be weak to them too. I wanted to prove my strength.”

 

I look at the young boy, contemplating his story and knowing I have to keep this short so I can go back and find Riku and so I say: “Well, I admire your need to be strong, but a lust for power attracts Darkness and that attracts the Heartless.”  
The young boy nods and says: “I don’t lust for power, I just don’t want to feel like a weak wimp anymore. And is that what those creatures are called that you destroyed? Are they Heartless? And how did you make that fire anyway?”  
I smile at his need for questions and say: “There are loads of Heartless. The ones we fought are called Shadows. And I was able to make that fire, because the Keyblade can let us produce Magic in several forms; fire, ice, thunder, wind, healing and even time.”

 

The boy now has an open mouth and wide eyes, the glasses almost falling off his nose and then he shakes his head and says: “Where are my manners? I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” I nod at the boy and shake his outstretched hand with my own gloved one, saying: “Pleasure to meet you, Harry. The name is Mickey Mouse.”  
Harry nods with a smile on his face and then I look down and say: “And I hate to say this, but I have to go. I have to go back to the Realm of Darkness and find a friend of mine who has been lost there.” The boy looks down sad and asks:  
“You don’t want to stay with me? You – you don’t like me?” Wondering if this spoiled behavior or not, I decide to stay just a little longer and say: “You know what, I’ll stay a little longer, but only to let you know how to use the Keyblade and cast magic – just the basic stuff, though. No six year old should be dealing with too heavy magic.”

 

But the boy shocks me and says: “Hey, I’m 7 and 5 months old, you know! I just look small because of these stupid cloths.” I look shocked and then say: “Six or Seven doesn’t matter. You’re still too young to deal with heavy magic like my Fire Strike.”  
Harry nods and asks: “So what can you teach me, Mickey?” I smile at the boy, glad to know he’s not spoiled as he seems too interested in my studies for that and say: “Summon your Keyblade for me, Harry.” But Harry asks:

 

“How?”

 

And I open my hand, thinking of Star Seeker and feeling the connection activate to my wish. The beautiful blue Blade with stars, a crescent moon at the end and the bright yellow star attached to the inside of the crescent moon, appears.  
Harry gapes and lets out a soft: “Wow.” Making me smile at his innocence, before I say: “Just think of the name of your Keyblade and the connection will activate to your wish. Your Keyblade is Sign of Innocence.” Harry nods and the Blade appears in his open hand.

 

I nod and say: “Alright Harry, I’ll just teach you a few basic moves, some abilities and some basic forms of magic. Then I really have to go, because I can’t leave my friend in that Realm for too long. It’s too dangerous for him to be there.” Harry nods and finally, when the sun rises again, is Harry kneeling on the ground, panting.

 

The hilt of his Keyblade is keeping his upper body up as he holds it with both hands and has his head on the top of the hilt, his entire body shaking with his pants, but I’m standing next to him with a proud smile on my face.  
I see the sun starting to rise and use my Keyblade to open a portal in one of the larger shadows back to the Realm of Darkness. I lie my hand on the boy’s shoulder, which is wet with his sweat and say: “Never let your Light die out, Harry. It’s the source of your power and what makes your Keyblade strong.”  
Harry nods, or perhaps he’s just moving his entire body in nodding shakes and one of his hands shakily moves from the top of his Keyblade to my hand and he whispers: “Mickey, when you find your friend and you’re safely back home, please, come visit me, okay? Don’t forget me.”  
I nod at him and squeeze his hand in promise before walking off to the Portal. There I turn back to Harry, who has collapsed, the Keyblade gone, and is sleeping on the soft patch of grass he collapsed on.  
Smiling at the child and hoping he will grow up to be a man I can be proud to call my friend, I think back to the training – amazed at how easily Harry went from attack and defensive moves to abilities and how he spend most of his time on the magic training – and think: “You’ll get there, Harry. You’ll be just fine.”  
Before I jump through the Portal, using a Salvation attack to take down a powerful Neoshadow that tried to get through the Portal. I then quickly close it, not wanting another Heartless to get near my young friend and as I continue walking through the Dead lands that is the Realm of Darkness, I think:

 

“I’m coming, Riku.  
Hang in there, young friend.” 


	2. The Organization On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas reminiscences about his arrival on Earth before he and Demyx move to Where Nothing Gathers and discuss their latest topic - their neighbor from across the street, young Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the summary has no questions, but that doesn't matter right now. They're short chapters anyway, quite like Venquine Mates, so I don't really have much in the chapters that I can ask questions about.

**_ Chapter 02 _ **

**_ The Organization On Earth _ **

**__ **

**_ Xemnas’ POV  
_ ** _ Memory of 28th of July 1990 _

__

_Eternal Darkness.  
_ _Never ending suffering.  
_ _Regret that will never die._

_That is what I expected to meet and come across once the Bright Light of the Keyblade – wielded by Sora and Riku together – hit me square in the chest and made my existence come to an end.  
_ _Instead a cold breeze wipes my six fringe hairs, combed to perfectly accentuate my face, up and over my head, cold concrete lies under me, freezing my black-cloaked body, and a bright light shines just at the top of my closed-eyed vision.  
_ _Suddenly a loud sound shocks me to open my eyes and seconds later I am standing up, my arms spread wide and my entire being ready to plunge whatever made the noise into the deepest darkness – only to see a car that drives by._

_I shake my head, my arms lowering and my posture showing confusion, yet the same high-dignity as what I always used to control and order my men. Looking around, I see that I’m standing on the pavement of some long street, with across me a row of houses that –disgustingly enough – all look **almost** exactly the same.  
_ _The stone structure, the roof-figure, the length, the width and the entire shape of the houses are all the same, even the mailboxes. Only a few things differ one house from another and I quickly take in the changes in the state of the lawns, what stands in the windowsills and the numbers on the mailboxes.  
_ _I myself am standing across the street from number four and turning around I see the same. Houses that all look alike, except for the yard, the windowsill decorations and the numbers on the mailboxes. I look around further, trying to understand why I was send here – and what those annoying bumps in my chest mean._

_Then I suddenly hear my name being called and wonder who has the sheer guts to do so – quite loudly too, as if pleased to see me or something; the fool. I turn with my worst glare, only for my eyes to widen as I see who it is.  
_ _Short blond hair combed to the back, blond eyebrows manicured to the midst of the forehead and covering azure blue eyes. Small sideburns going all the way down to the neck and still combed back and a blond mustache perfectly blending into a small beard that surrounds the chin at the mouth and has a small pointy tip near the midst of the lower lip.  
_ _Luxord, number 10, also known as the Gambler of Fate, runs at me from the house I am standing in front of and seems truly happy to see me. But my shock is not for seeing him coming at me, more for the fact he is here as he is supposed to have been felled by the power of the Keyblade._

_The man reaches me and I ask the only question of which the answer will make all of this make sense: “Are we dead?” But the man shakes his head and says: “That’s what all of us first thought too; the neighbors apparently think we’re all patients suffering from a near death experience. Zexion’s work.”  
_ _I shake my head and ask: “Zexion? Number 6? He’s here too?” Luxord nods and says: “They’re all here. Well, all except Axel. He didn’t show apparently.” This makes me wonder what on earth happened, but then the bumps cross the end of my patience and I stump myself on the chest._

_Luxord looks shocked and then he smiles and says: “Yeah, we all had to get used to that for a while.” And while gasping as the bumps stopped for a beat, something which strangely hurt me, do I ask: “Get used to what?” And the words that come out of the Gambler’s mouth next shock me to near death:_

_“Having a heart.”_

**_ 15th of September 1990 _ **

**__ **

A hand is put on my shoulder, shocking me out of my trip down memory lane and I turn around, seeing the mullet-styled blond hair with bangs falling over a pale face and green eyes and recognizing number 9 Demyx, also known as the Melodious Nocturne.  
I look at the man without showing my shock and he asks: “You okay, Superior?” And a small smile appears on my face. The minute we all were reunited and had all accepted we had hearts, we believed the Organization to be over, but – shockingly enough – was it the youngest member, Demyx, who said we should stay together.  
Luxord had been the first to agree and Xaldin had made the overall agreement that while we were still an Organization, we would use our Hearts to grow closer and thus stronger than we were before. And thus I got to keep my role as the Leader of Organization 13, together with the title of Superior.

 

I nod at him to answer his question and say: “Just remembering how I came to be here, Number 9.” Another rule we had kept up since our arrival here. If one spoke to me as Superior I would speak to them as their number. It would only happen once and only as a sign of mutual respect.  
The young man nods and says: “I know. I often think of that too. But hey –.” He says, slapping my shoulder before he goes on: “There’s something more important to think about. Something – or better said someone – who lives across the street.” I nod at his words and look at the house across ours.

 

My power of Nothing had made me capable of making an exact replica of the interior of our old castle within the simple three-bedroom-housed space. Zexion had explained this to other neighbors as us sleeping on bunk-beds, but I didn’t care about what other neighbors thought and we had all liked the return to the usual style.  
But there was one neighbor we did all care about – and that was all because of Marluxia. Some of our members had been able to get respectable jobs in this small town named Little Whinging and Marluxia was known as the town’s best Garden Designer – mostly because of his power over flowers, of course.

 

But one day, long before I came back, Marluxia was walking home from another successful client and had noticed a small boy with black hair growing in just about every direction and with the dirtiest and oldest cloths imaginable – working on a garden just as good as Marluxia did if he worked hard.  
Marluxia had been furious someone with no power over flowers could rival him and worked even harder, but the boy remained his equal. Only then did Marluxia notice how weak, small and underfed the boy truly looked and from then on – Harry Potter was a constant recon mission for all members.  
And the more we kept an eye out on him, those not working using the balconies I had installed in the house, the more we worried. Harry worked harder and longer than Marluxia ever did and still he seemed to shrink and grow weaker before our very eyes, until one day Demyx could take no more.

 

Not only was the Melodious Nocturne against all the work Harry did, he had also grown quite the heart for talent since he gained one and he had devised a plan with Marluxia and Luxord. This happened on the 14th of May and 3 days later Harry came to do our lawn – in exchange for Marluxia’s equipment being used for the garden of number four.  
But while Harry was set to work on the garden for ten minutes every hour or so, did Demyx pull him back in the minute the time was over and did he fuss over the young boy, allowing him to relax on the best chair and giving him candy and other treats. Harry soon grew a liking to Demyx and this was likewise – with all of us.

 

I feel myself smirking as I think of this as Harry’s insecurity, fear of being hit, need not to let us down and confusion over being treated – as he says – like Dudley only makes us work harder to make him feel better. And honestly, those big, green eyes, holding innocence and light are just irresistible.  
I then turn to Number 9 and say: “You’re right. Let’s get to the meeting room.” The man nods and focusing on one of the things we got to keep of our lives as Heartless Nobodies, we use our Power over Darkness to create portals of swirling darkness around us, taking us to a new location in the house.  
A large, high room with 13 high seats, all raised several feet high and with backrests that raise even more feet high is our location and we both stand on the platform in the middle of the circle of seats, that has our symbol – a 3 pointed star with 2 curves going to the side at the bottom of the symbol – before we quickly phase over to our seats.

 

There I turn to Xaldin and ask: “How is your mission proceeding, number 3?” And the man, who is broad shouldered and has a dreadlock-style in his hair, with one of the locks used to tie most of the others into a ponytail, while 4 thinner dreads dangle in front of his face – 2 on each side – smirks victoriously at me as he says:  
“Very good. The disgusting man doesn’t know at all that we treat Harry well and Harry has no idea, yet, that I use his ten minutes working on our garden to accidentally let him expose his signs of abuse, of which I then take pictures. Of course he quickly hides them up in his cloths, but those alone are proof enough, if you ask me.”

 

I smirk myself as we had decided at the start of this month that Harry had to be moved and Demyx had used the decision to convince us all to adopt Harry ourselves. He even used Roxas’ empty seat as proof we could use another member, if only, as he said, to fill up the emptiness of loss.  
This had been exactly what had convinced us, not that some members – like Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord – had not toyed with this idea themselves and our invitations of Harry working in our garden had a new purpose. Let him go his way, make sure he exposes signs of abuse and take a picture of it for the Authorities.  
Lexaeus had at first doubted the Authorities, such as Child Protective Services – an organization Luxord discovered through his job as Librarian – could help us, but we had also taken pictures of how we treated Harry and that convinced the man that we could at least let the Authorities do some legal work.

 

Thus our plan had come into life. Invite Harry over more often to get him used to our home. Let him work in the garden only 5 minutes longer – Demyx refused to make it longer than that – take pictures of any sign of abuse and take pictures of our – and especially Demyx’s - care of the child.  
Inviting Harry into our home had of course come with a risk, because our house on the inside was much larger than on the outside, but Luxord had come up with a perfect excuse. That we had an official signed document allowing us to dig deep into the ground and to construct the inside of our house anyway we want.

 

I nod at Number 3 and ask: “How long do you believe we will need to keep taking pictures?” But the Whirlwind Lancer keeps quiet and instead Luxord answers: “Xaldin and I agree that we have taken enough pictures to use as evidence and keep to ourselves in case we need back up. Now we must work on the Authorities.” I nod and say:

 

“Get to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 2000 words on a single chapter, nice!


	3. Christmas Joy, Christmas Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry contemplates how lousy another one of his Christmas holidays will be when suddenly someone knocks on the door. To his, and his uncle's shock, the knocker is a man from the Child Protection Services together with his partner. And the even bigger shock is - they are here to take Harry away from the Dursleys. But where will they take them? And what will happen to him once he arrives there?  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BLOOD TRANSFUSION RITUAL AND THEREFORE WILL HAVE MENTION OF BLOOD SHED AND PAIN.

**_Chapter 03_ **

**_Christmas Joy, Christmas Pain_ **

****

**_Harry’s POV  
_ ** **_24 th of December 1990_ **

****

Another Christmas that I have to miss out on. Another Christmas with me stuck in my Cupboard under the stairs while Dudley gets at least 15 presents every day; today, tomorrow and the day after. And the worst is that Uncle Vernon has forbidden me from visiting the neighbors living across the street at #5.  
Demyx, that nice blonde man with the amazing musical talent and funnily styled hair, would have surely given me at least 1 present and maybe Luxord, the librarian with the strict haircut but a playful nature, would have amazed me with one of his card tricks.  
Even Vexen, who constantly examines all of my ways of behaving and then calls it _interesting_ or _fascinating_ would have been better than this. Of course I’m not stupid enough to say this out loud as my Uncle would have surely broken both my legs, calling me ungrateful and greedy.

 

Then suddenly, just when Dudley lets out a squeal that lets me know he’s unpacking his first gift, the doorbell rings twice and Uncle Vernon’s voice is heard from the living room as he grunts: “Who in their bloody mind makes a house call at ten at night? We could have been bloody asleep already.”  
And I know 2 things. 1. He’s going to shout the visitor’s hide full. 2. I’m going to be punished again. Strongly, I wish the visitor to be Xigbar as the man’s rough exterior and eye-patch are the only things that can actually scare my uncle.

 

The door opens hard, but instead of Uncle Vernon’s shouts, do I hear an unknown voice ask: “Vernon Dursley of #4 Privet Drive?” And Uncle retorts: “That’s me and who the bloody hell are you?”  
Another voice speaks up, this one female, letting me know there is more than one person at the door, but then the woman speaks words that cause me to gasp loudly: “We are agents Leslie Fester and Jeanette Lester of the Child Protection Services.”

 

“Of the WHAT?”

 

Uncle Vernon shouts and he spats: “And why the bloody hell did you come here then? You are ruining the Christmas holidays of my precious Dudders, did you know that? Did you bloody fools know that?”  
I fear that my uncle’s intimidating form and loud shouting will scare off the officers, but the steady voice of the female officers calms my fears as she says: “Mr. Dursley, it’s only the night before Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas and so we have rights for a visit if we see such needs.”  
Then Officer Fester goes on and says: “Mr. Dursley, your neighbors from across the street have confided in us their beliefs that you abuse and neglect one of this house’s residents, your nephew Harry James Potter. They have also shown us evidence – in the form of pictures of Mr. Potter – that proves this.  
The evidence is enough for them to let us arrest you, but they are willing not to press charges if you sign these papers that state that you sign all rights of custody of the child in question over to them.”

 

I can barely believe what I’m hearing as my ear is pressed against the door of my cupboard. Have the neighbors really noticed that I’m constantly punished when Dudley never gets punished? Have they really realized that I’m wearing Dudley’s old cloths? And do they really want to take my custody from Uncle Vernon? I seem not to be the only one disbelieving the current situation as Uncle Vernon shouts:  
“ABUSE? NEGLECT? That weak, worthless freak got nothing more or less than he deserved! So why press charges against ME? I’m the only one keeping that worthless junk in place! Why would those men even want hi – I mean IT?”  
This is almost enough to make me cry as I never wanted to hear words like that come from my own relatives, but I shake my head, having decided long ago not to care for what those three think of me. Instead I focus on the voices outside and just as I do, do I hear the familiar deep voice of Xemnas saying:  
“Because we are not Heartless like you, Dursley. And now, before I change my mind on whether or not to press charges, sign those papers and give me my son.” This makes me squeak and instantly I hear all sounds behind the door cease, making me know, with ice forming in my stomach, that they heard me.

 

**_Xemnas’ POV_ **

****

I have known for the last five months that a boy who has grown onto me more than my own powers of Nothing is being abused by all of his relatives – even his cousin who is just as old as he is – but the sound I just heard coming from the small cupboard under the stairs in the hallway confirms my worst fears.  
I feel anger more than I ever remembered feeling before I was destroyed and move swiftly past the two officers before pushing Dursley against his own wall and throw the door to the cupboard open.

 

There, scared, trembling, pushed against the back of the cupboard and trying to hide himself in the shadows of the room, is my future son, looking at me with pure emerald green eyes that seem not to even see me, that scared is the little child.  
I slowly move to crouch in front of the cupboard and child and with my right hand motion for the officers to grab and contain Dursley, not wanting that terrible man anywhere near my son anymore. I see them acting from the corner of my eye, but ignore them afterwards, along with the man’s shouts and reach my hand out to Harry.

 

“Come on, Harry, you can celebrate Christmas with us.” I say as I smile at the young, shocked boy, who I believe has stolen my heart – and of course that of many other members of my Organization.  
Harry looks from my hand to me and I just stay seated where I am, knowing I have to stay calm in order to calm him down and let him come to me. Slowly his eyes seem to see me for who I am and he asks: “X-Xemnas?”  
I nod and say: “Yes child, it’s me. And everyone’s waiting for you, Harry. Demyx most of all, he really wants to put you to bed and get you to sleep. It really is way past your bedtime, don’t you think?” All of this I speak calmly, not raising my voice once and keeping a kind smile on my face.

 

Harry timidly smiles back and slowly crawls out of the cupboard. He grabs my hand and I slowly tug at it to pull him closer. He tenses, but I just hug him tightly and lift him up, hating Dursley for how easily I can lift a ten year old.  
I then look at the two officers, who hold Dursley against the wall next to the door and are both waiting for me with a pair of handcuffs and I shake my head as I say: “I would love to, officers, but it would mean my son would need to see these people and face them again, something which I refuse to let happen.”  
The two nod and instead Jeanette Lester turns the man to be pressed against the wall with his back and spats: “Sign, you disgusting pig!” Dursley glares at her and I hiss: “Don’t make me get Xigbar, Dursley. He wanted to have my place here, if only to teach you a lesson would you refuse. So sign, now!”

 

I snap at the end and feel Harry tense again. I pull him closer, lying his head under my own and humming a soft tune Demyx often plays for the kid, calming him down. Dursley glares at this and I send a true death glare his way, scaring him enough to turn his face, making me smirk at the back of his head.  
He then pulls the papers roughly out of Fester’s hands and grunts and grumbles as he sets his signature under the paper, but then Fester says: “Good, but because your wife is the official blood relative, we will need her signature as well, Dursley. So you better get her.” Dursley seethes, but does as said.

 

To my shock the woman storms into the room and spats: “You want to take the brat? Fine! Never wanted him anyway! If it wasn’t for that old coot and his letter I would have send him to an orphanage the morning I received him.”  
To this I glare at her and say: “Then I would like that letter, together with all of Harry’s possessions, if you please.” She sneers and says: “All his possessions are in there, it’s all he deserves to have.”  
I slowly put Harry down and let him sit down next to my leg, an action that is reacted to by Harry clinging to my leg with legs and arms. I smile at him and then send the same death glare at the woman, moving closer to her face and whispering:

 

“If you know what’s good for you and your worthless son, woman, you answer my questions truthfully and give me everything Harry ever got – not just from you but from anyone else ever writing you concerning my son. Am. I. Clear?”

 

The woman whitens and asks: “Wh-what will you – you do to my – my Dudders?” I smirk and say: “Place him somewhere you won’t even recognize him once they’re done with him. maybe even ship him off to a Third World Country.” The woman squeals and runs to sign the papers before she runs up the stairs.  
I smile at her retreating back and then slowly untangle Harry’s arms and legs from my own leg before lifting him up again and whispering: “You’ll have a lot of stuff, Harry. We’ll make sure of that, little one.” And a small smile shines up at me from the innocent child’s face, making me melt at his sweetness.

 

Then grunts, moans and the clunking sound of trunks being pulled down staircases is heard and when I look back up, I see the woman heaving two large trunks, stacked upon each other, down an attic staircase and the staircase to the second floor before dropping them both in front of me.  
She then spats: “Here, this is everything those freaks send that brat. Don’t know why, but some idiot named Lupin filled most of these trunks. We actually had to buy them to make sure he didn’t get any of this. Like he deserves it.” She sniffs and the urge to beat her to pulp rises in me again.  
But I shake my head and instead decide to punish them a different way. I turn to Lester and Fester and ask: “Officers, please go and explain the situation to Dudley, would you?” The two nod and when they’ve moved into the living room, closing the doors behind them I turn to the Dursleys smirking.

 

I then move one hand from Harry, holding him tighter with the other and focus on my inner power again, snapping my fingers and making the trunks disappear in a gust of black power as a Door to Darkness opens and takes the trunks to our Headquarters – the gust of power causing the Dursleys to shriek.  
I glare the two silent and shocked Dursleys before I slowly let Harry down to let him stand on his own feet and open a new portal, of which I had told Demyx, so he could be waiting on the other side to take the child to bed and tuck him in.  
I turn to Harry, who looks at the Door to Darkness with slight fear and curiosity and say: “Just go and walk through, Harry. It will take you to Demyx who will go and take you to your new room and to bed, okay?”  
Harry nods and tentatively walks through, stopping to look back at me just once to which I smile at him encouragingly. He walks through and I let the Door disappear before turning a destructive glare to the Dumbstruck Dursleys.

 

They take a step back in fear when they see the fury burning in my brown eyes and while trying to keep myself from lashing out at them I hiss: “You are lucky my comrades and I have decided to move, just so Harry never has to face you prats again.  
But I promise you here and now, if you ever come to Fairland’s estate and cause Harry or us any kind of trouble, I will let all of my threats of pressing charges against you and your disgusting family and worse come true, is that clear?”

 

And with that I walk into the living room, only to hear Dudley wail: “No! He can’t go! Who do I punish for things going wrong then? Who is to be my victim for Harry Hunting then? He has to stay! He’s our freak, our –.”  
But before I can shout and give the boy a piece of my mind, does officer Lester hit him on the cheek, to the shock of the silenced boy and the horror of Petunia, who just came in and shrieks as she runs at the boy.  
But before the woman can insult officer Lester, does the woman snort: “We really should arrest the both of you. Your abuse of young Mr. Potter is one thing, but the degree to which you have pampered and spoiled your own son is almost just as incriminating.”

 

Vernon glares at this, but Lester ignores the man and starts to write things down in a notepad before she turns to her partner and says: “We have enough facts to back up this Transfer of Custody. Let’s leave this place, Fester, it actually makes me look forward to the paperwork this case will give us.”  
Fester nods and I say: “I have one last note for your report. Because we don’t want our son to look out the front window and be afraid of what he sees, we decided to leave Little Whinging and move to Fairland’s estate.” The two nod and we all leave the house, me hurrying to get home – to see my son.

 

**_Marluxia’s POV_ **

****

The boy before me is my equal in everything concerning flowers and nature – and still he is much more innocent than I could ever be, especially before my destruction, when I was trying to control the Keyblade Master Sora through the witch Naminé and use his powers to overthrow Organization XIII.  
And it’s exactly that innocence that makes me feel terrible about how much pain the poor boy will have to go through to officially become one of us. And what’s worse is that Axel hasn’t come back with us.  
The Fury of Dancing Flames – as was his nickname – had been present at my marking as #XI and his flame had been warm enough to both soothe the pain and still burn closed my Marking Scars.

 

Now that job befalls me and my flowers.

 

I look at the sleeping boy, who has the same kind of room as we all do, with grey and white walls, a white metal floor, large open window in the back wall and a single metal nightstand on the right of his bed, which is located against the left wall, the position of the window making him capable of looking outside while lying down.  
There are also three different closets in his room, one with Organization uniforms – one for every day – one with the cloths we have been able to unpack from the two trunks before Harry fell asleep and one for all the toys and books Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldin and I am planning to buy him tomorrow.

 

Then Demyx appears through a vortex of black power and says: “It has to happen in five minutes. We better get our little one dressed.” I nod and sigh, Demyx lying a hand on my shoulder and me relieved we have hearts as else I would have though the entire scene between us ridiculous and unneeded.  
I crouch down next to the bed and softly start to shake the small boy, who seems to wake at only the first shake. He blearily opens his eyes and I decide to let Vexen check out his eyesight later before I whisper: “Time to get up, little one. It’s time you become one of us and our Organization.”

 

But the words alone hurt as I can only remember how badly I screamed as Xaldin cut open my back and carved the words _one for eternity, all for the heart; #XI_ in my back. I shake my head, not wanting to worry the little one and he asks: “Will I hurt?”  
I sigh and say: “Yes, little one. It will hurt, a lot even. But it will also grant you more protection than you could ever think of. We just want you safe, Harry.” Harry smiles at this and nods, while Demyx holds up an Organization uniform. Harry looks at it and shouts: “I love black!” Making us smile.

 

Minutes later the smile is completely off my face as I see Harry standing on the midst of our platform in the Room where Nothing Gathers, looking from one of us to the other while we sit in our high chairs. Xemnas is the first to speak, making Harry crane his neck as he looks at the man and he says:

 

“Today is a glorious day. We unite ourselves as true brothers and officially adopt Harry James Potter into our Organization. He will have some of our powers, he will also be able to call for us and we will always be there for him.”

 

Now a small smile graces Harry’s lips and Xemnas asks: “All those in favor of taking Harry his emotions so his pain will not be felt show weapon.” And we all summon our weapons, me quickly holding up my Scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, as I want to spare Harry every bit of pain I can.  
Xemnas nods, holding the interdiction, a straight rod of glowing red energy, above his head and he says: “Harry, this ceremony has been sacred to us since the day we were created. It will require you to be nude from the top up, but only the top. Please, remove the shirt of your uniform, little one.”  
Harry tentatively responds by obeying the command and when his top is off, my needs to go and use my Scythe on those monsters is all the bigger. Slashes, scars and cuts that can do my scythe honor grace the poor boy’s back and one seems even older than the other, all of them crossing over each other.  
Harry has his head down, obviously ashamed, but I look at Xemnas, who nods at me and let a wind of flower petals blow down, gracing Harry’s chin and tickling him into laughing a little, making us all smile before the flowers disappear into nothing. We then focus back on the ritual, wanting it over and Xemnas says:

 

“Harry, I will now drown your mind in the power of Nothing, so that you cannot think and your ability to feel is considerably weakened. Never the less will I not lie to you; this will hurt. Marluxia will try and soothe your pain with his flowers, but we can’t promise you it will work completely, alright?”  
Harry nods and Xemnas lets the interdiction fly down slowly, the beam growing in length and wrapping itself around Harry’s head above his eyes. Xemnas then nods at me and Xaldin and we both nod back, me reluctantly.

 

We portal ourselves down in the vortexes of darkness and I let several rings of flowers fly around the edge of the platform, while Xaldin stands behind Harry with his lances behind him at the ready.  
I turn my head, focusing with only my mind on keeping the flowers floating around the two and hear Xaldin whisper: “We’re really sorry, little one.” Before he starts to move his hands and arms in intricate patterns – and before the pained shouts of the poor boy fill the entire room, making us all cringe.  
I quickly swish my right wrist and let waves after waves of flowers grace over Harry’s back, healing past scars and hopefully soothing the pain of the new ones he will have to wear from now on – a thought that almost makes me stop Xaldin from continuing if it wasn’t for the fact this would bond him to us forever.

 

Then Demyx appears and says: “Slash your arms, all of you.” We all do as he says as this is part we agreed on, when Lexaeus discovered the powerful stones holding up what was left of what were supposed to be Blood Wards and he then moves his right arm to him, summoning some of Harry’s blood.  
The water of which the blood is made under his control, the Melodious Nocturne focuses and splits the blood into eleven before quickly shooting his hand in the directions of all members, shooting  a small sample of Harry’s blood at them as he does. We all lift our arms and I feel the blood entering my system.

 

The Blood transfusion done, Xaldin moves his arms quicker and I see the last I being carved in Harry’s back before Xaldin flashes over to the boy’s front and takes him in his arms as I let the flowers sooth the pain, wrapping them around his body like bandages and hoping that the sweet aroma will calm down his nerves.  
Harry, by now, is crying heavily and I feel my own heart break at the terrible pain shown on the boy’s face. Vortexes of Black energy swirl all around him and I join my fellow members of the Organization as we all hug the poor boy;

 

Our son.


	4. Explanations Of A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets explained about the Organization and its past and he himself explains the crew about him getting the Keyblade. Who will shock who more?

**_Chapter 04_ **

**_Explanations Of A New Life_ **

****

**_Harry’s POV  
_ ** **_25 th of December 1990_ **

****

My back aches and burns, waking me abruptly, but the soft linen of the sheets and the fluffy way the pillow encases my head makes me snuggle deeper into my bed, wanting to sleep longer, before my fuzzy mind realizes just how comfortable my bed actually is – more comfortable than it should be.  
I shoot up and instantly a soft voice asks: “Thought the pain would wake you.” I turn to my left and see Demyx and Marluxia standing on both sides of a door I recognize as one belonging to their house. To this I tilt my head and Demyx asks: “Forgot what happened last night, little one?”  
But then the pain reminds me, together with flashes of me screaming out, my head thrown back and the corners of my eyes seeing tears of pain flowing down the cheeks of my new fathers and mother.

 

I can barely believe I forgot this and then Marluxia says: “Come on, we got you a bath ready to make the aches lessen.” I slowly move to step out of the bed and then realize I’m wearing a new set of the uniform I wore last night.  
I look at the silky soft black robe, the wide neckline and silver zipper and straps and Demyx says: “The one you wore last night was only a Ritual model. This is what all official members wear. After your bath and the rest of your sleep, we’ll tell you everything about us and where we came from.”

 

I nod gratefully as more and more questions about that came up as the members started showing up at Privet Drive. I then walk out of my room, together with Demyx and Marluxia and we take the second door to the left in the wall opposite of mine.  
There we find a bathroom, spotless and of stainless steel, a gigantic bath that could almost go for the outside swimming pool the man on #12 has set into a platform with three steps and a raised sitting platform, and a beautiful combination of 12 silver and 12 golden tabs respectively set at the back of the tub.  
Demyx takes my robe and I blush again, but then he almost slaps me, his hand halting just above my shoulder and instead he says: “Don’t worry, the next few weeks – to let you get used to us as parents – there will constantly be someone to help you bathe.” He then adds with an off-handed voice:

 

“Oh, and we’re moving.”

 

I turn to him shocked, not wanting them to move now that I’m finally with them and as if he can read my thoughts, does Marluxia say: “What our brilliant speaker is trying to say is that all members, from #1 Xemnas to #13.2, you, are moving away from Privet Drive and over to Fairland’s Estate.”  
I shake my head and ask: “I-I’m moving along?” And Demyx answers: “It’d be a bit useless to first adopt you, perform a ritual to make you one of us and then leave you here as we move, wouldn’t it be, little one?” And I blush as I realize he’s right, feeling pleased with how Marluxia glares at him.  
The man then gently leads me into the tub and says: “The silver tabs are for the cold water and the golden ones are for the hot. You can best set three golden tabs on and three silver ones, that will get a good similarity between hot and cold water, but not lukewarm.” I nod and do as he says.  
The water freezes my toes for a second as I turn the last tab – three times according to Demyx – but when it’s reached my ankles is the temperature almost enough to already make me melt as I never had such a nice bath. Not at Privet Drive #4 and not after Gym classes back when I went to Primary school.

 

Marluxia and Demyx then help me get soap and shampoo and when I tell them I haven’t washed my hair in over a year, they let me sit on a small platform set inside the tub and while Demyx uses small amounts of water to keep the soap out of my eyes, does Marluxia wash my hair almost strand for strand.  
I am then told to stand up and Marluxia holds an arm behind my back. I look at him and he says: “Just lean back and push your head back into your neck as far as you can, child.” And when I do as asked, Demyx lets a waterfall of water drench down my hair, effectively taking away all the shampoo. Marluxia helps me back up and after they’re done with my back, do they close the tabs.

 

I get out of the water and am instantly wrapped in an amazingly thick, fluffy black towel. I wrap it around my waist, under my arm pits and look at them as Demyx moves behind me and uses another towel to dry my hair. To this I comment: “I can shower alone, you know.” And the man coos:  
“We know, little one. We just want you to have a real, childish Christmas. The one any child, whether 1 or 11, deserves to have and that you are way overdue.” Unable to deny that one, I smile and say: “You already gave me an amazing Christmas. You adopted me and now you’re taking me with you as you move.”

 

Marluxia smiles at me as I clean off the water from my body and when Demyx takes away the towel from my hair, he snaps his finger, shockingly enough making a flower petal appear in his hand.  
This makes me wonder if this has anything to do with the explanation they’ll give me later and only then do I realize that Demyx wasn’t holding a bucket or anything when he let the waterfall drench my hair.  
I look from one to the other and then see that Marluxia has made a whole array of rose petals and he lets them softly go through my hair, tickling my scalp a little and some of them going down my back, soothing the pain more than the hot water of the tub did.  
Marluxia stops when the petals have all left my hair and he says: “That should do. Now you’re all fresh and ready for a few more hours of rest. It is only 2 in the morning after all.” This shocks me and I ask: “Then why were you up?” And the two answer: “To soothe your pain of course.”

 

Making me smile as they take me back to my room. There Marluxia extends an arm to let him go before Demyx as I enter my room and he says: “You had your turn. It’s my turn now.” Demyx scowls and leans back against the same spot as earlier when I woke and I wonder what they’re on about.  
I find out as Marluxia softly walks me to the bed and I lie back in it, not expecting the cold metal of the frame and the sturdy look of the kept bed to hide such soft, fluffy sweetness. The man waits till I’m lying down and then grabs the blanket, tucking it all around my shoulders and making sure only my head’s uncovered.  
He then sits down next to me and summons a new flower petal, this one longer and greener. He puts it to his lips and as he blows against it, a beautiful sound is heard, the soft tunes and relaxing melody making it hard for me to keep my eyes open. And while wanting to hear the entire song, do I lull back into sleep soundly and swiftly.

 

I wake up hours later to find Luxord sitting at the simple metal desk and desk chair, reading one of his own books. The man looks up and smiles as he says: “May this day bring you the joy it has brought others with its ancient tradition, little one.” Confusing me as he speaks cryptically as always.  
He then walks over and ruffles my hair, as he says: “Merry Christmas, little Jack.” I look at him confused, wondering if they changed my name when they adopted me, but he shows me a pack of cards and I remember that it’s Jack, Queen, King.  
I smile at him and thank him, before jumping out of bed, almost missing the warm fluffiness of the pillows and thick blanket. But then Luxord takes me from the room with a gentle hand on my back and into the same room I was in last night for the ritual.

 

There he focuses and takes me to one of the seats, letting me sit down, before he moves to another. All other seats are already taken and I remember an empty seat last night when looking around. Xemnas, who sits opposite of me, then speaks and says: “A glorious morning in which we welcome our newest member.

 

Welcome # 13.2  
Harry James Potter.”

 

Everyone applauds and I blush, shocked they numbered me and ask: “Do we all have numbers?” Xemnas nods and says: “Our numbers show when which of us joined our group, Organization XIII.” I nod, while greatly confused as I never heard of them and ask: “What is Organization XIII?”  
The man sighs and says: “It’s a story of a group, Harry, our group, to be precise. You see, this all has to do – with the heart.” I tilt my eyebrow, barely believing this and touch my own heart with my left hand and the man turn to Zexion, who says:

 

“Harry, the heart is the most powerful weapon in all and every Universe. It’s always born in Light, but once a person becomes a teenager Darkness, in the forms of jealousy, a need to fit in or be popular, anger, hatred, pain, sadness and such emotions, can start to grow within one’s heart.  
When that happens, child, a person can lose himself to the Darkness and the Darkness will then claim that person’s heart. That it hasn’t happened yet to our neighbors is a mystery I don’t want to solve.” I snort at this as his words do make sense, seeing how the Dursleys constantly behaved.  
He coughs, returning my attention and says: “When a Heart is lost to the Darkness, it leaves the person’s body and is shaped into something like this.” And to my shock a creature I have met once before appears on the platform below us.

 

A vaguely humanoid body with black skin, a round, spherical head with circular glowing yellow eyes, 2 long twisted antennas and hands with three clawed fingers, while the feet lack any discernible digits.  
The creature that attacked me in large numbers years ago stands before me, squiggling and wiggling around with his eyes looking at each of my new parents and then at me. Instantly I remember how I felt when surrounded by more of those creatures and I whisper the only thing I can:

 

“Mickey, help.”

 

But then remember how the weird, mouse-like creature must still be looking for his friend or might have even found his friend and brought that person back home. Realizing my friend and mentor won’t come, I focus on the light within my heart and – just like during his training – summon my Keyblade.  
The Sign of Innocence feels as welcome and familiar in my hand as it did then and I swish the weapon above my head three times, before shouting: “FIRE!” And launching a large chunk of fire from the three amethysts at the end of my blade straight at the creature below, which disappears in a flash straight after the hit.

 

Everyone around me looks shocked and I look around confused. Zexion is the first to recover and scrapes his throat, making everyone sit back and pay attention to him again, while I can tell they shoot quick glances at me every now and again. Zexion turns back to me, his fingers crossed over his lap and says:  
“The creature you just say and destroyed is called a Heartless. Heartless are creatures born from the Darkness of one’s heart. They see other humans as worthless and only to be used as vessels to create more of their own kind. Depending on how much Darkness someone’s been through will determine the strength of the Heartless.  
But the heart is not everything in a person. If that person has a strong heart and is true of soul, his body gets left behind once the heart is taken from them. People with weak hearts, like people who can only summon a Shadow from their darkened heart – the creature you just saw – do not get that chance as their bodies completely disappear.

 

People with strong hearts, as I just said, get to keep their bodies, but because they lost their hearts, their bodies get a mind of themselves. They turn into – as they are called – Nobodies. And again, depending on their strength of heart, the Nobody can either be weak and obey other Nobodies or strong.  
Weak Nobodies often don’t even get to keep their human forms. The weakest of those are Dusks, they look like this.” And again Zexion seems to summon a creature, which makes me hold my Keyblade at the ready, the fire already simmering in the three amethysts at the hilt, ready to be launched.

 

The creature has a thin, sinuous body, a large cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the same symbol as is on the platform and its body seems covered in a light grey jumpsuit.  
It moves around a lot more flexible than the Shadow did and I am amazed at the dumbfounding feet of how it moves and waves its entire body. Then it looks at me and I barely keep a scream in as I see that its mouth is actually a zipper, opened to reveal grey, sharp teeth underneath.  
The creature itself appears to be very muscular, even if the arms and legs are very thin and the sides of its body are outlined by a black line. I look further and start to believe that the flexibility is because the hands and feet are pointed and lack digits, while its hands each sport two black bands around them.

 

All in all the creature kind of scares me and I aim my Keyblade at him, but then Zexion says: “No need for that, little one. This Dusk is completely under my control. Any weak Nobody I summon is under my control.” I nod, slightly relieved and lie the Sign of Innocence back on my lap, holding it with both hands.  
Zexion then goes on and says: “Weak Nobodies, like this one, can’t really think, even if Dusks do have the ability to speak. They follow orders of Strong Nobodies and are often completely under the control of one Nobody.  
Strong Nobodies on the other hand get to keep their human appearance, even if they are altered from their original forms. The alteration often isn’t really that big or outstanding, so if a person has known the original self of the Nobody they can recognize that original person in the Nobody.”

 

I nod and ask: “But why are you telling me all this?” And the man sighs as he says: “I’m telling you this, little one, because Organization XIII is an Organization – formed out of the strongest Nobodies ever.”  
I look shocked at this and he says: “That’s why we have these powers and why we have the ability to use the Door to the Darkness. It’s part of us. But each of us fell at the hands of a Keyblade.” I look at my own and ask: “This once killed you?”  
But the man shakes his head and with a soft voice, he says: “Nobodies don’t have hearts, child, so technically they can’t die. It’s all about what happens to one Nobody or Heartless when they are felt by the Keyblade.

 

When a Heartless is felt by the Keyblade, the Heart is unleashed and sometimes returns the person back to its original self. We always believed that if we were struck by the Keyblade, we’d simply seize to exist because we don’t have hearts. But each of us were brought here, with a heart, after being struck down.”  
I look at my Blade, the Sign of Innocence, not sure if I should keep using it and feel the dark power of the portal appear next to me as Vexen appears next to me and says: “You shouldn’t hate your Keyblade, little Wielder. It gave us exactly what we wanted the most; something we were willing to do terrible things for.”

 

Xemnas then speaks up and while Vexen lies an arm around me, the man says: “He is right, Harry. We were willing to fell thousands of Heartless and therefore doom thousands of people to lose their hearts for good, as we gathered the hearts together to form Kingdom Hearts, something which would only help us.  
We were willing to use thousands and thousands of hearts, Harry, just to give 13 Nobodies one of their own. But the Keyblade Master stopped each and every one of us and we were reborn here. If it wasn’t for the Keyblade, we would have been guilty of murder and we would have never met you.”  
This makes me smile at the man and he smiles back, before Demyx leans back and says: “Just think about it. Hundreds of hearts lost, the twelve of us with hearts, but no Harry to care about and no Roxas who could help us keep and protect our own hearts. Totally lame and useless, if you ask me.”

 

I look at him confused and ask:  “Roxas?” The man laughs and says: “Yep, one lucky bastard, he was!” Before Xigbar says: “What Demyx is trying to explain is that Roxas was the Nobody of the Keyblade Wielder named Sora, who brought us all here by destroying us with his Keyblade.  
He lost his heart, apparently, when he discovered he had the Heart of his best friend – a girl named Kairi – within him. How that happened, we’ll tell you another time. Anyway, he lost his heart to give her hers back and because of his strength of heart, he got a Nobody, a young boy I found and took to our castle.

 

That boy – was Roxas.”

 

I look shocked and ask: “What happened to Roxas?” And with a peaceful smile Xemnas says: “As far as we know, he got the chance, as one of the only Nobodies, to merge back with his original self, Sora. He’s safe and he helped Sora defeat me when I was nearing the completion of Kingdom Hearts.”  
I nod, while all this information is a lot to take in and then I look at the only other seat that, last night, didn’t have anyone sitting in it. I look at the seat closely and ask: “Was that his seat?” But Saix shakes his head and says: “No, that seat belonged to #VIII, Axel. You’re # XIII.II, because Roxas was #XIII.”  
I look at my own seat and ask: “This is where Roxas sat?” And Xemnas answers: “In our old world, the Land That Never Was, yes. Luckily my power over Nothing was able to form a perfect replica of that castle in the vast space of this house, thus making the interior look much larger and wider than the exterior.”

 

I nod again and ask: “So you all have a special power and I – like Mickey – have a Keyblade.” The members – my fellow members – nod and Demyx asks: “How’d you get that anyway?” And I answer:  
“I was about seven and completely sick of being Dudley’s box ball, so I focused on getting stronger. I went to side alleys and hit and kicked the walls there to physically get stronger. One day I was doing so, when those monsters – Shadows, you called them – came from the shadows and attacked me.

 

I had my hand open, ready to turn it into a fist and hit one of them when I felt a strange amazing power within my heart. I lied my other hand on my heart and somehow summoned this Keyblade. I used it, but I was pretty lousy at it, it being my first time. I was in loads of trouble, because more and more of them kept coming.  
Then I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye, but because another Shadow attacked me I didn’t pay attention to it. Shockingly enough a mouse-like creature with large ears and a Keyblade appeared out of the light, used an amazing Fire attack to take down most of the Shadows and then took me to safety.

 

He explained me about the Keyblade and Shadows and taught me the basic moves of how to use the Keyblade for Offense and Defense after I explained him why I wanted the Keyblade. He even taught me some basic magic and by the next morning I was so exhausted I collapsed before he left to find his friend.  
The last thing I remember is him saying I should never let my Light down; that it was the source of my power and what made my Keyblade strong. I promised him and asked him if he would come visit me when he found his friend, that he shouldn’t forget about me. After that – I don’t remember.”

 

Everyone nods and Xemnas says: “I am glad you had someone to teach you how to wield the Keyblade, Harry, and he was absolutely right. A Keyblade, like your Sign of Innocence, feasts on the power of Light in one’s heart. And yours, even while growing up with those monsters, is still very much Light.”  
I smile at him and he says: “But we also did a Blood Ritual to make sure you’re perfectly safe with us. Lexaeus found powerful stones in your old garden that were filled with Blood Magic, so we realized that your place was highly, magically protected. We took the stones, adopted you and performed the ritual, strengthening them.”

 

I look shocked and ask: “Wait, you mean to tell me that – outside of you and the power of Nobodies – there is magic in this world?” And Luxord says: “Depending on what we found when we checked those trunks for dangerous material, I’d have to say yes, Harry, there is indeed magic here.”  
To this I shoot up and say: “Then let’s go check out those trunks, I want to know what those Dursleys kept from me.” Everyone nods, but I had misplaced my footing and just when I feel myself falling, do I twist my body to the side, my Keyblade still in my right hand and lock the end of the blade to my backrest.

 

Everyone sighs in relief and Xemnas says: “Xaldin, put our son back on his seat, please.” And with a simple wave of his wrist do I feel Xaldin push a small gust of wind against my front, pushing me against the backrest.  
Vexen then grabs my shoulder and says: “Focus on what I do, Harry, it will be your first lesson as an Organizations member.” I nod and feel a power awaken in him that actually makes my Keyblade tremble in fear. I look at the blade, just as a gust of dark power swallows us up and brings us down to the platform.

 

I raise my Keyblade and say: “I recognize the power you used, Vexen, don’t ask me how, but my Keyblade doesn’t seem to like it.” Vexen smiles and says: “Perfectly understandable, Harry, that Keyblade is a perfect sign of Light and I used the Power of Darkness to transport us down, two opposite powers.”  
I nod and then everyone else portals down and Xemnas says: “Luxord, bring us the trunks.” The blond man nods and gigantic cards turn in a circle in front of us, before they disappear on Luxord’s physical command and the two trunks I remember Aunt Petunia carrying downstairs last night appear before us.

 

I rush at the trunks and ask: “You checked them to be okay? Nothing my uncle ever used or something?” Luxord nods and says: “Lexaeus, Larxene and I all checked them after the ritual. Anything dangerous or that we think you’re just too young to have, we took out and placed in our rooms.”  
I nod and open the top trunk. A huge wind of dust blows in my face and I cough, waving the dust away before I look inside. Loads of stuff I have never seen before, trinkets that strangely look familiar to me and other items all lie in the trunk, together with various books – but one thing stands out most of all.  
A finely carved piece of wood upon which a dog, a stag, a wolf, a lily and a small fawn are all together with a background of trees and a full moon. I slowly, carefully pick it up and out of the trunk, suddenly noticing the small text in the right down corner. Squinting my eyes and blowing the remaining dust off, I read

 

**_For my little cub  
_ ** **_Your guardian, Moony_ **


	5. Shopping, New Year and Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is distracted by Luxord and Larxene as the two almost empty the toy, shoe, clothing and sport store they go to to shop for some of Harry's Christmas gifts - while the biggest of them awaits the young black haired lad in his own home.   
> Then it's New year and Harry gets his usual bedtime story read by Xemnas, who has agreed with the boy to sleep a little before New Year started so that the child would have the energy required. But will this energy be required for New Year - or for the surprise Luxord has planned for him?

**_Chapter 05_ **

**_Shopping, New Year and Shocks_ **

****

**_Harry’s POV  
_ ** **_31 st of December 1990_ **

****

The last few days have been nothing if not hectic as hell. The moving wasn’t all that hard as Xemnas and Zexion just moved the space of their old castle into Zexion’s Lexicon, returned the interior of the house back to how it was before they moved in and then took the entire – giggle – book with them.  
This was done the same day as they explained me their life story and late that same afternoon Larxene and Luxord took me shopping for last-minute Christmas gifts – all so Demyx could change my cold, professional room into the best child-teenager’s room this world has ever seen – or at least the best I’ve ever seen.

 

The iron grey and black walls are changed to painted brown and grey, to keep with the rest of the interior and the metal bed is now made of wood, but still with the Organization’s Emblem on the headboard.  
The closet for my clothes is now build into the back wall and every wall has a window looking out into the rest of the neighborhood. The closet holding my toys is now a trunk attached to my bed and the floor is made of a thick rug of the darkest of black, so I can get lost in the color and soft thickness.

 

The shopping in itself had been slightly scary because of Larxene, who was showing her impatient and sadistic side to me for the first time and Luxord had assured me it was a side of her that was only shown if she believed she had to defend herself or the things and people she believed in.  
“And currently, I’m sure she believes she has to defend and protect you as you are now her only son and the youngest member of our Organization.” The man had assured me and I had nodded, before the crazy woman had grabbed my upper left arm and forcefully dragged me into a toy store she had found.  
That had been the most pleasurable nightmare I had ever seen as Luxord had kept me back and away from Larxene while, for 15 whole minutes he had to drag the woman away from first the baby, then the toddler and finally the 5-10 years old department, reminding her that I was nearing 11 several times.  
Finally Larxene had found several departments in the large toy store – a toy shopping mall as Luxord called it – that were right for my age and she had, for just a second, tried to see if I would like playing with Barbie dolls, but I had this time been the one to remind her I was the wrong sex for that.

 

Finally we got to the right departments, such as toy cars and G.I. Joe action figures, but this too was a pleasurable nightmare as Larxene, within ten minutes in just one department, complained that her shopping cart was too small, having taken at least one of each toy placed on the shelves.  
Luxord had persuaded her to just roll the cart and check to see if the toys _I_ picked were proper for my age and finally we got some shopping done, Luxord and Larxene constantly assuring me I could buy whatever I wanted. In the end we bought enough stuff – I had gotten the hang of it – to fill one cart and one basket.  
Luxord had been very proud of how I had kept back and had actually written down a couple of the things I had bought, saying he would use the variety of those products to base future gifts on.  
I had of course, when leaving the cars, the sport games, the electronic games and the video department behind to head for the cash register, been unable to resist the stuffed toy department and while the bottom of the cart was filled with toy-cars, some video games and a few Lego boxes, was the top filled with a life-sized stuffed dragon, stag, lion, tiger, wolf and dark brown dog.  
Larxene had been over the moon when she saw me return with them and I had to explain how I was only ever allowed stuffed toys with no head, tail or legs to calm her down, before Luxord went and took the basket to make sure they could carry everything to the cash register, Larxene still smiling at the stuffed toys.

 

Afterwards Larxene had pulled me into a shoestore, a clothing store and a sports store, buying me three sets of new shoes, five jackets and even a bomber jack with green shirt and black jeans and several balls to play with. Finally the woman seemed to have shopped enough and, agreeing with Luxord, we went home.  
And upon arrival we all went to put my new stuff in my room, but I had looked outside into the hall and inside back into my room three times, together with checking the nametag on my door four times before I believed this to actually be my room – all the while were Larxene and Luxord unpacking my Christmas gifts.

 

It had been one heck of a first day of Christmas.

 

Now it’s almost a week later, tomorrow being the 1st of January in 1991 and I’m leaning out of my window, looking out into the lawn. Our house is absolutely beautiful and the scenery outside is no less beautiful as we had been able to buy quite the nice home just on the outskirts of town.  
The house itself is made of beautiful brownstone, is two floors and has a covered patio and swimming pool overlooking the backyard. It has 2 garages and the nearly-flat roof is made of soft red bricks, while the roof over the patio is shaped like a pyramid and made of a darker red with small opening at the top.  
And for the rest of the inside it’s exactly the same as the inside of their old home and the castle in which they lived before being brought here. But still, I can tell that Demyx and Larxene are starting to get sick of all that grey and metal and wonder if the inside will get a renovation soon.

 

Still, the days between my Christmas-shopping spree and today had not been peaceful as Xaldin had taken it upon himself to train me in using my Keyblade – his six lances being the perfect weapons to fight against – in the morning and had Vexen and Zexion decided to help me sort the trunks in the afternoon.  
Zexion had been most helpful here as he had first moved everything out of both trunks and then moved everything his powers noted with the name Lupin or Moony on it into one trunk and everything else in the other. I had been interested in what others had to write me and what they had gotten me, but Moony was more important.  
The message that I was his little puppy and that he was my guardian had not left my mind and had even worried the others. They had been worried that someone had stolen me, placed me with the Dursleys and that this Moony person was really my father. I had worried of this too and we had checked all we had of him.

 

Luxord had also used his connections as a transferred librarian to get into the Ministry and find any possible files on this Lupin guy – which got us the information that the man was not married, had never gotten a child and even moved a lot as he was easily fired, even though he had amazing school records.  
Luxord has – for the last three days – been trying to contact the man and I personally hope he will succeed very soon. Luxord had even promised me to make it his good intention for the upcoming year and I had been pleased with his promise to keep looking for the man that had apparently – at one point in my life – really cared for me.

 

Then suddenly a knock is heard on my door and it opens sideways to allow Xemnas entrance. The man sits down on a single seat next to the window and says: “It’s time for bed, Harry. We agreed you’d go to bed early so you can watch new year with us, remember?” I nod and thank the man, quickly getting ready and lying down.  
The man then sits down next to my bed and asks: “Shall we continue where we left off?” I nod and the man says: “Well, last time we stopped Simba had lost his father, had been chased away by Hyena’s, had been nearly eaten by vultures, saved by Timon the Meerkat and Pumbaa the Warthog and learned Hakuna Matata, right?”

 

I nod and he smiles before he says: “Well, years passed and Simba grew up under that very saying, never once thinking back on his past on the Pride lands unless it was in his nightmares where he visited the day his father was killed by the wildebeests. But the Pride lands now had Scar for king and that was bad, really, really bad.  
Keeping himself to his word, Scar allowed the Hyenas onto the Pride lands and without their King the Lions felt too weak to fight back against the Hyenas, who soon after made them the hunters for their own meals. But Scar only cared for wearing the title of King and not for the responsibilities that came with it.  
He allowed the Pride Lands to dry out and soon the river was dry, skulls and corpses of wildebeests were everywhere and no grass was growing unless it was dead and scarred. Even the herds – all of them, except the lions – moved away and the lions and hyenas were without any food left.”

 

I look shocked at this and the man smiles as he goes on: “Simba was relaxing under his favorite palm tree, near a cooling spring, and he was all grown up. His golden fur is now all over his body and only his auburn mane hides the fur around his head and on his neck, along with his ears for a bit.  
He was about to have a small sip from the spring when he heard Pumbaa scream for help. He rushes for his friend’s location and sees another, female, lion about to kill the warthog. Jumping over the upturned tree root holding his fat friend captive he attacks the lioness and after a struggle, realizing the lioness

 

Is Nala,  
His old friend.”

 

My eyes widen even more and I almost sit up, but Xemnas and I have agreed I would only get to hear the story if I stayed lying down in bed. Xemnas smiles at me and says: “He called out her name and she moves back, not recognizing him. He tells her who he is and they happily reunite, both over the moon to see each other again.  
Nala then explains Timon and Pumbaa that Simba is the son of their dead king and that, with him alive, he is the rightful king and explains to Simba how Scar had told them he was dead, because he had told them of the stampede. Nala tried to get Simba to return, but Simba, still feeling guilty, refused to do so.  
The two split up and Simba met the old friend of his father, Rafiki, the baboon. He showed him a beautiful, mystical pond and there, through Rafiki’s magic and Simba’s love for his father, the old baboon summoned the spirit of the old King, who told Simba he had to remember who he was.

 

Telling his son how he was his son and the true King and how he had to retake his place in the circle of Life was not enough for Simba, but when Rafiki taught him he could learn from any kind of past, no matter how painful Simba scraped together all his courage and ran back to the Pride Lands.”  
I smile widely now, but then Xemnas tucks me in further and says: “And what happened after he returned – will be told tomorrow.” And I ask: “You mean, after the fireworks?” And Xemnas laughs, saying: “No, tomorrow night, when you go to bed. When it’s your bedtime, little smartass.”  
I shrug and smile playfully, but he softly kisses my forehead and I turn on my side, easily falling asleep and dreaming of Simba and my hopes of meeting him one day as the story Xemnas is telling is something that really happened in one the worlds from which he and the other members came from.

 

Then it’s nearing midnight and Zexion, easily the coolest and most collected of the entire Organization, wakes me with the words: “Nearly midnight, Harry and Luxord says he has a surprise at exactly 12 o’clock.” Instantly I’m awake and dressed as I had put my clothes over my chair, ready to be put on at midnight.  
Zexion and I walk slowly to the Altar of Naught and Xemnas and Xaldin use their combined powers to open up the roof and show us a beautiful view of the sky above our home. Then Xemnas says: “Just one more minute, Xigbar, hold your Arrowguns at the ready.” And I see Xigbar standing next to a whole row of fireworks.

 

This makes me smile widely and the minute soon comes to an end, me moving my arms up and down as we chorus: “Ten – nine – eight – seven – six – five – four – three – two – one!” And as we all shout, does Xigbar launch a perfect shot across the fuses of all flares, lighting all of them together.  
The entire row of 13 flares shoot into the sky, apparently past our actual ceiling, and explode in the atmosphere, to my shock making the sign _XIII_. I look at the sign in shock and then everyone shouts: “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” All of them hugging me tightly, making me tense for a single second, before I smile.

 

Then Luxord parts and says: “And I have a special surprise to lead you into the new year, Harry.” I look at the blonde man and he says: “Follow me.” Taking me down the staircase and into Where Nothing Gathers. Here we decided to keep the trunks with stuff, but then I see a man sitting on one of the trunks.  
The man’s hair is sandy brown but it’s amazingly well mixed with grey streaks which make the man look years older than I guessed him to be. His face is covered in scars of what look like claws and his amber brown eyes are slightly honey colored. A gentle smile is on his face and it widens when he sees me.  
He stands up and says: “Happy new year, cub.” Telling me enough and I turn to Luxord, asking: “You found him? Already?” The man nods and says: “He was an employee at the library I transferred to about half a year ago. Had to be fired because he couldn’t take all the night shifts.”

 

The man then walks forward and says: “Harry, I’m really glad to have finally met you. And I’m glad it happened the Muggle way as Dumbledore has made me promise not to meet you in any way magically possible.” I tilt my head a little as I look at him confused and ask: “Dumbledore? Muggle?”  
The man sighs and says: “So she really kept you ignorant. I warned him that would happen.” I shake my head and ask: “Wait, you knew – her?” This time the man looks confused and Luxord says: “Mr. Moony, the reason you’re meeting Harry here is not because he’s on holiday or having a sleepover.  
We met him about half a year ago and have since kept an eye on him, having a house across from his, and we discovered he was severely abused. We called in the Child Protection Services and had them remove Harry from those people the night before Christmas, before we adopted Harry as our own son.”

 

The man looks shocked and asks: “Harry was – my cub – a-abused?” And Luxord nods and says: “I can show you the pictures of evidence later. Right now, I think you owe my son an explanation about what you just said, concerning this Dumbledore person and the term you used, Muggle I believe it was.”  
The man nods and says: “Take a seat, Harry.” But I take his hand and with the power Lexaeus taught me, transport us both to my seat, letting Mr. Moony take a seat on my arm rest. The man looks shocked and Luxord follows my example, moving over to his own seat and opening a book.  
Moony looks down for a second and asks: “Harry, how did you get such control over your Accidental Magic. That is really amazing.” But I tell him: “That’s not Accidental Magic; it’s the power of the Nobodies.” Before I explain him everything about the Heart, Light and Darkness and Heartless and Nobodies.

 

Moony looks shocked and asks: “So you – you’re a Nobody?” But I shake my head and say: “Just blood-adopted by eleven other Nobodies. The ritual to make me one of their own was fused with the Blood Ritual and I got some of their blood and they some of mine, thus giving me some of their powers.  
Xemnas says he and the others will start and teach me after New Year.” I say excited and the man smiles before I ask: “Isn’t that cool, Mr. Moony?” And the man laughs, confusing me. He then says: “Harry, my real name is Remus Lupin. Moony was a nickname me and my friends used when we were teenagers.”  
I nod and ask: “So how should I call you?” The man shrugs and says: “Anyway you like is fine, Harry. I’m just happy to see you again. Dumbledore constantly said you were okay and that I should wait until you were reintroduced into the Magical World before I could meet you again, but it’s really good to see you again.”

 

Luxord then closes his book and asks: “This Dumbledore person you keep talking about. Who is he exactly?” And Moony explains: “He is the one who brought Harry to his relatives when his parents were killed.” And I ask: “Killed? You mean in the car accident?” And the man turns to me before he thunders:

 

“In the WHAT?”

 

And instantly, in my mind’s eye, the man changes from the kind, protective Moony, to my uncle and I whimper and squeak: “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please don’t hurt me. please!” But then Luxord snaps: “Lupin!” And the man seems to come to his senses, looking at me shocked.  
He quickly tries to hug me, but I phase over to Luxord, cuddling in the man’s embrace, while Luxord glares at a stricken Moony and says: “I think that explanation will have to wait, Mr. Lupin. You better get home and get to bed.” And Lupin nods, sliding down the seat and obviously using magic to land softly.  
He then leaves the room and while I have my face hidden in Luxord’s dark brown shirt with high collar, do I see the man sending me an apologizing look before he closes the door to the room behind him. Luxord then holds me a little stronger and says: “Same goes for you, little one. Time for bed.”  
I nod and that night, after falling asleep for a second time, I dream of being held by warm protective arms and the strange need of keeping this nice, wild and protective man-beast-person close to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know that I won't go easy on Remus as he should have been there for Harry when Sirius died and instead he only met him a few times as guard of Hogwarts and once during the Christmas after. I just don't like that so little meetings came after Sirius' death or the way Remus treated Harry after that, so I won't go easy on him now.


	6. A New Chance Offers Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, Harry has been kept busy and the Organization is glad to see that the scared child they saved from the Dursley Home is losing it's power over Harry's hidden innocence and happiness. Then they offer Lupin a new chance, but will the explanations brought up during the new chance bring forth the shock of just Lupin or will the Organization also be shocked? If so, by what?

**_Chapter 6  
_ ** **_A New Chance Offers Explanations_ **

**_7th of January 1990  
Luxord's POV_ **

 

It's been a week since Lupin's shout had scared little Harry and the aftereffects are still lingering and visible. Harry no longer asks a single question, tries to do too many chores for his young body to handle and obviously flinches and tenses up if one of us comes near him or tries to hug him.  
Demyx had wanted to kill Lupin for the actions he caused, but Vexen and I believed it was better to let Harry get more used to the sandy-brown haired man through everything he had send Harry over the years.

 

Fortunately enough had Harry's interest in the items not lessened since the event and Zexion or Vexen constantly took him to look over the items during the afternoon. In the morning Demyx and Lexaeus would keep Harry from doing too many chores by turning the backyard into a slide or playing with the child in the pool. And slowly but surely are we seeing Harry's fear diminish.

 

Now we are all on our thrones in the Room Where Nothing Gathers and while Harry doesn't know it, are we waiting for Lupin to come here; Saïx being the one to take him to us. None of us really know why the Lunar Diviner had offered to be the one to pick Lupin up or why he felt the need to be near the man, but I did have a theory now that we know that magic exists in this world.  
Still I kept quiet about it, deciding to first tell this to Saïx himself and Xemnas, then to speak with Lupin himself to see if I'm right and then to see where Fate will lead us. My theory after all makes me unsure if we should keep Lupin near Harry, but I don't want to split the two up, not now that they found each other.  
I shake my head and think: "As much as I've always relied on fate to do what she pleases and to lead us to our destinies, I know I can't now. Not if my theory on Lupin is correct. And his vicious reaction sure helps me confirm it." I then shake my head and we all look down as a dark Portal appears on the platform.

****

**_Harry's POV_ **

 

Being kept busy by my new family, seeing all those pictures, reading all those letters and cuddling and playing with all the toys and stuffed figures that Mr. Lupin had sent me has really helped me get over my fear for what happened on New Year's Eve and I had regrown my confidence that, here, I was safe and wanted.  
The way Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen kept me busy with fun games and activities whenever I wanted to fulfill a chore also proved they cared for me and I had enjoyed myself more than I ever did in my life.

 

Still I feel confused as to why we have all conversed in Where Nothing Gathers and suddenly see Saïx appear – together with Mr. Lupin. Demyx snorts haughtily and both the man's furious shouts and his happy smiling face come forth in my mind.  
I shake my head to clear it and see the same smiling face stare up as Saïx returns to his own seat. I lock eye-contact with Mr. Lupin and see guilt burning in the amber-brown depths. I smile at the man and then Xemnas says:

 

"Mr. Lupin, your presence here will be accepted, but only under supervision. You can be around Harry, but only when around one of my men and only to further explain the Magical World to Harry and tell him what you know of his birth-parents. If you screw up again we will again keep Harry from you for another week as you can only enter our home through a Dark Portal. Is that all clear?"

 

Mr. Lupin nods and Lexaeus uses his power of the earth to make another throne in the middle of platform, while Xaldin blows Mr. Lupin up onto the throne with his own power. Mr. Lupin looks shocked at the powers being used and Vexen says: "Perhaps a full explanation and introduction are in order." I nod and say: "I guess I forgot to explain all of it the last time. Sorry, Mr. Lupin."  
Mr. Lupin smiles at me consolingly, while I can see a hint of hurt in his eyes and then smiles gratefully as Vexen and I listen carefully, studying the man's expressions as he hears the full story about Hearts, Light and Darkness and about the Keyblade and how it gave my fathers that what they lost when they became Nobodies.  
Mr. Lupin seems shocked, fascinated, intrigued and overwhelmed at the end of it all. I myself can't blame him as the story seems even more amazing the second time around and I realize I really left a lot out when I explained it to him. He shakes his head, obviously trying to sort it all, and says:  
"So if I get this straight, you all had your hearts stolen by Darkness, gained the powers you have now when you became Nobodies and got sent here to Earth when you were felled by the Keyblade, with hearts and your powers intact?" Vexen nods and says: "Yes, that would be correct. Now, if you'll allow us, Mr. Lupin, we will introduce ourselves to you, powers, weapons and everything."

 

Mr. Lupin nods and Xemnas stands up, Mr. Lupin's throne turning to him and he summons two large beams of red glowing energy as he says: "I am Number I, Xemnas. My title here is Superior, I control the Power of Nothing and use my Ethereal Blades called Interdiction to further control it."  
Mr. Lupin seems both shocked and confused as Xigbar is next, standing up with a smirk as he summons his Arrowguns, actually causing a shock to come from Mr. Lupin. Xigbar smirks at this and says: "I am Nr. II, Xigbar. I control the power of Space and use my Arrowguns, Sharpshooters, to keep off enemies."  
Now Mr. Lupin shivers and I wonder how he'll react as Xaldin stands up. Mr. Lupin looks at the calm man, who summons his six lances and for the wide eyes of Mr. Lupin, he says: "I am Nr. III, Xaldin. I control the wind and use my Six Lances, the Lindworm, to keep enemies away from myself and new child."  
This makes a small smile appear on my and Mr. Lupin's face and Vexen slowly stands up, summoning his shield and when a sigh of relief is heard from Mr. Lupin, Vexen says: "I am Nr. IV, Vexen. I am a Scientist and with my power over Ice and my Shield, Frozen Pride, will I defend us all."  
Now a proud smile appears on Mr. Lupin's face and Lexaeus stands up, instantly summoning his weapon and holding it behind him as he says: "I am Nr. V, Lexaeus. I control the power over the Earth, use it to play with Harry in the backyard and will use my Axe-Sword, Skysplitter, to protect him if needed."

Relief and pride are visible on Mr. Lupin's face, while I can see his worried eyes flicker to the Axe-sword before Zexion stands up with his Lexicon already in hand and he says: "I am Nr. VI, Zexion. I use the Attribute of Illusion to confuse my opponents away from my team and family along with my Lexicon, Book of Retribution."  
Saïx is next, looking at Lupin in such an interested and hungry way it makes us both shiver and as he calls forth his Claymore he says: "I am Nr. VII, Saïx. The Moon is from which I draw my power and my Claymore, Lunatic, will go Beserk when one of my own is in danger, driving away whatever force needed."  
I saw Mr. Lupin whiten when the moon was mentioned and Luxord seems interested in this before my attention is drawn to Demyx who jumps up, the end of his Sitar aimed at Mr. Lupin and says: "I am Nr. IX, Demyx. My Sitar, Arpeggio and my power over the water will blow your ears and wash you away if you ever hurt Harry again."  
Mr. Lupin and I both cringe and then Luxord stands up, his hands wide and the cards moving between them as he says: "I am Nr. X, Luxord. My power is the Cards and my friend is Lady Faith. My most powerful and common used deck is Fair Game and with it I control the power of time."

 

I smile at the gentle man who has taught me so much over the last two weeks I've been here and then Marluxia gracefully stands up, his scythe above his head and says: "I am Nr. XI, Marluxia. I am a Graceful Assassin as my Scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, will cut through anyone harming my family."  
Larxene laughs at this with her hand in front of her mouth and her knives already between her fingers and then she stands up and says: "I am Nr. XII, Larxene. My Knives are sharp, but my power over the Lightning is sharper. Harm anyone I care about and I'll zap you straight to another dimension."

 

Deciding the man has had enough threats thrown at him, I stand up too, drawing Mr. Lupin's attention and with practiced ease I summon the Sign of Innocence, the black metal warming to my hand and the powers coming to me without me having to close my eyes anymore. I look at the man and say:  
"I am Nr. XIII II , Harry James Potter. I hold the Power over the Light as that is what my Master, Mickey, taught me now four years ago. My power is my Keyblade, Sign of Innocence and with it I can slightly control Fire, Ice, Thunder, Healing and Gravity. Some of these elements are further taught to me by my parents."

 

This time both Mr. Lupin and all other members of my family look shocked and Xaldin asks Xigbar: "Did I just hear him say Mickey?" Xigbar nods and I say: "Yeah, that's what I told you the first time I showed you my Keyblade. When I said that you all have powers and that I –."  
And Vexen ends: "Like Mickey have a Keyblade – how could we have missed it?" I shrug and answer: "I think you were too curious on me having a Keyblade and how I got it and all. Not to mention the explanation you gave me." The man nods and then Mr. Lupin points to the empty seat and asks:

 

"Just a question  
Who was Nr. VIII?"

 

And Saïx answers: "Nr. VIII was my old best friend Axel. He was the Nobody of my friend Lea and we joined the Organization together. He holds the power over Fire and he used Chakrams to further strengthen his power. He was also best friends with our old member; Nr. XIII, Roxas."  
Mr. Lupin looks curious and the man smirks as he explains: "Nr. XIII, Roxas was the Nobody of the one who felled us. He rejoined with his Original Self, Sora, and together they struck us down. Only Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen and Axel were not struck down by them." Mr. Lupin nods and asks:

"And what happened to Axel?" Saïx sighs and says: "He turned into a renegade against us, wanting to turn Sora into a Heartless so he could have Roxas back. In the end, he was helping Sora get back with Kairi, a girl he had first kidnapped before I took her, and he gave his whole being into an attack to save Sora.  
As far as we know he died in Betwixt and Between. We're not exactly sure of it as Vexen wasn't felled by a Keyblade but still arrived here, but we think that by self-destructing he was not offered the chance we all got." Mr. Lupin nods and says: "My deepest condolences for your loss, I know how it feels." The man nods and Xemnas says: "Which brings us to one of the reasons you are here, Mr. Lupin.

 

How did Harry's parents die?"


	7. What Zexion Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of Harry's parents and how they met their end through the eyes of the most observant of all Organization members along with a short briefing about what happens at the end of the meeting. What will be told and what won't?

**_Chapter 07_ **

**_What Zexion Thinks_ **

****

**_Zexion’s POV_ **

****

I have always kept a close eye on people.

 

On their emotions, their existence, how they respond to things. I always found it fascinating. Now I find it necessary as I have to make sure Harry isn’t overwhelmed by the story Mr. Lupin tells us about what actually happened to his birthparents, who are apparently named Lily and James Potter.  
To learn more about the birth-givers of this little Keyblade Wielder is quite interesting and I see that Vexen agrees with me as he has a look of utmost concentration on his face. Lupin, in the mean time, seems to have trouble telling the tale and I can almost sense how he’s holding something back.  
Wondering why, I decide to ask him later and listen as he tells about the terrors he had to face as a teen, because of a man named Voldemort – I really feel myself believing there is more behind that name – and how a man named Dumbledore fought him, together with himself and Harry’s parents.  
The story then goes on to how, suddenly, Voldemort targeted Harry’s parents even more than before, forcing them into hiding and this is where I believe Lupin holds something back. Wondering if he could have anything to do with it, my need to ask him later grows and I see him falter.

 

The man sighs and says: “Harry, your parents were amazing. They were the best friends I could have ever had and they were the greatest parents I have ever seen. I – I once came to visit them so early, you were still asleep and they stayed around your crib for over half an hour just to look at you.  
But the protection they were offered wasn’t enough and Voldemort found them. He attacked their house and – while he was able to kill both Lily and James – you – something within you somehow stopped him and no one knows how. But – that is how we have been able to live in peace for the last 9 years.”

 

Harry looks at the tale shocked and asks: “Something – within me?” He then slowly touches his heart and asks: “Could it have been – my Keyblade?” I personally feel that theory to be quite reasonable, even if a little lacking, but then shake my head and while Lupin looks thoughtful, do I say:  
“It was probably something that called forth that power, Harry, but I think it was something from the outside. I think something that happened before Voldemort tried to kill you that caused you to call forth your power.” Harry sighs and says: “If only I hadn’t been just an infant. Then I could have remembered.”

 

But Vexen says: “I personally feel glad you were just an infant, Harry. It would have been a true burden for you if you had been old enough to remember this terrible attack on your life and family. None the less will I try and investigate what called forth your exceeding powers, little one.”  
Harry smiles at him and I say: “And I’ll be glad to help.” I then turn to Lupin and ask: “Do you know anything else? Like where his parents are buried or where the attack took place?” The man nods and says: “I know both places. Unfortunately I have yet to visit their graves; it just hurts too much to go there.”

 

Harry nods, obviously understanding the man’s point and then Demyx says: “Then we’ll all go.” Lupin turns to him and he says: “Think about it. We adopted Harry, so we should at least go and see if we got their approval, right? And Harry was never allowed to know of his folks, so he should get the chance too, right?”  
Remus nods and Lexaeus says: “And if it becomes too much for either of you, you will always have us to lean on.” To which Demyx says: “Right you are, Silent Hero.” Making a small smile appear on Lexaeus’ face before Xemnas says: “Then it’s decided. Soon we will all go and see their graves.”

 

Everyone nods and the rest of the day Lupin tells us stories of what he and his friend James were up to and what James and Lily did when they had Harry. Harry himself doesn’t even seem to be embarrassed by the tales of him as an infant, making me believe he’s probably too happy to hear about his parents at last.  
Feeling I can’t really blame the child, I hate the fact we left Privet Drive without getting at least some payback at those terrible Muggles – as Lupin has explained us that is what they call people without magic. I then shake my head and think: “They, like Kingdom Hearts, are in the past.  
I must focus on the future. On Harry.” And I listen on, just as Lupin tells us of how Harry first called him. “Uncle Moony? Why is that?” Harry asks and Remus shrugs and says: “Your dad and I had nicknames for each other. You just heard them and called me that. He was Prongs, a nickname you had even more trouble with.”

 

Harry smiles and then Xaldin says: “Enough chat, it’s time for lunch.” And Lexaeus returns Lupin’s seat to the floor as we all use the Dark Portals ourselves. Then Larxene says: “You know, if the king could actually get to this world, wouldn’t that mean that they can keep an eye on this world too?”  
And Marluxia retorts: “Explain.” The woman sighs and says: “If the king can get to this world, surely his little teacher can keep an eye out and might have even noticed our presence here.” To this Xigbar laughs and says: “Well, if he can, why hasn’t he send his lackeys out to stop us yet?”

 

Larxene shrugs and says: “Fair enough, I guess we’re safe from being destroyed again.” She then hugs Harry and pulls him close to her, startling him with her sudden move as she says: “Meaning there is nothing that can stop us from taking care of you, little one.” Making most of us shake our head at her antics.  
We then take Lupin to another chamber, one that was already part of the house we bought and while Xaldin goes to work in the kitchen, does the rest of us further explain our powers and the way of life in the worlds we came from, something which seems to fascinate. Lupin as much as Harry was in stories of his parents.  
He then catches a glimpse of Xaldin using his lances and asks: “Shouldn’t someone keep an eye on him?” And Xigbar laughs and says: “If you want to lose your fingers, be my guest..” And Lupin notices the deep cut in Zigbar’s wrist, a memory of him wanting to help Xaldin during our first week at this house.

 

Lupin shudders and Luxord says: “Fear not, we have agreed together that Harry would not be with one of us if we use our weapons, unless one of us who doesn’t is with him to. Until he has further control of the Keyblade and the powers we have given him with the adoption, this rule will stay.”  
Lupin nods and then sighs as Xaldin calls for Xigbar, who uses the wind to float plates and dishes of food our way. The table we sit on is made of firm wood with a layer of water and wind over it to keep Xaldin from harming it with his lances and each of our seats has our nicknames on the back.

 

Lupin looks down, not even seeing his own plate as he says: “I always trusted in Albus to have given Harry to a safe home, that it would be alright to let him decide when I get to see Harry again. But to hear that he had to be taken away by Child Services and to see those pictures of his abuse.”  
The man shakes his head and Harry says: “It’s okay, Mr. Lupin. I’m safe now. The Dursleys are far away and I’m protected by my Keyblade and the enchantments upon this house.” To which Lexaeus adds: “And if those Dursleys even try to get near Harry again –.” Harry shakes his head and says:  
“They won’t. They dislike me too much.” Something that fuels my anger as no child should talk of the dislike of his own birth family that easily, but then Lexaeus says: “If so, even if they do try to get near Harry and harm him again, it’ll be a one way trip to the Realm of Darkness for them.”

 

“You won’t hurt them, right?”

 

Harry asks suddenly, his desperation shocking me and Luxord says: “No, we’ll just use our powers and the Dark Portal to send them there. We have no intention of harming them. But why do you even ask with such concern, child?” And Harry lowers his head, his words touching as he says:  
“Because the Dursleys lost me for hurting me. If you hurt them, I might lose you. I don’t want that.” Everyone at the table smiles and Larxene hugs Harry again, the move unseen by Harry as he had too been looking at his plate and like I had expected the boy tenses in shock as she coos at him:  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head over that, little one.” And Luxord says: “Yeah, if everything goes well, we’ll never see those Dursleys again.” He then grabs one of his cards and says: “Unless Lady Fate decides otherwise, of course.” But I shrug at this and instead tell our son:  
“And even if she does, we won’t be stupid enough to get to jail, little one. We care for you too much. We’re not going to adopt you, only to leave you behind. Don’t worry, we’re wise enough to know what happens if we do.” And Harry growls: “Yeah, a one-way ticket for me back to those Dursleys.”

 

“Something we won’t let happen, I can assure you.” Xemnas then tells him and we all nod, even Lupin, who says: “I’ve let Dumbledore decide your fate long enough, Harry. I was your father’s friend and should have kept my role as your honorary-uncle. And I promise, from now on, I will.”  
Harry smiles widely and then the smile falters as he says: “I’m really glad for that, Mr. Lupin. But I’ve been hurt and abused a lot, so it’s hard for me to trust. I barely fully trust my new parents, so it will have to take a while before I fully trust you like I do them. I hope you can understand that.”  
The man smiles and says: “If I wasn’t sitting at the other side of the table, I’d be lying my hand on your shoulder right now to comfort you with the knowledge that I indeed understand. And besides, it took your father quite a while before I actually trusted him. Will be nice to see how that feels.”

 

Our son smiles and my belief in Mr. Lupin grows a little as I feel he can be quite the profit to us trying to find a place in Harry’s heart, especially because someone so honest and yet distrustful can really understand how Harry’s heart is closed off and how to open it up for us to be let in.  
And so, with a bright look at the future, do I start eating, hoping that the visit to the graveyard and the scene of the crime will shed light on what happened – without causing a drawback on our little Harry or causing either him or Mr. Lupin to be hurt. And most of all, I wonder what he’s hiding about that very event.


	8. The Graveyard, the House and the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx, Marluxia, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord fix what is left of the Potter Home in Godric's Hollow, while Saïx, Xemnas, Lupin, Harry, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Xigbar look for the Potter Graves.   
> Once both are done the entire group reunites and as one moves into the House, only to find a secret extra room hidden in the living room of Harry's birth home.   
> What will they find there?

**_ Chapter 08  
_ ** **_ The Graveyard, the House And the Family _ **

**__ **

**_ February 2nd, 1991 _ **

****

**_ Demyx’s POV _ **

**__ **

Godric’s Hollow sure is a lovely little village and the house Harry was born in definitely would have helped his upraising in a positive way – had it not been for Lord Voldemort and his plans of family destruction.  
I look at the 2 story cottage with destroyed roof at the nursery and the overgrown weeds and am reminded of the terrible destruction Saïx, Xemnas and I caused to Hollow Bastion by letting over 1000 Heartless attack the Bailey and march into the Reconstruction Area of the once so peaceful world.  
That had been the last world I had seen before being struck down by Sora, Donald and Goofy. That action had given me the heart I always wanted and with it my love for music and sound had grown immensely.

 

I then take another look at the house my son was raised in for a year before nodding at the other members of my group. Marluxia, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord nod back at me before each of them summons their weapons and powers.  
Lupin had told us his suspicions of the house having been left to the fates of Mother Nature thanks to it being dubbed a National Monument, but Xemnas and I had agreed that Harry’s first memory of his family home – one he would always be able to remember – shouldn’t be of an old and destroyed ruin.  
And the best Organization members for this job would be the ones controlling the earth, flowers and the wind. I had gone along to help Marluxia grow some beautiful plants and flowers and Luxord was here to organize the renovation, so we would be done at the same time as the others.

 

Xemnas was the leader of the other team; the one now taking Harry and Lupin to see the Potter graves. Our visit would end here, with a tour through the house and a search for memorable artifacts, such as pictures, toys, clothes and other stuff once belonging to either Harry or his parents.  
Lupin had asked us to make a copy of all the pictures we’d find and had promised us he would make a surprise for Harry with it that would make up for ten years of missed birthday and Christmas presents.  
Saïx, strangely enough, had taken Lupin alone after this and while it’s obvious that a month of sharing meals and stories with each other hadn’t done anything to make the man feel better around the Lunar Divine, was Saïx still able to gently make Lupin tell him his plan – findings the man refused to share further.

 

So now I’m walking with my hands over the bushes and other plants, trying to see which need water to grow into beautiful plants and which I can take down by pulling all the water away. Visualizing the results of the second reminds me of Axel as him burning the plants would have the same results.  
I sigh and realize finally why Saïx was the first to question Lupin – the man had already lost his childhood friend – something his heart must be reminding him constantly – no way would he lose another person that young. I smile at this thought, but still wonder what about Saïx could possibly scare Lupin that much.

 

I look from the small, barely full and badly overgrown rosebush to the street and think: “Xemnas, I wish you the best with trying to find that out. Because we both know how badly Vexen and Zexion want to know the same and how much it hurts Saïx to have another person flinch at his touch.”  
This makes me shake my head as Saïx is the only one who gets that reaction from Lupin, while Xaldin is often looked at warily because of his lances and Vexen and Zexion get the careful looks, as if Lupin is hiding something and wants to know how far the two are in figuring it out.  
I call Xaldin over and as he quickly takes away the weeds growing over the bush and up the small fence wall behind it, do I let small sprays of water fall down on the bush, some of it on the roses and some of it on the leafs and branches. Xaldin then looks up and says: “Sure is interesting Lupin chose tonight.”  
I look at him and as I see him looking at the stars, I look there myself, trusting my instincts to perfectly water the plant at my feet. I try to see what Xaldin is seeing up there, but all that is visible are some stars that are starting to shine as it’s still early night and three quarter of the moon shining down.

 

I look back at him and he mutters: “Sure wonder if that beast ever got over his curse and all.” This confuses me and I ask: “Why do you want to know?” And he says: “Because if not, it’d be a good place to let Lupin come to peace.” I look at him, totally confused at his words and he laughs and says:  
“Oh come on, didn’t you realize it by now? Remember how avidly he was against going last Wednesday?” I nod and say: “Yeah, because there would still be snow.” But Xaldin says: “No music brain, because it would have been full moon.” I look at him and he sighs and asks: “Do I need to spell it for you?”

 

I grumble: “Would be nice.” And the man says: “Alright, listen up. Lupin is slightly scared of Saïx, who controls the moon. He is a kind man with the temper of a wild beast. He didn’t want to go last Wednesday, because it would have been a full moon then. And finally – magic exists in this world. Catch my drift?”  
And finally all pieces fall together and I ask: “Lupin’s a werewolf?” Xaldin nods, looking back up again and says: “That he is, Demyx my friend, and one scared of his own inner creature at that. I would have been able to manipulate him much easier than I did beast, I can tell you that.”

 

I look at him shocked and ask: “Is he safe?” The man laughs again and we walk on, finding a large willow without any leafs on the long low hanging branches and with almost the same amount of weed growing around the trunk as around a quarter of the house. Xaldin calls Luxord and goes on:  
“That man safe? Of course he is! He hates what he is and he’d obviously hate himself forever if that wolf within him would even think of harming one of us. Besides, do you really think a werewolf can harm eleven people with powers and weapons like ours?” I smile at the man and we change the topic as we work on.

 

**_Xemnas’ POV_ **

****

Demyx must still be working on the garden and house as he would have send a water Sitar the minute he was done. Luckily for him have we only just found the graveyard where Harry’s parents are buried. We are still looking for their graves and have, because we are with 8, split up in two teams of three and one of two.  
Harry, Lupin and I are the team of three, while Vexen and Zexion made a team and Xigbar, Saïx and Larxene made a team. My reason for taking Lupin in my team – and not my right hand man – was because I wanted to subtly find out what Lupin had to hide to make him scared of Saïx.

 

We walk through the graveyard, where there is still some snow, but most of it has already melted away, while the clouds in the far west are prove of a new snow fall coming up and have found quite a few interesting graves, under which a headstone with two names, surname Dumbledore, on it.  
Lupin had been shocked at this and had muttered of how he had never known that Albus Dumbledore had lived here, let alone lost family here. This makes me wonder what the man, that left my son in an abused home, did share with his people and I look at the headstone a little closer, at the names of mother and daughter.

 

Harry though, being and acting like a true ten year old, tugs softly at my robe and playfully urges me to look further. I smile at the boy and then Saïx suddenly lights up his Claymore. I look at Lupin and my suspicions are confirmed as the man whitens and moves his head from the light as if scared for it.  
I also see his eyes fleetingly lift to the sky and look there myself, only seeing stars and three quarter of the moon. I look back at Saïx, while Harry shouts: “He found them! He found them! Saïx found mum and dad! Lunar found them!” And then, by Harry saying Lunar, everything fits.

 

I turn Harry and grab his shoulders to calm down the steadily going hyper-active boy and say: “You go and see them, kid. Go show them your Keyblade and tell them what happened last Christmas, alright? I need to have a quick talk with Mr. Lupin.” The boy nods and I wonder if he even listens as he shoots off.  
I shake my head, glad to see his childish innocence return to him and then turn to Lupin, indicating to Saïx that he can drop his Claymore. The light fades away, a laugh is heard in the distant darkness and I turn to the man, who has his hand in the back of his neck and say: “I get it now.”  
The man whitens and I sit down on the ground before the Dumbledore grave. The man sighs and sits down too as I say: “You’re a werewolf, aren’t you? That’s why you didn’t want to go last Wednesday when it was full moon and why you’re scared of our Lunar Divine and his power over the moon.”

 

The man sighs and nods as he says: “There was a short time where I didn’t really have to fear what I was and whether or not I would hurt those close to me, but – that time died together with James.” I look at him intrigued and he says: “In our world people can change into Animals at will, it’s called Animagus.  
James was my very best friend and he became an Animagus for me. He was always talented in Transfigurations and that helped him achieve it when we were only fifteen years old. He even, when Harry was born, joked about collaring and training me so I could give Harry piggyback rides.”  
This makes me snicker a little and I say: “James Potter must have been one hell of a friend.” The man nods and I see tears shine in his amber brown eyes. I then suddenly get worried for the man and suspicious as I recall him telling me the age James Potter became an Animagus at and ask:  
“You say James Potter became an Animagus at age 15, how old were you when you became a werewolf then?” The man sighs and says: “When I was 9 years old. By the time I was eleven and old enough to attend Hogwarts, both my parents and I feared what I could do to others during a full moon.”

 

I nod, but really feel for the man and say: “There are still good sides to being a werewolf, if you ask me.” And the man spats: “Like what?” I sigh and say: “Like having absolute loyalty to those close to you. Like having a pack, and thus a family, with whoever your werewolf accepts. Like having Harry.”  
The man looks shocked and I say: “Seeing the dark sides of things will never make anyone happy. It will only cause Darkness to conquer your heart and blind you for the truth. It will only push you away from those closest to you. Trust me, I have experience with it.” The man nods and I stand up.  
Lupin – Remus – follows my example and I say: “Now let’s go see your friend and tell him the good news, alright?” The man smiles and asks: “Still getting used to having emotions?” I groan and say: “They’re all over the place, I’m telling you. Only Harry can help us keep some control over them.”  
The man laughs and we leave for the beautiful white tomb stone, where Saïx, Xigbar and Larxene are smiling at Harry, who has his Keyblade to his side and is eagerly telling the tombstone all about the last month and 1 week. I too smile as it seems Harry really believes that his parents can hear him.

 

Lupin and I go stand next to Saïx and I whisper to the man on my left: “Does Saïx know of what you are?” The man shakes his head and whispers: “Tell him anyway. His character is alright, but his powers – and the affects they can have on me – will probably always scare me.” I nod at Lupin and turn to my right hand man.  
The man is looking at Harry, but I can tell he is also listening in on his surroundings as his hand is still strongly on his Claymore. I then whisper: “It’s the possibility that you will make a full moon in front of him that scares Lupin away from you.” The man looks at me and I whisper: “He’s a werewolf.”

 

Saïx looks shocked and asks: “Dangerous?” But I whisper back: “If you consider scared of the inner beast so badly he can’t even see the good parts dangerous, then yes.” The Lunar Divine relaxes a little and asks: “So as long as I don’t use my powers to summon a full moon, he’ll accept me?”  
I nod and then, just when Harry starts telling his parents of how Luxord is teaching him to read difficult books and cards that can help his future, does the long awaited water Sitar arrive and I say: “Harry, Demyx calls. The house is ready to be seen.” The boy looks at me sadly and Remus says:  
“Don’t worry, cub. We’ll come back.” Then Harry shocks the man and makes me and Saïx – and Vexen and Zexion, who just arrived – smile brightly as he asks: “Just the two of us, Mr. Moony?” The man blinks at Harry few times and then smiles and says: “Yes cub, just the two of us. I promise.”  
Harry whoops and dashes off to the exit, shocking us and making Larxene scream as she runs after him. I shake my head and say: “Next time you come here, make sure it’s somewhere in the afternoon. A Harry who goes past his bedtime is a dangerous Harry.” Remus chuckles and nods and we run after our son.

 

**_Xaldin’s POV_ **

****

We kept the flowers and freshly grown plants to a minimum to keep up the appearance of a Monument, but still made sure the building looked fresh, new and well-cared for. The nursery roof and wall are still blasted away, but the rubble that was left from it is now gone and the garden looks very nice.  
Demyx had also cast a strong water shield around the walls, so that no germs, bacteria or plants could grow inside the house and he had even let a small flood take away all the other dirt and rotten stuff. The house still looked abandoned, but at least now you could see how well it had been lived in.  
The flood had taken a lot of Demyx’s energy as he had to go through all rooms and still focus on only the dirt, grime, germs and plants that were destructive to the house. Another flood had followed that one and now the house looked fresh and cleaned, making us smile as Demyx send a Water Sitar at Xemnas.

 

A few minutes later Luxord is run over by a hyper-moving little black thing and upon closer inspection, I see it’s Harry who moves his head from one side of the garden to another part of the house and back to another part of the garden so fast I’m surprised he hasn’t sprained his neck yet.  
Luxord turns himself on his back and picks Harry up, even if the child has grown too big to be lifted and with Harry on his arm, he asks: “Ready for a tour, little one? Demyx made sure the house and garden are free of germs and other dirt, grime and plants.”

 

Harry looks at me confused and asks: “Why did he have to do that, Uncle Luxord?” I smile at the boy as we had agreed to be called his uncles to help him get over the pain and abuse Dursley had put him through and say: “Because not everyone always takes good care of monuments, little one.  
And Mr. Lupin had already warned us that the magical world might have done the same, so we decided to split up and do recon and cleaning before bringing you here.” The boy nods and asks: “Was there a lot of work?” But I shrug and say: “Nothing your uncles weren’t able to fix, Harry.”

 

The boy smiles widely and then Remus looks up and says: “Nice combination of ruins and a livable cottage.” Making my four co-workers and myself smile, before the man sighs and with his hands in his pockets and his head low he says:  
“So long. It’s been so long since I last came here. If – if it weren’t for that hole in the roof, I’d still believe I’d see James run out of that front door to shout my name and greet me with a hug, before pulling me through that same door and pushing Harry the infant into my arms, the little one gurgling happily all the while.”  
Harry smiles widely and jumps out of Luxord’s arms to, still reluctantly, walk over and hug the man’s waist, his malnourishment making sure he just doesn’t reach any higher. This makes me look at my fellow uncles and we all nod, all of us agreeing that Harry will have the proper height before he turns eleven.

 

Then, with Lupin at the front, do we walk into the house. The door was blasted of its hinges and has now been replaced with a watery version that Vexen turns to ice and that Marluxia had framed with long vines. The vines carve themselves into the icy frame and turn silvery-white, giving off a beautiful shine.  
We open the door and come out in a beautiful hallway with mahogany wooden stairs and soft dark red covered walls. Here Remus sighs and says: “Albus told me they found James’ body right there on the staircase.” Vexen and I look at each other and the man nods before summoning his shield.  
The man then quickly starts shining small icicle shards at the staircase and while using one of the pictures Lupin had showed us over the last few weeks, does he make a beautiful frame of how James Potter would have laid down on the floor, in front of the stairs, doing whatever he could to protect his wife and son.

 

This makes Remus gasp and Harry hides his face in the man’s robe to hide his tears, but I can tell they both appreciate the gesture. We then move through the archway in the left wall into a cozy living room with transparent white blinding and soft purple curtains in front of a large front window.  
The stone fireplace with small diamonds engraved in the stone seems to shine as if touched by something wet and I look at Demyx, but the man shakes his head and says: “I sensed that there before I started my floods, I swear it. Someone else must have used water magic there or something.”  
I nod and Lupin says: “It must have been James before he died. He always loved to make Harry laugh by conjuring bubbles in various colors before bedtime. It was his way to make sure Harry slept well.” Harry smiles widely at the werewolf and I wonder if this remembering the old days helps the man heal.

 

We look around the room and I spot another part engraved with magic. About a feet or two above the fireplace and three feet to the left does the wall seem to shimmer with magic and I let a small wind blow against it, but nothing happens.  
Harry then looks at the wall I blew my wind against and slowly walks over, putting his hand against the wall and giving a small push, actually causing the wall to be pushed back and then move to the side.  
Xemnas conjures his red beam of energy and with the man at the front, Harry and Lupin behind him and Vexen with his shield glowing with ice do we walk into the room behind the wall. But what actually lies behind it shocks us all and makes Lupin whisper: “I - I don’t believe this.”

 

The whole room is circular with brownish red velvet on the walls and a plush floor with carpet so thick I almost feel my entire foot sinking into the surface. But it’s not the interior that shocks us all, it’s what’s hanging against the walls and is placed on pedestals around the entire room.  
Pictures. At least a hundred pictures of Harry’s parents, Harry himself, a man with long black hair and grey-blue hair, Lupin, people who look like James, people who look like Lily and Lily with people that must be her friends are all around us, making it almost impossible for us to decide where to look.  
The pedestals are just as amazing and are also in various shapes, but most of them are about Harry. A beautiful crib with baby Harry lying inside it. A rocking chair with Harry being held by his mother. Harry and his father on a broom. Harry on the back of a wild looking black-furred dog.  
Others are obviously about James and Lily or about the people I believe their friends as they all smile. James and the black haired man – here both of them teenagers – riding on brooms with one of them holding a large ball and the other a small bat. James, Lupin and the same man lying on a field. And even one of James holding Lily from behind while she shouts at the black-haired man.  
And finally are there statues of people who I believe to be Harry’s grandparents from father’s side as they have either the boy’s hair or face. One of Harry’s grandma walking on a field with Harry in her arms. Another of Harry’s grandpa picking Harry up. The last of both of them holding each other with Harry in the woman’s arms.

 

Harry is constantly walking around on his axe as he looks from one picture to the next and his head turns slightly every time he tries to look at a statue from all sides before turning to the next. Lupin also seems beyond words as he looks at everything around us and tears are falling down his eyes without him noticing.  
Then a strong voice says: “Well, it’d be about bloody time you guys showed up.” And we look at the back of the room where a large window shows us the backyard – only it also shows a bright sunny day while it’s already nine thirty at night. I shake my head and realize I’m looking at a moving painting.  
A painting of two men, both with messy black hair, one of them visibly older by the slightly graying hair and with the other having a pair of round glasses hiding hazel brown eyes while the elder man has small reading glasses hiding soft blue eyes.  
The painting also shows two women, one with long wavy auburn red hair and beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes and the other with curly dark red hair and circular soft brown eyes. Lupin gasps and just by looking from the two men to my new son, do I realize who I’m seeing.  
Lily, James and James’ parents are all sitting in a portrait of a patio, the patio made of white steel with beautiful ornaments engraved in the metal around them and with blue lining around the roof. Behind the patio a beautiful green landscape is visible, with at the horizon a small forest barely visible.

 

Harry takes a shocked step back and Lily Potter says: “No need to fear, Prongslet. Come here.” But I put a hand on my son’s shoulder and summon my lances, using them to blow a cautious wind at the painting, trying to detect any kind of magic that can take Harry away from us.  
Detecting none, I release the power over my lances and they disappear in small tornadoes before I nod at my boy and release my hold on his shoulder. I then nod at my fellow comrades and we all take a step back, except for Lupin, who slowly grabs Harry’s shoulder and stirs the boy forward.

 

I still hold my focus on the wind, ready to call my lances and make a shield between Harry and the painting were anything to happen, but allow the late Potters their time with their son and grandson. James does glare at me for what I did, but I only raise an eyebrow, not  impressed in the slightest.  
His attention is then drawn back to his son and a large smile forms on his face as he sees Harry almost within arm’s reach of the portrait. “Glad to see you finally found us, little steed.” He tells his son and then turns to Lupin and asks: “Glad to see you as well, Moony my man. Where’s –.”

 

But Lupin shakes his head and mouths _Later_ , making me wonder what he could be on about and who else James could have expected to come. I look at the statues around and wonder if it could be the black-haired man that seems to have so many of them. I decide to find out what relation he has to the Potters and focus back on the portrait.  
Mr. Potter seems to be aware of Lupin’s need for secrecy and says: “I’m very glad to see you’re doing well, Remus. And you seem to take good care of our grandson too.” But then Harry’s timid voice asks: “Are you really my grandma and grandpa?” The Potters look shocked and James asks:  
“Remus, you didn’t tell him about mum and dad?” And Lupin sighs as he says: “James, I didn’t raise Harry.” The shock grows and Lily asks: “If you didn’t, who did?” And Xemnas steps forward as he says: “We have, at least for the last month and one week.” The four look at him and Mrs. Potter asks:

 

“And before that?”

 

To which Harry mumbles: “Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did.” The shock seems quickly replaced by anger and Lily says: “What? But we specifically put in our will that you were to go to anyone but them. Why on earth were you send there?” All of us, even Lupin, shrug our shoulders and Luxord says:  
“We don’t know, Mrs. Potter, but we do know that it was a great mistake as your son was badly abused there and enough so, even, that we called Child Protection Services and had them remove him from their home before we adopted him. We then moved away and now take care of him the best we can.”  
The woman nods and her mother in law smiles at us as she says: “That’s good to hear. Please make sure our heir can be raised to make us proud and keep our family name.” We all nod and Vexen says: “We will, Madam. And with Lupin knowing enough about you and the magical world, we’re be sure to succeed.”  
The woman looks shocked and her husband asks: “You’re not from here?” I shake my head and together with Vexen and Zexion explain them the story about Light, Darkness, Heartless, the Nobodies and our fates. The four are intrigued and shocked and even gasp at exactly the right times.

 

Then Harry yawns making his mother and grandmother coo at him and Lexaeus picks the child up as if he’s four instead of ten and says: “Bedtime, little hero.” Before using the Dark Vortex to travel back home. I myself bow to the four Potters and say: “We wish you well and will be back soon.”  
The four Potters nod and we all use the Black Vortexes, Xemnas opening a portal for himself and Lupin and when we arrive there, we see Harry, all dressed in pajamas, being carried over to bed by Luxord, the man’s face hard, but his eyes showing his affection for the small black-haired child. 


	9. Earning Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided in two parts:
> 
> Old Trust  
> And  
> New Trust
> 
> The old is about Remus, Sirius and James, the new about Harry and Remus. I think both speak for themselves, but still I hope you will really enjoy what Nate and I have been able to put down on this chapter.

**_Chapter 09  
_ ** **_Earning trust_ **

****

**_Old trust  
_ ** **_Remus POV  
_ ** ****_5 th of February 1991_

****

I know I promised Harry to take him to see his parents graves – now probably the portrait – again, but I feel I need to inform James of what the people think what happened years ago before doing that. I need his side of the story to understand why he wanted that traitor around his son let alone here.  
So now, I’m again standing in front of the same portrait, the paint showing just perfectly how beautiful Lily was, how delicate and yet strong Dorea Potter used to be and how wild, yet caring and strong Charles and James Potter once were. I smile at my friends and they smile back before I decide to come to the point.

 

I sigh and ask: “Why did you want him near, James?” And just like the old days, when we were still in school and unaware of any real danger other than an attack or two on Hogsmeade, the man can read my mind as if it’s his own, but I can tell my weariness and worry confuses him as he says:  
“Because he’s our friend and Harry’s Godfather, of course. Why did he even allow Harry to be send to those Muggles, let alone be adopted? And why isn’t he here yet? Haven’t you informed him of this room?” But the worry the man feels for that traitor angers me greatly and I spat:

 

“No, I don’t visit traitors living in Azkaban!”

 

“AZKABAN?” James shouts actually shocking me out of my anger stupor and he spats: “Why is he even there? And what the heck do you mean – oh!” His sudden stop and the look of realization on his face confuse me and then he smacks himself on the head and mutters: “Knew we should have told the Order.”  
“Told us what?” I ask completely out of it now and James says: “That we switched. The night before we went down under and performed the spell, we switched Secret Keepers and made Sirius the Bluff Secret Keeper, so he could keep Voldemort away from us and the real Secret Keeper, Peter.”  
I look shocked and ask: “Wait, switch? Bluff? PETER?” James nods and Lily says: “Sirius was the one who convinced us. He said it was too great a risk to double risk Harry’s future. Voldemort was at the peak of his power back then, he would have used the darkest of dark arts to get our location out of Sirius.  
That would make Sirius look like a criminal and would make sure he couldn’t take care of Harry would something happen to us. He told us to do a bluff and we tried to convince him to tell the Order, but he suspected you to be the spy and so the only ones knowing were Peter, Sirius and the two of us.”

 

“But I thought Albus performed the spell.” I mutter, starting to wonder what I should believe and James says: “He did, but on the wrong house. Once we saw that Sirius was right, we wanted to make sure he would have a place to stay would our plan go wrong. Albus is Secret Keeper over Potter Manor.”  
I look at James shocked and Lily says: “Sirius came up with both plans. Albus would first perform the Fidelius Charm over Potter Manor, making the Death Eaters that were Purebloods like Malfoy think we hid ourselves there and then Sirius would perform the Fidelius on us.  
That would make the Death Eaters believe we were hiding in James’s family home and that Sirius, having run away from the Noble and Ancient House of Black, was taking extra safety precautions as our Secret Keeper. It would make them target him all the more and would keep Peter safe.”

 

“Only Peter betrayed you.”

 

I mutter, now finally understanding the entire story and the plan and then mutter: “Then he must have framed Sirius for everything.” And Charles asks: “Everything?” Before Dorea asks: “What else did that dirty rat do to our family?” And I confess: “Frame Sirius for the murder of himself and 12 Muggles.”  
The Potters look white with shock and I feel impressed at the magic sealed within the painting and how well it shows the emotions of the people it portrays and I say: “Sirius is in Azkaban, because the masses of our world believe he killed twelve Muggles and one wizard by casting only a single curse.  
The Order also believes he was your Secret Keeper and that he betrayed you before going after Peter. They think Peter tried to stop Sirius and make him pay, but got killed by Sirius in a fit of rage and insanity. I just – I don’t know how Peter faked his death or where he could be hiding right now.”

 

James nods and says: “Just keep me informed of what you know and try to visit Sirius. He has to know of this room so he can come here when it comes down to it. Try to let him know to only escape if truly necessary, not just to see us here. And please let him know he is welcome here if he does escape.”  
I nod and say: “I’m really sorry I thought him the traitor. And I – I’m even more sorry for not going back here earlier. Almost 10 years have passed since I last saw you and to just – to lose all my friends in different methods on the same night.” I can’t go on after this, but smile as I see all Potters nodding in understanding.

 

I then stand up, suddenly realizing I had gone to sit down on the warm carpet and say: “I will try and see if I can visit Sirius without letting Dumbledore know. And don’t worry, until things are settled I won’t trust that man anymore either. He was Head of the Wizengamot and I think he just left Sirius to rot.”  
James nods and with the need to reunite old friends with late friends, or at least let Sirius know he can still count on his palls of the old crew, I leave the room, but not before hearing Dorea shout: “And don’t forget to bring Harry over soon, alright Remus?” I nod at the woman and close the wall behind me.

 

**_New trust  
Harry's POV  
_ ** ****_10 th of February 1991_

****

Mr. Moony kept true to his word and now we are back at the graveyard. But seeing those graves while knowing my parents are actually living in a portrait in our old house makes me want to go there and I tell this to the man, making him laugh as he says: “I figured as much. Come on, let’s go, cub.”  
I smile at the man having started to calling me cub, even if I barely saw him the last five days, but then, just when we want to leave the graveyard, the man pushes me behind a thick bush, jumps into the bush himself and taps his index finger against his mouth as a sign I have to stay quiet.  
He looks over the edge of the bush, while I use a few widely ranged branches to look through and see a really old man with long white beard and weirdly-shaped glasses walking over to the black stone graves of Kendra and Ar-Arria-Arianna Dumbledore. I look back at Mr. Moony and he whispers:  
“That is Dumbledore, Harry. The man who left you with the Dursleys and who is the Headmaster of the school you’ll soon be going to.” I tilt my head and ask: “Be going to soon? When will that be?” But while the man tells me to tone my voice down, does he keep looking at the old man.  
He then looks at me from the corner of his eye and says: “All eleven year old witches and wizards are invited to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went there, and so did your mum and dad. They even signed you up themselves when they heard they could start expecting you.”

 

I look shocked and then look back through the branches and ask: “And that man is the headmaster?” Mr. Moony nods and I ask: “But why have someone that old be Headmaster?” The man slaps a hand on his mouth and I hear a soft snicker escape him as I ask this, making me smile and he whispers:  
“Albus might be old, Harry, maybe even ancient as no one really knows how old he is, but he is also known as the greatest Wizard to have lived since Merlin and the Finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen.” I nod and ask: “And do you believe that too, Mr. Moony?” The man sighs and says:  
“I used to, Harry. You see, cub, I have this disease that – sometimes – can make me really dangerous to other people and it made me believe I would never have a normal life, but Albus saw none of that and offered me to be taught at Hogwarts, the place where I met your parents and had a real youth.  
I owe him as much as he owes you, Harry, for leaving you with those abusive Muggles and I promised myself not to speak to him again until everything concerning that is settled. That is what I was so busy on the last few days.” I nod and Remus says: “He left. Come on, cub, let’s go see your mum and dad.”

 

I smile widely at this and take another quick look through the branches to make sure the man is really gone and, just like those weird people that sometimes appeared out of nowhere, shook my hand and then disappeared just when I want to take a better look at them, the man seems to have vanished into thin air.  
This makes me smile widely and while walking along with Mr. Moony I ask: “Mr. Moony, how is it that some of our people can seem to vanish into thin air?” The man looks shocked and intrigued and asks: “Have you experienced it before then, Harry?” I nod at him and explain:  
“I sometimes have these really weird people that come up to me, shake my hand and thank me for something and then, just when I want to take a better look at them, they disappear as if vanishing into thin air. Is that a common thing to our people, Mr. Moony?” But the man seems furious and I ask:

 

“Mr. Moony?”

 

The man sighs and says: “Harry, the reason I didn’t visit you before, the reason your uncle Luxord had to track me down, was because Albus told me he had placed wards around your home that protected you and kept you away from any and every form of magic until you were ready for it.  
They were supposed to keep people from knowing where you were and finding you, so that they can just come up to you like that proves Albus was either lying or that those wards never worked. He also always told me they would keep me away because of my disease, so I – I kind of never even tried.  
I’m really sorry I did that, cub.” I nod and say: “Albus Dumbledore might be known to be a big man and all, but he sure has too much ego in that white-bearded head to think straight.” The man laughs hard and says: “Your mother always thought the same thing about your father, cub.”

 

“She did?” I ask as we turn one of the last corners to my old home and he says: “She did indeed. You see, your mum and dad were really, really different before they were seventeen and they always seemed to push each other away and at the same time get attracted to each other, like magnets really.”  
I snicker at this and ask: “What were they like?” The man now has a happy smile on his face and he says: “Your mum was brilliant, Harry, she really was. She was extremely talented in Potions and Charms and was always willing to help whoever needed. But she had a temper no one wanted to cross, except your dad that is.  
He was always a prankster, Harry, and always looking for a new challenge, whether it was through a prank or through a new Transfigurations spell. His ease in that subject also always rubbed your mum the wrong way, not to mention how lightly he took his studies and how proud he was of his talents.”

 

I listen avidly and have my mouth open in a fascinated smile as Mr. Moony has his arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the house as he talks and I let all that he tells me be soaked up by both my brain and my heart so I can use this information to keep the light in my heart, like my uncles always tell me.  
Mr. Moony then goes on and says: “Your parents were really great, Harry, but they just didn’t fit together until Seventh year, when they were Head Boy and Head Girl. Important roles given to seventeen year olds when they go to their Seventh year.” He then tells me as I look confused and he goes on:  
“Your mother was very strict on the rules and on studying and helping others and James was too, but in such a different way and with such a different attitude that it brushed your mother just the wrong way. She openly helped people, he pranked the bullies of victims while making it look like a big laugh.”

 

I then ask: “So dad’s like Uncle Demyx and mum like Uncle Luxord, right?” Mr. Moony thinks of this for a while and then he says: “You know, yes. I do think your Uncle Luxord and Uncle Demyx represent the ways your mum and dad behaved when they were just a few years older than you are now.”  
I nod and ask: “And how did they get together?” The man smiles and says: “Well, they became Head Boy and Head Girl, like I told you and only a month into that school year did your dad hear that Voldemort, the terrible bad guy I told you about, had killed his parents, your grandparents.  
The change he made that day shocked and scared your mother and for a long time after that he was so strict onto the rules and following them and surviving that your mother was near tears when she realized he did it just to make sure he lost no other people he cared about, that it was his way to hide his grief, even from himself.  
She comforted him and finally he cried for the loss of his parents. For hours he cried on her shoulder and she just let him. A few friends of us and I even visited for a second, but when we saw them like that we knew they – and especially James – needed time for himself so we went back to our own dorm.

 

After that your parents had a really long talk, it was a weekend and they talked all weekend and the Monday after that Lily admitted to willingly wanting to date James. James was just, then, the one who didn’t want that as he didn’t want a girlfriend who only dated him out of pity for his loss.  
She had to talk to him all week after that to make him realize it was their weekend long talk that made her see the real him and that that was who she wanted to date. In the end, our friends and I cursed your dad to knock him out, dressed him up nicely and woke him on his first date with your mum.”

 

I look absolutely gob smacked and Mr. Moony says: “Flies, kiddo.” And I quickly close my mouth, suddenly realizing I’m sitting on the stone fence around my parents house. I look back and ask: “So my dad lost his parents, talked to mum and then got together with her?” Remus nods and I ask:  
“Can I see them again?” The man smiles widely and asks: “Isn’t that the whole reason we’re here?” I smile widely, turn on the wall and run into the house, wanting to ask dad about those friends Mr. Moony just won’t tell me the names off. I hear Mr. Moony laugh as he follows me and run into the living room.  
I quickly push the wand and sprint through the door, through the room and push myself against the portrait as if wanting to hug it. I see mum and dad putting their hands where I have mine and smile widely at them as Mr. Moony comes in and says: “He has your speed, James, that is for sure.”

 

The man smiles and asks: “Dad, who were you friends with?” The man looks confused and I say: “Mr. Moony told me of how you and mum got together and told me he and a few friends of you wanted to visit you that weekend you really talked with her, but won’t give names. Who were they?”  
The man sighs, shares a look with Mr. Moony and says: “Sorry Prongslet, but that is up to Moony to tell you. If he doesn’t want to tell you, you have to respect that. I know him and I know he will tell you when he’s ready.” I nod at the man and ask: “Grandpa, who – who killed you?”

 

The man sighs and says: “Voldemort’s followers. We had been hiding in Potter House since 1974, but for some reason the House Elves providing for us could no longer get any groceries, so we went to Diagon Alley ourselves, not knowing it had closed off connection to the outside world to lock away some dangerous Death Eaters.”  
I tilt my head to the side and he says: “Followers of Voldemort. Anyway, the connection was supposed to be locked off for everyone and anyone and there weren’t even people working there anymore, but our Potter magic gave us entry to the street anyway. The last I remember was a shout of shock and a green light.”

 

I look shocked and ask: “You remember a green light? I remember a green light too!” The four whiten and mum gasps: “Oh Merlin, no. He – he tried – he tried the – the Killing Curse.” I look shocked and ask: “That light is the Killing Curse?” The four nod and grandma sighs and says:  
“There are three of such curses, Harry, and all of them are of the highest rank of Illegal use. Using them on a fellow human will get you a life sentence to prison. They are even called the Unforgivable Curses just for that reason.” I nod and ask: “And how do I recognize the other two, grandma?”  
The woman smiles slightly and says: “Your mum’s curiosity, have you?” I blush slightly and grandpa says: “The first is the Imperius; it’s the Mind Controlling Curse. Use it properly and you will see a rainbow effect at the victim’s head. It gives you full control over the actions of another person and their will.”  
Dad then goes on and says: “The Second is the Cruciatus Curse. It’s the Pain Curse or the Torture Curse and causes a pain like no other. Be under its effects too long and you won’t be able to ever function properly again. It can be recognized by the red flash it gives off when being fired.”  
Then mum sighs and says: “The last is the Killing Curse. It’s Avada Kedavra and causes an instant death. I only saw the light, so I don’t really remember how it felt, but I do know it happens faster than falling asleep. This is supposedly impossible to block or avoid, but –.” The woman stops here with her head down.  
I look at her confused and Mr. Moony says: “But you survived it, Harry. You saw the green light too and that means Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on you. Something within you or your surroundings must have made it be shot back at Voldemort and that caused his disappearance all those years ago.”

 

I nod and ask: “Do you think it’s my Keyblade?” And dad asks: “Keyblade?” Making me summon my Sign of Innocence, something I would have done last time had it not already been way past my bedtime. The summoning goes easier and easier and I smile at the growing results of my training.  
My parents and grandparents are shocked and Mr. Moony says: “Yes, Harry seems to be a Keyblade Wielder, although I’m still not quite sure just what that means. He’s been training with the Organization, those people you met last time, ever since they adopted him and his process is astounding.”

 

My parents and grandparents smile at this and mum says: “Promise me you’ll study and work as hard in Hogwarts as you do now, alright honey?” I nod and ask: “Do you think I can continue my training at Hogwarts, mum?” But before she can even open her mouth, dad interrupts and says:  
“With all the hallways, secret passageways and empty classrooms they have there? Sure thing, kiddo. You’ll be the greatest, just you wait.” Mum then hits him over the head, making Mr. Moony laugh and she says: “Just as long as you don’t get the same gigantic ego as your dad used to have.”

 

I snicker and say: “Yeah, Mr. Moony told me about that. He said dad’s ways of helping people that are bullied and your way of helping people that needed it was so different it always rubbed you the wrong way and kept you from wanting to date him.” Dad pouts while mum laughs and says:  
“Too true, little one, but I was pretty shallow myself. I was convinced the pranks were just that, stupid, childish pranks and didn’t want to admit that they were constantly pulled when I had noticed someone had been bullied or that the victim of the pranks was often the bully in the first place.”  
Dad then wraps an arm around mum and says: “But in the end we still got together, got married and had you, the best thing that could ever happen to us. Especially seeing the times we lived in.” I smile at them widely and the rest of that morning and half of the afternoon I spend listening to and talking with my family.

 

Then it’s around three in the afternoon and grandpa says: “Alright, enough chit-chat. Why don’t you go back to your adopted family, love and train some more and then come and show us what you learned next time you come and visit, alright?”  
I nod at him eagerly and with Mr. Moony beside me, I leave the room, then the house and then, through the portal we left at the back of the graveyard, Godric’s Hollow. I then hug the man in question and whisper: “Thank you, Mr. Moony. This will really help me trust my new family more.”  
The man smiles and softly hugs me back, strengthening the hug when he feels me relaxing as I still sometimes tense when touched and he whispers: “Anything for you, cub.” But while I have my face in his chest, do I not see the determined look on his face as he looks over my head at something that isn’t there.


	10. Trust Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I have to admit it was perfect just the way it was. Still, I really hope you'll like this too. It will be about Harry, his heart and his training. That's all I'm telling.

**_Chapter 10  
_ ** **_Trust gained_ **

****

**_Harry’s POV  
_ ** **_11 th of May 1991_ **

****

It’s been months since I have last seen my parents and grandparents, but I had vowed to myself not to visit them again until I had at least three of the Keyblade’s Elements under control and I’m still, for some reason, struggling with the Ice Element – even with the fabulous instructions of Uncle Vexen.  
The man has been my main mentor for the last three weeks yet we are still unable to find out why I can’t control the ice as well as I do fire and Healing, an element I quickly learned thanks to Uncle Marluxia. Uncle Xemnas had been very disappointed when he had to tell me he had no teacher for the fire element.  
Axel, the man that had sacrificed himself, had after all been the Fire Nobody and because he was not there with us I had to do with Uncle Xemnas and his control over the Ethereal Blades, something which really helped me in the end as it sped up my control and ability to focus on how much fire I produced.  
It had made sure I learned to use and control fire the quickest and within 2 weeks and 2 days I was able to let fire surround me in a whirlpool of small flames and embers without the flames going out of order or coming too close to my person. This had been the end of my fire and the start of my healing training.

 

That training had been pretty hard as Healing was more than summoning leafs or flower petals and I had to learn how to meditate. It had somehow made me capable of connecting my mind and heart to that of Uncle Marluxia and had taken away a lot of my fears for them hurting or abandoning me.  
I know I’m not quite there yet in this department, but I only use this method with uncle Marluxia as his mind is the calmest and he and Uncle Demyx seem to have the closest connections between their minds and hearts, something I can really use whenever I feel insecure about my future with them.

 

Currently I am focusing on the ice shard in front of me, a small basic form of practice Uncle Vexen has been constantly letting me start with so that we could slowly work up to harder material, the constant repeat of the same actions making me capable of getting further and further in the development.  
The ice shard in front of me is about 2 inches thick and 1 inch long and my task is to first make the shard as long as it’s thick before doubling them one by one, first the length then the thickness and so on and so forth. Once the ice shard would be 20 inches long and 10 inches thick I would start the next part.

 

But just when I have the ice shard 10 inches thick and 10 inches long do I hear the door to my room open, which is supposed to be impossible as uncle Vexen freezes it to help me focus on my room and surroundings. I lose my focus over the shard, flying in front of me and like many other times it shoots away.  
I look up wide eyed as the icicle shard heads for my uncle, who seems to focused on our guest to notice and just in time do I feel a blur of human flesh shoot past me and push my Uncle out of the way, the ice shard splattering to pieces against the wall in front of me. I sigh relieved and look at the savior of my uncle.

 

To my shock it’s Mr. Moony, who is panting and asks: “The Iced door is one thing, but what’s with the ice shard? I didn’t know Harry was getting defense lessons.” And I answer: “I wasn’t. Uncle Vexen is helping me get a better control over my strength over ice, one of the elements I as Keyblade Wielder can freely use.”  
The man looks shocked and I ask: “Would you have jumped and pushed me out of the way like that too, Mr. Moony?” The man smiles and say: “No cub, I would have reacted at least ten times quicker had it been you.” This makes me smile at the man, my fear for him because of our first meeting finally gone.

 

Then Uncle Vexen spats, but his voice softens as he goes on: “And while I don’t understand how your father’s friend can’t take a hint of a locked off door, would we do the same, little one. You deserve a safe and loving home and we’ll ensure it no matter what.” This makes tears blur my vision.  
I then close my eyes and focus on my meditation, wanting to know this one last thing before I make a decision I have been doubting since my first visit to my parents. Vexen seems to understand what I want as I see him closing his eyes as well before mine fully close and I even my breathing.  
Feeling my heart beat, pumping the blood through its many rooms and out to all the veins and arteries in my body, I focus on the power I feel behind it, strengthening it and giving my life’s energy a purpose. Feeling that energy connected not only to the many points in my body but also outside of it makes me smile lightly.  
I then focus on one of those beams leading out of my body, a dark brown one that seems to have amber and soft brown mixed with it, together with very thin lines of gray. Following it I feel the energy connecting to somewhere close and let my body reach out, feeling a strong, yet weakened form against my hand.

 

I open my eyes slowly and come face to face with Mr. Moony who is slowly pulling my hand around his neck and when he sees my eyes are open, he pulls me further against him. The energy now seems much stronger and I grab onto the man tightly, wanting to feel the warmth of his body and life energy.  
The man embraces me with a strength I didn’t believe he could have, but thanks to the energy coming from him can I tell this strength does not mean me harm and is only there to comfort, support and protect me, just like Uncle Vexen told me. I then close my eyes again and again even out my breathing.

 

Going back to the energy I feel within my heart I try to find those rotten dark black, dark red and dark gray lines that constantly suffocated my bonds with my family, but they actually seem much weaker now than the last time I did this, about 1 ½ months ago. This realization comes to me as a great relief.  
I reopen my eyes and whisper: “I’m home.” Making Mr. – No, Uncle Moony – smile at me as he and Uncle – no, daddy Vexen – chorus together: “That you are, little one/cub.” They then look at each other and I smile at both of them, before turning to Uncle Vexen, wanting to tell him the wonderful news.

 

Just then a loud voice is heard and when we turn around we see Aunt – no, mum – standing in the doorway that now only a small layer of ice has around its frame. The woman smiles at the looks of the door and Uncle Moony says: “Just wanted to tell Harry some more stories about his birth parents.”  
The woman nods and I run at her, pushing my fears back and unwilling to let any kind of effects cause the return of those dark lines. I hug the woman tightly and she tenses for a second, obviously not having expected me to do so, but then hugs me as if I just couldn’t make her happier than I do now.

 

Behind her Uncle – no, daddy Marluxia – is smiling at me and I mutter: “The Dark Lines are fading. They’re almost gone.” The man smiles widely and says: “Good to know that our care for you has really started to show affects on your previous upbringing and the damage it left on your person, little one.”  
I nod and mum says: “I’ll go tell the others you are now willing to hug them. And tonight, we’ll celebrate your amazing recovery. You do realize you’ve been with us for less than half a year, right?” I nod and daddy Vexen says: “That only further proves how well our son can grow with the right forms of upraising.”

 

I smile at the man and Uncle Moony says: “Why don’t you guys go discuss Harry’s progress and then I’ll let him tell his grandparents and birthparents about it with another visit to Godric’s Hollow. Might be one of his last before he goes to Hogwarts school right next fall after all.”  
Three of my parents nod at this, but the thought of now, now that I am really connecting my heart, its energy and with it my life to my family, leaving Organization’s Headquarters, here in Fairland’s Estate, is something that scares me to death and makes me be against any further education the more they talk about it.  
Yet I don’t voice this as I can tell how much it excites Uncle Moony and while hoping my parents can confront the teachers and stop them from taking me away so they can continue my training their way and I can stay with them longer, do I happily leave to see my Potter family once again.


	11. Confrontations and Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore finally discovers that Harry is not at the Dursleys and goes looking for the child. But what will he find when he locates the young - supposedly - hero? And how will the others react to his presence, let alone that of the other Four Heads of Houses, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout?  
> Harry meets the people he will soon have lessons with, but just like a few months ago, has the fear of leaving - and with that losing - his family grown extremely strong and he shouts his refusal. Will the Organization be able to convince him? And what will him making agreements with Dumbledore do about how the other Heads judge him?  
> Read and find out

**_Chapter 11  
_ ** **_Confrontations and agreements_ **

****

**_Dumbledore’s POV  
_ ** **_21 st of July 1991_ **

****

It’s almost time for the one thing most of my coworkers and I have been waiting for in the past 10 years; Harry James Potter, James and Lily’s son, returning to his role as Hero of the Magical World and accepting his place as a First year student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Unlike usual years have I already made sure Harry’s letter is written and I know, even if she won’t admit it herself, that Minerva has written the letter with great anticipation and joy. Now a grumbling Severus, an exited Pomona, Filius and Minerva and I myself are heading for the Magical Quill to address Harry’s letter.

 

The Owlery at Hogwarts of course has this small room where students can relax, but at the other side of the top floor is also a hidden room, disillusioned from both the in as well as the outside of the room and from there out, once the envelope has an address, a House elf will give the letter to a Hogwarts Owl to deliver.  
I personally have the letter in my hand as I cast the required spells to open the wall hiding the room and happily lie the envelope on the small wooden desk the quill uses to write down the addresses. The magic around the room activates and the quill quivers before moving to lie and move around the parchment.

 

But what it words shocks me as I had expected _Privet Drive 4, Little Winging, Surrey_. Instead I and my colleagues read _Harry Potter Bedroom XIII II Fairland’s Estate_. I look at the envelope shocked and take it from the desk before a House-Elf can take it and turn to my evenly shocked colleagues.  
“What does this mean, Albus?” Pomona asks and she goes on: “Could he be taking a holiday or something?” But I shake my head and say: “It’s almost on the other side of London, no way would the Dursleys take a holiday that far from home. Not with the Blood Wards active around their house.”  
“But then, what could it be?” Filius asks and the man suggest: “Could he be visiting friends or something?” Again I shake my head and say: “Arabella has told me that Harry constantly kept to himself. That he has no friends. No, this calls for a personal visit to investigate what caused this change of address.”

 

Severus grumbles and I say: “I know you don’t like this, Severus, but seeing the raising Harry has gotten he could just as easily be in your House, so it’s only fair for all of us to go and visit him. Let’s just hope we can convince the child to never more go that far from home and the blood wards again.”  
My co-workers nod and I softly pat the quill in thanks as Minerva and I always do after it’s done signing all the letters and then Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Severus follow me back out of the room, the magic sealing the room once again, down the staircases and out of the Owlery, on our way to Harry’s new address.

 

**_24 th of July 1991_ **

****

Unfortunately enough does it take us an entire day to find Fairland’s Estate and then another two to find the House Harry was supposedly at according to the letter as Fairland’s estate does not seem to have any streets or street numbers. Still the small town is quite fascinating and the residents are most kind.  
Unfortunately enough does the address on the envelope not change as the days pass and my suspicions that Harry has, for some strange reason, moved grows with each day. Then finally do we find the house and to my shock, do I sense a form of magic that seems quite equal to the Blood wards I felt at Privet Drive years ago.

 

I look at the majestic house in front of me and try to walk to the front door, but some kind of magic, one I have never before felt in this world, seems to keep the door locked. Then suddenly, just when I have my hand on the doorknob, a strong voice says: “It won’t open. You can’t get in that way.”  
I turn to the right of the building and see a broad-shouldered man of the mid-thirties, perhaps end thirties, with black hair that is styled into distinctive dreadlocks with one of them tying most of the others into a ponytail and 4 thinner dreads dangling around his face, two on each side of his face.  
The man has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns that hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. And finally are there flesh tunnels with earrings through one of the holes. The man is leaning against the right side of the building, just around the corner and seems quite content there.

 

Still his looks are quite intimidating, especially together with the dark black robe, boots and gloves he wears and the way his eyebrows cast a shadow over his violet eyes, making them seem almost dark purple. I wonder who he is and see him walking towards me, while Severus already has his wand aimed at the man.  
The man stops and raises a thick eyebrow before raising his left hand and making a small wave motion with his hand, actually causing a powerful wind to blow Severus’ wand out of his hand. The man keeps moving his hand, this time in a bow-motion and the same wind blows Severus’ wand into his own hand.  
He then looks at it as if having never seen something like it before and I wonder if Harry could be visiting Muggles, but then he says: “Now that you’re no longer threatening the owner of this house, I suggest you walk through here and meet the rest of my family. I do believe it’s my son, Harry, you want to see.”

 

I shake my head and together with Minerva and Pomona I ask: “Son?” But the man ignores our question and moves his hand again, this time summoning a dark swirling mass of energy in a strange arch as if it’s an open, darkened door to another location. He then turns back to me and my colleagues and says:  
“Once you’re ready to face the music, let me know and step through. If not, leave our property.” And with that the man walks through the door as if the Dark Energy – that is still amazingly different from all other forms of dark energy I have felt over my life – isn’t dangerous to him.

 

I look at the four Heads of Houses and Severus says: “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting my wand back.” I nod, wanting to know if these people have adopted Harry without knowing about the Blood Wards and what that magic is that I sense and that feels so familiar. And so the five of us walk through.  
The inside of the dark energy door is actually amazingly nice with a pink and blue interior and moving signs going all around, while a large green door with black swirls is seen on the other side of the room. My colleagues and I walk through, me amazed at the fact that the room doesn’t feel dark at all, and pass through the door.  
We pass through and enter a large white room with raised dais and gigantically high pillars. We ourselves end up on the exact midst of the dais and looking around I can’t find the man that has Severus’ wand anywhere, but then Pomona gasps and I look at her, seeing her looking up the pillars around us.  
I look myself and to my shock the pillars aren’t pillars, but incredibly high chairs, each of them ending at a different height, yet still the lowest of them is at least 30 feet above the ground and almost all of the chairs, except two, has someone with a black cloak and a black hood sitting in them.

 

I too want to aim my wand at these men, but have learned from Severus’ mistake and then one of them, this one sounding female, asks: “Aren’t you going to pick up that little wand of yours?” And I see Severus’ wand lying at his feet. The man slowly bends down as he keeps glaring at the woman.  
But the woman seems not affected by the death glare, which slightly makes her gain my respect and I scrape my throat, but the man in front of us raises a hand and says: “Silent Hero, lower our chairs if you please.” And a man to the far right, almost to the south-west of where we stand, moves.

 

All five of us move to keep him in our sight, but he only lowers his hand and to my shock all the chairs indeed lower, defying my theory of these people being Muggles and making me wonder how this man can use a wandless, non-verbal shrinking charm. The man lowers the chairs further and are finally eye-level with us.  
Then the first man, the man requesting Silent Hero to lower the chairs, speaks again and says: “Come, little Child of All.” And what seems to be the smallest and youngest of them all, the boy sitting opposite of the man just speaking, gets up from his seat, walks around us and sits down on the man’s lap.  
The two then both lower their hoods and the man speaking has long silver hair that seems to reach about mid-back and of which parts fall over his shoulders and with one spike on the top of his head. He has a tanned skin and orange eyes. But the younger boy shocks me as it’s none other than:

 

“Harry?”

 

Minerva asks and the boy nods before Pomona asks: “Harry, what are you doing here, child?” But before the child can answer, does Severus scathingly ask: “And what’s with the black, Potter. Surely your father would greatly disapprove.” Harry glares at my colleague, but another man answers and says:  
“Actually his parents, and grandparents I might add, are greatly proud of him and his adoption into our family and Organization, thank you very much. And I do believe that answers both your questions.” And with that, while Severus glares at the man in question, does this man too lowers his hood.  
The man has platinum blonde hair that is, like the first man’s hair, quite long – although I know I can’t really speak with my own long silver white hair and beard – and reaches quite past his shoulders, while two slightly shorter bangs frame his face and currently slightly hide his rather large and bright green eyes.

 

The five of us look at him shocked and Pomona asks: “Wait, adoption?” And Minerva asks: “Grandparents?” To this yet another man, this one sounding younger, aims first at Pomona and says: “Yes, adoption and proud of it.” Before aiming at Minerva and saying: “And yes, little Child of All’s grandparents.”  
This man too lowers his hood and I see that he seems to be no older than halfway through his twenties with dirty blond hair that has an interestingly odd mullet-like style with several individual bangs falling over his face. He has an easy grin on his face and seems to lounge in his chair as he looks at us with his blue eyes.

 

Then Filius asks: “Why do you call Harry Child of All? And are you all going to answer our questions one by one before lowering your hoods or something?” And the man next to where Harry sits says: “That sure was what we were planning, yes.” And like his comrades his hood is lowered onto his shoulders.  
This man has an Elven-like appearance, but that is mostly because of his ears and his up-turned eyebrows. He has golden eyes and dark black hair tied into a large ponytail with several gray streaks going through it. But what actually pulls my attention away from all his outlooks are his injuries.  
He has an eye patch covering his right eye and I wonder if his eye is completely taken out by something or if it’s just damaged and no longer able to make him see. The other is a large jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his right eye. I wonder how this man could be this hurt and keep my eyes on him.

 

But then my attention is drawn away to someone just to the south-east of us and the man, having quite the deep voice, asks: “So, you’re here for Harry’s acceptance letter to Hogwarts, am I right?” I turn to him, just as he lowers his hood, but while inspecting the man’s looks do I keep my eye on the other man too.  
This man has quite the interesting hair color as his long hair is frayed blue and framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top and at the back of his head, it reaches down to his mid back and is cut slightly neater than at the front. His yellow eyes come out all the better thanks to the scar on his face.  
The scar is exactly between his eyes and is x-shaped with one side reaching up to halfway up his forehead and the other side reaching down to just under his eyes. And finally does his hair, like that of one of the earlier men, have two bangs lying down to just under his armpits, accentuating his thin face.

 

I nod at the man and say: “Yes, I have it right here. And if you don’t mind me asking, but why is Harry living here and why did I not hear anything about this adoption?”“Oh, sorry.” The woman who spoke first says in the same scathingly and we look at her as she too lowers her hood.  
The woman has bright blonde hair that is slicked to the back of her head and about jaw-length long, with two strange strands styled like antennas flowing just above her head and still pushed to the back. The woman has the frame of an hourglass and yet her green eyes show me she is all but weak and fickle.  
She then goes on and says: “I didn’t know it was a Headmaster’s duty to look after the lives of all his future students.” Before laughing mockingly, effectively angering Severus who runs at her with his wand drawn and shouts: “STOP MOCKING DUMBLEDORE, YOU CRAZY BLOND-HAIRED BIMBO!”  
But the woman huffs and sticks a finger into the air, smiling evilly and this makes me shout: “Severus, watch out!” Making the man stop just before a wall of lightning bolts surrounds the woman, obviously conjured by her and the blue-yellow knives suddenly between her fingers that have the same sign as the one on the floor.

 

My Potions Master looks shocked and then the person sitting next to the woman lowers his hood and at first the hair color makes me believe this is too a woman, but then I see his face and see it’s a man. Still his features are quite feminine and I look closely as to distinct which gender this person is.  
The man has shoulder-length hair that is rose pink with ruffles. His eyes are blue and his lips pale pink. He has an elegant frame, but strong shoulders and while this makes me wonder if the frame hides his power like it does the woman do the shoulders finally prove to me he is indeed male.

 

The man raises a hand at the woman and she huffs, making Harry actually walk over to her. Pomona and I want to stop him, but she smiles at the boy and happily hugs him tight, making me wonder how quickly this woman can change her emotional state and whether or not she is safe for the child.  
Then the man speaks and says: “Allow me to introduce my partners in parenthood and myself. I am Marluxia and his fine young lady next to me is Larxene, the only female of our Organization and since the 11th of May Harry’s mother in his heart and by law since Christmas last year.  
The others you have been spoken to are Xemnas – he aims for the silver-haired man – Xigbar – the dark-haired man – Xaldin – the black-haired man we met outside – Vexen – the platinum blonde long-haired man – Demyx – the younger man – and Saïx – the blue-haired man.  
And the others are Lexaeus, Zexion and Luxord.” The man named Marluxia motions for the last few people with their hoods still up and we look as they one by one lower their hoods and all I can say is that the three of them could not look more different from each other even if they tried.

 

The first is not only the one to have lowered the chairs, but also obviously the strongest, something that had already been visible thanks to his bulky shape, but is now all the more visible, thanks to his square chin, straight nose, sharp cheekbones and finally thanks to the strength shown in his blue eyes.  
His hair is auburn red, actually reminding me and my coworkers of Lily Potter, yet the style is quite different and so is the length as his hair wouldn’t reach further than his jaw-line was it not slicked back into messy spikes sticking out the back of his head, actually giving it a look of flames.

 

The second man seems only slightly older than Demyx and has steel-blue hair sports messy bangs covering up his right eye, while his left one is clearly visible and has a bright-aqua color. His hair might be long at the right side of his head, on the left it’s shorter, but still long enough to slightly cover his ear.  
But while the man is obviously older than Demyx does he also seem smaller than the man and upon closer inspection of the group, do I see that only Harry has a smaller stature than the man named Zexion, making me wonder if the man is really end twenties like I am currently suspecting him to be.

 

The final man actually makes me wonder how well he’ll do in Ravenclaw as he seems to have all the features required for a librarian or a doctor. The man has blond hair which is very short and worn in a Caesar-cut. The man’s short beard and mustache, shaped like a goatee, are also blonde and further strengthen my belief.  
Still the man does not fully represent the perfect image of a studious librarian, scientist or doctor as his blue eyes are both playful as well as observant and he has five silver piercings; four helix piercings in the shape of two hoops on each ear and one shaped like the sign on the floor hanging from his left ear.

 

I look further around the group once again and then Lexaeus makes a small table grow out of the symbol on the floor and makes five chairs, quite like the one he sits on, appear behind each of us. We sit down, Severus still looking at Larxene furiously and Xemnas is the first to speak as he says:

 

“Let’s get down to business.”

 

I nod and say: “Thank you. I would like to know why you adopted Harry and why you didn’t leave him with his relatives like I did years ago because of the Blood wards his mother left him when she died for him.” The man smirks at me and Vexen says: “Ooooh, so that’s why you did it, huh?”  
I turn to him and he says: “You will find, old man, that those wards have been moved and with us moving from Privet Drive # 5 to here, the wards moved with us. They have also been strengthening over the last half a year and that is because little Harry got with us what was kept from him with those monsters, for lack of a better word.”

 

I look at him with shock and then Xaldin spats: “For lack of a better word? Monsters is a soft way of calling those bastards, really. Tell me again why we didn’t bloody well –.” But then Larxene, with her hands on Harry’s ears, spats: “Xaldin, language. Think of our son’s precious ears, will you?”  
The man grumbles and Zexion says: “We explained you time and time again why we didn’t press charges, Xaldin, especially now that Harry has moved here with us to Fairland’s estate. We did not want Harry to ever again come in contact with those people, which is exactly the reason we moved.”

 

The man sighs and says: “You’re right.” He then stands up and walks over to Harry, softly petting the boy’s hair making me look shocked as his wild looks would have never made me guess he could hide such a caring side under his hard exterior or that he could feel so deeply for the boy in question.  
The boy who actually walks with him to his seat and happily, with a wide smile, hides himself in the thick embrace the man gives him as he pulls Harry deeply onto his lap almost making the two of them seem like one being, especially with how the black cloaks blend into one another perfectly.

 

Then Saïx says: “As you can hear from our Whirlwind Lancer, are the people you left our son with all but acceptable guardians and were we quite willing to get them send to jail when we send Child Protection Services on them last Christmas, forcing them to let Harry go and allowing us to adopt him.”  
I nod, while wondering just how bad the treatment could be to make these people react like this and then Severus huffs and says: “As if anyone would do anything but pamper spoiled little Potter.” But then, to my shock, a large waterfall flows down on him, disappearing a second later and leaving behind a set of pictures.

 

Then Demyx says: “And that was just because you really need a shower, dude. Man, I was waiting for that!” I look at the relaxed looking young man shocked and Zexion says: “Don’t think us weak, strict or anything else you see from our exteriors, sir. We are experts of hiding what we feel in our hearts.”  
“And if you want proof of our decision to take Harry away from there, look at the pictures. They are the same as the ones we used to convince the CPS to give Harry to us.” Vexen tells us, having his fingers crossed on his lap. Severus spits some of the water out and snorts, but I take the man’s advice and take a look.

 

The first picture alone is enough to make me gasp, my eyes to widen, my face to be drained from all its color and for me to realize how wrong I was in thinking that Harry could have a good life with Petunia. The picture is of Harry working in the garden and his hair is pushed to the side, showing terrible scars.  
Some of them are small, circular and blackened reminding me of those things Muggles call cigarettes. There are also fading marks around the sides of the boy’s neck that actually look like fingers and I instantly fear for Harry’s life. Not wanting to see more, but knowing I have to I look at the next picture.  
This one is again of Harry working in the garden, but this time he is not wearing a shirt that seems way too big for him. But when I look at the marks, scars and welts, some of them opened and bleeding slightly others closed, all over his back I almost wish he still had that shirt on.

 

I take a deep breath, now having Pomona sitting next to me and having her hand on my arm as she asks: “Albus, are you alright?” But instead of answering, do I hand her the rest of the pictures, not sure if I can look at anymore and now realizing that yes, these people did the right thing adopting Harry.  
The woman gasps as she looks at more of the pictures and just looking at the first of them, showing Harry with a stream around his lower arm that clearly shows that someone has pulled some kind of fabric or perhaps a rope around Harry’s arm just way too tight, leaving that stream as a scar on his skin forever.

 

She looks at one picture after another, but seems to stop after 3 and gives the rest of them, another ten, to Minerva, who is able to look at four pictures before handing the last six to Filius, obviously trying not to cry. Filius must have been worried and shocked as he instantly hands the pictures onto Severus.  
Severely hoping that the man can see past Harry’s outer looks enough to see the abuse that is almost too visible to bare on those pictures and I think: “Please, Severus, please. See the abuse you always wanted to protect Lily against. Please see that Harry has suffered as much as you have.”  
I look at the man’s facial features closely and while his sneer remains on his face throughout him looking at the pictures, can I see his emotions and strength crumbling in his eyes and do I see the black lashes hiding small tears, the length keeping them from falling down his cheeks and blowing his cover.

 

He then sighs and lies the pictures away, making me summon them all together and lying them, face down, in the centre of the table. I then turn to the man named Xemnas and say: “I – we – cannot thank you enough. When I left Harry with those Muggles, I wanted a loving, safe environment, one Harry didn’t get to have.”  
The man nods and asks: “And your decision regarding Harry’s living environment?” I look at the boy, still seated in Xaldin’s lap and happily seems to have a silent conversation with the man while I had looked at the photos. Xaldin sees me looking and, probably because of my placement of Harry with those Muggles, he turns mad.

 

**_Xaldin’s POV_ **

****

Remus had told us this week would most probably be the one where Harry would get his letter and because he didn’t want to see this Albus Dumbledore fellow until he had sorted things out he had promised our child’s dad he would sort out, the man had promised to come back after Harry’s birthday.  
Now the man is indeed here and because we had agreed that every day one of us would be awaiting the man, I had been the one to be leaning against the side of our house when Albus Dumbledore, a man I recognized from Remus’ description, arrived together with two men and two women.  
I had lead them inside, my fellow Organization members and me had talked to them a little and introduced ourselves and finally had Demyx shown them the same pictures we had used for the Child Protections Services. Dumbledore had been clearly shocked, but now I see him looking at me and my son.  
This instantly makes me wonder whether or not the man has changed his mind concerning those Muggles, but while the man does admit to have made a mistake, does the look he shoot at my boy make me still wonder what he will do next. Fearing he will put my child with other people, I glare at him.

 

“Listen, old man, you know we moved. You know we adopted Harry. And you can tell by the Blood wards and the smile on his face that he is happy here. He is not! Going back! To those monsters!” I spat at the man as I pull Harry close, actually summoning one of my lances in case the man tries anything.  
My son looks at me shocked and hugs me just as closely, making me focus on him and not on what the man tries to tell me. This makes me call off my lance and it again disappears in a small whirlwind and I happily restart to pet my baby’s hair, my heart wanting to keep Harry close no matter what.

 

**_Harry’s POV_ **

****

The whole conversation is one I just don’t want to have, but there is still a reason I am letting it continue and that is to make sure Mr. Dumbledore does not decide to take me away or even think of sending me back to – I shudder as I try to think of the name and decide not to think about any them anymore at all.  
Instead I focus back on the conversation, happily sitting in my daddy Xaldin’s lap and am just in time to feel daddy Xaldin pull me even closer onto his lap and spat at the man exactly what I am mentally begging him not to do while going so far to even summon one of his Lindworm Wind Lances.

 

I quickly hug the man closely, trying to push my body to merge with his and this makes daddy Xaldin calm down enough to call back his lance. He then hugs me tightly and daddy Xemnas smiles at me in pride for my actions, before he turns to the Dumbledore man and his people and says:  
“Mr. Dumbledore, as you can see have we really grown to love Harry with all our Hearts and we can assure you that he is our Light and that he is Our Child of All. We all love him dearly, want only the best for him and will fight to our final breath to get that done. So just listen to us and don’t take us our son.”

 

The elder man nods and says: “I do admit to now sense a power that I earlier on believed to be quite equal to the Blood Wards that came around Privet Drive #4 after I brought Harry there, but I never suspected them to be the same Blood wards. I can also admit that I can sense how much stronger they are now.  
So, let’s all agree that Harry is best off here, that you are obviously the ones destined to raise him and get to the issue my colleagues and I are here to discuss. Harry’s placement as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” But this makes my last nerve break and I shout:

 

“NO! NO WAY!  
I AM NOT LEAVING THEM!  
I AM NOT GOING TO YOUR SCHOOL!”

 

And with that I run out of my dad’s embrace, past my and mum’s chair and out of the room, straight for my own and using the power of Wind and Illusions to throw a field of Invisibility over myself as I cower in the left back corner, just under the brilliant window I often sit in at the end of my training sessions.

 

**_Marluxia’s POV_ **

****

I had been able to sense Harry’s discomfort over the Hogwarts issue ever since Lupin had told us he would be gone until Dumbledore had come to visit and I wonder what it is exactly that bothers him about going to the same school his honorary uncle, parents and grandparents have also studied at.  
The answer is given to me as Harry’s resolve not to show his discomfort and bask in the joy Lupin shows snaps and he shouts about not leaving us to go to the school Dumbledore offers him placement at. I can see how this negatively effects the greasy haired man’s opinion, but feel relieved with the answer to my question.

 

I stand up and say: “Forgive our son, I have seen his discomfort concerning this issue grow over the last week and it seems he just couldn’t take it any longer. Please understand that Harry still has fears of losing us forever and that, going to a school for a long part of the year, strengthens that fear.”  
Four of the five around the table and I say: “I’ll go talk to him now. Superior, why don’t you try and find a compromise that can make both our parties happy and can comfort Harry enough to accept the invitation.” My Superior, Xemnas, indeed nods at this and I leave, already knowing where to find my son.

 

But entering his room and finding it empty confuses me until I see some kind of shiver in the air in the left back corner of the room. Letting a small row of flower petals brush over that part of the wall, I bump against a magical shield and when the object under it lets out some giggles, I smile in relief.  
A sigh is heard and Harry throws off the powers hiding him, powers my senses recognize as those taught to him by Xaldin and Zexion, and the child mutters: “I am not going.” But all I do is sit on the bed and softly motion him to sit down with me. He does as asked and I wrap an arm around him.  
Reluctantly, showing signs of still needing to heal, the boy leans into my embrace and I whisper softly: “I know why you fear going, child. But don’t forget the first lessons we’ve taught you after your initiation. Those powers do not belong to this world and so cannot be stopped by the people living here.

 

You can transport yourself to us whenever you want and if you think we are going to lose sight of your co-ordinations, you really don’t know us well enough yet.” The boy lets out a small smile and I say: “And right now, our Superior is talking to Dumbledore and I am sure he knows the same facts.  
You can bet your Keyblade, child, that he will let Dumbledore agree to letting you have a constant contact with us and that you are to continue your Keyblade training, which in turn will give you all the more excuse to be around us and for us to come to you at least three times a week.”  
Now the boy smiles widely and I pull his face towards mine with his chin and say: “So why don’t you go and explain your fears to Headmaster Dumbledore and accept that letter he was so kind as to come and bring to our door personally, alright?” Harry nods and with me right behind him he leaves.

 

He goes back to Where Nothing Gathers and like Xaldin taught him does he hold his hands in front of him and bow as he says: “I’m really sorry for my outburst earlier upon your first visit to our household, Headmaster. Excuse me for showing myself as a bad host to you and your fellow co-workers.”  
The elder man smiles at the boy and says: “That is quite alright, Harry, your father Xemnas has just shown us how he is able to transport in and out of locations where Anti-Apparation wards are active.” I feel as confused as my son and he asks: “Anti-Apparation, Sir?” And the smaller man answers:  
“A Ward is like the Blood Wards around your house, Mr. Potter. They protect one’s household or something magically important like a vault or a school from certain dangers. Apparation is the wizarding ability to move from one location to another in less than a second’s notice.”

 

Harry nods and I can tell that the mental lessons with Vexen and Zexion have really helped as Harry is obviously willing to learn as much as possible and is also obviously able to understand and remember more than he did when he first came here, something which seems to really excite the little man.  
The smaller, plump woman then says: “Where are our manners? I am Pomona Sprout, Mr. Potter and I, hopefully, will be your Herbology Teacher at Hogwarts.” This makes a large smile appear on Harry’s face and I smile too as I remember how much Harry loves working in our large backyard.

 

The woman seems to realize the same as she happily smiles back at Harry and then the stern woman speaks and says: “I am Minerva McGonagall, Mr. Potter. I am Head of Gryffindor, one of the Four Houses at Hogwarts and will be your Transfigurations teacher. Pomona is Head of Hufflepuff.”  
Harry nods and asks: “Are there any differences in the Houses, Mss. McGonagall?” And the woman answers: “Professor McGonagall, Mr. Potter and yes. Gryffindor is the House for the Brave, Hufflepuff for the Loyal, Ravenclaw is the House for the Smart and Slytherin is the House for the Ambitious.”  
Now Harry tilts his head slightly and ask: “Why have two Houses for practically the same thing?” Shocking the five in front of me, but making Vexen and Zexion smile and I know they figured the same as Harry did, while I have to go over the description another few times to understand what the boy means.

 

“Practically the same, Mr. Potter?” The smaller man asks and Harry says: “Of course. Courage is to do what you know what must be done, but you can’t do it if you don’t want to and to want to do something is to have Ambition. So why have two Houses that together hold the foundation of doing something?”  
The five are again with wide eyes, but Harry seems confused at their shock and asks: “What, it’s just a logical point of view? WHAT?” He asks agitated as the five teachers keep looking at him as if he’s grown three extra heads, making him obviously feel uncomfortable and making him blush.  
Then the greasy-haired man says: “A Millennia of hatred and competition and one brat thinks he can throw away years of history. As arrogant as his father I’m telling you.” But while I can see how Demyx again wants to flood him, does Harry ask: “What? When did I do that? What did I say that was so wrong?”

 

And the smaller man says: “You said nothing wrong, Mr. Potter. You just showed us that we actually never really had a reason to take the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin for granted as you are quite right. Their top-most qualities are indeed the foundation of someone doing something that is right.  
It will be a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. I can tell you will bring in a fresh, welcome and quite the logical wind of change to our school, one I believe is a few centuries over due. Allow me to introduce myself; Filius Flitwick, Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw House.”  
Harry smiles shyly and says: “I don’t want to go to school to change your ways of living, Professor. I just want to make my parents and grandparents proud, learn more that can help me be a good Keyblade Wielder and continue my training with my family.” Words that make my partners and I smile.

 

**_Filius’ POV_ **

****

Harry’s words really set me to think about everything I know about Gryffindor and Slytherin and everything I have experienced about the two Houses since I myself went to Hogwarts in 1913. The child really has an intelligent mind that seems to actually excel his mother and still he is as shy as a bird.  
I also feel fascinated by the people who have adopted this young genius and ask: “Mr. Potter, can you please show me this item that your father and you call a Keyblade. I must admit not to have heard of it in any of my studies of the last 70 years at the least.” The boy seems reluctant and looks at his parents.  
The accepting nod of the man named Xemnas seems to be exactly what Harry needs to be convinced and he raises his arm, his face turning stern and focused and before my eyes a weapon of which the likes I have never seen appears in the hand of the son of my most favorite student ever.

 

The handle is white with a smooth, circular, dark indigo guard that fully surrounds it, the top of the guard decorated by 3 magenta diamonds of which one is at the base of the blade and the other two on either side of this one. This in total makes the handle look beautiful and still well-guarded and easy to handle.  
The shaft of the blade seems rather short and has a dark indigo color. The head and teeth of the blade, actually making the blade look like some kind of key, are compromised by a dark indigo cross with a magenta diamond set in three of the four arms, leaving the arm opposite the teeth bare.  
A white ring connects all four of these arms with a cross. The token at the end of the handle is triangular and quite resembles the head of the blade as it’s dark indigo colored with three magenta triangles and one triangular gap decorating it. All in all the Keyblade is a beautiful, impressively looking weapon.

 

I look at the Keyblade with admiration and fascination and Vexen says: “Very good, Harry, now show us that which you studied without a proper tutor.” I see the boy nod and he makes a few simple motions with his arm first, obviously trying to make his weapon feel like another part of his arm.  
He then raises his arms, entwines his hands over the handle of the blade right above his head and moves his head from looking at the blade to looking straight ahead, before he closes his eyes in concentration. I wonder what the boy will be showing us, wonder what he could have learned and then see something incredible.  
Small signs of red, like miniscule diamonds, shine all around the boy, floating around him but staying at their place. The diamonds seem to grow and become small embers, before turning into real small fires, floating about 10 inches from the boy’s frame. Then, his eyes still closed, Harry actually makes them twirl around him.

 

My co-workers and I look absolutely flabbergasted as no one has ever been able to control fire like that and then Xemnas says: “As you can see, does Harry’s Keyblade allow him certain powers over the elements. He has already mastered Healing and Fire and is currently struggling with the Ice Element.”  
I look at the man and he says: “Each of my fellow parents has control over one element and with our blood-adoption over the child have we been able to give him easier access to his Elemental Abilities. Our goal is to first have him master the Elements of the Keyblade and then the additional ones.”  
I feel shocked at this and Albus says: “Of course, that is why the Blood Wards are so powerful now. They are fueled by multiple hearts that are all connected to Harry’s and that all enjoy his love for them as well as sending him their own.” This makes me smile as it allows Harry exactly the future I know Lily wanted for her son.

 

I then turn to the only man who has not yet introduced himself, but Severus just scowls at the boy and I can tell that Harry looking like James and being as talented as the late Gryffindor makes it impossible for my fellow Head of House to see the difference between James Potter and his son.  
I shake my head and say: “Mr. Potter, seeing his own refusal to introduce himself, allow me to introduce you to Severus Snape, Potions Teacher and Master Brewer and Head of Slytherin House. I’m afraid his refusal sterns from a grudge and passionate hatred he shared with your late father.”

 

And while Severus glares at me does Harry again surprise me with his witty intelligence as he asks: “But why should that affect me, Professor Flitwick? Why would he show me such disrespect by not introducing himself for hating someone I never met?” I shake my head at these words and see Severus gawking at him.  
I myself smile and he asks: “What? I never met my dad and never will be able to, seeing how Voldemort killed them during a time in my life I can no longer remember? So why should his grudge with my dad affect his future as my teacher?” Severus turns slowly red as he hears this and I snicker, knowing Harry’s right.

 

“Words of youth are words of wisdom. You clearly show that, Harry dear boy.” Albus then says and Minerva goes on: “I guess it’s already quite clear where you’ll be, Mr. Potter. Congratulations, Filius. Seems your wish will still come true.” Making me smile as I had always wished to be the Head of Lily’s child.  
Then Harry bows again and asks: “Sorry to ask, Professor Flitwick, but what exactly was your wish?” And I happily answer: “To have at least one of your mother’s children in my House. She was after all my favorite student, even if we Heads are, rightfully, not allowed to have any favorites.”  
Then Pomona says: “And besides, you don’t need to bow to us, Mr. Potter. Who exactly taught you that?” And Harry answers: “Daddy Xaldin did. He learned it while living in Ancient China.” And I see him winking at the man, as if they share a secret joke that only they know about.

 

**_Pomona’s POV_ **

****

Harry really is a brilliant, observant little fellow, but I can already tell he cares more for what he feels than for what he thinks and believe that the decision of where Harry will be placed isn’t set in stone just yet. I then turn back to the boy and ask the question I know is on all of my co-workers’ tongues:  
“Well Mr. Potter, do you accept our invitation?” All of his parents and his future teachers look at him, Severus obviously still trying to progress the boy’s last questions and I can tell that even his parents want to know whether or not he wants to go and that they will accept whatever he decides.

 

Harry looks around, from one face of his parents – I can personally barely believe that one child can have so many – to another and then he turns to Albus and asks: “If I decide to accept this invitation, then that means I can still use my powers as a member of this family, right Professor?”  
Albus nods and Harry goes on, obviously wanting to make clear promises before accepting anything, which only proves to me further that he wants to decide with his heart and not with his mind and he asks: “And I can use the Dark Transport and the Dark Portals to get home whenever I get homesick, right?”  
Again Albus nods, while I can tell that Minerva gets a little agitated and Filius excited and the boy takes a final breath, before he asks: “And I can still let my family come to Hogwarts so I can continue my Keyblade and Organization training and become a prideful # XIII II, right Professor Dumbledore?”  
Again Albus nods, his eyes showing his amusement at how hard Harry tries to secure himself for when he gets to Hogwarts and then Harry spares another glance at his parents, all the men and the single woman smiling or gazing at him lovingly and encouragingly and then he turns back to us

 

And nods.


	12. A Birthday And A Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry't birthday party has been postponed by one day to make sure Remus could also come. Harry gets a package of gifts that make his eyes widen so much they almost fall out of their sockets and they all take a trip to the Zoo. But will it be a good trip? Or will someone try and ruin it? And finally - will they succeed?  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this will be the last time you will be hearing anything from the Dursleys. After this Harry will be spending summers in the other worlds. Just check the later chapters about Harry's school life to find out which.

**_Chapter 12  
_ ** **_A Birthday and a Mascot_ **

****

**_Harry’s POV  
_ ** **_1 st of August 1991_ **

****

Even though we told Uncle Moony instantly of when Dumbledore had come and gone had the man kept himself to his word and had he not come back home until the day after my birthday, on the same day my parents had decided to hold a large birthday party just to make sure the man could celebrate along with us.  
Uncle Moony had come in and instantly greeted me with a large hug, congratulating me on going to Hogwarts, which had made me feel guilty enough to spill the beans about my discomfort of going and how I had, at first, refused to go. The man had been shocked, but had also understood my reluctance.

 

The party itself had been huge, being held in the Grey Area and while it had that name was there barely anything left of the grey walls or the grey floor as huge banners and pictures of my time with the Organization covered the walls and the floor was completely littered with confetti and garlands.  
The room was shaped like half a moon with one wall completely covered in large windows and there are two glass coffee tables with three white two-person sofas around each table, one in one side of the room and the other on the other side. And finally the door to the Area was in the middle of the front wall.  
But while the table on the left side was almost collapsing under a huge cake in the shape of a gigantic white castle is the table on the right side completely covered by a pile of at least 30 if not 40 presents, something that shocks me until I see mum walking around it and see her trying to check the pile.

 

I just can’t believe that my family did all this for my birthday and ask: “When on earth did you get this done?” And daddy Luxord laughs: “Whenever you were training with Vexen. He made sure your training lasted longer so that we would have more time to organize this super birthday party.”  
I smile at my dad as he had been the one to take my glasses and then place his gloved hand over my eyes, using his other to lead me here. The only way I had realized we were going to the Grey Area was because I had been exploring the castle-like house enough to navigate through it blindly.  
Then the rest of my parents and Uncle Moony come into the room and as Uncle Moony turns a circle on his axe, observing the room, a large smile appears on his face and he says: “Very nice work, guys. I’m impressed.” My parents smile, but then Uncle Moony sees the pile of presents and says:  
“Wow!” This makes mum smile and I say: “Yeah, that was kind of my reaction too.” Before mum looks at the pile and the decorations and asks the same man: “What do you think? Enough to make up for not finding and adopting him years ago?” Shocking the man and me absolutely stupid.

 

Then Demyx laughs and says: “Going by their reactions to your comment, I’d say yes, Larxene. More than enough.” The woman looks and smiles before she asks: “What? Did you really think we would stop with what happened last Christmas?” I nod at this as that had been hectic and the woman tuts:  
“Well, think again, little one. Because tomorrow, you and I are going to check what you still like and dislike of your last array of toy shopping and we’ll take away everything that you now have more of than you need, that you don’t like anymore or that won’t be able to last much longer.”  
I look shocked and already know that last won’t be much as I had almost wrapped everything up in plastic and whatnot, just so it wouldn’t suffer the same fate as all of Dudley’s toys. This had mostly been because I never more wanted to see second-hand toys, but I still know all my stuff still works perfectly.

 

The rest of the day is in one word amazing with capital A. The presents are almost coming down on me like a waterfall as daddy Xaldin lifts them over to my table with his power over the wind and the presents themselves make me gasp and cause my eyes to widen just at the unwrapping of each of them.  
The most brilliant of them is the golden chained necklace Daddy Lexaeus was able to make me with a heart pendant that has my face on the front in the center of the heart and two pictures of my family, divided equally in both of the two pictures. And finally is the Organizations Symbol dangling under the heart.  
I had instantly put the chain around my neck and Daddy Zexion showed me how he had adapted the necklace so that I could decide for myself how long or short the chain would be and how close to my neck the pendants would be. It had been a wonderful experience and I had giggled at the ticklish movement in my neck.

 

The cake had been even more amazing and I had asked Uncle Moony to make at least ten pictures before I allowed candles to be put onto the cake. Then another ten pictures and another ten when they were lit. Finally, laughing his head off, Uncle Moony had convinced me to blow them out

 

While taking pictures of me doing so.

 

**_Remus’ POV_ **

****

Today had been the best day of my life, or at least the best day I have been able to remember for the last 10 years, the only one topping this was the Christmas of 1980, when I was able to spend it with my family and friends for the last time before Lily, James and little Harry went down under to hide.  
Harry had of course been too young to understand, but still – to see that little face shine with glee and to hear those soft gurgles and giggles of joy come from those young infant’s lips had been the best sound to each my friends and myself and had made our day in those depressing times of war.  
Only 10 months later was that smile wiped off my face forever as my two best friends, my brother in all but blood and my sister by magic – a ritual Lily had performed to prove me how much I mattered to her and her family – had been killed and my son by magic had become an orphan – and a hero.

 

Never, during the time I had been reunited with Harry, had I told the child, but that was because of my first few actions during my first reunion with him and later because I could see how much Harry meant to these people as a son. These people were a tight knit group and I would not interfere with this news.  
I had still given in to Saïx when he took me apart, explained him the magical ritual, the bond with Lily and how I wanted a copy of every picture found in Godric’s Hollow so I could make a collage and show Harry how much he meant to me – and to all those I considered my and the child’s family.

 

This brings me to the fact I was still trying to find out what is Sirius’ side of the story and the more I think about all that happened all those years ago, the less it makes sense, thus further firming my resolve to talk to the man. But I had already decided not to do so until Harry left for Hogwarts.  
Harry needed me now, mostly because he was obviously still wary of going – and seeing how he was leaving the only sanctuary he ever had, I can fully understand – and so I had decided not to go visit Sirius until I had seen Harry off of the train. Still I secretly hope Sirius can last that long as I want answers.

 

Back to the day at hand. It had been the best I had seen in a long time and to see Harry squeal, smile widely and sometimes softly scream if he got something or if something was done for him because it was his birthday almost makes me wish we had done this at Godric’s Hollow at the secret room.  
I shake my head and walk over to Harry, knowing that now that he’s had his cake and presents, it’s my turn – something I had agreed on with Xemnas as we had agreed that we each deserved our time with the child we both loved as a son – and I walk over to the child I love so much.  
Harry is happily trying to build an exact replica of the castle his parents used to live in with the white and black Lego bricks he was given and with help of Demyx and Xaldin instructing him. The blonde haired Melodious Nocturne – as I was told was his nickname – had even made a sculpture to help the child.

 

The two see me coming over and Xaldin stops Harry as Demyx stops the flow of water he was somehow able to shape into an amazing castle and the Whirlwind Lancer says: “Harry, it’s your uncle Moony’s turn. We’ll go set up the last part of the party while you have fun together, okay?”  
Harry looks shocked and asks: “Last part? You mean the surprise, the presents and the cake weren’t all of the party?” The two man laugh and Demyx says: “Hell no, and daddy Xaldin is actually wrong. I too have something personal I have to take care of while he takes care of the surprise. Be right back.”  
And the man disappears in a whirlwind of dark Energy; the Dark Portal they explained me about and that I have been trying to teach myself, using the dark side of Moony’s power to call it forth. I then shake my head to focus on my part of the party and happily hug my son by magic, kissing his forehead afterwards.

 

I tell Harry to hang on to me tightly and turn on the spot and apparate out of the grey area straight to the edge of Godric's Hollow. The boy instantly smiles widely when he sees where we are and asks: “Are we going to visit mum and dad?” I nod and say: “Yes, and I’ll be giving you my gift there.”

 

Instantly the boy runs for the house and I shake my head, already seeing how he has his dad’s speed. Hoping that won’t go together with a broom – as James got his talent on a broom mostly thanks to his physical speed – I calmly walk towards the house myself, checking my left breast pocket for the gift.  
Saïx and I had worked on it together after he had heard why I wanted those pictures, but he had told me to take all credit as it was my idea in the first place. Of course, I don’t intend to do that as Saïx was the one had been perfectly able to shape the pictures Demyx had given me into the Potter House Symbol.  
This joined activity had arisen after the man had heard of me being a werewolf and to make me feel more comfortable, the man had kept his Claymore with Xemnas – who also knew – during the full moon and had stayed on the other side of the room or table during the day before and after full moon.  
I shake my head and try to rid it off the blue haired angel-devil and think: “Don’t forget who always made Moony go crazy whenever he was near. Don’t forget the jealousy you always felt when he flirted with some other chick. Don’t forget how you longed for him to –.” But then I stop my thoughts with a shock.

 

I have, after all, yet to hear Sirius’ side of the story and for years have I thought the man the worst of the worst in criminal aspects and already, just by hearing from James that they switched, am I hoping for the man to be truly innocent and for him to finally return the crush I had on him when we were teenagers.  
I shake my head again, glad there seems to be so much space between myself and Harry as I don’t want him knowing about Sirius until I am absolutely certain about his innocence – and even then, what can we – a bunch of people who grew up in a totally different world, a child and a werewolf – do exactly?

 

I sigh and think: “James, you better help me once I know the full story.” And with that finally arrive at Harry’s parental home. The house still seems to be in perfect shape and Harry says: “Daddy Xaldin told me that he and Daddy Demyx go here every week or so to keep the house clean and fresh of mold and dirt.”  
I smile at the brilliance of the two as water, wind and Xaldin’s lances are perfect for the cleaning of this place and say: “That’s good, Harry, but I really hope some of the Magicals that live here will soon start taking that responsibility.” Harry nods and jumps over the stone fence, entering the house.  
I follow the excited young man and see him already climbing into the doorway to the secret art room as I have grown to call it. During my last visit there did I still perform a small bit of magic and now all statues and paintings showing off Sirius are invisible to Harry – again out of personal precaution.

 

I shake my head, feeling slightly guilty that I have to hide a boy’s godfather from the boy in question and think: “Just another month, Remus. Just focus on what you want to do today and all will be fine.” But with worry over my secret crush in my stomach, do I crawl through the doorway and into the room.  
Harry is already avidly talking to his parents and is – like with me – guiltily confessing on how he had been scared to go and how it was him being with his family that made him feel safe here. The Potters are obviously shocked and James wants to open his mouth, but I interfere, having a guess on what he wants to say.

 

“James, please understand that Harry has been raised by two complete opposites. First by people who constantly said he was worthless and who treated him terribly and then by people who loved every last hair on his head and who believed him to be the most worthy member for their Organization XIII ever.  
He’s only seen the best and the worst of parenting there can be, so going somewhere there is a whole new form of parenting – that of teachers who let students fend for themselves unless ill or hungry – is a form of parenting that, for him, more refers to his bad life than his good. It scares him.”

 

James nods and says: “I get it, Moony, thanks. Harry, I do understand. I didn’t at first until Moony made me see your point full and true, but I do. You need people like the Organization to keep you strong, so being far away from them scares you.” Harry nods and he and I smile at the late man.  
I then walk further into the room and say: “Harry, it’s time for my present to you.” Instantly I have Lily and Dorea’s attention and with a proud smile, I say: “Demyx and Saïx helped with this and so I really think you should thank them later, but for now – here you go, cub.” And I take the present out of my pocket.

 

Harry eagerly, but shyly takes it and slowly takes off the paper, revealing more and more of the dark-golden frame shaping the Potter symbol and the many pictures of which the symbol is made. Harry’s eyes tear as he sees the first picture and tears stream down his face as he takes off the last of the paper.  
Lily and Dorea have tears streaming down their faces too and I see James’ face having taken a tight expression, obviously trying to look tough and not show how touched he is by the gift – an action that makes me shake my head as Harry asks: “Daddy – daddy Saïx and Demyx helped you make this?”  
I nod and say: “Demyx made sure all the pictures were clean and had a germ-free layer of protection while making copies, so that the original ones could be taken home with you. Saïx helped me make the shape. And then there’s this little feature I added myself.” And I tap the dark golden frame.  
The frame shrinks and the pictures blend into one of Lily, James, Harry, Dorea and Charles on a patio in the backyard of Potter Manor, with Dorea coddling over baby Harry, who lies in Lily’s arms and plays with the fingers of his grandmother that are tickling him while James and Charles laugh in the background.

 

I then take off the golden chain I always wear around my neck and James gasps, saying: “Remus, you wouldn’t.” But Harry is my son by blood through Lily and the woman herself had made me this necklace during her pregnancy to prove to me how much she loved my part in her family.  
I then push the golden band through the tiny ring at the top of the frame and happily put the chain around Harry’s neck, chanting: “As you wear this necklace, so you wear my sign. As this is yours, so you are of my kin. My love will guide you and my heart will always blend with yours.”  
Harry’s face is now covered in tears and he hugs me tightly and Lily puts her hands on her mouth, making me know she recognized the chant as an Ancient Werewolf Chant from Werewolf Alpha to an either unborn or orphaned cup of the pack – one only spoken if the parents were either deadly ill or deceased.

 

I smile at her and with the necklace secured around my son’s neck, I whisper: “Just tell one more small thing to your folks and then we’ll be off to see that surprise your parents have for you, okay cub?” Harry nods while Dorea starts crying in happiness when she hears me calling the men of the Organization Harry’s parents.  
Harry then eagerly tells them of his training and then shocks me and says: “I also discovered something absolutely brilliant after I finished my Healing Training, dad.” And he again summons his Keyblade, but then – as I shockingly discover – summons one quite different from his first.

 

Its handle is dark green and the base of its guard is light green. The rest of the guard is comprised by two sets of wings, one white pair that create the sides of the guard, and one light blue pair above them.  
The base of the blade is dark green and the shaft is light green and rounded. The tips of the blade and the teeth are gold and modeled after a panpipe. The Keychain has silver links and the token is a red feather.

 

Harry then raises his other hand and summons his Sign of Innocence Keyblade into it, shocking at the sudden Dual Blade ability that Xemnas told me Roxas was the only one ever to do so as well. The boy then looks down and says: “On the other hand, this really makes it bad that Axel isn’t here anymore.”  
Instantly his grandmother asks: “And why is that, dear?” And Harry says: “Because it’s obvious I gained this Keyblade for perfectly finishing my Healing Training, but I didn’t get one at the end of my Fire Training, meaning there is still more I can learn. And Axel was the only Nobody of Fire alive.”

 

The Potters nod and I hug the boy from behind and say: “Why don’t we go show your parents your new ability, yes? Your dad Xemnas told me only Roxas could do this – out of all Keyblade Wielders he knew.” This cheers the boy up and after kissing the painting goodbye, he speeds out of the room,

 

Making James laugh in pride.

 

** Xigbar’s POV **

****

The zoo we agreed to take Harry to was a great place, but I still feel as if something is going to go wrong – badly, badly wrong. Having discussed this with both Zexion and Luxord – the two Nobodies most inclined with fate and events possible to occur – the three of us are now on full alert.  
And only better too as I notice the big fat stomach, long neck and stupid blonde hair of the Dursley trio and growl, wondering what they are doing here as the zoo is quite expensive and I have heard through Lexaeus that Dursley was fired last January – this due to the fact Lexaeus got the fat man’s job.

 

I instantly warn Luxord and the man checks the map he was able to gain at the entrance, while Zexion and I pay close attention to where the three are going and as to how close they are in proximity to us – this due to the Restraining order the Child Protection Services put up and for Harry’s sake.  
I then whisper: “Seems they’re heading for the restaurant first.” And Harry asks: “Who is, daddy?” Making me only smile at him as I don’t even want those people’s names to ruin my boy’s special day. I pet his hair and motion for the gift shop, handing him this month’s raise of £20,00.  
This is just in time as the others have now also spotted the Dursleys and Xaldin asks: “May I?” Already summoning a whirlwind and obviously ready to summon his Lindworm Lances out of it. But I shake my head and say: “Let’s just make sure their schedule doesn’t collide with ours today.”

 

The man grumbles, but nods and then Lupin says: “Leave it to me, Petunia never met me as James and his friends always distracted her while I comforted Lily if the bitch said something awful.” We nod and just before Harry comes back, does Lupin and he quickly informs us of those monsters and their schedule.  
The Monsters are planning to go to only the most wildest and fearsome of creatures and so – with Xaldin and myself slightly complaining – do we agree to take those last. Still, the wild Buffalos and the gigantic Elephants are still a sight to behold, even if we had to keep Harry from his lunch schedule with an hour.

 

I grumble at this as Harry and Lupin go find us a large seat and I mutter: “We shouldn’t hide from them. They promised not to –.” But Xemnas says: “Such promises do not count for public entertainment locations such as restaurants, movie theatres or zoos, you know that just fine, Xaldin.”  
I nod and Luxord takes Harry’s and our orders as the boy happily runs back to us, claiming he has found a large seat near the playground also stationed near the restaurant. We happily laugh at how childish and young Harry is behaving and as we walk towards the seat an elder lady gushes and says:  
“Oh, your nine year old is just adorable. Who are the parents?” And Harry happily answers: “They all are. Except Uncle Moony. They adopted me. And I’m not nine; I turned eleven yesterday. I’m just stupidly small for my age.” The woman looks shocked, but then a mean voice says:

 

“Knew you were here, you worthless freak.”

 

We all turn and my face turns red in anger as I see Dudley Dursley standing just a few feet away from us – two feet out of his Restraining Order. The boy heaves up his large stomach, trying to look intimidating and Harry trembles before the defiant look Lexaeus taught him takes over and he says:  
“You’re out of bounds of your Restraining Order, Dursley. Take seven steps back before I call Officer Fester.” I smile at this as Harry is obviously bluffing, seeing the fact none of us have cell phones, but the stupid Dursley brat doesn’t have to know about that. The brat huffs and arrogantly says:  
“Like I care. You’re our freak and you belong in that cupboard dad gave you. And you’re coming with me right now so you can face the consequences of getting daddy fired.” This makes summon my Arrowguns and I aim the left one at the boy, spatting: “Leave, or face the consequences yourself, brat.”

 

The boy whitens, obviously not having seen me and asks: “W-what are – what are you still doing with him?” And I retort: “Raising him the proper way. Something your parents obviously lacked to achieve.” The boy takes a step back, but then seems to see something behind me.  
He smirks and whispers: “Get him, dad.” I turn around and before I can re-aim my Arrowguns is a large fist thrown at my face. Unable to phase out of the area in time, I feel the fist connecting with my bones and grunt in pain as it feels as if my jawbones are crunching into my nose and cheekbones.

 

I then, through pain-filled eyes, see the fat Dursley elder raise another fist, but then the one thing Vexen had been working to happens as the man gets frozen in a large chunk of ice – one I can recognize as not the man’s work. I turn around and to my shock, while being held up by Demyx, see something incredible.  
Harry is holding two Keyblades, one the Sign of Innocence and the other is the Fairy Harp Keyblade. I look at this ability of Dual Blade power in pure shock and then Harry sighs and says: “Great, thanks Dudley. You made me ruin the entire surprise I had for my parents to thank them.”

 

The boy looks confused and asks: “Thank them? For what? Letting you live?” But then the elder woman shocks me as she grabs Dudley’s ear and says: “That will be enough of that, young man. You need some discipline.” And to the amusement of me and my friends, she pulls the boy over her lap.  
She then grabs her handbag and Remus winces before he whispers: “One of the only mysteries even magic can’t solve. What the heck could be hidden in a woman’s purse.” This makes me snicker, but then the woman swings her bag and to my shock she lets it hit the fat boy’s bottom several times.  
The boy cries out in shock at the first hit and then cries and shouts at her to stop, even faking to wail and cry, something that only further motivates the elder woman to hit the boy’s ass harder; thus making him cease it quite quickly. Finally she lets him go and aims a finger at my son as she spats:  
“Apologize.” This makes a defiant, angry look appear on the fat kid’s face, but when the elder woman starts swinging her handbag again, he whitens and mumbles a soft sorry, before Vexen silently unfreezes Dursley Senior and a single glare from me and Xemnas has them both running for the hills.

 

Xemnas then turns to the kind, interesting old woman and bows as he says: “Thank you for defending our son’s honor. Please, allow us to buy you some lunch.” The woman smiles and then motions for another child I didn’t even notice – one with quite the bit of baby fat still present – to follow her.  
The two of them follow us to the large booth Harry found and there we see Luxord already waiting with our burgers, sandwiches, fries and other foods and drinks. The man has an interested look on his face and I simply say: “Evasion mission failed.” The man sighs and nods as we all sit down.

 

The elder woman then raises a hand to Lupin and says: “Delighted to see you reunited with James’ son, Remus. You and James always did use to be the best of friends.” Lupin shakes his head and says: “That I didn’t recognize you. Augusta, how are you doing? And how are you, Neville?”  
The boy blushes and mumbles: “Fine, thank you.” As the elder woman nods with a strict smile and says: “Neville and I are indeed doing quite well, Remus. And happy birthday, Lord Potter, even if it is a day late.” Harry tilts his head at some of the words, but smiles and nods in thanks either way, earning an approved smile.

 

We all eat and Zexion asks: “Would you be so kind as to join us for the rest of our trip here, Miss Augusta. You seem capable of handling those Dursleys a lot better than most of my comrades. Perhaps because you are less aware of their history, I presume.” The woman looks interested and Xemnas says:  
“Such discussions are better not spoken about in public, let alone around our child. Do not forget he has a hard time coming up.” Zexion nods and Augusta asks: “A hard time?” Harry sighs and says: “I easily get very homesick, because I’ve never felt safer or more loved than I do with my family.”  
The woman nods and says: “So going to Hogwarts, which I presume you will be doing this Fall, will be quite the challenge for you, am I right?” Harry nods and takes a small, simple bite of his sandwich, making me love the etiquette lessons I pushed onto him since two weeks into his adoption.

 

The Augusta woman seems to notice this as well and turns to us, stating: “You have raised a fine young man. He will make a Lord his family can be proud of.” I smile at this and Xemnas says: “We intend to teach Harry all about the political aspects of his life and future as soon as we are done with other parts of his training.”  
The woman nods and Neville asks: “What training is that, sir?” And Harry again shows the Sign of Innocence and says: “I’m a Keyblade Wielder. According to Daddy Saïx that makes me responsible for the union and perfect balance of Light and Darkness in the world my Keyblade was forged in.  
It allows me certain connection to forms of elemental Magic and my parents are teaching me how to perfectly harness those. And apparently I will receive a new Keyblade each time I finish training for one certain element. That’s at least what happened after I finished my Healing Magic Training.”

 

The two seem fascinated and then Neville shakes his head, stands up and says: “Where are my manners. I am Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Heir to the Noble House of Longbottom. And this is my Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, Lady of the House of Longbottom.”  
The woman smiles at her grandson and I do too as the boy has been taught perfect etiquette lessons. Harry stands up too and says: “I am Harry James Potter Nobody. My birthparents are Lily and James Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and my current Parents are all members of Organization XIII.”  
Again the woman smiles proudly and the two shake hands, making me feel some kind of strange magic bonding the two of them together. Lady Longbottom gasps and says: “Mr. Potter, by your family Magic you are already Lord of your family. You have just reinstated the alliance between our two families.”  
Harry looks at her scared, probably because she looks intimidating even when shocked and while I wonder if summoning my Lances will have to be required, does the boy ask: “Is – is that bad, Lady Longbottom?” The woman contemplates her answer and I, let a small beam of illusion magic flow over to my son.

 

Then the woman says: “It isn’t bad or good either way, really, Mr. Potter, as the alliance will depend on the fortune and-or loss of fortune of both the Potter and the Longbottom family. If the Longbottom House were to lose a lot of money, some of that would come from the Potter vaults and vice-versa.  
Same for if the Longbottoms have – say – a good year of profit. Imagine the upcoming. The Longbottom family makes a year profit of £450,000.00 pounds. Then, depending on how much is in the Longbottom Profit Vault and how much is in the Potter Profit Vault, the money will be shared.  
So if there is 17% more money in the Longbottom Profit Vault than in the Potter Profit Vault, then that 17% will be shared amongst those who have made the profit for us and the other 83% will be shared, with 17% more to the Potters than to the Longbottoms, as to compensate for the earlier raise in money.

 

Do you understand?” The woman asks as I have retracted the beam, feeling relieved to do so once she started explaining about the profit and I can already tell that Harry has gained Zexion’s interest in numbers and Vexen’s interest in experiments as all three of them are listening intently.  
Harry then quickly nods and sends a questioning look at his two fathers, who both nod happily and Harry smiles widely, while I can already tell that the three of them will vocally experiment and investigate stuff like this once we get back – a decision I intend not to come true until tomorrow.  
We then finish our foods and while Remus advices Xemnas not to go against the requests – or as he calls it demands – of the Lady of the Longbottom House, does Lady Augusta pay for everything, our and their meals. Harry then stands and I see Larxene start to tear up as he looks regal and says:

 

“As this was on our treat at first, my family – the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter – insists on retribution to the treat the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom was willing to give us by paying for food five times more than their own and insists on the invitation of the Longbottom House to a Potter House meal.”

 

Lady Augusta looks shocked at his words and the regal tone used and Xemnas says: “Always make sure you know what is in the box before you try messing with its content. If you do, you will know how to advance that which you have brought into your life. An achievement we can be proud to say we have accomplished.”  
All my comrades and I nod at this and we happily go see the lions, tigers and leopards, before a shy Neville asks us if we can go see the Wolves. While walking over, I can tell that Harry can get the friendly, talkative side out of the shy boy and smile at how compassionate and likeable my boy is.

 

But at the wolf’s pack we see something shocking. A small dark grey pelted Red Wolf cub, no more than 44 cm’s at the shoulder and a total length of 93 cm’s is being bitten and snapped away from the food just handed out by the caretaker – while the caretaker himself is just boringly staring at the scene from behind glass.  
I shake my head as I look at the poor thing, obviously too small for a cub of his specie and say: “Vexen, go see why that bastard caretaker isn’t stopping those adult wolves from harming that cub. Lexaeus, keep the kids here. Xaldin, you and me are going to get that little wolf cub out of there.”  
The long haired Whirlwind Lancer nods and while Lexaeus makes sure the two boys hide their faces in his strong chest, do I quickly open a portal of darkness next to the cub and while Xaldin uses the passageway to make a protective shield of powerful winds around the cub, do I use it to grab the little thing.  
I then quickly give it to Luxord and Marluxia summons his Scythe, causing those around us to gasp and shriek in shock and protest, but the Graceful Assassin only lets flower petals softly fall from his Scythe and down on the wounds, causing them to stick to the blood falling there and stalling the bleeding.

 

Then suddenly the caretaker comes running at us and asks: “What is the meaning of this? Why are you kidnapping the only cub we have of an endangered species of Red Wolves?” And Larxene snaps back: “Maybe because you were just standing there while that endangered cub was getting killed by his own pack.”  
Then suddenly Remus, who has his lips tight and makes me wonder why he seems angrier than the rest of us, looks from Xemnas to Harry and back and our Superior nods, before Remus steps forward and says: “And furthermore will our family be officially adopting that cub of yours.”

 

The man whitens and asks: “Adopt?” And Remus spats: “Yes, adopt. You obviously could care less if that cub lives or dies, but I care deeply for the sake and safety of those forming a pack together and I don’t allow any pack member to be harmed, whether they are part of my pack or not.”  
He then turns to Harry with a smile and says: “Consider it a family birthday present. It’s given to you during your party, but it will be bought and raised by the entire family. Is that alright with you, cub?” Harry happily nods and asks: “And can Neville come and help raise her, Uncle Moony?”  
Now both the caretaker and Vexen shout: “HER?” Harry shrugs and says: “Of course, I am standing to the cub’s backside, so I could see there were no male parts. It’s obviously female.” The others all look shocked and I see the caretaker blanch as he himself quickly checks the cub too.  
Instantly realizing why, I smirk and while superiorly putting my hands in my sides, I ask: “Oopsy-daisy. Forgot to check the gender when you left the cub to rot? I take it by your white face that you don’t have many other female wolves now, do you?” And a worried shake of the head is my answer.

 

Then Demyx says: “Well, too late. Because I can already see the chief of this zoo heading this way. Luxord, why don’t you handle the transaction, would you?” And the Gambler of Fate nods, gives the cub to Lexaeus and meets the caretaker half way, stopping the large-shouldered man in his tracks.  
The caretaker huffs and walks over too, but then Harry whispers: “Hand the cub to me. Take away the petals. Still the bleeding.” Marluxia and Lexaeus nod and while I wonder what he’s up to, do I hear Lupin say: “Oh no, James always used short sentences when he wanted to pull a quick prank.”

 

I look at the man interested and then look at Harry, my heart instantly melting as I see him faking tears and holding the cub preciously close. He then runs for the caretaker and shouts: “Mr. Chief sir, my daddy not hurt anyone. He just save cubby because caretaker let cubby parents hurt cubby.  
We just want to protect cubby, take care of cubby. Raise cubby like daddy’s and mummy’s raised me. Can we do that, please?” And his lower lip starts to tremble, while Harry tilts his head down to perfection his image of a sweet young child, an image I can barely believe he can pull off that well.

 

And apparently I’m not the only one not immune to that look as the chief turns to his caretaker and asks: “You allowed the pack to attack their only cub in front of this child? Get out of my sight before I fire you!” The caretaker scrams and then the chief ruffles Harry’s hair and says:  
“Don’t worry, little guy. I’ll let my secretary handle the auction of our little cub. You’ll get him and a whole book on how to take care of cubs. I’ll even add in a little slip that gives your daddy’s and mummy permission to raise animals like wolves and lions. Is that okay with you, little guy?”

 

And Harry squeals, making the man laugh, before Harry hugs him and says: “Thank you, sir. This best birthday ever!” Before running back to us, giving Larxene a happy wink, while the woman is obviously trying to decide whether to coo at his cute face or laugh herself silly at his brilliant manipulation.

 

Then Zexion says: “Well, that was a most interesting experience. I didn’t know Marluxia had taught our son to manipulate people with his facial features. Still, we better get going before anyone else starts to think that we stole that little guy.” Lexaeus nods, while his large hand softly pets the cub’s fur.  
The rest of the day is quite interesting, with us having a meal at the local fast food restaurant, something that is a new experience for both Harry and the Longbottoms, before we bid them goodbye, Harry promising Neville he’ll meet him on the train, and that night, Harry falls asleep, the wolf cub lying against his side. 


	13. Gringotts Bank - Nobody Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore invites Harry to take him to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, but is obviously also intend on letting Harry get used to his fame. Will his actions work? Or will Luxord, who was chosen to go with the two interfere? And what of Harry's rights as Lord and his Vaults? What will happen to it?  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know that this chapter will contain a spoken mistake made by Harry that will allow someone - I won't tell who yet - to get access to his money without his acceptance or him knowing of it. 
> 
> PS. a part of HP PS/SS is written in this story and I hereby claim that I have NO RIGHTS WHATSOEVER over this part. It all belongs with JK Rowling, her lawyers and the many production services bringing us the HP Books, games, movies and other merchandise. I am not part of this and thus have no claim over the story.

**_Chapter 13  
_ ** **_Gringotts Bank – Nobody Style_ **

****

**_Luxord’s POV_ **

****

It’s been a total of two days since the wonderful – and for Xigbar slightly painful – trip to the zoo where we adopted our little Cub, who we named after Sora, Riku and Lily – Sora and Riku our idea and Harry insisting on having something of his parents in the cub – and thus the wolf cub was christened Silen.  
Currently Harry is playing with the little thing in the Grey Area and I have my focus on him and the wards around our house. And it’s a good thing I have them there too as I sense a powerful magical energy coming closer to our perimeters. And luckily enough am I not the only one as Xemnas appears.

 

He smiles at his son, who lies on his back on the metal floor with the cub high above him in his hands and who is looking at him from upside-down. He then turns to me and says: “Take the Child of All and Silen to their rooms. I’ll have the Silent Hero do a recon on that energy coming closer.”  
I nod and Harry turns swiftly to sit cross-legged with the cub in his lap and asks: “Is something wrong?” And Xemnas answers: “Luxord and I are sensing a powerful magical energy getting a little too close to the perimeters. We just don’t want to take risks.” Harry nods and holds Silen in one arm as he gets up.

 

I then take our son to his room and thank Zexion for his Ability of making Illusions Reality as he made a wonderful walk-in rainforest in one of Harry’s new wardrobes. Harry worriedly puts the cub there and closes the doors, turning to me and asking: “Should I prepare my Dual Blade ability, Dad?”  
I shake my head and say: “Only if Demyx sends you a watery Sitar and you know our rule concerning that.” Harry nods and says: “The Sitar is not to be used unless in life-threatening times or when wanting to summon other members of the Organization.” I smile at him and nod before closing his door.

 

There the cold-minded Gambler of Fate takes over and with furious, calculative gaze I transport myself to Where Nothing Gathers, ready to dish out destructive strategies at first sign of danger to me or my own. I seem to be one of the last and the only one not here is, of course, Lexaeus.  
I myself open a set of cards and look at them closely as I use them to inspect the power and ability of our defense Mechanism and wards – things Lupin taught us about during one of his earlier visits. All of them seem perfectly capable and yet I detect them allowing entrance to the trespassers, making me worry.

 

I then turn to Demyx and say: “The trespassers are through. Summon an army and hold an extra sitar ready to be send to Harry in case of need.” The happy-go-lucky Melodious Nocturne nods, not a sign of his easy going nature visible on his furious face and he motions his hand in a circle.  
An army of almost completely translucent Water Sitars appears around the outer skirt of the platform inside our circle and another one silently appears to the side of the door, but we all focus on the middle of our circle, Xemnas giving us only one order. “Protect the Child of All, all of you.”

 

We all nod and then see Lexaeus reappear in a vortex of black energy, which makes me feel relieved as I knew we would only attack if we felt the life be snuffed out of our partner. But then we see that he has someone with him and suddenly, seeing our guest, the energy source makes sense.  
Dumbledore steps through the vortex slightly warily, obviously not used to use something of that kind of Darkness and greets us jovially, while Demyx makes his Water Sitars vanish with a relieved sigh. He then calls the other one upward and gives it a vocal message. He then sends it off and Lexaeus says:  
“We really need to teach those people how to send letters.” Before transporting himself to his own seat. Dumbledore seems slightly flustered by this and then says: “Forgive an old man for his foolish mistake. I only wanted to help you escort Harry when he goes to get his supplies for Hogwarts.”

 

I sigh and say: “Yes, I do believe an escort would be a good idea.” The man smiles and says: “Wonderful, just don’t tell my colleagues about this. I told them I send Hagrid to take young Harry around. Since our visit here have Minerva, Filius and Pomona been fighting over House rights over the poor lad.”  
This makes Demyx snicker and then Xemnas turns to me and says: “Help the Escort. Protect the Child of All. That Order stays strong, Gambler of Fate.” And I nod at him, knowing it will take Xemnas some time to get rid of his anger and to lower his protective needs concerning our little boy.

 

A few minutes later we are in the heart of London and I ask the elder man: “And you are sure the Dursleys are not out today?” The man nods and says: “I asked Arabella, she was a guard I placed in Privet Drive after taking Harry there. She told me Dudley is still recovering of something she seemed to find quite hilarious.”  
Harry also holds back a snicker and I remind myself to yet again thank Augusta Longbottom for the long-overdue spanking she gave the Dursley boy. Dumbledore looks at Harry and I lie a hand on his shoulder, muttering: “Sometimes it’s best not knowing.” Making the man nod in agreement.

 

He then takes Harry’s shoulder in his hand and mine in his other and steers us into a very peculiar, old-looking pub. I quickly notice how this place is not seen by others and check the place for what Muggles call camera’s. Luckily enough, there are none and the ones that are there are looking the other way.  
Walking a little more briskly, I see Harry stepping up his pace too and smile at how observant our little boy has become. We then enter the pub and before closing the door, I make sure to check and see if the cameras are looking our way – which, luckily enough they are not – and with a sigh of relief, I close the door.

 

The inside is even more peculiar and old-looking than the outside and the outfits the people here wear make me both glad we are wearing our robes and wonder how people dressed in such robes don’t get noticed in the fashion hype of today’s society. I walk on and keep my eyes open, keenly looking for the slightest bit of danger.  
Then a rough voice asks: “Here on holiday, Albus?” And a bald, short, hunch-backed man appears before the three of us. The elder man in our company smiles and says: “No Tom, I’m here on business. Don’t tell Minerva, Pomona or Filius, but I am escorting Young Harry on his first supply trip.”  
The bald man looks shocked and asks: “Wait, the only young Harry a man of your estate would want to escort is –.” And he looks from Dumbledore to Harry and back, before muttering: “Merlin’s Beard, it’s Harry Potter.” Harry looks shocked and I wonder what his fame could mean for my son’s future.  
Then I suddenly notice how the pipe-smoking, happy chattering and highly-spoken gossiping seems to have stopped and I look behind me to see just about everyone in the room stare at my son. I instantly summon a pair of cards and will them to grow to my son’s neck – and just in time too.

 

The masses stand up as one and move to my son like a herd of lions hunting a small deer and instantly I have a wall of cards surrounding him, summoning a few more when a few daredevils in the crowd still try to get closer. I then scrape my throat and an old woman screeches loudly:  
“Leave Harry Potter alone, card-throwing creep.” This makes my cold-minded side come up again and I smirk at her, making her step away as I softly, smoothly, speak and say: “And this is how you want to welcome your national hero back in your life? By insulting his blood-adopted father? Really now?”

 

The woman whitens and Harry asks: “And besides, why do you even consider me a hero if no one here really knows what happened that night?” To this a young boy shouts: “Surely you –.” But Harry shakes his head and says: “I can remember my time as a baby as much as you, little guy.”  
The boy looks both disappointed and excited and Harry nods at me, making me draw the cards back to my hand before I let them disappear with a swoosh of my wrist. Instantly the masses see their chance, but this time Dumbledore has his wand in his hand and summons a white shield between us and them.

 

He then says: “Yes, this is Harry Potter. But what you must all remember is that – when we lost the Darkest Wizard ever known – Harry Potter lost his parents. So do not honor him for his heroism as it will only remind the child of his loss. We call him the Boy-Who-Lived and we should let him be that, a boy.”

 

Everyone nods and Dumbledore asks: “Shall we?” Escorting us out, while Harry smiles at him gratefully. The man seems to lower the shield when we leave the pub and when we stand in a small alleyway with a filthy, crumbling wall on the left, Harry asks carefully: “Will that happen everywhere, Mr. Dumbledore?”  
And the man says: “No Harry. The Hogwarts students might treat you slightly different, but I can assure you that your true friends will see past your fame and see you for the child you are. A fact everyone here could do well to remember.” He then starts tapping his wand on the crumbling wall and says:

 

“Now Harry, dear boy,  
Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

 

And the Alley in itself is quite amazing as it has pebbled steps, stained-glass windows and witches and wizards everywhere. Now Harry smiles and says: “Awesome. There are so many people here, no way will they recognize me in their masses.” I smile and say: “Maybe not, but keep your close either way, alright?”  
Harry nods and slightly pulls the silver-stained straps attached to his hood. He then starts playing with the half-circle-shaped band at the front of his robe and I grab his hand, holding it in my own to keep it occupied. Then, walking only a step behind Dumbledore, we go through the portal and enter the alley.

 

The alley in itself is quite the interesting mass of events and I can barely believe anyone can make profit in this unorganized mess. Everywhere people are just randomly walking in and out of Owl Imperia, Clothing Stores, Book Stores, stores for something called Quidditch and other shops.  
Then Harry mutters: “They must be constantly filled with masses of people to stay open and keep collecting enough money, right dad?” And I nod, smiling at the brilliant observation of  my little boy. We then enter a large white-marbled building and Harry and I bow to the strange creature in front of it.

 

The creature seems shocked at this and I slap my son on the shoulder as we walk on, through a pair of golden doors then a pair of silver that are also being held open by the same strange creatures – creatures Harry and I again shock as we both bow to them. Then we enter the main area, which is quite impressive.  
 _About a hundred more of the same creatures were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more beings were showing people in and out of these.  
_ Dumbledore then leads us to an empty counter and says: “Great Goblin Laslew, I, Albus Dumbledore wish to make contact with the Account Holder of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I have, with me, the Heir to the House of Potter, therefore my reason for my request.”

 

I wonder why the man talks like this, but at least feel glad to finally know how the creatures are called and reluctantly make Harry step forward when I hear his name being mentioned. The Goblin looks up and then looks back at his book and says: “Lord Potter and guardians can go, you can’t.”  
Dumbledore seems furious over this for a minute and I feel uncomfortable as I contemplate the chance of the man having tried this before and in my head start to wonder about reasons for the man to have access to my son’s account. The Goblin then snaps his fingers and another Goblin appears.

 

We say goodbye to Dumbledore, who by another Goblin is escorted to the waiting area, and when we are through one of the many doors, Harry again proves to me how observant our training has made him as he asks: “Has Mr. Dumbledore requested to see my Account Manager before this?”  
The Goblin sneers and says: “Yes Lord Potter, 4 times, counting this 1 along. Once when your parents had passed away to gain approval for placing you with your Muggle relatives, once when you had been out of our world for a year and once when you had performed your 1st bout of Wizarding Magic.”  
Harry and I share looks and Harry says: “Please reinforce the magic preventing anyone not blood-related to me and magical from entering. I would like to make sure only those who can, through blood, prove they are related to me or have my official signature can from now on have access to my vaults.”

 

The Goblin nods as we walk through three different marble hallways and finally end up with a simple wooden door with a golden-framed window. The Goblin knocks a special rhythm and I can tell, by looking at my son, that he has already memorized the rhythm, making me smile in pride at him.  
We then enter and I see that the room is all but simple. A dark red rug on the floor, several ancient paintings and beautiful swords, axes and bats adorn the four walls that has a sublime combination of red, gold and purple paint etched onto it, with golden lining on the top and bottom of the walls.  
The seating of the room is no less elegant with dark purple leather chairs in front of a mahogany red wooden table which has another, darker purple, leather chair behind it, with in the chair our Account Holder. To my disappointment the person is human and not another Goblin as I had hoped.  
The man seems to be in his mid-twenties and I wonder when the hell he had been hired as Account Holder. Wondering if this is a scheme of Dumbledore to get easier access to the Account of my son, I ask: “Greetings, how long have you served the Noble Halls of Gringotts Bank?”  
But the man, looking bored and reminding me of Demyx on a bad day, mutters: “Who cares?” To this Harry summons his two blades and spats: “I care.” The man looks at Harry and he swishes his hair, showing off his scar and shockingly enough the man seems to experience a mood-makeover.

 

Gone is the lazy, careless young man and in his place seems to be a real official, the man sitting straight, having his hands folded on his desk and showing off an amazing sense of professionalism that almost makes me wonder which of the two is the act and which of the two is the real person.  
Harry then makes his Keyblades disappear again and asks: “So now you will behave as an Account Holder of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter should? Or will it only be when I am here?” The man thins his lips and I see sparks and small leaves shine around Harry’s hands.

 

The man seems interested and asks: “Are you an Elemental, Lord Potter?” But Harry looks confused and the man mutters: “I will take that as a no then.” And he grumbles. But he seems to have irritated Harry down to his last nerve and Harry spats: “Get Great Goblin Laslew here on the double!”  
The man seems shocked and Harry summons his Sign of Innocence and Fairy Harp Keyblade and makes a special spin-jump which starts with him standing bowed down to the left front and makes him spin to the right before he slams both Keyblades onto the ground and shouts furiously: “NOW!”  
The man presses a few dials on his desk in a mad haste and said Goblin arrives in less than a minute, bowing to Harry and me when he sees us and sneering at the boy when he sees how he had started to sweat at the sight of Harry’s Keyblades, each on one of my son’s sides with my son standing in front of the man’s desk.

 

Then Harry nods his head back and while turning his eyes back on the whimpering man, he asks: “Great Goblin Laslew, how would you feel on taking over from this inadequate Account Holder? Name your price and my House will pay it.” The Goblin seems shocked, but that is nothing compared to the gob-smacked man.  
I then decide to aid my son – and be ready to defend him in case the Account Holder gets any ideas – and step forward, using my cards to summon a rare gem in the shape of a dice. I hand it to the Goblin and says: “Great Goblin Laslew, I offer this gift in the hope you will take my son’s offer to be his Account Holder.”

 

The Goblin grabs a binocular and examines the dice, while I proudly state: “A very rare gem. Those can only be found in the Ancient China Mountain Peak in the Land of the Dragons, I can assure you.” The Goblin seems satisfied and pockets the gem before – to my joy – bowing to my son.  
Harry bows back, sends me a swift smile and then aims his Fairy Harp Keyblade at the man and says: “You can leave. And don’t ever let me see you in this office again. Understood?” The frightened man nods and runs out of the room as if he has one of Cursed Pirates of Port Royal on his heels.  
I see an inquisitive gleam shining in the Goblin’s eyes and decide to see if the rules of those pirates count for these creatures too. I step forward further until I am standing in between the Goblin and my son and state loudly: “Parley!” The Goblin seems shocked and I feel relieved at the knowledge that this counts here too.

 

The Goblin nods and I see him reach into his pocket. I shake my head and say: “My negotiation states the upcoming. You will only allow people into the Account of my son if they either have a signed permission slip or they can show you the Official Logo of Organization XIII, is that agreed?”  
The Goblin looks at me and asks with a note of suspicion clear in his tone: “Anything else?” And I state: “Yes, one of my co-caretakers – or through the blood-adoption – fathers and mother of Harry or I myself will once a fortnight meet with you to discuss what can profit my son’s estate and other financial business.  
When we are not there, we expect of you to make sure his shares, interest and other financial helpings will keep his vaults flowing with gold and that no harm befalls his vaults, his House or his person. Any contract not signed by my partners or me is to be send to us instantly and copied for evidence.”

 

Now the Goblin smirks and nods, before he asks: “Do you wish of me to review the contracts and other forms of agreement people have been trying to press onto your charge?” But I shake my head and say: “Just take us to the Vaults so my son can blend in with the right clothes and get some money please.”  
The Goblin nods and less than five minutes later – after a cart ride that my son enjoyed as if he was back at the zoo or in the pool when Demyx went crazy on the water – are we at, what Laslew calls, the Trust Vault of the Potter Family. He then shows us a small golden key and sneakily says:  
“Nicked it from Mr. Dumbledore before I came to see you in my new office.” Making Harry laugh, while I smile at the Goblin in pride – and while I silently steam at myself for my stupidity. He then uses the key to open the heavy door and green smoke only temporarily takes us the sight.

 

Then we see a large vault filled to the brim with golden, silver and bronze coins and as Harry walks in, looking around in a daze, the Goblin hands me a form and says: “I can tell your knowledge of our world and kind is not as fast as is helpful for when your charge takes to Hogwarts, so take this.”  
He then takes a step back and I see that the paper is a pamphlet with all kinds of rules, laws, opening and closing times and a quick schedule of the currency and meaning behind the coins in front of us. I smile and memorize the paper before handing it to my son, already counting how much his supplies will cost him.  
Taking about 30 Galleons and 7 Sickles more, I hand the bag to Harry and say: “Consider the 30 Galleons and 7 Sickles your magical allowance. The longer you can last with it, the higher we will raise it.” Harry smiles and nods, before quickly checking the pamphlet, making me laugh at his ignorance.

 

We leave the Vault and after that Gringotts,  
Leaving Albus Dumbledore waiting in the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found how he made the vocal mistake yet?


	14. Shopping and Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxord takes Harry for his shopping spree to get his required school supplies and during this trip they discover the many new things about the Wizarding World. They also meet someone new, but who? And what are those amazing creatures in the back of the Pet Store?

**_Chapter 14  
_ ** **_Shopping and attention_ **

****

**_Luxord’s POV_ **

****

It still makes Harry snicker ten minutes after our departure from Gringotts that we actually left our escort at the bank. But it’s obvious by the man’s actions – especially because I suspect him to have hired the 20 year old – that he is not to be trusted and I feel relieved that my Superior ordered me to come with him on this little shopping excursion.  
The man would have, when left alone with Harry, surely convinced him to make the elder man the guardian over his money and who knows what would have happened then. I shudder at the thought of how quickly the man could have then robbed our little boy of his inheritance and other properties given to him by his family.

 

I then focus back on our trip and thank both Merlin and Kingdom Hearts for my photographic memory as I can clearly remember in what store we can buy our supplies. Still, I make sure we first have a delicious but healthy lunch at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor, where I glare at anyone trying to look at my son’s scar.  
We then take to the shop right next to it and enter what is called Madame Mallekin’s every Occasion Robes. A plump woman seems to work there and I quickly make sure to use the 100 extra Galleons I had taken from Harry’s Vault myself – while Harry was reading the pamphlet – to buy us both a set of standard wizarding robes.  
Harry also orders several sets of wizarding robes and signs a small cheque, stating to me that the rest of the Organization should also have these robes. I nod at my son, but remind myself to let one of my comrades take him cloth shopping in the Muggle world. We then pay for the school robes and leave the store.

 

Our next few stops go a lot quicker and the clerk at the Apothecary is kind enough to shrink our bags for us. But when we leave the store does Harry ask: “But how I am supposed to take all this to school?” And I quickly escort the boy into a Trunk and Backpack store. Harry smiles widely and we catch the attention of a working clerk.  
He runs at us and asks: “Can I help you, fine sirs?” Instantly I realize this man’s motives and ask: “What family do you work for?” And to my delight the man answers: “The Potter House, fine sir. A house that I work for even if it is without Lord.” But Harry shows his scar and says loudly: “Not anymore it’s not.”

 

Making me smirk as Harry might be the last of the Potters, but I don’t believe that automatically makes him a Potter Lord. Still the clerk takes a shocked step back and when I see his eyes dart to the window I summon a pack of cards, enlarge them and let them blind the front of the store.

 

The man looks shocked and I say calmly: “I do prefer to keep my son’s privacy if you don’t mind.” The man whitens at the word son and bows to me before asking: “How can I help the Lords of Potter?” And Harry states: “I would like a multi-compartment trunk with a large living room enclosed along with some other rooms.”  
This makes me look at my son while the clerk gets a quill ink and parchment and he whispers: “Advice from Uncle Moony.”  I snicker and Harry quickly makes sure he has a large training room, a storage room for both potion ingredients and weaponry and a bed, bath, and study room installed in the trunk.  
The clerk then tries to gain a high profit out of his own boss, but while my son had been ordering the rooms had I quickly checked the prices for all his rooms and had done some mental calculating. I sneer at the man and ask: “How much do you want us to pay to fully buy this store from your boss and fire you, _fine sir_?”

 

I say the last two words with heavy sarcasm and the man whitens before I show him the blank card I had used to write down my calculations and say: “You wanted to let my son pay you 276 Galleons out of a trunk that has a price of 134 Galleons. If these actions were taken so you could fill your own wallet, you’re fired.”  
The man lowers his head, admitting his defeat and we shrink the trunk, the apothecary clerk having told us how to do so and my card magic actually extending to such spell work. Harry then lets the trunk be regrown and puts all of his supplies in the main compartment before I shrink it again and we leave the store.

 

Then Harry, suddenly feeling majorly excited, grabs my hand and shouts: “Come on, it’s time for my wand!” I laugh at my son’s enthusiasm and he actually seems to have the strength and agility to flawlessly let us weave through the busy crowd walking back and forth over the alley pavement without bumping into anyone else.  
But at the old looking wand shop we walk straight at the door at the same time that someone seems to be coming out. Harry, being the excited teen that he is, is unable to stop running in time and launches himself straight in the arms of a tall young man who seems about 3 to 4 years older than him and who gets the wind blown out of him.  
The teenager has slightly curly dark brown hair with a nicely curled fringe just above his large forehead and his wild-looking brown eyebrows accentuate his grey eyes that seem to twinkle as he makes sure my son doesn’t fall. An older man then slaps the teenager on the shoulder with a large proud smile on his face and says:  
“Nicely caught, Cedric. You are definitely Seeker material. Hello young man, here for your wand, are you?”  Harry nods excitedly and the wild movement makes his fringe fall to the back of his head, showing off his scar. Instantly the two men gasp and the elder man mutters: “Merlin’s Beard, you’re Harry Potter.”

 

Harry looks down and knowing he’s starting to hate his fame, I say: “Yes, this is your hero, although I don’t understand how you can claim that seeing no one knows what happened that night, do they?” The two shake their head and Cedric asks: “You’re not hurt, are you?” Harry looks down and shakes his head, making the older teen smile.  
The other man then bristles and says: “Excuse us for our unoriginal behavior. We should not have behaved so atrociously. Let us help you get young Harry’s school stuff. You are his guardian, I presume?” And I happily answer: “His father would be the better term.” Making the two look absolutely shocked.  
This time Cedric recovers first and holds out his hand to Harry, saying: “I’m Cedric and this is my father, Amos Diggory. It’s a pleasure having you back in your home world, Harry.” And already I smile, remembering what the Heads told us about the qualities of their Houses and ask: “You’re a Hufflepuff, am I right?”  
The boy nods and says: “Third year, sir.” To which Harry says: “This is my daddy Luxord, I call him dad.” This confuses the two and I say: “An explanation is indeed due, but better given at a more private location. Might I ask what your son and yourself were doing in the wand shop? Surely Cedric already has his own wand?”

 

Cedric nods and says: “My dad decided to give me an early birthday present. I’m born the 3rd of September, but because that is during the school year did dad decide I would get it today. It’s a wand-serving kit.”  I smile and shake the boy’s hand to congratulate him as I say: “Wonderful, I’ll have to remember to buy one for my son too.”  
Amos nods and says: “Yes, a gift to celebrate his return to the Magical World – his parents’ world – is indeed in order. Now Cedric, it seems we will have to turn around. Harry, Luxord, shall we?” I nod and the two Diggorys lead us into the dingy-looking store with walls and old rusty-wooden shelves filled to the cram with wand boxes.

 

A silent voice suddenly speaks and Harry and I are instantly on guard, Harry summoning the Fairy Harp while standing straight with the weapon on his back and me holding a set of cards in my right hand, while my right wrist is against the upper half of my left arm, ready to throw the cards and create a barrier of protection around my son in case needed.  
But then the voice says: “I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter.” And a man almost as old as Dumbledore, but without the beard appears to us from behind one of the cases in the back of the small store. He looks from me to Harry and we both quickly dispatch of our weaponry before the man’s creepy grey eyes can land on them.

 

I can see from the corner of my eye that we have shocked the Diggorys, but that doesn’t matter at the moment as I ask: “I take it you are the store owner?” The man nods and says: “Mr. Ollivander is the name, Mr. guardian. I must say I have never seen the likes of you before. But I think that for you and your comrades I can make fine wands.”  
I wonder how he knows of my fellow comrades and Harry asks: “How do you know of my other fathers? Or my mother?” And Ollivander answers: “Albus was so kind as to enlighten me and his other close friend Nicholas Flamel yesterday, Mr. Potter. It was truly a delight as I very well remember my own first meeting with your aunt.”

 

He then looks straight at my son and for some reason do I get the feeling he is not seeing the boy himself. This feeling is strengthened when he says: “You will meet family where you least expect it, dear child, but beware of those you hold dear in this world. It is better for you to trust those from the outside, where your guardians come from.”  
Harry looks confused and asks: “Cedric, is he always like this?” The older teen shakes his head and says: “There are rumors that members of the Ollivander family are born wand makers and later in life gain another natural gift, but no one has ever seen it. It could be that something about you just proved that rumor true.”

 

Harry looks sheepish and then Ollivander suddenly asks: “Shall we get to your wand now, Mr. Potter?” And I can tell by his sheepish look that the man really doesn’t know what just transpired. The choosing of the wand unfortunately takes quite a while and finally Harry gets quite the fine wand – holly, Phoenix feather and 11 inches.  
But for some reason does Ollivander find this curious and I instantly feel as if something that will have great consequences in this world is about to happen. I quickly grab another empty card, ready to write down my recon observations if needed as Harry asks: “Sorry, sir, but what’s curious?” And to my shock the man says:  
“I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter. It is a specialty that my family has prided itself with for the last 1900 years. And the Phoenix who gave the feather currently situated in your wand gave me only one other feather. A feather that I, sadly to say, gave away to the darkest wizard this world has ever known – the same wizard that killed your entire family.”

 

Tears instantly spring to Harry’s eyes and I stand behind him in seconds, one arm around his shoulder and the other softly petting his hair. I then quickly mutter: “Mr. Ollivander, my son is one of the only two known people in the Universe to wield two legendary blades. Will this ability grant him the power to wield, perhaps, two wands?”  
The man seems intrigued and while he goes to the back of his store, do I escort Harry to Cedric and whisper at Amos: “No one will hear of this fact, understand? My son has enough unwanted attention pointed at his parents’ murder as it is.” The elder man nods and Ollivander seems to return with at least a dozen new wands, if not more.

 

He turns to my son and says: “I know you are shocked and hurt, Mr. Potter. And I feel terrible to your family for having sold away that wand, but I need to see if your father’s theory is correct. Would you please try these left-handed wands?” Harry nods and after about five more tries he is again able to wield a fine wand.  
Dark Pine wood, 14 inches and with, shockingly enough, the blood – willingly given, Ollivander tells us – of a Unicorn female. The wizard looks at the slightly large and yet supple wand in my son’s hand and says: “The dark of the wood represents the hurt of your past, Mr. Potter, but the Light of the Blood will shine on your future.”

 

Harry smiles and I mutter: “This sure is one hell of a trip.” Amos then stands up from the slightly cracked chair he was sitting on and while dusting off his robes does he say: “And I know just the way to get the dark side of this trip erased from our memories. Cedric, it’s time for an ancient Diggory tradition, my son.”  
The boy nods and tells Harry: “Whenever an Ancient House reunites with the Diggory House on the birthday of someone in either of the two families or in between two months that each holds a birthday of each of the two families, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Diggory makes it their tradition to hand a gift to the reuniting house.”  
Harry wants to protest and I ask: “Is there a time limit to the birthday thing?” Amos nods and says: “It has to be between exactly 31 and 61 days, so an exact long month or an exact two months – one of 31 days and one of 30. This Tradition is only disallowed to be put through from January to March because of February.”

 

This makes me shrug at my protesting son and the boy sighs and says: “Fine, but keep it to just a pet. I don’t want anything expensive. I already got over 30 gifts for my birthday alone.” The two look shocked and Harry mutters: “My mum wanted to repay me for not celebrating my other 10 birthdays and Christmas holidays.”  
Cedric laughs and says: “I don’t know who adopted you, but she sure is persistent.” And while I pay Ollivander and we leave the store, Harry says: “You have no idea.” We then enter the pet store and I wonder how many exotic pets could be here – just to make our home a little more fun for Demyx and maybe buy a playmate for Silen.  
Then a rush of white flies by me and the clerk working there shouts: “Stop that mad bird. She’ll attack whoever she flies at.” I quickly take the same position as in Ollivander’s store, but then Harry asks: “What are you talking about? She’s sweet.” And I see that the white owl has landed on his shoulder, cooing as he pets her feathers.

 

The clerk looks at my son with total bewilderment and sputters: “But – but we – we’ve had him for – for years. He’s – he’s cost us 20% of our yearly profit. How?” And I state: “You’ll find that my son has a great way to handle animals others consider quite dangerous. As long as he keeps a keen eye on what is and isn’t acceptable for a pet.”  
Harry nods at me and Cedric says: “You know, Snow Owls are exceedingly reclusive creatures. Perhaps this one just didn’t want to be a pet, but a familiar. Was it taken away from the nest before or after it hatched?” And the clerk answers: “You’ll have to ask my boss. I just told you all I know about that owl.”  
He then turns to my son and says: “You can keep him. I’ll get his cage, rope and muzzle.” But then Harry looks shocked and says: “No wonder it treats you bad. He is a she.” The clerk seems completely befuddled now and groans as Harry says: “And just keep it to the cage. I’m not going to restrain her in any way possible. She’s my friend.”

 

The owl happily craws and I see the clerk looking at my son thoughtfully, before he asks Amos: “Is your son this good with animals too?” Amos seems to swell with pride at this question and says: “You can bet your ass that he is. We even have our own little breeding zoo at our mansion where my Cedric takes care of all the cubs.”  
The man nods happily and says: “Good, then follow me. I have a few more creatures that might just fall under the same application as this owl; they might too be scaring off all my customers because they are looking for heart-felt owners.” Instantly Harry brightens up and I can’t say no to the child following the clerk.  
We follow him to the back of the store where a large room is filled to the brim with weird colored creatures being trapped inside strong metal fences that are only a few inches bigger than the creatures themselves. The clerk gestures around and says: “Live yourselves out, boys. Just let your hearts lead you to your new pets.”

 

Harry looks at me and I nod, making him smile widely. He then closes his eyes and clasps his hands together with his right forefinger and left little finger raised up. I smile as I can almost feel the child going into a heart-felt trance and he slowly starts walking to one of the bigger cages, holding quite the interesting tiger cub.  
The creature has large sky blue horns that are raised to the back like the ends of arrows and these also seem to be his ears. He indeed has the body of a tiger, but without the stripes, except for 2 at the front of his front legs, a circular stripe in the shape of a whirlwind on his flanks and spots on the top of his back paws.  
The tiger also has purple paws with sky blue claws and more arrow-shaped horns sticking out of his ankles at the front and hind legs and finally does he have a pair of green and blue colored sable-teeth and a scaled tail with a large pointy end. The tail is yellow colored at the base and goes from green to sky blue at the end.  
And finally are there two very cute looking purple stripes going from his neck down to his spine. And still the tiger is only a cub, probably explaining the light colors – although part of me believes this to be part of their nature. The tiger’s yellow eyes with black outer-line look at Harry from a tilted head and then a cute growl escapes his throat.

 

Instantly Harry coos – like he often does when Silen starts to yip – and he happily raises the cub out of his fence, lying the little creature over his left upper arm where the tiger easily settles down, showing just how well made he is for my son. Harry returns to us and smiles at Cedric who looks at his dad. Amos nods and Cedric turns back to the room.  
He too closes his eyes, but his step seems more firm and decisive than my son’s and he ends up at a lion’s fence, which intrigues me seeing the Nature of a Hufflepuff is often easy-going. We then all look at the cub and I see the clerk sigh in relief. I move a little closer to him and he whispers: “Those two are the worst.”

 

I then take a close look at the cub and wonder how this can be. The fur’s cub is dark orange, almost brown-orange and he has the same storm-shaped circular lines on his flanks as the tiger cub – but then a green-blue color – and with a circle with open midst under them. The tail – while also scaled – is also different.  
It is blue at the base and just furred, but then yellow scales with a green lining seem to grow over the fur and the tip of the tail is shaped like a gust of wind. The creature has a single dark black-purple line going over his spine and he has a dark green stomach, purple paws with dark red claws and pointy spikes on his lower legs.  
The lion, with two blue ears, a few dark red manes with purple-blue tips and dark yellow eyes with the same black outer-lines as the tiger – seems to look at Cedric defiantly, but Cedric keeps his eyes closed and while the lion scratches at him is the older teen able to lift the cub and lets him lean on his right shoulder.

 

Then I suddenly notice something. On both the chest of the tiger and the lion cub is a very strange mark visible – the tiger’s red and the lion’s pinkish red. The symbol has a circle in the midst with two half circles on both sides of the top, a spade–shaped line below it and two bowed lines on both its left and right side.  
I wonder if this symbol is anything like our Organization’s Symbol and decide to bring it up with Xemnas, Vexen and Zexion first chance I get. I then turn to the clerk and get him to give us the tiger and lion cub for free. This makes me leave the store and the shopping street with one thought: “What a hectic, hectic day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you all know that if you've played Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, you'll have recognized the two creatures Cedric and Harry chose. For those who haven't, just check Google for the Keeba Tiger and Aura Lion. You'll find all you need to know from them there, I'm sure.


	15. Time Rides With A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene, Harry, someone mysterious (no, I won't tell you who, you'll find out soon enough) and Cedric all prepare themselves for the journey to Hogwarts in the month before September starts.  
> A week later Harry and his daddy Demyx leave for the Platform, while Xaldin and Vexen take the pets and Harry's trunk there themselves. There Harry not only reunites with Cedric and Neville, he also meets a new family and someone who tries to be his friend - for perhaps the wrong reasons - in perhaps the wrong way. Will it work?  
> Read and find out in the first part of the Train ride chapters.

**_Chapter 15  
_ ** **_Time runs with a Journey_ **

****

**_Larxene’s POV_ **

****

The last few weeks before my baby went away to Hogwarts were spend with several events continuously happening. One of them Demyx and me squealing and cooing every time we saw Harry use his Dual Blade ability. Another was Neville coming over to our place and becoming Harry’s new best friend.  
Harry was even so kind as to convince me not to throw away his old toys but give them to Neville, who was amazingly excited at seeing all the Muggle toys – stuff he said he had never seen before; words that immediately made my heart melt for the poor boy. And every time I think about it, I remember what Lupin told us.

 

We of the Organization may have been evil and heartless – having banished our hearts from our bodies willingly, but we had never been heartless enough to take a baby his parents – even if Saïx and Axel had been willing to become Nobodies when they were just teens – and that is exactly what happened to poor Nevy.  
The thought alone not only makes me instantly think of going to Azkaban and electrocute the Lestranges it also makes me scowl every time I see Augusta treat Neville as if he is supposed to be his dad’s clone. I had even gone so far as to secretly take Neville to Ollivanders to make him get his own wand.  
Neville had heavily protested against it and Harry had to tempt him with the idea of getting a wand-holster to keep his dad’s wand – the wand his gran told him he should use – safe, but then we got to Ollivanders and the wand maker had been appalled when he discovered how unfit Neville was for said wand.  
He had instantly thanked us for saving the poor boy’s core and had offered, in return, to give us the wand for free, which worked for me as I didn’t want Augusta to know until it was too late – meaning by the time Neville would have been used to performing spells with his own wand at Hogwarts.  
Afterwards Neville had come to our house often and we had discovered that, while it is against the law for minors to perform magic outside school, did our wards prevent anyone outside of the house from noticing spells being cast. This had been made obvious by all the magical training we gave Harry.  
And thus Neville came by as often as possible so that the two of them could study and practice the spells in their textbooks, aiming it at rotten plants and broken china and whatever else my friends and I were able to let the neighbors donate out to us, saying it was part of raising money for charity.

 

Cedric had also become a regular visitor and had even made an oath to Xemnas that he would help and guide Harry once he came to Hogwarts no matter what House he would be sorted in. This had pleased both our Superior and Harry a lot and Harry had even hugged the older teen in joy and thanks.  
We had, though, agreed that while the two of them could come over on appointment, the animals were better left behind either their own houses or Harry’s private rainforest. The only problem with this was that Silen seemed overly eager to get out of the rainforest every time Cedric had left.

 

Now it’s only a single week before he leaves and my baby seems to be dreading going to bed more and more as each night passes, something Luxord explains as worries over losing us to the train and Hogwarts. The more the days pass, the closer Harry is, in the baby’s eyes, forced to prepare to say goodbye to us for months on end.  
Luckily, because of my mothering nature, did Xemnas chose me to keep Harry busy and I happily did it, teaching how to move powers all over your body, so I could, later, teach him how to summon a dark portal. This idea really cheered my son up and he seems to put more energy in this than in any of his other trainings.

 

Of course I won’t teach him about thunder as I first want him to learn the Keyblade ability of Wind before I trust him to use the Thunder accordingly, no matter if Thunder is also a Keyblade Element or not.  
Xemnas himself also attributes to Harry’s enjoyment his last few weeks here as much as I do as he tells longer stories before bedtime and stays with Harry until he is sure the child is soundly asleep as assurance that, both asleep and awake, he will always be right near the precious little boy.

 

** Harry’s POV **

****

The weeks pass and I fear losing my family more and more as each day passes. Then finally, a week before I leave, does daddy Lexaeus come to my room and says: “Never forget that our portals are an outer world form of magic and therefore impossible to be blocked by the people of this world.  
You are not alone and you are a Child of us All. One of each of our attributes is inside you and through that our hearts are connected. In the purest Light and the Deepest darkness.” I smile at the hard, but eloquent man and hug him, no longer fearing the chance of losing him or any other member of my family.

 

I’m ready for Hogwarts.

 

** Personal POV **

****

In just a week’s time I’ll meet him. The Stupid Boy who lived. The _famous_ hero of us all. I shudder in disgust every time I think of it, and even more every time I see my idiotic little sister fawn over the pictures she drew of him. As if she knows what her supposed hero looks like.  
I shake my head, not wanting to lose focus over my sister’s stupid fantasies or the annoying behavior of everyone who thinks about that idiot who lived and mentally go over everything I have of my plan so far.  
Convince mum to take the Muggle route to King Cross Station, done. Make sure we run a little late and that we’ll be there between ten thirty and eleven o’clock, easy. Meet and befriend the brat of fame, a simple compartment search and little white lie will do that and I’ll be in.  
The only part I have yet to figure out is how to get into the brat’s vaults, but I already have an inkling of an idea. Every year since they were discovered, there are some Muggleborns who want to use the Purebloods to get good jobs or who really want to perform better than others and fit into our society.

 

I smirk, sitting on my bad and patting my stupid rat, Scabbers – why mum and dad gave him to me from Percy and not used the extra money to buy me my own wand I’ll never know – and think about how easy it’ll be to convince such a Know-It-All Mudblood of helping me, by saying it will help her.

 

There is nothing that can go wrong.  
My plan is perfect and I will soon be rich.

 

** Cedric’s POV **

****

Dad and I had had a little bit of an argument about the First of September, but finally we agreed that we would let our House Elves and mum guard the Apparation and Port Key points of the Station while dad and I would wait at the Muggle Entrance way, all to welcome Harry when he arrives.  
The shy boy with the amazing talent for animals and the mysterious Key-shaped weapon had caught my interest more than all lessons dad gives me about our family heritage and history and more than the possibility of me becoming the next Quidditch Team Captain for Hufflepuff House.  
The fact he had allowed me to find a familiar of my own, one even the foreign father of young Harry couldn’t seem to identify, had been a bonus even my dad couldn’t deny was very well appreciated, but he still refused to believe that, with so many parents, Harry wouldn’t be able to find his way to the station.

 

This I had argued with the fact that they were all obviously foreigners, the fact that the man named Luxord was able to let cards fly between his hands and summon them from thin air in less than a second enough proof to convince the man of my statement and that we should pick them up.  
That was a week ago and now, it’s only another week before I leave for my Third year at Hogwarts school. I know I will still need 2 years of practice before I can, possibly, be chosen as the new Quidditch Captain, seeing as how our current Captain will be in his Seventh when I will be in Fourth, but this matters not.

 

All that matters is that I see Harry again and that I make sure that the poor, parents-loving boy enjoys his trip to and his staying at Hogwarts, as I had clearly, throughout my visits at the place, seen how Harry was worrying over losing his family if he went to stay somewhere else for 10 months.  
I had explained this to mum and dad and while mum fussed over the poor lad, did dad slap me on the shoulder and say: “Well then, that would make you the perfect lad to make him feel welcome, won’t it, Ced? He already knows you, after all, and you know Hogwarts inside out. It’s the perfect match.”  
This conversation makes me smile as it was that that convinced dad to indeed wait for Harry to show up and then let his parents know he would be constantly watched and protected. I would keep my oath to, who the other parents call, the Superior and Harry would have a guide and guard at Hogwarts.

 

The plan was perfect.  
It was perfect for everyone  
And most importantly for Harry.

* * *

** A week later **

****

****

** Harry’s POV **

****

The only few things that make me not hide under my blanket and stay there until ten past eleven are the fact that such an act is just too childish for me, that I have Cedric who will stay close to me no matter what my House and that I have already bought all my stuff, so I just can’t chicken out now.  
I sigh, resigning myself with my knowledge and fate and then Daddy Demyx ruffles my hair and says: “Hey, no pouting there, little man. Just think of all the techniques and other things you can learn that will improve your skills. And don’t forget, I’ll be visiting every week for your new music lessons.”

 

This makes me smile as daddy Demyx had taken me shopping into a Muggle shopping street about three days before my journey and I had discovered how amazing I am on a wooden and an electrical guitar, something which had reduced Demyx to tears seeing how his special weapon was a Sitar.  
The shop owner had given me several musical notes to practice on and Demyx had made me the promise to come visit me in my future dorm every week on Thursday night to give me lessons and see how well I could improve, calling me his little maestro before taking me in an almost bone-crushing hug.

 

I quickly grab the wooden case for the wooden guitar and with the tip of my Keyblade engrave the sign of the Organization into the handle and the top and bottom of the case before putting the large band around my shoulder and smiling as Daddy Demyx opens a portal to the train station.  
I take a deep breath, trying not to get too excited over the idea of seeing a new place by trying to remember that this will be a ten month long stay and that, for most of the time I will be away from my parents, but then I remember how I can continue practicing my Keyblade skills and how I will see Cedric and Neville again.

 

Daddy Demyx then slaps me on the shoulder and says: “That’s the spirit. Now let’s go.” And I realize that in my eagerness to see my new friends, I must have grown quite the happy grin on my face. Feeling bad in the fear that my parents will hate me for wanting to see my friends over them, I quickly follow the man.  
While walking through the portal, I try to analyze and memorize every aspect of it, just like daddy Vexen always taught me during our Icicle lessons and daddy Demyx repeats his earlier gesture, slapping me on the shoulder yet again, as he laughs: “Hey, leave the studying for when you arrive at school, okay tyke?”  
I nod at him and ask: “You don’t mind, do you? That I really want to see Neville and Cedric again.” The man sighs and while wrapping an arm around me, he says: “Harry, having friends is a good thing. It means that you can grow to have a life outside of your parental home. Something you need while growing up.”

 

I nod, feeling quite a bit better and then we leave the portal and a small alleyway only two blocks away from King Cross Station. London itself is amazing and I can barely believe there are so many people here, having only known Privet Drive, the zoo and Fairland’s Estate for my entire life.  
I try to look at everything at once and Demyx whispers: “Remember, blend in the shadows. They’re the best friend for someone from a stealth organization.” I nod adjusting my black leather jacket and lowering my head a little into the black collar, my black hair blending in perfectly with the color of the fabric.

 

Demyx nods and then he turns his head a little and says: “Let’s follow that family. Seeing as how the ticket only says the platform and time, but not how to get on it, we’re kinda like frogs in the North pole.” I snicker at this and nod, using the shadows caused by the walls and barriers to sneakily follow a red-haired family.  
They stop at a stone barrier separating platforms 9 and 10 and I whisper: “It must be a magically hidden platform, like the interior of our home base.” Demyx nods and whispers: “Brilliant, quick observations, little guy. Now let’s watch and see what they’re going to do.” I nod and focus on the family.

 

They seem to gaze intently at the stone barrier and I wonder: “Must be the actual portal, like the black portals my parents use. But how much is it alike?” And just then, while trying to focus on the barrier myself, I see the eldest of the kids walk through it, trying to blend in with a group of tourists.  
This makes me raise my eyebrow and I whisper: “Let’s try and see if we can get to the other side of that portal. I want to see how exactly they disappear through it.” Demyx nods and mutters: “Remember, stealth.” Nodding back, I decide we need a small distraction to get to the other barrier.  
Focusing hard, I let a small icicle gem appear in my hand and lower myself to seating position slowly, keeping to the shadows and blessing myself for wearing all black. Closing one eye for better aim, I throw the gem and, to my pride, see one of two identical looking red heads stepping and slipping on it.  
Snapping my fingers I let the ice disappear just when he falls and while the mother actually scolds the son instead of helping him up, do Daddy Demyx and I sneak past. Daddy Demyx slaps me on the shoulder and whispers: “Your mum will be ecstatic when I tell her this.” I snicker and push myself against the wall.

 

Unfortunately are we now in the light and, not wanting to draw attention to myself, I change my stance, making it look like I’m leaning against the stone frame and chilling out. Daddy Demyx does this too and with a faked bored look on my face I continue to observe the family, now able to hear what they’re saying.  
“Okay Fred, if you’re done playing around. We only have another 10 minutes before the train leaves, so get going, George, you go on right after him. Now Ron, are you sure this was a good idea?” The mother scolds the fallen twin and then worriedly asks the youngest red-head male, who eagerly replies:

 

“Of course, mum. Harry Potter was Muggle raised. Surely we can meet him and his relatives if we take the Muggle way.” This angers me and instead I focus on the twins, actually seeing them blend with the stone frame before disappearing. Moving my foot, I actually get it through as well and I retreat.  
On the other side of the stone frame, I whisper to Demyx: “I think it’s some kind of portal spell combined with a Stealth spell or something to make sure that, as long as the passer remains anonymous, the other passerby’s won’t even realize it’s there.” Daddy Demyx nods and says:  
“Let’s go through. That scolding woman might not be the perfect mother for those twins, but she was right when she said that they and we have to hurry. We only have 8 minutes and I want to see you off properly.” I smile at him and, with my hair and jacket blending together again, pass the mother, son and daughter.

 

We walk back to the barrier and as we do, we get united with Daddy Xaldin, who carries two animal cages with black drapes over them. I know one of them hides my pet the tiger and the other little Silen and smile at the man, before Daddy Vexen joins us as well, carrying my trunk as was the plan.  
We all walk over to the barrier and Daddy Demyx and I quickly whisper our reconnaissance  discoveries to the two newcomers, me to Daddy Vexen and Daddy Demyx to Daddy Xaldin. The two nod and while Daddy Vexen compliments me, making it sound like I got a good grade in school, do we pass the redheads.  
Unfortunately this does not happen unseen as I hear the youngest son mutter: “Mum, there he is. I recognize the Potter Black hair. Let’s go.” The woman looks at me, but while I feel her eyes burning in my skull, do I simply pass the barrier, pretending I didn’t hear either her son or her calling out to me.

 

We pass the barrier and there I am instantly embraced by warm arms, I recognize as Cedric’s. I happily hug the elder boy back and then Neville and his gran come over, Neville winking at me to tell me he has yet to let his gran know of his new wand. I smile and honorary greet the elder lady, who smiles at me slightly.  
My fathers, Neville and his gran and Cedric then walk over to the red engine and the brown colored carriages, while Cedric’s dad mentions something about informing his wife and _house elves?_ Looking at Cedric he quickly explains me: “Those are like the magical versions of servants, only they don’t want to get paid.”

 

I look shocked and ask: “Why not? Isn’t that slavery? Neglect?” Cedric shakes his head and says: “It’s a long story. It concerns just about our entire wizarding history. I’ll explain it on the train, okay?” I nod and then ask a dreadful question: “Did my family have any – as you call them – House Elves?”  
Cedric nods and says: “They did, but they were sold off to other families when your dad died. You see, when someone turns 17 and is the firstborn of a Noble Family like the Potters or the Diggorys or Longbottoms, they are officially considered, by the Ministry and other families, an adult and the new Head of their House.  
But because you were only 1 year old when your dad died, you could not magically take the responsibilities that come with the Lord Title. And because it would take too long for you to turn 17, seeing how much magical and mental attention your properties and everything else needed, your House-elves were sold off to other Houses.  
The houses, funds, money and everything else is of course still yours, it’s just that you’ll have to wait until you turn 17 and your magic fully matures before you can hire new House-Elves and buy back the ones others bought from your family when there was no longer a Head to take care of them.”

 

I nod and Daddy Vexen says: “As fascinating as this all sounds, must we really now ask for some private time with our son, if you please?” Cedric nods and all my dads, one by one, hug me before Daddy Xaldin helps get my trunk and one of the two cages into one of the last, still empty carriages.  
He then wants to do the same with the other, but apparently is Silen already growing his claws as he suddenly jumps out of the cage and into Cedric’s arms. The elder boy looks shocked for only a second, but then he seems to lock eyes with the wolf cub and I feel something strong connecting them.

 

He turns to me and while, almost automatically, petting the cub, does he humorously ask: “What is it with you and wildlife pets?” I shrug and he says: “Well, if you love wildlife pets so much, you’ll love Hagrid too.  
He’s the Groundskeeper and he – well, he doesn’t really see the perfect difference between what is cute and cuddly for us and what is cute and cuddly for him.” This makes me wonder what kind of creatures the man must have and instantly another part of me not wanting to go vanishes in thin air.

 

I again hug my fathers and wink at them all, promising them I will see them soon through the portal and then, together with Neville and Cedric do I board the train. And apparently just in time as the doors slam close behind me and I feel the ground under me shaking, indicating that the engine is starting to run.  
I quickly enter the compartment and pull the cloth off of Kendal’s cage. Daddy Luxord had discovered that Kendal and the other creatures were Dream Eater spirits and that Kendal was a Keeba tiger, thus the name Kendal was born. It was also because his soft orange coat reminded me of a burning candle.

 

I undo the lid on the cage and Kendal easily jumps out and lies himself on my lap. I had already taken Hedwig out of her cage earlier this morning and, because Cedric had told me that the wizards use owls for communication, had I believed that I could just tell her where to go and find me.  
The train soon leaves the station and while I happily pet my little tigercub, does Cedric – now with Silen around his shoulders – say: “Sorry Harry, but I have to go and see what kind of strategies my Team Captain has thought out this summer. I’ll be back right after we’re done, alright buddy?”  
I like being called buddy and nod at my older friend who leaves as Neville says: “Can I try and find your owl? I have to write my uncle in the North of Scotland. He’ll love to hear how close to his place I’ll be staying this year.” I nod at my friend and say: “Let’s try and practice some more spells afterwards, okay?”

 

Neville nods and I easily spend the next 10 minutes of the train ride just petting Kendal and swirling my Fairy harp around in my left hand. I then let the blade disappear and stop petting the sleeping cub as I grab my two wands, one in each hand. Looking at them both, from one to the other and think:  
“Why these? Why did these two wands pick me? And why would I even use them anyway? I have two Keyblades?” But I already know the answer as Daddy Lexaeus and I tried some Magical Earth spells a day after Cedric visited me and I discovered that the complexity of the spell is lost on the Keyblade.

 

I sigh and put the wands back, looking out of the window and vow to myself: “Wand or no wand, I will be the best Keyblade Wielder this world has ever seen.” But then a knock disturbs my thoughts and I see the idiot red-head standing in the doorway. He looks in sheepishly, or tries to, and asks:  
“Excuse me, Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full, you see.” I huff and say: “Sure, if you want to be my friend, that is.” The boy stops and asks:  “What, what do you mean?” I look out of the window again, not interested in his shocked look, which I can still see through the reflection and say:

 

“Oh, just that you and your family know nothing of stealth and keeping to the shadows.” I then turn back to him and say: “I heard you, red-head and I heard how you want to meet THE Harry Potter. Well, I got news for you. I am just Harry and unless you accept that, you better stay the hell away from me and Kendal.”

 

And with that, with a powerful slam that would make daddy Lexaeus proud, I slam the door in the boy’s face. But then he opens it again and says:  “Wait, you don’t understand. My sister is crazy for you. I just wanted her to meet her hero before I leave for Hogwarts.” I sigh and while gazing up, I say:  
“Fine, do whatever you want. See if I care.” The red-head smiles, something I only notice from the corner of my eye and thanks to all the reconnaissance lessons Daddy Vexen taught me, and says: “I’m Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.” To which I mutter: “Pleasure. You know who I am, so let’s just skip that, shall we?”

 

The red-head nods and then puts his trunk in the rack before sitting down opposite of me. I myself keep my head up and he asks: “Doesn’t he bite?” I look at him and see him looking at Kendal. Looking down at my little cub, I say: “Nope, I bonded to him when I bought him. He’s what you wizards call my familiar.”

 

I then look out the window and say: “Oh, and here is my other familiar.” And after gently lying the still sleeping cub on the seat next to me, do I open the window for Hedwig, who happily sets herself on my shoulder. I smile and pet her, but then the red-head interrupts my happiness again and says:  
“You know, I’m not sure if you can keep him at Hogwarts.” But I say: “I can. The list might only say a cat, toad or owl, but you have a rat, so you shouldn’t talk.” The boy looks shocked and asks: “How did you know I –?” And I lazily answer: “I can see his tail hanging out of your pocket.”

 

He looks down and sighs as he pulls the creature out. Wondering if all his things will look that pathetic and old, I listen as he says: “His name is Scabbers. I got him because Percy became Prefect and got new robes for it. He sleeps all day and never does a thing. You might even think he died. You just can’t tell.”

 

I sigh, actually feeling sorry for the stupid loud-mouth and say: “You know, there is this backroom to the Pets shop in Diagon Alley where they give away creatures that can bond with your heart. That’s where I got Kendal, but the clerk will only give them away if you have a close, magical bond with other creatures.”  
Ron seems genuinely interested and then two welcome voices sound out as I happily open the compartment door again – just in time to let Cedric escort Neville in. The plump boy smiles and says: “Oh good, it was here. I saw her coming in here when I was searching the train and Cedric met up with me.”

 

Cedric then smiles and says: “The meeting didn’t take too long, the Captain said his plans could better first be shown on the field. We did all get a list with the new names for moves we’ll probably practice this year. Oh, I see you made a new friend.” And I see him looking at Ron over my shoulder.  
I roll my eyes and say: “If that’s what you call it.” Making the red-head cringe. Cedric and Neville look at me and I say: “Heard him talk about wanting to meet me.” I then whisper at them: “He says it was because of his sister being crazy over the Boy-Who-Lived, but only an Idiot believes that.”

 

I then decide to let Ron Weasley see where he stands and ask happily: “So, saw many full compartments on the way here?” Ron turns white and I turn an angry glare at him, while Cedric saves his hide and says: “Mwah, depends on what you call full. They were all occupied though.”  
I shrug and sit back down, taking Kendal back on my lap so Cedric can sit down next to me while Neville takes a seat on my other side. I see Ron trying to hide a jealous glare and turn my eyes skyward again, knowing he better work out his issues soon or it’s bye-bye for him and his chance as my friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I might actually get the entire story up here today. We've only yesterday written chapter 17 and already I am ready to post chapter 16. Just two more, wish us luck.


	16. Almost There - With New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron tries valiantly to get in the good waters with Harry, but only gets Neville's attention. A new boy also makes his appearance and he screws up as much as the redhead did at the station. Will he get another shot? And how will Cedric feel about having to leave the three boys at the station?   
> Read and find out

**_Chapter 16  
_ ** **_Almost there – with new friends?_ **

****

**_Cedric’s POV_ **

****

Silen is absolutely amazing. The little wolf is bright, has a cute little face and seems to totally adore my every move especially if I pet him, if his happy yips are anything to go by. I’m also very happy to have Harry and Neville on the train with me, but I worry over his possible bond with Ron Weasley.  
Obviously the boy did something to upset my little brother and while I wonder what, am I glad Harry has so many fathers and such a loving new mother. Deciding to brace this topic, I turn to the little black-head and asks: “So, what did your parents think of you coming to Hogwarts, Harry?”

 

And instantly a reason why Harry might not like Ron becomes clear as the boy asks: “Parents? I thought Lily and James Potter died on Halloween all those years ago?” I sigh and say: “They did.” Before Harry turns to the boy and asks: “Never heard of adoption, did you? Or privacy, for that matter.”  
The boy looks shocked and asks: “What, we share a compartment?” And Neville spats: “Yeah, but you don’t see me sticking my nose in Cedric’s conversation with Harry, do you?” The redhead turns the same shade as his hair and Harry turns back to me, after sending Neville a grateful smile.  
I too feel glad that the meetings between the three of us at Harry’s place – and the fact that he is hiding a new wand from his gran – are obviously working their miracles on the boy’s confidence and Harry says: “They’re really glad. They say it’s a good way for me to grow up and learn to be my own person.”

 

I nod and he goes on: “Daddy Demyx wasn’t even mad that I really wanted to see you guys again. He said it was part of growing up. He’s also coming to Hogwarts every Thursday evening to continue my guitar lessons.” And I eagerly ask: “Guitar lessons? You mean, you play, Harry?”  
And the boy shows me a beautiful black wooden case with the Organizations’ logo on the top and bottom of the case. He opens it and while the inside is made of a dark black velvet, the wooden guitar itself is amazing, made of mahogany wood and with pieces of rocks covering the front frame beautifully.  
I look at the masterpiece of music with awe and Harry says: “I added the rocks myself. Daddy Lexaeus added them for me.” Instantly I ask: “Do you play?” Harry shrugs and says: “A little, Daddy Demyx and I haven’t been able to do a lot of practicing the last few weeks, seeing as how we only practice on Thursdays.”

 

I nod, but then Ron asks: “But why play a guitar? Why not just listen to the WWN?” And Harry turns to me questioningly as I answer: “The Wizarding Wireless Network.” And then turn to the redhead, understanding more and more why the boy is receiving Harry’s cold shoulder as I say:  
“And it’s tradition for the Potter Head of House to play at least one music instrument. So in all truth is Harry doing exactly what his birthparents would have wanted him to do.” The young Weasley turns red and Harry asks: “Really, what else do you know of my family traditions, Cedric?”  
And I happily answer: “My dad taught me quite a bit about Family traditions of just about every Noble and Ancient House. I can teach you what I know of yours if you want? If you won’t be too busy with Homework and learning how to play the guitar, that is.” The boy eagerly nods and I smile.

 

Then a familiar sound comes closer and I say: “Ah, and there’s the food cart.” Instantly Ronald perks up, but then he makes me wonder if he really is a Weasley as they are known for their amazing hunger as the boy slumps back down, looking slightly defeated. I look at him and he says:  
“My mum already made us some sandwiches. And I don’t think I have enough to buy even a chocolate frog.” This makes me feel bad for the poor lad as the visit of the food cart lady on the First train ride to Hogwarts is always something special – mostly because it can help you make some friends.  
Then Harry asks: “But don’t you guys get an allowance then?” And Ron asks: “An allowance? What’s that?” Harry looks at him shocked and he asks: “An allowance – you know, some money you get for being a good boy for a certain period of time.” Ron looks at him bewildered and Harry asks:  
“What, Daddy Xemnas has been paying me 20 Sickles for every month I do good at training and meetings since we discovered the Magical World. Before that it was 17 pounds a month.” And while I nod in agreement, as dad also does that, but then with 20 Sickles when I was 5, does Ron asks: “Meetings?”

 

To which Harry shrugs and says: “We hold meetings to see how the entire family is doing. I after all have ten fathers and a single mother and most of them are either working or helping me train, so we meet regularly to see how our income, our health and my condition and trainings are going.”

 

Ron looks shocked and asks: “Wait, did you just say you have 10 DADS?” Harry nods and says: “They used to be part of this big group called Organization XIII, but they disbanded and have lost two of their members. I was also marked as their # X III.II when they adopted me, want to see?”  
Ron and I nod, the boy in excitement and I myself in worry, while Neville nods reluctantly and the boy lifts his shirt, showing the # sign together with the Romanian letters for 13.2 carved on his back, making us all look at him in pure shock before he lowers his shirt again and looks back at us.  
He seems confused as he sees our shocked to death looks and he asks: “What? It was a Blood Transfusion ritual to make me fully their son and have me gain some of their powers.” To which Ron asks: “Do I want to know what those powers are?” But Harry turns at the boy with a stern face, he says:  
“You might not want to, but I got permission from Dumbledore to continue my training with my parents, so you will probably be seeing me use those powers anyway.” We all look at him worried, but then the lady of the food cart interrupts all our worried thoughts by asking: “Anything of the cart, dears?”

 

And Harry answers: “A few chocolate frogs and a single Licorice Wand, please?” The woman smiles and then Harry baffles Neville, her and Ron as he softly waves his hand and lets his moneybag flow over to the food lady, asking her gently: “How much does it cost?” Not at all concerned by the floating bag.  
The lady at the cart quickly shakes her head and says: “Four Galleons, dear.” Harry nods and moving his other hand, while holding his right hand still, he lets 4 Galleons float out of the bag, the bag returning to his still hand afterwards and the four coins flowing over to the moneybag attached to the cart.

 

“Is – is that – is that Wandless magic, Harry?” Ron asks, but Harry lazily stands up and walks over to the cart, while he says: “No, that is some of the training Daddy Xaldin taught me. He wants me to practice on moving the wind all around, so I can let it float around me in defense without having to focus on it.”  
The Weasley looks shocked and Harry shows the cart lady a gentle smile as she hands him his Chocolate frogs. He sits back down, takes his special tiger cub back on his lap, while Hedwig had been staying on his shoulder the entire time, happily crooning when she saw his control over the air.  
Harry then feeds his two pets a bit of the licorice wands and Neville and I both get some snacks for ourselves, Neville taking two Sugar Quills and me taking a few pieces of candy with chocolate inside it. We sit back down and Harry happily trades me one of his cards, saying he has started collecting them.

 

I personally feel very treasured with the card he gave me as Morgana Le Fay is quite the rare card, but Harry had happily handed it over to me while I gave him my card of Seperius Potter, the first and only Potter to almost marry a Slytherin. I take a bite of my candy and smile as I see Harry gaze at his ancestor.  
Seperius seems to actually notice that it is a Potter that is holding his card as the wizard tips his hat to the boy and Harry happily smiles, nodding back to his ancestor and putting the card in the upper pocket of his black jacket. I then notice how most of his clothes are black and Ron asks:

 

“Hey, what’s with all the black, Harry?” And Harry answers: “They were a gift from my parents. Organization XIII deals in stealth operations and black clothes are therefore the perfect outfit as they help you blend in with not just the crowds, but with shadows, back alleys and the like.”

 

Ron seems amazed and then he says: “Well, you won’t be able to wear much of it at Hogwarts. The students all have this trim attached to their robes that defines in which House they are, so you’ll always be recognized in some way. And then I’m not even talking about your scar, of course.”  
Harry turns his eyes skyward and asks: “Say Ron, who exactly was there the night I, supposedly, defeated this Voldemort dude?” Ron gasps and shudders, while Neville and I had been able to get used to Harry calling the man by the name, thanks to the many visits he made to our homes.  
Harry raises an eyebrow and asks: “Well?” Ron turns red and says: “Well, no one but –.” But Harry holds up a hand and says: “No one, meaning no one knows what happens and that means it could have just as well been my parents. They want to honor me, fine, but then they should honor my parents too.”

 

And he sits back, his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face, while I smile and wrap my arm around the boy as I say: “Harry, I think you are going to cause quite the commotion. Really, can’t wait to see it.” This makes the boy laugh and I smile at Neville over his head as we both like the boy’s laughter.  
Harry really sounds like a saint singing a prayer combined with the happy sounds a child makes when having the best of fun with his family and it proves that Harry has been raised brilliantly by the many members of the Organization, something that is a big relief to all those who wanted Harry to be safe.

 

Then, when we have all eaten our snacks and have closed the compartment door to let Trevor – Neville’s toad – jump from one spot to the next, laughing when the toad jumps onto one of our laps, does the compartment door open and instantly I can see that it is not a good visitor who came in.  
Pale silver-blonde hair, a sharp pointed face with a small nose and pale silver eyes, the Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy stands in the doorway, with the Heirs of the Noble Houses of Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him, obviously acting as his bodyguards, probably hired by his father.  
I instantly turn grim as my family has a 300 year old feud with the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy and Silen seems to notice my anger as he jumps onto my lap, having been wrestling with Auron and Kendal and bends through his front legs as he growls menacingly at the blonde.

 

The Malfoy Heir notices him along with Kendal and Auron, who both have gone to stand in the same stance in front of our feet and he turns a raised eyebrow at me as he sneers: “Oh look, the Family of Diggory expands.” Making the two Heirs of Crabbe and Goyle laugh stupidly, but I retort:  
“Buying your friends again, Malfoy Spouse? You really turn into a carbon copy of your father more and more every day.” The blonde flushes slightly, before he huffs and says: “I’ve been told that Harry Potter has taken residence upon this part of the train.” He lets his gaze sweep through the compartment and asks Harry:

 

“I take it that’s you?” But Harry keeps his mouth shut and just softly lifts Kendal to sit on his lap, while he softly pats Hedwig, who takes the pats as a sign to fly up to the luggage rack. Malfoy seems not to notice this as he says: “My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy?” But Harry just raises his eyebrow and asks:  
“Are you raised in the Muggle world? You sound like one of those famous movie characters.” Which makes Neville, Ronald and me have a load of trouble keeping back our laughter while Malfoy almost turns as red as Ron’s hair and asks: “What did you just say?” And Harry lazily answers:  
“Yeah, that famous character, James Bond. He introduces himself the same way, you know? The name’s Bond, James Bond.”  Instantly the boy turns red even worse, realizing he really did sound like this famous person and then he shakes his head before lifting it up arrogantly as he says:

 

“No, I was raised by Pureblood wizards, just like you should have. Had it been up to my father, you would have even been raised alongside me, Potter, and seeing your lack of –.” He looks Harry up and down, sneering at his clothes and says: “Class and Dressing style, that seems to have been necessary.”  
This seems to infuriate Harry and he asks: “Are you insulting the clothes my parents bought me?” To which Malfoy asks: “Depends. Were your parents our kind?” To this I want to stand up, but then Harry asks: “What, petty and insulting?” And instantly the two glare at each other as Malfoy spats:  
“No, noble, Pureblooded and of proper etiquette.” Harry shrugs and says: “Well, can’t say I have seen any proper etiquette come out of your mouth yet.” And while I deeply enjoy the amazing way Harry gives Malfoy a run for his money with his snarky remarks and witty comments, do I decide to come in between.

 

I stand up and say: “Listen Heir of Malfoy, it’s obvious you made a wrong first impression. So if you still want a chance for an alliance between the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy and the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I suggest you leave, calm down and try again another day.”  
The blonde glares at me and then grunts and turns around, taking the goons with me. I sigh and sit back down, taking Auron on my lap and petting him together with Silen as Harry asks: “Who was that lowlife?” And I answer: “Draco Malfoy. He’s the Son of Lucius Malfoy, a close friend of Minister Fudge.”

 

Harry looks confused and asks: “Is that important?” I sigh with a smile and say: “Yes Harry, in our society, that’s very important. It can help you greatly during Wizengamot Meetings and helps you keep away from bad publicity.” Harry looks confused and asks: “So what does that have to do with Malfoy junior?”  
To which Neville answers: “Malfoy senior raised Malfoy Junior to believe that the Malfoys are superior to everyone, especially Muggleborns and that power through the Minister is power over everything, something they believe is only fitting for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy.”  
And then Ron ends: “Short said, they’re stuck-up jerks.” This makes Harry shrug and he says: “Well, I don’t care who daddy dearest knows, if Junior wants a chance with me he has to learn how to earn respect.” Now all three of us cringe and Harry asks: “What? Did I say something wrong?”  
And I answer with a sigh: “Harry, the Malfoys believe themselves to be superior to everyone and everything. They won’t like it if someone tells them they have to earn that person’s respect.” And again Harry shrugs with his eyes turned skywards before he continues petting Kendal with a content smile on his face.

 

Then, after another couple of hours, the sky having turned dark and the lights having started to shine lightly, does a metallic voice sound from the ceiling and says: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”  
Now I see Harry looking at Kendal in worry and I say: “Don’t worry, just put him in his cage and he’ll be fine.” Harry nods and smiles at me and then we both do the three wild pets in their cages, putting 2 black and 1 blue curtain over the cages and Harry cooing at his pets before closing the curtain.  
I smile at the kid and lead him, Neville and Ron out of the compartment, past rows and rows of wild, busy students and onto the platform. While walking, Ron seems to try to walk next to Harry, but the young black-head makes sure to keep Neville next to him, which causes Ron to glare at Neville.

 

I shake my head at the Weasley and decide to talk to his older brother Percy as I know the boy has been named Prefect this year. Then I hear Neville whisper: “I know Ron annoys you, but my family can really use an alliance with the House of Weasley. Would you mind if I become his friend in your regard too?”  
And Harry answers: “I don’t mind you being his friend, Neville, just don’t try to include me in it too until I’m ready, okay?” The chubby little fellow nods and I smile as the Weasleys can really use an alliance with the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, let alone the House of Potter.

 

Then we step onto the platform and I move them to the far back, before hugging Harry and slapping Ron and Neville on the shoulder, Neville a little more friendly than Ron, who had eagerly taken place on Harry’s other side. I shake my head at his stupid victory smirk aimed at Neville and say:  
“Wait here for Hagrid, he’s the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts and he will escort you the rest of the way over the Lake. It’s tradition for First years to see Hogwarts from the Lake; the rest of the students use the Carriages further ahead. I’ll see you in the Great Hall for your Sorting, alright you guys?”  
The three nod and I sigh as I leave. I quickly take a carriage with Oliver Wood, a student one year older than me that has been appointed Team Captain this year, something the boy is obviously excited about and this makes me smile as I happily share Quidditch techniques with him during the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the train ride chapters done. Next will be the first of the triple chapters concerning the Sorting. It will be starting where this chapter left off, from a whole new perspective and will show someone in a bad light who will, in due time, learn of her mistakes, but who won't take the same amazing lead role as she has in the books and movies. Can you guess who?


	17. HUFFLEPUFF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is already thinking of her future as she waits for the last part of the trip to Hogwarts to start, but will her many, many hours of studying really help her get that what she wants the most; a chance to be the best witch the wizarding world has ever known? And what of her - ahem, lousy - people's skills? Will they help or cause her problems? And if so, is that why she was sorted, of all Houses, in HUFFLEPUFF?

**_Chapter 18  
_ ** **_HUFFLEPUFF!_ **

****

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

****

I used all train ride to reread my study-books – even if I have been doing nothing but since I was told I was a witch – and by now I know just about every chapter of every book my heart and I know my intelligence will be appreciated – especially in Ravenclaw. But for some reason, does my heart tell me different.  
Deciding not to listen to it, as the mind knows better than the heart, do I wait with other First years, two girls who have already apparently become friends over the ride, for someone to take us across the lake as I read is Tradition for First Years in one of the first chapters of _Hogwarts A History_.  
I look at the two girls, who seem to talk about Hufflepuff and then something very interesting reaches my ears. The second girl, who has long red hair worn in a plait down her back, softly says: “I just hope people won’t dislike me for my aunt. She’s in the Wizengamot and send a lot of Death Eaters to Azkaban, you know.”

 

This instantly makes me see the girl as my way to the top and I say: “I read the Wizengamot has been the High Court Of Law and Parliament for the last 3 centuries.” The girl nods and I ask: “How long has your family been part of it?” The girl looks at me weirdly, but I ignore it and she answers:  
“For the last 300 generations now, yours?” But I shake my head and say: “None, as far as I know. I’m Muggleborn, as you people call it.” The girl looks shocked and asks: “Let me guess, you want to be in Ravenclaw?” I look shocked and answer: “Yes, I do. How did you know that?”  
The girl shakes her head and goes back to her conversation with the other girl. Deciding to give it another shot later, I try to remember what I know of the girl and of the Wizengamot, hoping to use it to get in her – and with that her aunt’s – favor. Then suddenly I am overshadowed and look up.

 

A gigantic man, almost 8 feet tall, if not taller than that, stands over us all and I whimper softly, wondering what on earth the most prestigious school in all of Brittan is doing having a man as big as this one at the school. Wondering if he could be the guard to see if stragglers have taken the train I look at him fearfully.  
But then he seems to be looking for someone and finally he says: “There yeh are. Just like yer dad, yeh look.” And we all look at the far back of the line of First years, me wondering how the man can look so far back, and see a young man with messy black hair and – to my shock -  a lightning bolt shaped scar.

 

“Forget that Wizengamot, I found Harry Potter.” Goes through my mind at top speed and while the others seem to realize who the giant was looking for and start whispering to each other, do I slowly move myself to stand close with the lad. The boy looks confused and asks: “Do I know you?”  
The man shakes his head and says: “I’ll tell yeh later. We ‘ave ter hurry now or we’ll be late. Come along, now. The boats are this way.” This shocks me and I think: “That – that man is to let us see Hogwarts for the first time? Has Hogwarts gone mad?” But I silently follow the man along with the rest of the group.

 

While walking through the thick dark, trying not to trip over large pebbles and moving pieces of dirt, do I spare glances back every chance I get, just to take in everything I can about the young Boy-Who-Lived. The boy is accompanied with two other boys, but I pay them no notice and focus fully on the hero.  
Harry Potter has messy black hair that strangely enough seems to have hints of blond and silver through it, even though these two colors are barely visible and while the hair is quite long, are some strands shorter than others and that seems to make them more untamable as they stand up in all directions.  
The boy’s face is round, slightly oval shaped and his eyes are clear emerald green with a single ring of orange on the outside of the iris and another ring, this one cyan-colored, on the inside around the pupil. Both rings seem to shine with wisdom and power in the dark and I know he is the one I need.  
His body is slightly toned and yet small, has an hourglass figure and still shows he is not one t be fooled with. Wondering how someone can have a body that speaks so many things at the same time, I wonder what it will be like to find out what is really hidden underneath the skin of Harry Potter’s body.

 

Then suddenly the giant shouts: “Four a boat!” And we see about 50 small wooden boats. Shocked that the Wizarding world has these, I remember reading how magic makes electricity useless and think: “Maybe something I can work on once Harry Potter’s fame has gotten me a place in the Ministry.”  
And already I can see myself wearing the official robes of a Wizengamot member, or perhaps even a Department Head, as I stroll through what I assume is the neatly ordered, magically capacitated Ministry for Magic. This makes me smile and I quickly make sure to step into the same boat as the lad.

 

The three boys look at me weirdly and I instantly reach out my hand to Harry Potter and say: “Hermione Granger, Muggleborn. You can ask me anything, Harry Potter, I read all the study books already and I know Hogwarts a History by Heart.” The boy looks confused and then asks: “How do you know my name?”  
I look at him as if he’s lost it and then realize my mistake and say: “Oh, I get it. Of course, you’re Muggle-raised too. You’re still getting used to this Be-the-hero thing, aren’t you?” But the boy shakes his head, shocking me and says: “No, why should I? I’m just Harry, nothing more, nothing less.”  
And he turns around, ignoring my splutters entirely as he seems to anticipate seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Shocked that the boy didn’t even thank me for offering my intelligence to him, I ask: “Did you know there’s a giant squid that lives in this Lake. They say it’s really friendly and all, you know?”

 

But the black-haired boy ignores me and then suddenly the darkness of the road we just walked on disappears and I look up, seeing the most amazing thing I have ever seen – even better than when I saw the Royal Library of Alexandria back in Egypt during a holiday trip when I was 8 years old.  
Towers and turrets everywhere, hard stone rocks and bricks holding up the structure, stained glass on just about all the windows, especially in one of the lower stationed halls and walls upon walls as far as the eye can reach. My mouth drops open as I see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

Then the giant shouts: “Lower yer heads!” And Harry Potter seems to take the order seriously as he and the lumpy looking boy sitting next to him lower their entire upper body at once. I personally look further ahead and see us heading straight for a small cave entrance and quickly, I do as I’m told.  
The vines hanging down from the ceiling of the cave are cold and slightly damp and I shiver, hating that I can’t cast a warming charm yet as I left my wand in my trunk, thus on the train and I quickly memorize to never do this again before our boat softly hits the wooden structure of a small boat house.  
Harry Potter and the lumpy boy smile at each other and quickly get off, but then something moves away from the lumpy boy and he shouts: “TREVOR, GET BACK HERE!” But the fat frog seems to have eyes only for the water we just came from. The lumpy boy wants to run after him, but Harry Potter stops him.

 

He then shocks me and from his very hand he summons a large weapon, shaped like a key and black colored with purple diamonds set into it. He spins the weapon rapidly above his head and shouts: “DEEP FREEZE!” While aiming at the lake. Wondering what happens, I see shards of ice escape the end of the blade.  
They hit the lake and to my shock, create a huge block of ice. The ice grows and before the toad can jump into the lake is the shore side covered by a wall of ice too high for him to jump over. Harry Potter lets go of the lad, who smiles at him gratefully and quickly runs to grab and puts his pet back in his pocket.

 

He then rubs the back of his head and says: “Sorry, Harry, but Trevor has been escaping me all summer. I just didn’t want him to escape on the train because my gran would kill me if he suddenly moved back to London with the train or something like that.” Harry Potter laughs at this and says:  
“Perfectly understandable, Neville. And don’t worry, I think I know a good way to get Trevor trained to stay at one spot, but we will need you to wear your Wizard’s hat a lot.” The boy named Neville looks confused and then the giant comes over, while I feel insulted that no one helps a lady out of a boat and he asks:

 

“Is ever’thing allrigh’ here?” Harry Potter nods and says: “Neville just took some safety precautions that ran out of hand.” Then the redhead travelling with us asks: “Are you coming out or what?” And I huff, asking: “Isn’t it Wizarding Tradition to help a witch out of a boat?” And the lad answers:  
“Yeah, if the witch is a Lady of a Noble Family or your Fiancé, mate or wife. Regular witches are emancipated to do this themselves, you know?” I huff, having expected better than the superior tone of the lad and ask: “And who are you?” But then the giant says: “Introductions later, Hogwarts waits.”

 

And he leads us up to the castle. I grumble about this and whisper: “I’ll be a Lady, alright. Just you wait. I’ll be the next Potter or Longbottom or maybe Malfoy Lady of the House. just you wait.” But while I whisper this, do I not see the redhead looking at me as if he just found the goldmine he was trying to dig up.  
Then we enter the castle, through a large set of double wooden doors and are led in by a witch in a green cloak and a stern look on her face, that makes me realize this must be the Head of Ravenclaw House. Deciding to keep my plans for future riches to the back for now, do I listen as she gives an introduction speech.

 

**_(No, I won’t do the speech, you can find it in every HP book available and I didn’t see need to change it. Nate, if you want to add it, go right ahead, I see no reason to.)_ **

 

The speech soon ends, the woman saying she would announce us to the rest of the school, which worries me as _Hogwarts a History_ said nothing about what the Sorting is supposed to be about. Reminding myself to edit this if I can ever get rights to the shares of the publisher, I focus on the spells I learned.  
I slowly move closer and closer to Harry Potter, in the hopes he will notice my knowledge and ask me for some advice – or perhaps tell me what he knows of the Sorting – but he seems in deep conversation with the Neville boy, who answers: “I heard from gran it’s a test, but not one we have to do with your body.”  
This doesn’t make any sense and Harry asks: “Why didn’t she tell you more?” And Neville answers, speaking louder than my mumbling of how to use what spell and for what: “Gran told me it’s been tradition for the last 800 years that the First years get told barely anything about the Sorting.  
Said it would stimulate the amazing feeling you get when you enter the Great Hall or something.” Harry rolls his eyes and says: “Well, at least your gran knows more than my mum and dads do. I really have to remember keeping that journal daddy Luxord asked me use. Will you help me, Nev?”

 

The lad nods, while I feel determined to take his place – or at least get a nickname myself – but before I can raise my tone a little to get Harry Potter’s attention, does the woman named McGonagall come back and I stop muttering, ignoring the annoyed glares I have been getting from the ghosts above us.  
We then leave for the most amazing hall I have ever seen and I quickly notice two things. That _Hogwarts a History_ was right when it told me the ceiling was enchanted to show the outside sky – something I quickly state to the girl walking next to me – and that the windows I saw from the outside are from this room.  
The girl next to me appears to be one of the two girls who were standing next to me at the station and she says: “I know, my father told me. He’s a wizard, my mum’s a Muggle, but I was raised in a magical home in the Muggle world on my mum’s request.” This annoys me and I ignore it.

 

We then stop, me standing behind the redhead who is, on his turn, behind Harry Potter and the boy named Neville, and looking over the tall boy’s shoulder, I see a moldy old hat being placed on a three-legged stool by the Head of Ravenclaw, the woman who just led us into this amazing hall.  
She then unrolls a large scroll and says: “When I call your name, you will step forward and put the Sorting Hat onto your head. It will then sort you and you will take your seat at your new House Table.” This shocks me and I hear Neville whisper: “A test we won’t have to do with our bodies, of course.”  
And Harry Potter mutters: “That hat must be spelled to read our minds. It must be able to sort us depending on what we think of most or something.” This shocks me and I wonder if my dreams of becoming the most intelligent and well-respected lady in the Wizarding World will put me in Ravenclaw or not.

 

Deciding to change course, as Harry Potter doesn’t really seem to be the same intelligent genius as I am, I decide to go to the same House as he does, but then the girl next to me moves and I hear the woman shouting: “Abbot, Hannah!” And I whiten as Granger comes before Potter in the alphabet.  
Then Harry Potter’s words bring a spark of hope to my worries and I think: “It will sort us depending on what we think of most.” And I start whispering: “The same House as Potter, the same House as Potter, the same House as Potter, the same House as Potter.” Over and over again in my mind.

 

Soon, my name comes up and confident that my mind is solely on Harry Potter and wherever the Sorting Hat will deem him worthy – probably Gryffindor seeing he is a Hero – I walk towards the stool – not at all minding how the Wizengamot girl and the Abbot Girl have already left for Hufflepuff.  
The stern woman looks at me strongly and before she puts the hat on my head, I whisper: “I first wanted your House, Professor of Ravenclaw.” The woman looks shocked and says: “Mss. Granger, I have been Head of Gryffindor for the last 35 years.” Shocking me senseless before she puts the hat on my head.

 

I shake my head and decide to pamper up to the Head of Ravenclaw later when suddenly a voice sounds from within the hat and whispers: “My, my, don’t we need a restudy on loyalty and companionship. I know just where to place you, little Muggleborn, and I hope you’ll thank me later.”  
Already I fear the worst and try to focus back on my earlier thoughts, but this makes the voice tut and he says: “Yes, yes, you need these lessons bad. I can see why you want to be in his House and it’s not for those reasons I will put you there.” This slightly relieves me, but then the Hat shocks me and shouts:

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville will all be sorted into Hufflepuff, I'm just making this year have a low amount of Gryffindors and then the next three will have an upraise, or something. We're not sure yet. Anyway, next chapter will be about the rest of the Sorting from Ron's POV. It's not written yet, but I promise to have it up here and on fanfiction . net as quickly as I can.   
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to all of you out there. 
> 
> Venquine1990


	18. Four Surprising Placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is shocked at Hermione's placement in Hufflepuff, but apparently is this exactly what he needs as he finds out that Harry wants to be in Hufflepuff. Remembering what the young black haired boy said about the Sorting Hat reading his thoughts, he too focuses on getting in Hufflepuff, until he sees that the Sorting Hat and Harry Potter are having a disagreement on where to place the young Hero.   
> Will Ron's attempt to get into the same House as his brothers work? Or will he have to give up his family to join with the Hero and get his plans for money theft to be a success? And what of Neville? Where will he end up?   
> Read and find out,

**_Here we are again! Yes, another chapter done before Christmas! I love this! Now, this will be in Ron’s POV and I have to warn you here and now about two things Nate and I agreed on:  
_ ** **_1\. There will be Ron, Molly and Ginny bashing – no other Weasley’s will be bashed, just them.  
_ ** **_2\. Ron and Hermione will not be the same amazing friends for Harry as they are in the books and movies. Ron’s place has already been taken by Neville and we’re still debating who will be Hermione’s replacement. Hermione will be Harry’s friend, just not as close as in the books.  
_ ** **_Now that you know this, I hope you will understand that the story will bring Ron and Hermione out in a bad light, but it will be only Hermione who will, as the story progresses, slowly change and take the role of a regular, but intelligent student – one you don’t really hear much about in the books and stories.  
_ ** ****_Okay, enjoy,_

****

**_Venquine1990  
_ ** **_Co-Author: Nate the Werehog_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 18  
_ ** **_Four surprising placements_ **

****

**_Ron’s POV_ **

****

“How could a girl that intelligent and with that little people’s skills end up in Hufflepuff?” I think silently as I see the bushy haired brainiac leave for the table of brown and yellow. She had been my way to get into Harry’s vault as she was exactly the Muggleborn I needed, but now – I sigh and shake my head.  
But then, Harry himself gets me my golden ticket back into his vaults as he says: “Guess I’ll just have to avoid her in the common room.” And I ask: “You want to be a Puff?” The boy nods and Neville asks: “You think he should be somewhere else then?” And when Harry looks at me inquiringly, I smoothly answer:  
“I just think your actions at the Boat House prove you a born Gryffindor and that, like me, you’ll follow in your family Footsteps. Your parents were Gryffs, and I heard your grandparents were too.” The boy looks intrigued and he says: “Family ties are through the heart, not the blood.”

 

Shocking me senseless. Then Longbottom is called forward and I see the lad gulping, before Harry hits him on the shoulder and whispers: “Just follow your heart, buddy.” Making me glare at the chubby, klutz as he smiles and walks forward, tripping slightly, but keeping his balance before reaching the stool.  
Shaking my head, I wonder softly: “What does a Hero see in a Klutz?” And Harry spats: “A friend, Weasley.” Shocking me as I had not expected to be heard. The boy sighs when he sees my shocked look and mutters: “No stealth abilities, at all.” Before shaking his head. He then looks up and I hear:

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

Causing Harry to cheer loudly. I look at the lad, cheering almost louder than the House students themselves and he grins: “Hufflepuff, here I come.” I hit myself on the head and mutter: “Mum’s going to kill me.” As I focus on what Harry told us about the Hat reading our thoughts and Sorting us on it.  
Focusing on wanting to be in Hufflepuff, I hear Potter calling out to me and he says: “Remember what you said about family?” I nod and he says: “Two twins, Patil girls, different Houses.” I look shocked and then McGonagall shouts: “Potter, Harry.” Before sharing a look with the teachers.

 

Harry shakes his head at this and walks forward, the strength in his step and the stern look on his face shocking the whisperers silent as he takes his seat on the stool, bending his left leg over his right and lying his hands on his knee, making it look as if he belonged on the stool his entire life.  
Everyone looks at the regal looking boy shocked and I try to remember what I saw of his three fathers. One of them couldn’t have been older than 25 at max and was extremely well-disguised, yet had the air of a musician and therefore could have never taught Harry Potter how to sit like that.  
The other one had a straight face and calculating eyes, checking out every inch of the station as he walked the lad to the train. Wondering about the blond haired man, I can slightly see him teaching Harry that as it would allow the lad the perfect opportunity to study those around him.  
The last did have an amazingly serious look on his face, almost as if he was expecting an attack of some sort, but his wild hair made me believe he had grown up somewhere in the wild and no way could someone like that learn to sit like our National Hero is sitting in front of us right now.

 

Deciding that it has to be one of the other parents, I look closely at the lad, who now has the Sorting Hat over his eyes and seems to be mumbling slightly. The Hat also moves and I feel shocked at the fact that The Harry Potter is conversing with the Sorting Hat about where he should be placed.  
Wondering if the Sorting Hat agrees with my statement that Harry should be in Gryffindor, I start to softly chant it, causing those around me to do the same and pretty soon Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff join in, causing the chants to reach the ceiling and almost fill the entire hall with hope.

 

But then Harry pushes the hat off his eyes with his thumb as he looks at us weirdly, before he asks: “Say, who’s Sorting is this exactly?” Silencing the entire Hall. We all look at the student shocked, while some of the teachers seem to have trouble holding back their laughter at the smart comment.  
He then lowers the Hat back down, but it speaks out and to my shock says: “Just pull me off, Mr. Potter. You convinced me on where to place you. I just hope Hufflepuff will bring you the greatness someone of your status deserves.” Harry nods and lies the Hat back on the stool before he says:  
“It’s not what Hufflepuff can do for me that makes me want to be there, Sorting Hat. It’s what I can do for Hufflepuff. It’s the House of the Heart and thus it can help me help it.” And with that he leaves for the brown and yellow table, sitting down next to a shocked blonde haired girl and a smiling Neville.

 

Then slowly the tall lad named Cedric Diggory starts clapping and the Hufflepuff Head of House follows his example, before, after a few seconds, all of the House is cheering for having Harry Potter seated at their table, Neville, Cedric and the plump looking teacher the loudest of them all.  
I shake my head and focus back on my thoughts, letting the thought of Hufflepuff and all it stands for invade and occupy my every thought and listening out only to hear when it’s my turn. It of course doesn’t take long as there were more students with names before Potter than after and soon McGonagall says:

 

“Weasley, Ronald.”

 

I walk forward, almost really believing that Hufflepuff can be good for me and sit down, whispering a quick: “Sorry, Professor.” To the Head of Gryffindor before she puts the hat over my eyes. Then I refocus on the thought progress I was going through and hear the Sorting Hat say  
“What is this? A Weasley not wanting to be a Gryffindor? Well, you definitely lack the skills for Hufflepuff, but maybe you’ll be like Potter. He and Sirius Black sure are extraordinary Sortings I had. Let’s see if you’re made of the same wood like they are and were – or if you’re just another Weasley.”  
This makes me want to snap at the sneering tone, but then he shouts: “HUFFLEPUFF!” And like with Harry Potter, the hall is silent as I take the Hat off and walk over. I sit down opposite of Harry and smile at him, but he turns away from me and says: “Let’s hope you have the heart, Weasley.”  
This angers me again, but then I see my twin brothers, Fred and George, and my second older brother, Percy, look at me with eyes wide as saucers and one of the twins even with their mouths open. The twins then motion for the empty spot between them, but I shake my head and focus on the Sorting. 

* * *

**_And that’s where I leave it. Next part will have the students being introduced to Hufflepuff common room – yes, I get to design a common room! – and will show the other Weasleys conversing about Ron’s placement in Hufflepuff.  
_ ** **_Also, as this concerns the House of Hufflepuff and thus the House of loyalty, will Harry be good friends with all his House mates and thus you will hear a lot of back-ground stories as the story progresses, but he won’t spend all of his avid attention on all his dorm and year mates, just his two – maybe three – best friends.  
_ ** **_And why three? I’m just thinking about making the group two girls and two boys. Maybe Neville, Susan, Hannah and Harry. Do like the sound of that. I just have to discuss it with Nate and then, as the years progress, you’ll see for yourselves if this plan will come to fruition or not.  
_ ** ****_Okay, enjoy_

****

**_Venquine1990  
_ ** **_Co-Author: Nate the Werehog_ **


	19. Different Forms of Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric takes the First Years to the Hufflepuff common room and explains them the History of the House Elves. The Weasley twins and Percy, in the mean time, discuss what they think of Ron being a Hufflepuff and get a letter from Cedric concerning their little brother. What is in the letter and what exactly will be discussed?   
> Read and find out, 
> 
> Venquine1990

**_Chapter 19  
_ ** **_Different forms of conversations_ **

****

**_Cedric’s POV_ **

****

I just love having Harry and Neville in Hufflepuff House. Dad and I had already discussed the possibilities of this happening, but we were both pretty pessimistic about the chances of it actually happening, the only reason for us to believe it even possible being Harry’s amazing connection with animals.  
And still the young – unwilling – Hero is a Hufflepuff and I just know it will make it all the easier for the lad to make everyone see him as just Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived, something I know he really wants as we often discussed this during many of our meetings over summer.

 

Then the feast is over and Dumbledore has given his yearly comments – I feel very concerned when I hear him talk about the Third floor corridor – along with orchestrating the School song, which is tradition to be sung every four years since Dumbledore has been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
I personally have to laugh a little when the twins make the song sound like a funeral – while many students are still sending amazed and disbelieving looks, obviously wondering how the lad could have convinced the Sorting Hat to put him in Hufflepuff, while – I’m sure – they all expected him to be a Gryffindor.

 

Shaking my head at this, I tell the Hufflepuff Prefect of my connection to the House of Potter and Longbottom and say: “You just try and gather some information about that Third floor corridor, I would prefer to have some Intel on what could threaten our fellow Puffs. I’ll take them to the common room.”  
The Prefect, a burly young man quite build like Wood, but then with long black hair and with dark green eyes hidden behind a pair of square glasses, nods and heads for Professor Sprout, while I gather the First years together and say: “Just follow me, Puffs. It’s time for you to meet your sleeping quarters.”

 

And I lead them up a few staircases, to the part where the staircases down are the least booby-trapped or pranked by the Weasleys twins – while I know others would wonder how those two could, even now, already be able to prank even anything. I then walk them down to the dungeons and say:  
“Our common room is quite close to the kitchens and while it is supposed to be against the rules to come there, is it still allowed – mostly because some of the Hogwarts House Elves used to be House Elves belonging to Ancient or Ancient and Noble Houses that died out during the last war.”  
The First years look at me shocked and then Harry says: “Cedric, will you still explain that whole House Elf thing? I still don’t understand and you haven’t told me yet either.” I nod and say: “Patience, Harry. I’ll first show you the safest trip to our common room and then I’ll tell anyone who’s interested.”

 

A lot of students seem to be interested and then a young girl with curled hair asks: “What exactly do you mean, safest?” And I laugh as I say: “Some of the other students might think me crazy for thinking this, but I’m not putting it above the Weasley twins to have already pranked some stuff here at Hogwarts.  
They did that last year and the year before and they really give McGonagall grey hairs. I even heard Professor Sprout say that the twins caused at least half of her grey hairs, the other half was caused by a group called the Marauders.” This makes the first years laugh and then, after passing the kitchens, do I stop.

 

The First years stop, standing in a neat row of two on two behind me and I say: “This is the entrance to our common room. We have a neutral spot of wall here and quite a few other exhibits that are secret entrances to our common room all over this hallway. Passageways you are to discover during your years.”  
I tell them with excitement filling my voice and already I see Harry’s eyes scanning the hallway. This makes me snicker and then I turn to the wall. The wall before me is blank except for a small part that, sized no bigger than my thumb, has two very small holes inside it and two small intends above it.  
All in all I smile at the secret badger shape carved into the wall and stare at it long and hard, pushing my magic against it. The wall seems to recognize my magic as that of a fellow Puff and the bricks, unevenly placed above each other, slide aside, shocking the students that had been looking at me oddly.

 

I smile at them and say: “One of the reasons our House is considered the lousiest of all, we have a very strange form of protecting our common room. You have to be a Puff to recognize the figure in the wall as that of a badger and then you have to push your magic against it, making it recognize you as a fellow Puff.  
Then the common room will open, but hurry, because it closes back in only a minute. So hurry up inside.” And the group scurries inside, Neville almost tripping as he is the last and his shoe gets stuck between the closing walls. Harry quickly pulls his shoe out of the entrance and hands it back to the lad.

 

“Thanks Harry.” Neville says, while the others are still looking at Harry shocked and then I say: “Okay, who wants to hear the History of House Elves?” And the young red haired girl I recognize as Susan Bones says: “I don’t, Cedric, thanks. My aunt already taught me all about House Elf History.”  
She then bids the girl she had been talking with during the sorting and the feast, apparently named Hannah Abbot, goodnight and the girl nods before she says: “My dad raised me in a Magical Home in a Muggle Neighborhood. I’ll come with you, Susan.” And the two girls seem to be the only ones leaving.

 

I smile at the rest, two girls and six boys – Harry and Neville included – and say: “Okay, let’s sit over there. That’s the most fought over place in all of Hufflepuff House and the only spot where we don’t show House Unity, but that’s just for good fun and a nice seating, so don’t take it too personal.”  
The group nods and we all sit at a nice wooden table with comfortable wooden chairs that have a flush warm cotton seating and back rest and the students raised Muggle – the young Granger for instance – look shocked and fascinated as the table lengthens the more students sit down in front of it.

 

I then gain their attention with a cough and say: “Okay, so we all know we have magic, but who were knew we have two forms of magic inside our bodies?” A lot of first years – except the young Granger girl – look shocked and the girl says: “I did, we have active and dormant magic inside of us.”  
This makes me cringe and I say: “Correct, but not exactly what I meant. You see, dormant magic is magic that can, if possible, be used at a later point in time and active magic is magic we use for every day to day charms and spells. But there are also two other forms of magic in each of our bodies.  
These are excessive and stabilized magic. Stabilized magic is magic we use when we cast a spell and that makes us capable of, say, performing the right form of transfigurations. But if we push a spell through our wands, we also push out a small amount of excessive magic, magic we do not want inside us.”

 

Now I even have the young Granger girl’s attention and I go on: “Excessive magic is part of us, but should only be used from when we are born to before we go to Hogwarts. It will be active magic during that period, thus causing Accidental Magic, as the Ministry calls it, but after that – it is a danger to us.”  
The last girl, who has black hair hanging down to just below her jaw line and who has sharp brown eyes gasps at this and I smile at her as I say: “It is dangerous because only stabilized magic can help us stabilize and grow our respective cores to the lengths each of them are to grow to as we ourselves grow.

 

And thus excessive magic is pressed out of our bodies every time we cast a spell. Now, this magic might be out of our bodies, but who says it won’t try and get back in?” I hate having to scare my fellow Puffs like this, but then smile at Harry and say:  “And that is where the House Elves come in.”  
Instantly I have everone’s attention and I say: “House Elves are actually ancient creatures, created at least 1 century ago by battles that made excessive magic go awry. This magic the wizards wanted to control and thus they gave it a body, thus creating the House Elves we know today the day.”  
The students nod and I say: “Now, because House Elves are actually Excessive Magic turned into a shape, they have the power to suck up excessive magic coming from others, but that doesn’t mean we are safe just yet, as one House Elf can only take so much excessive magic before causing itself pain.

 

Therefore we let it do things we, nowadays, think ourselves too high and important to do, but it is exactly those chores and orders that allows the House Elves to stabilize the excessive magic and once they have done that, will it be up to them to chose the right witch or wizard and return the stabilized magic.”  
The students nod and I say: “So  you all understand? House Elves might do chores we witches and wizards could do just as well, but by their very existence and by the chores we let them do, do they keep us safe from our own excessive magic breaking apart our cores and destroying us from the inside out.”

 

The students nod and I laugh and say: “Okay, that is enough History lesson for today. Time to show you your dorms. Now we Puffs are very lucky with our location, as – while the Snakes have the Dungeons – we have the entire basement and of Hogwarts, that is almost twice the size of the Great Hall.  
This means that every girl – or pair if Puffs decide to start dating or something – and every boy has their own dorm – unless you decide to share dorms with your brother or close friend. In the end, you all start with your own dorm and you can chose whether or not to blend your dorm with that of someone else.  
Do understand that this decision has to come from both dorm holders, so if you want to blend dorms with someone who doesn’t want to blend dorms with you, your dorm will stay your dorm and furthermore can boys and girls only blend dorms if they are yet to truly hit puberty or are family related.”  
The First years nod and Harry says: “Thanks for everything, Cedric. So we just head down?” But I shake my head and say: “Boys head up those stairs, girls down the other stairs. The Basement exists out of three floors, the boy dorms, under that the common room and under that the girl dorms.”

 

Harry nods and he, Ron, Neville and three other boys head up while Granger and the other girl head down. I then take a deep breath and happily look around, loving the warm brown rugs and ceiling and the cozy warm yellow tapestries and floors that make Hufflepuff Common room a cozy home.  
I then head up the stairs, the magic of Hogwarts recognizing me for my year and letting a small wall on my right shift to let me enter the hallway for the Third years. There I see my dorm door and smile at the fact that the nameplate still has the name of my best friend, Andre Harrison, on it.

 

I happily walk into the double bedded dorm with one bed that has yellow pillows, brown blankets and a yellow bedspread and the other that has the same but then in opposite colors and that currently houses a young man with the same brown hair as me, but then with soft blue eyes, who is flipping through a small book.  
The lad look up, being taller than me by 7 inches and having a thin face and he says: “Haven’t seen you all week, Ced, how’ve you been?” I shrug and say: “Pretty good. Preparing for Hogwarts, the Quidditch Cup, you know, the regular. You?” The boy shrugs too and turns back to his book as he says:  
“Same here. Just one thing unusual, but that actually happened around begin August, so I had some time to get used to it myself.” I feel intrigued and while dressing myself in my new bed clothes that my mum insisted on buying for me, do I ask: “Oh, and what’s that?” And my best friend shocks me as he says:

 

“I’m gay.”

 

**_Percy’s POV_ **

****

Ron being in Hufflepuff was the last thing I expected. Harry Potter I could still slightly understand, the lad seems to be good friends with the Heir of Longbottom and Diggory so his placement there isn’t that much of a shock as he must have wanted to be in the same House as his friends – but RON?  
I still shake my head as I lead the Gryffindors, this time quite the small group of two girls and two boys, up to Gryffindor tower and explain them where to sleep. Fred and George are already there and I sit with them, their flabbergasted faces proving me they have just as much trouble understanding as I do.

 

Then one of them says: “It has to be Potter.” And the other goes on: “Ron wanted to be his friend so badly.” And they chorus: “He must have wanted Hufflepuff to become his friend.” I nod, understanding their theory and slightly accepting it, while I wonder if my brother wants Harry or the Hero as his friend.  
I then ask the question I know is on their minds as well and ask: “So what do we do now?” The two look at me and after a few minutes one of them says: “Support him, of course.” And the other says: “Yeah, he’s a Puff, not a Snake.” And they happily chorus: “The 1st Weasley not to be a Gryff, we’re so proud.”

 

I shake my head and say: “Listen, I saw that Harry is good friends with Cedric Diggory, I saw the two of them leave the same compartment on the train. I think it’s best if you two hook up with him first and that I follow your example afterwards. That way, we can ask Cedric to keep an eye on Ron for us.”  
The two nod and ask: “And does that mean.” And the other asks: “That we won’t?” I shake my head and say: “We’ll just keep the other Weasleys, especially mum, from murdering him for this and will help him wherever he needs it. We can use this shocking event to solidify Outer-House Unity.”

 

The twins nod and they stretch, but then an owl shockingly enough already taps the window and one of them says: “No way.” And the other goes on: “She couldn’t have been told already.” But I can already tell that this is not from mum and open the window, letting in a tawny stone owl.  
The owl holds out a single paw on which is not only a letter, but also the official seal of Diggory and the twins say: “Guess he wants to help us ahead with our plans.” While I take off the letter. The Owl then flies over to the only desk in Gryffindor common room and I realize it will want a reply.

 

Reading the letter, I sigh and mutter: “I was afraid of this.” The twins look at me and I say: “Ron seems to be trying to take Neville’s place in Harry’s life. He tries to be Harry’s friend, but he is really screwing up with the lad. Right now, only Neville wants to be his friend and that is only for the Family’s Sake.”  
The twins hit themselves on the head and they ask: “What do we do now?” But my mind is already thinking of a good plan and I say: “Reply. We’ll make sure Ron realizes he has to see Harry as a friend and not a hero and in return Cedric makes sure Ron feels at home at Hufflepuff and gets friends.”  
The twins nod, both smiling at me widely and I quickly write the letter, holding it up scrolled when done and the owl, showing off quite a nice bit of training, snatches it out of my hand with her beak without scraping the sharp edges of her beak across my skin and flies out of the still open window.

 

I close it and send my brothers up to their beds, the two of them saluting and calling me _mum_ with large grins on their faces and I shake my head with my eyes turned skyward, while on the inside I am already planning all kinds of pranks I can pull that will have the twins’ signatures all over it.  
Snickering at some of my plans and making sure my brothers can’t hear me, I sneak up to my own room and work the next hour on all kinds of pranks, making lists of when to do them and where, pointing out that I can use my Prefect title to find out where what teacher will be and by midnight am I sleeping

 

With a mischievous grin on my face.  
A smile that would make my real father proud.


	20. The First Two Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charms and Transfigurations for the first years through the eyes of the teachers. How well will Harry do? How well will the others fair and how will the two teachers come over to their students?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was supposed to be about the first two lessons, until lunch, and then about the first Heartless attack on Earth, being held back by Lexaeus and a Dusk Nobody before Aladdin and Harry would take it out. But because the chapters are short, did I keep it to this, because this alone is already five pages and over 2700 words worth of story. I really hope you'll enjoy it either way.

**_Chapter 20  
_ ** **_The First Two Lessons_ **

****

**_Minerva’s POV_ **

****

I cannot believe Harry Potter is a Hufflepuff. After the meeting we had with him in his own home Filius, Albus and I had been sure he would have been in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Then I remember how Pomona had refused to give her opinion on the matter and realize she must have seen this coming.  
Reevaluating everything I have seen and heard the boy do and say over the last two meetings, I realize that he really does carry his heart on his tongue, just like his brain, but that his heart seems stronger – the perfect trait for Hufflepuff. Shaking my head at the fact I didn’t see it before, I focus on the Morning meal.

 

The students have already all arrived and I have to admit that the yellow trim of Hufflepuff does really look good with Mr. Potter’s brown glasses and emerald green eyes. The robes Mr. Longbottom wear also look good on the lad as they hide away most of his baby-fat, making him look regularly small.  
They are both sitting together with Cedric, who has Andre Harrison on his left while Harry is on his right and Longbottom is on Harry’s right. The four boys are eagerly discussing things I can barely hear as the many voices cause a slight strain on my cat-like hearing, but then Pomona sits down and smiles at me.

 

I turn to the woman and ask: “Any news, Pomona?” And the woman says: “Just that most of my new badgers absolutely adore Cedric. He showed them the safest way to the common room – the only one the twins didn’t already booby trap, and explained them about their living space and the history of House Elves.”  
I look shocked and ask: “History of House Elves? How did that topic come to their minds?” The woman shrugs and says: “Apparently Cedric had promised Mr. Potter he would explain it and because he had been unable to do so on the train, did he decide to do it when they had arrived at the common room.”

 

I nod and say: “Time to hand out time-schedules, Pomona.” The woman happily nods and quickly takes a buttered bun off the table, putting it in one of the inside pockets of her robe before she summons this year’s schedules for her Badgers. She looks at the one at the top and happily says:  
“Oh lucky you, Minerva. You have a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor class first thing after breakfast. Do tell me what you think of my badgers, would you?” I nod at the woman and walk over to my Lions, handing them their schedules and warning the twins not to do anything stupid during their first day.

 

Then it’s time for my first year class and I bless the gods that I prepared everything over summer since my visit to the new Potter residence. I sit down at my desk and take out the new presentation lists, which magically update themselves for all first year classes. I look down the list and sigh at four names.  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. All four students I would have loved to have in my House, each for their own reasons. Harry, because I really thought he’d be a lion like his parents. Ron, because of his Weasley heritage. Neville, because of his mother. And Hermione, because the girl had really earned my respect when I told her the truth about her being a witch.

 

Yet all four are Hufflepuffs and I mutter: “Perhaps better luck next time. There is still, of course, Ronald’s sister, Ginerva. Perhaps next year, I’ll have another Weasley in my House.” but then I realize what I’m doing and to my shock, I realize that I am acting no better than Horace Slughorn.  
The man had been Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin since 1901 and had, over the years, grown in need of collecting the most brilliant, successful, talented and otherwise well-connected students that he could get, but he had always complained about not having all Blacks in his House.

 

Personally, knowing what I know now about Sirius Black, I actually feel terrible myself for having had that traitorous murderer in my House and remember telling Horace in 1982 that, if I had had the chance, I would have forced Black into Slytherin myself. I shake my head and focus, just as the door opens.  
The Hufflepuffs are the first to enter, Potter and Longbottom apparently leading Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas – the only two first year boys in my House – into the class, Harry happily talking to Seamus about the Irish culture and how there are a few Irish pubs in his hometown, Fairland’s estate.  
The young Irish seems to really take a liking to Harry and I smile at this, glad to know that Harry still has some interest in the House of his Ancestors. I then stand up and clap my hands, calling them to order. Harry looks at me shortly before quickly sitting down in one of the front row seats.

 

I shake my head as his quick movement for a second made me see a slightly older James Potter do the same and I whisper: “Note to self, help Potter learn to slightly change his looks. People shouldn’t be confusing father with son now that son has joined a different House.” and I nod at my own decision.  
Then, when all the students have taken their seats, I let out a small smile as no one seems to be late. I focus on my students and give them the same speech I give all first years, every year. Granger seems to write down all I say, but I can tell from Harry’s eyes that he is already storing my every word into his memory.

 

Proud of the two first years – and again envying Pomona for having gotten these two extraordinary people in her House – I give them each a match and say: “I want you to turn this match into a needle. Try your best, give your all and return them to me at the end of the lesson. Get to work.”  
I make sure to say the _give your all_ part while walking past the Hufflepuff part and the _try your best_ while walking past my own lions. Harry himself sends me a small nod when he hears me say the _give your all_ part, but does mouth the word: “Key?” Making me shake my head with the word: “Later.”

 

The young lad nods and grabs – to my shock – two wands, one in each hand. He twirls them around, one after the other, in his hands and watches their movement carefully as he does so. Then he focuses on the wand in his left hand and puts the wand in his right hand back in his robe pocket.  
Looking at the lad while making it look as if I’m checking my lesson plan, I see him studying the notes and wand movements I have described on the black board on the left of my desk. He then seems to mutter part of the spell separately and seems to try each part of the wand movement one by one.  
Wondering what he is doing, I study him a little more closely as James Potter would have gone straight to work on the spell the minute he knew what transfiguration we were studying that lesson. Harry then softly taps the match on his table, muttering the spell part by part and tapping it several times.

 

To my shock, as he does so, do I see the match change. First the color changes from brown to silver before the end of the match turns pointy and finally does the entire thing thin down to the perfect size of a needle. Harry seems not to notice this as he just keeps gazing at his wand, but I can barely believe what just happened.  
I stand up and ask: “Mr. Potter, how did you do that?” Harry looks at me, one eyebrow raised and his hand under his chin as he asks: “How did I do what, Professor?” And I motion for the perfect needle, upon which I can now see thorn-filled vines show themselves around the head of the item.

 

Harry looks at his needle in shock and says: “I – I have no idea, Professor. I was just preparing to do the spell. You know, learn it by heart, part by part, get the image of what you want firmly in your mind’s eye, learn the actions required and then perform the spell in one. I – I never expected the preparations to be enough.”  
I nod, amazed and beyond proud of the brilliant way that the boy has, mentally, already mastered Transfigurations and say: “Two points for Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter. And let me say, your father would have been extremely proud of your mental mastery of Transfigurations. It was his best subject, after all.”

 

Harry seems to shine as he hears this and asks: “Could you tell me some of his best spells, Professor?” But I shake my head and say: “Another time, Mr. Potter. For now, why don’t you try helping your partner and I’ll focus back on our class.” The boy nods and softly mutters explanations to Neville.  
The rest of the class passes easily and Harry seems to really enjoy encouraging and helping Neville grow into the spell. The lad almost transfigures his own desk a few times and Harry even goes so far as to close one eye and sitting behind Neville as he holds the lad’s wand hand and helps him aim.  
Finally, at the end of the lesson, have Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom all transfigured their matches into perfect needles, while only Hermione Granger refused to follow Harry’s advice and insisted on following my written instructions.  
The two Houses leave my class and, seeing that the Granger girl is last to leave, do I call her name and when she turns around, I say: “Understand very well, Mss. Granger, that the two things required for Transfigurations are a good focus and a wide imagination. An open mind transfigures the best.”

 

The girl looks confused but nods and I smile as I let them leave for Charms, wondering how Fillius will react to seeing the brown trim on the robes of his favorite student’s son’s robes. Remembering how the little half-goblin had sulked in the Teacher’s Lounge last night, I shake my head with a small smile.

 

**_Filius’ POV_ **

****

I still don’t understand why Minerva didn’t support my idea of a resorting as Harry obviously has the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the guts of a Gryffindor. Hoping to understand during this upcoming lesson – and secretly hoping Harry will have his mother’s talent – I let the first years in.  
This group consists of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and while Harry takes a seat in the second row, does he sit all the way near my own desk, something Lily did too, but then a row lower. Sighing as I see those beautiful green eyes gaze at my intriguingly, I focus on the rest of the class and the student sitting in front of him.  
The girl with the bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth already has her wand, quill, ink bottle, book and parchment out and I have to take a second look as I see the brown of Hufflepuff on her robe trim, while having – for a quick second – believed her to be one of my own Ravens.

 

Realizing that this is the young Hermione Granger, I wonder what made the Hat put her in Hufflepuff as she has an obvious need to learn everything possible. Wondering if this is the Hat’s way of teaching her about friendship, I take my focus off of the students up front focus on them all as a total.  
I take a deep breath and cough a little to get the attention of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot – the former who I also would have loved to have had in my House, seeing her brilliant aunt – and while I ignore the angry glare Hermione Granger sends the two whispering girls, do I start the class.

 

“Welcome to Charms. Now, in this class you will be learning a variety of spells – some of which you might need to use every day, some of which you might never need to use at all. The reason behind this is to further help yourselves stabilize your core. All these spells will help your core to grow.  
Now, first the presentation list. I do accept that you will be 5 minutes late, seeing you will have Transfigurations before this almost all the time, but if you pass this time limit, you will answer to me after class and you will either lose House points, get an essay to write or serve detention depending on how late you are.”

 

The students nod, the Ravens and Harry Potter smiling at me and I give myself a small smile and a mental shoulder pat as I call all the names on the magically updated presentation list. Luckily for me are all students present and I easily set them to work on a spell to add an extra bar to a shrunken piece of garden fence.  
To my shock does Harry pull out two wands and as he looks at his own piece of metal fence, he twirls the wands around in his hands, stopping the wand in his right hand the first and putting the other one away. He then lies his head on his hand and focuses on his wand as he starts to mutter the spell.

 

Unnerved by his way of trying to do the spell, I focus on the other students and see that one of my own Ravens, Lisa Turpin has undone her own fence of all bars attached to each other and that she now as all the metal bars lying on her desk in a mess of metal. Shaking my head, I walk over to help her.  
But then, just when I reach her at the end on the right, does Harry moan: “Not again.” And I turn around, wondering what he could be on about. Walking over, deciding to help Lisa in a few, I see that the missing bar in his fence is now there and with brilliant decorations of small brown lines added to it as well.  
Amazed and overjoyed at the fact that this young lad is as talented as his mother, I say: “Wonderful work, Mr. Potter. Your mother was just as brilliant, always the first to get my charms finished. A point to Hufflepuff, I believe is in order.” The boy shines as he hears me compliment his mother and nods gratefully.

 

I nod back and help my class the best I can, Harry helping Neville and Ernie, who sit next to him and offering his help to Hermione, but the bushy haired girl says she will just follow instructions. Shaking my head at her snappy tone and obvious dislike for not being the best in class, I focus back on my own Ravens.  
I have already helped Lisa and have explained her that she was making the wand movement in the opposite directions, thus causing something similar to a Diffindo spell. The girl had blushed, but I had simply explained her about the private lessons I gave my Ravens every Friday and Saturday night.

 

Then class ends and Hermione Granger has her fence half finished, while Ernie, Neville, Harry, Su Li, Susan Bones and Terry Boot all have perfect fences, Neville and Ernie having some small decorations added to their fence bar as well and thus earning another two points for Hufflepuff.  
I happily let them out of class and to my relief is Mss. Granger one of the last to leave as I stop her and say: “Understand that true magic, true spells, come from the Heart, Mss. Granger. True knowledge comes from the mind, but true magic comes from the heart. Please understand that.”  
The girl nods, while I can read clear confusion in her eyes and when she has closed the door, do I lean back in my chair, not even surprised when Minerva enters my class minutes later. She smiles at me and I say: “A boy like his mother, Minerva. He really will make his parents proud.” And the woman nods agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lunch and A HEARTLESS ATTACKS!


	21. We are about to have company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexaeus keeps an eye on his son through a Dusk Nobody and only better too as the Dusk discovers an army of Heartless heading for the Great Hall right when his son is done with his first two lessons. Ordering the Dusk to inform his son, he himself hastens to the scene, wishing to help and protect his little boy. But will he be the only one? And where did the Heartless come from exactly? Read and find out.
> 
> Venquine1990

**_Chapter 21  
_ ** **_We’re about to have company_ **

****

**_Lexaeus’ POV_ **

****

After Harry, Vexen, Demyx and Xaldin had left, had I started back on my training to get my usage of the Axe Sword. But while I had done this to both get back in top shape and to keep my mind of that powerful, loveable little lad, had the training only make me feel weaker and weaker and had I ended it 10 minutes later.  
Instead, I had asked Xemnas if I could send some Nobodies after our son to keep an eye on him and he had agreed. I had summoned a simple Dusk, telling it to use its stealth and sneakiness to watch over my son without being seen and to connect its mind to my own and it had quickly left.  
I had then, myself, retreated into the jungle where Silen had remained over summer and the wind blowing through the leaves and vines and the small waterfall clattering onto a shallow river had made it very easy for me to get into a meditative state and to link my mind to that of the Dusk.

 

All day yesterday and this morning had I kept my eye on my son and all day I had felt nothing but pride. I had quickly discovered I can focus on my meditation and tell my fellow parents of Harry what was happening to our son and so all my friends are now around me and we had all cheered when Harry was sorted.  
I had also filled my entire voice with pride when Harry had performed the amazing spellwork in both Charms and Transfigurations and had been the translator to tell my friends the History of the House Elves when our son was told this story by Cedric. Still, the entire morning watch something had bothered me.

 

The Dusk, ever since halfway through the first hour of classes had wanted to go to the Greenhouses instead of keeping his eye on Harry and I had constantly mentally told it to stay put. Now my son is walking to lunch and my patience with the Dusk’s nervousness is very short-fused as I mentally spat:  
“Alright, let’s go see what you’re so worried about, you worthless Nobody.” But when we turn to the Greenhouses can I only curse myself for not giving into the nervous wishes of the Dusk before as a whole army of at least 20 Rapid Thrusters and 25 Hook Bats are coming out of the Greenhouses.

 

All of the purple bats with small horns on their wings near their heads, with a chain as legs and with a red hook with yellow ring attached to it are flying over the metal plated creatures that have fish faces, thorns for ears, a ring around their mid waists and purple bellies with a propeller sticking out of their backs.  
And the worst of all is they are all heading for the Great Hall. Instantly I order the Dusk to inform Harry and to close the Great Hall doors once it’s sure the students are all inside and then I end the meditative state and stand up, my stern worried face instantly worrying my fellow Nobodies.

 

I sigh and say: “There are Heartless at Hogwarts.” And instantly Demyx and Larxene shout: “THERE ARE WHAT NOW?” Both of them summoning their weapons. I then stop them and say: “I saw a whole army of Rapid Thrusters and hook Bats coming from the Greenhouses and heading for the Great Hall.  
The Dusk is already ordered to inform Harry and to close the Great Hall doors once it’s sure the students are all inside.” The two seem to calm down a little at this and then Vexen says: “Now, this is an interesting turn of events.” Everyone looks at him and he says: “Don’t get me wrong, I’m as worried as you are, but –.”

 

“BUT WHAT?” Larxene shouts, holding up her arrows and Vexen says: “But Rapid Thrusters and Hook Bats are no more dangerous than Shadows and our first day with Harry as our son proved he can fight those. I say we let one of us go there, just for back-up and see if Harry is ready for this challenge.”  
This makes me nod and I say: “I’ll go. I’m – next to Xigbar and Xemnas – the only one who has yet to really do something alone with the child.” My colleagues nod in agreement to this and Xemnas says: “Report back first chance you get, Silent Hero.” I nod, accepting the official order and Phase out.

 

**_Dusk’s  POV_ **

****

“Have to report to my liege. Have to report to my liege! Have to report to my liege!” Goes through my head as I pass through the hallways from Herbology, to Transfigurations to the Great Hall. Luckily enough do I pass not a single student, which in turn reminds me of my other order given.  
Finally I arrive at the doors to the Great hall and float just centimeters above the ground as I check all the tables, having used my time yesterday to count the student population and to count all students at each table. To my relief all students are present and I float in, closing the doors with my thin stretchable arms.  
The students seeing me scream and shout, but then the voice of my liege shouts: “IT’S A DUSK!” And I locate him halfway down the Hufflepuff table. Spinning, twirling and floating in between screaming and jumping students, I arrive and use my connection to his Keyblade to connect to his mind.

 

**_Harry’s POV_ **

****

The Dusk appearing causes me instant worry over my family, but when I feel it connecting to my mind, I hear it having been given the order to keep an eye on me. This relieves me and I feel him sending me images of his memories. Seeing what he saw minutes ago, I whiten in fear and mumble:

 

“Ehm Headmaster, we are about to have company.” The man looks straight at me, while the Heads are calming down their students and while I keep my eyes on the Dusk to keep it in its place, does the man ask: “What do you mean, Mr. Potter?” I gulp, knowing this will cause even more panic and ask:  
“Remember that discussion you and the other Heads with my family about the Heartless?” The man nods, Snape turning white as if getting what I am trying to say and I gulp before muttering: “Well, there are about 45 of them heading this way from the Greenhouses as we speak, I’m afraid. “

 

The man whitens and I say: “Keep the students inside, Headmaster. My guardian, Lexaeus, is already underway and I fought Heartless of the same caliber 3 years ago. I can do this, this is what I was trained for.” The man nods and says: “All students are to remain inside the Great Hall until further notice.”  
He then turns to me and says: “Let that Heartless you have with you – .” But I tell him: “This is a Dusk, Headmaster, a Nobody.” The man nods and turns to the Nobody. I mentally order it to listen to the man and the Dusk turns to the man as well as he says: “Guard the door. Don’t let any Heartless in.”

 

The Dusk nods and I summon my two Keyblades, before running to the doors, only to almost fall on my face as Hermione Granger grabs my wrist and asks: “Are you insane? Professor Dumbledore said – .” But the Headmaster interferes and says: “Mr. Potter has my permission to leave, Mss. Granger.”  
The girl turns to him in shock while I snap my wrist free and say: “Hermione, the creatures that are heading this way are not from this world and neither are these Keyblades. I am the only one with the right training designed to defeat Heartless and Nobodies, so I am the only one who can go.”  
The girl nods and I turn to Cedric and say: “Send Auron and Kendal out. I don’t know why, but those creatures aren’t from this world either. Maybe they can help me fight.” The elder Puff nods and mutters: “Be careful.” To which I smile and say: “That’s what I was trained to be, Cedric.”  
The boy laughs and I run, the doors once again closing behind me and the Dusk and the last I hear before they close is McGonagall saying: “The wit and cheek of his mother.” Making me smile widely as I love how these people can and are telling me more and more about my actual birthparents.

 

Then I pass the Transfigurations Courtyard, only to stop and see a cloud of Hook Bats and Rapid Thrusters fly around inside the Courtyard, most of them focused around the only tree in the Courtyard. Wondering why they aren’t heading for the Great hall where the students are, I look behind me.  
Here, I see a portrait and I realize I must have used a secret passageway in my hurry. The knight painted onto the passageway looks back at me and says: “I will not let them through, young sir. They will have to rip me to shreds to get past my defenses.” And I smile at my fellow fighter.

 

But then one of the Hook Bats seems to do exactly that as he launches his hook into the painting and flies up, tearing the fabric apart and, while the knight is on the other side of the painting, does he still scream as if in excruciating pain. This angers me and I quickly grab the hook with the end of my Keyblade.  
Pulling it out, I swing the bat around the end of my Keyblade, before throwing it into a small swarm coming straight at me. The swarm get caught by the hook of their comrade and they all fall down on the ground. I quickly send fire at them and they disappear, a bunch of small hearts flying up from where they vanished.

 

Focusing hard, as I still have some problems with this element no matter how easy it seemed to work last night, I cast a wall of ice in front of the painting and jump over the wall with open windows hiding the outer hallway from the inside of the courtyard. I then run to the middle of the field and stand still there.  
Next to me is the large globe, made of metal wires and I realize a way to let this help me. pushing both blades against the metal, I concentrate on heating up my blades and with this heat up the metal causing it to bend apart. I then run around and with the end of my blades hook onto more Hook Bats.  
Catching at least 14 of them, I run back to the midst of the field, avoiding Rapid Thrusters as they shoot down at me and working my best to keep the bats onto my Blades. Reaching the globe, I quickly throw in all the bats, before heating up the metal bars and closing them back once again.  
I then let one Blade disappear and grab my wand, casting the charm we learned this morning and making more and more metal bars appear all over the globe, until it has almost turned into one gigantic ball of metal. Proud of my charms work, I put my wand back in my pocket and focus on my Keyblade.  
Heating it up one more time, this time only at the tip and pushing the energy out of the tip, I spin the blade around and around, remembering what Mickey did all those years ago. I then aim my blade at the cage and while the Bats hit themselves against the bars, trying to get free, do I shout:

 

“FIRE STRIKE!”

 

And a ring of fire surrounds the entire cage, right before fourteen hearts shoot out of the cage and I smile at another fourteen Heartless destroyed. Then suddenly a loud shout is heard behind me and I turn around to see daddy Lexaeus hit the ground with his Axe Sword, causing a tremendous earthquake.  
I push my own Keyblade into the ground to remain standing, while the power of the earthquake is enough to shock the Rapid Thrusters and the Hook Bats out of the air. Summoning my other blade I hit whatever Heartless comes near me and all of them fall at the stroke of my weapon.

 

Daddy Lexaeus looks at me and I say: “Eighteen Hook Bats and four Rapid Thrusters destroyed, Silent Hero.” The man nods and says: “Let’s get to work.” I nod back at him and we both start hitting the Heartless before I suddenly get an idea and shout: “Silent Hero, hold out your Axe Sword!”  
The man looks at me and I shout: “DO IT!” The man nods and holds out his Axe Sword. Using the same technique as I used with the Hook Bats earlier I quickly lock the end of my Sign of Innocence Keyblade to his Axe Sword ending and shout: “Turn in circles on your axe, Silent Hero!”  
The man seems to understand my plan and nods with a small smile as he does as told, causing me to swirl around in the air. I then focus and let the same rings of fire as I showed the Heads of Houses and Headmaster at home fly around me before shooting those out at the Heartless, hitting and destroying them.

 

After a few spins Daddy Lexaeus lets me back down and we all smile in pride as we see that the Courtyard is clear and free of Heartless once more, while some hearts are still flowing up. Then Daddy Lexaeus says: “Glad we’re not collecting those anymore.” Making me wonder what he is on about.  
But then I see movement behind him and shout: “Silent Hero!” The man turns and to my shock a Hook Bat swings his appendage, ready to rip apart the face of my father. I swing my Keyblade back, ready to strike it, when a loud shout interrupts me and a young man hits the Heartless with his bow sword.

 

The man has black hair that reaches the nape of his neck, quite the healthy tan and brown eyes. He wears what looks like a red-violet fez, a thin purple vest which is open exposing his slightly muscular chest and a pair of white baggy pants with a yellow patch attached to the left pant leg and an orange sash.  
The young man stands up and asks: “Are you alright? That one almost had you there.” Daddy Lexaeus nods and I say: “We’re alright. We already took care of the other 44 that were here, though, but thanks for the help.” The man sighs and says: “No problem, especially seeing that we’re actually the cause.”

 

This shocks me and I ask: “What do you mean?” But Daddy Lexaeus asks: “Those Heartless came from your world, didn’t they?” The man nods and says: “The Keyhole appeared in the Royal Gardens. Jasmine warned me about it and I jumped through. I already fought some of the guardian Heartless there.”

 

Instantly I’m on guard, bending my back and holding my Keyblades out to the side as I ask: “What Guardian Heartless?” The lad looks shocked and asks: “You’re a Keyblade Wielder?” I nod and he says: “Good to know. Follow me, I’ll take you straight to the Keyhole. Oh, and the name’s Aladdin.”  
I nod and say: “I’m Harry and this is my dad, Lexaeus.” The two nod at each other and we run for the Greenhouses. There I see several Dire Plants, green plants with a yellow ring around the stem and the center of the flower, with pink flower petals with white trims and with yellow eyes and teeth.

 

Swishing both my Keyblades forward, I already in one fell swoop strike down two, before instantly pushing the two Keyblades against each other in a cross and bending down onto my knees into a defensive position as other Dire Plants shoot their seeds at me. But then I see the seeds changing and shout:  
“We have to close the Keyhole or the Dire Plants will continue to sprout Heartless!” Aladdin and Daddy Lexaeus nod and Aladdin says: “We’ll distract the Plants, you close the Keyhole.” This worries me as the Organization never taught me how, but then Daddy Lexaeus gains my attention and shouts:  
“Just aim the Sign of Innocence at the Keyhole and focus. The power lies within your heart, Harry!” I nod and while almost mandatorily striking my other blade in defensive positions against the Heartless and the seeds, do I aim the tip of the Sign of Innocence straight at the centre of the Dire Plants.

 

Focusing deeply, I see a shape appear in the way they are positioned and before my mind’s eye a keyhole appears. A long white line shapes itself into the ground before me and the dirt, where the line flows, sinks deeper and deeper down. Seeing the Keyhole before me, I focus on my blade.  
Stars start to shine around the tip of my blade and lines fly behind them as they twirl in circles around the tip. Then I feel wind blowing below me, blowing my robes up and over my face, but keep my focus on the Keyhole and my own Blade. The wind also blows in a shape and I feel a crown forming below my feet.  
The crown and the Keyhole seem to connect somehow and I feel the two powers linking inside of me. Closing the powers off deep within my heart, I feel a ray of power leaving my Keyblade and hitting the Keyhole right in the heart, before the sound of a lock falling into place is heard in the distance.

 

Taking a few steps back, I see the Dire Plants shoot seeds without the seeds turning into Heartless and daddy Lexaeus quickly strikes the last six down. I look around and ask: “Where is Aladdin?” And Daddy Lexaeus answers: “He left. He had to before he would be locked away from his world forever.”  
I look shocked and ask: “I locked him away from his homeworld?” But the man shakes his head and says: “The minute the crown appeared in the grass, Aladdin told me to take care of you and named you Guardian of the Keyhole to his world. He then jumped through and right after that you closed the Keyhole.”

 

I feel relieved and Daddy Lexaeus hits me on the shoulder as he says: “I’m proud of you, Little Keyblade Master.” I smile at him widely and he says: “Next summer, we’ll use our form of Transportation to get to Agrabah!” I look confused and he says: “That’s where Aladdin lives. “  
This makes me smile widely and I hug daddy Lexaeus, happy that I made a new friend and that I did well on my task as Keyblade Master. The man then sighs and I ask: “Something wrong?” The man looks down at me and I see concern and worry shine strongly in his blue eyes as he says:  
“This is not the only Keyhole to that world, son. I’m sure of it. There will be more and it will be up to you to find them and close them before more Heartless use them to enter this world. This world is still clean of that kind of Darkness and we have to make sure it stays that way.” To this I can only nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lupin visits Azkaban


	22. Memories, Cloaks and Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus visits Azkaban, accompanied by Amelia Bones and discovers a few amazing things. Will the crush he had on Sirius so long ago extinguish when he sees how the man looks now? And what did Sirius remember that have to do with Christmas 1975 and Butterbeer?   
> Read and find out,
> 
> Venquine1990  
> Co-Author: Nate the Werehog

**_  
Chapter 22  
_ ** ****_Memories, Cloaks and Oaths_

****

**_Remus’ POV_ **

**_2 nd of September 1991_ **

****

After Harry left for Hogwarts, did I tell James and Lily that I would be gone for a few days as I would be visiting Sirius in Azkaban and they both understood that, whatever I would get out of that visit, I would, afterwards, need a few days to recover from the discoveries and of what Azkaban can do to you.  
I personally felt relieved that the new moon would be at the end of this week and that the Full Moon wouldn’t be until the 23rd as those times would make my magical immunity system weaker and thus make it harder for me to stand the Dementors. James and Lily had wished me the best and I had left Godric’s Hollow.

 

Now, I am standing on the very Southern Coast of England in Plymouth and am waiting at a small dock for Amelia Bones, who had, yesterday, accepted to be my escort. Feeling relieved as the woman can get things started for Sirius and his freedom if he is indeed innocent, I see a small boat sail my way.  
On it stands an ugly bald guard with wrinkled skin and a single eye, the other one overgrown with skin and the famous Head of the DMLE. Amelia has a square jaw and close-cropped grey hair going down to her shoulders. She has navy blue eyes and one of them is hidden by her well-known monocle.

 

Still the woman has stern eyes and a small smile on her face as she sees me and when the boat hits the dock, do I want to help her out, but she shakes her head and says: “Hurry up, Remus, I have a few trials waiting for me and I wish this over, so I can recuperate before dealing with those back at the Ministry.”  
I nod, understanding her hatred for the Dementors whole-heartedly and as we sail towards the small island, now nothing but a speck in the distance and hidden from sight by dark and dangerous looking clouds, the woman asks: “So tell me Remus, what made you decide to visit the traitor of your friends?”

 

I look behind me at the sailor and Amelia says: “He’s under constant Muffliatto spell, Remus, you won’t have to worry. He also swore an Oath to me not to speak of this visit or any conversation coming up during it. And I also believe he is half-deaf due to those terrible storms we will soon face.”  
I nod and say: “I went and visited Harry this summer and took him to see his parents ancestral home in Godric’s Hollow. There I found a secret room hidden in the living room wall and it lead me to a portrait of James, Lily and James’ parents. What they told me makes me suspicious about Sirius’ guilt.”

 

The woman looks at me and I say: “Yes, I have reason to believe I can call him Sirius without being called a werewolf for the dark side.” The woman nods, but I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the journey, casting a weather shield spell that Lily invented before her death as we enter the storms surrounding the island.  
Amelia seems amazed at the almost transparent shield I hold above us like an umbrella and I say: “Lily invented this. She first wanted to take over from Filius, but when she had Harry, she changed her mind and wanted to start selling her home-made spells. She gave me the potent on this upon her death.”

 

This makes Amelia lie a hand on my shoulder in comfort and then the boat hits shore yet again, only this time the dock is made of frozen wooden planks and the rocks surrounding the dock are just as slippery and cold. Amelia quickly casts some safety spells on our feet and we get off of the boat.  
The sailor grunts and I say: “I’ll send a Patronus when we wish to return. Don’t stay in this cold any longer, you won’t have to.” The man seems actually shocked at this and then starts to sail back, while Amelia and I turn ourselves to the vast, dangerous – and sometimes deadly – structure before us that is Azkaban.

 

Walls upon walls of steel, metal and stone, binding and twirling together to make a maze-like web of plates, wires and bricks as far as the eye can see and dizzying anyone who looks at it for too long. Trying to find even a single window, I can only see small holes with bars in front of them and worry for my friends once more.  
Then Amelia says: “The window you’re looking for is on the other side of the island, Remus, this is the side of the criminals that only face a year to two in Azkaban.” I gulp, already wanting to cast a Patronus, but instead Amelia offers me a cloak she pulls from her purse and tells me:  
“These cloaks are created by the Department of Mysteries, they are – next to Patronus spells – the only things protecting us against Dementors, for most then.” I look at her and she says: “They have the same warmth in them as a Patronus and that will keep the Dementors slightly away from us.”

 

I nod, understanding that if one Dementor gets needy for our souls the cloaks won’t protect us and put on the cloak, holding one arm under it and holding my wand with it. Then Amelia leads me over to the door and in, using her title as Head of the DMLE to convince the guard to open the door.  
The man seems shocked and frightened of Amelia’s personal strength, but I can see that he too wears a cloak similar to mine and as Amelia leads me take a few staircases up and a single hallway before going again a few staircases down, do I ask: “Amelia, how long have these cloaks existed, exactly?”  
And the woman says: “They were created by my Ancestor, Amadeus Bones, in 1784, but they have only been on the market for the last century as our family has been fixing them over the last few generations. They started as nothing more than cloaks to take in the heat of a fire place and keep that stored inside the fabric.”

 

I look at the cloak amazed and say: “I knew your family was amazing in its history, but I never knew the Bones family was one of inventors.” The woman smiles and says: “We like to keep to the Law and enforcing it, but every few generations our family does come up with some brilliant ideas for products to sell.”  
I nod at her and we enter a large open space, shaped like a triangle and with Dementors floating at almost every floor. I gulp, looking at the creatures, but shockingly enough do the cloaks not only keep me warm, but does the warmth seem to keep away the bad memories the Dementors would surely lust on.  
I look from the creatures to the woman only a few steps in front of me and she says: “If these cloaks are with more than one, their magic increases. Very simple spellwork, really, but also useful as it makes sure the guards can stay sane as long as they work together, which is a standard rule here.”

 

I nod and she motions for one of the three points of the courtyard as she says: “That is the way to the endless term facility of Azkaban, which stations those with either the Dementor’s Kiss as punishment or a Lifelong Sentence. Understand that, while you cannot see them, there will be Dementors at every corner there.”  
I nod and ask: “Will the cloaks help?” And the woman answers: “Us, yes, about Sirius Black, I fear the worst.” I nod and ask: “Did you take the file I asked you?” The woman nods and says: “I only checked the latest report and that might help us.” I look at her, wondering why and she says:  
“It stated that Sirius Black gave off a bored and sleepy expression, as if he was in a hotel on a holiday and was relaxing from a hard Auror mission. Cornelius was shocked beyond words from what I have gathered as it has been his first check-up in Azkaban since he was voted into office.”

 

I nod, wondering how Sirius could still be sane enough to behave like he often did in classes where he easily passed and when we near the point of the triangle, do I notice a very small door located in the lowest part of the ground floor. Strangely enough does the height of the door ring a bell, but I can’t really place it.  
Amelia casts a spell on our cloths and we crawl through the door, but just when I have, do  realize why this height is so familiar – it’s the same height as Sirius in Animagus form. Looking back at the door in shock I think: “Could that be why Sirius is still sane? Does he change into Padfoot?”

 

But I push those memories of all those nights under the full moon away from me and focus on following Amelia, who leads me up one staircase after another, sometimes taking me through a couple of hallways to reach staircases going even higher. All the while, does the cloak keep me warm and do I continue on.  
I do, in the hallways, see nameplates, but only the last name of criminals are listed, together with a number and a set of letters. Some of them have DK on the plate, while others have LL on the plates and I ask: “Dementor’s Kiss and Lifelong, I presume?” The woman nods and says: “Only a few floors more.”

 

We walk on and on and after what seems like at least half an hour, do we reach a dead end. I look confused and Amelia says: “Here he is, Remus.” This makes me look at her and she says: “You only looked at the plates, not the cells. All cells have doors made of the same structure as the building.  
This is to prevent them from escaping, which is why we have such a small door and why these criminals never face the courtyard.” I nod and ask: “How do we get in?” But the woman says: “We don’t.” And I shake my head, before I say: “Amelia, I have to get in. I have to see if what James told me is true.”

 

The woman sighs and says: “Fine, you go in. I’m not going anywhere near that man, innocent or not.” I shrug and while she taps the wall, causing it to lower before a whole set of fourteen bars vertical and twenty nine bars horizontal appear behind it. She then taps those as well and the bars move.  
The horizontal bars disappear while the vertical bars bend apart at the midst, leaving a small moving space. I crawl through and the vertical bars move back in position. I then turn to Amelia and ask: “Am I the only one finding it weird that you are angrier at him than me, while he betrayed my friends?”

 

The woman looks shocked, but I smile at her, the cloak I’m wearing keeping my emotions from being affected by the Dementors and then a voice croaks from the back of the small cell: “That voice, I know that voice.” I turn back into the cell and see a man I never want to see in his state again.  
Long black hair completely covered in filth and dried mud covering a wax skinned face and hanging down to the waist, hollow cheeks and eye-sockets, grey-blue eyes almost dark grey with pain and need, a neck barely thick enough to keep the head up and a body wasted and thin with obvious hunger.

 

Sirius looks nothing like the happy go lucky guy he was at school or the loving godfather he was for that one year or even the powerful, muscled Auror he had been from 1978 to 1981, when the war was at its peak. Instead a zombie would look better than he does right now and I don’t even feel like laughing over this fact.  
Instead tears cover my eyes as I see the man and his eyes – to my greatest relief – seem to turn a little paler as they take back the soft grey color they used to have while he just keeps looking at me, looking as if he can hardly believe what he is seeing. I smile at the man and say: “I’m here, Sirius.”

 

This shocks the man even more and then, knowing I need my answers and thus that I need him fully focused, I cast a spell on my cloak, creating another and slowly walk over to my old time friend, carefully wrapping the cloak around his body and hoping it will help him against the Dementors like it does me.

 

**_Sirius’ POV_ **

****

I cannot believe what is happening here. I had of course heard the footsteps of two people nearing my cell minutes before they arrived and I had heard the tapping of a wand, letting me know someone wanted to see how I was faring here, but for it to be Remus, my old friend and the only Marauder left?  
I keep looking at the man, drinking in how he looks and how the years without me and James have changed him as he softly puts an amazing cloak around my marled shoulders. Instantly I feel magic seeping into me and to my shock, my mind clears and I feel more than despair, guilt and pain.

 

Looking down at the cloak, I hear Remus say: “It’s a Bones Family Invention. It keeps the Dementors from affecting us by keeping us warm. Works better the more cloaks are worn around each other.” And I instantly realize that I sometimes saw human guards wear these very same cloaks.  
I look up and rasp out: “Why?” My voice only used when I am crying in my sleep, when I am howling in my Animagus dog form or when the Minister visits and the man gives me a miracle unlike any I have ever been able to dream of since I was shipped off and send to Azkaban for life.

 

“James, Lily and James’ parents had a secret room, filled with portraits, statues and pictures of them, hidden in the living room of Godric’s Hollow. I took Harry there just last summer and he found it.” Immediately my mind only registers two small things of all he says. _James and Harry_.  
I look at the man and ask: “Harry?” The man smiles and says: “He’s safe, Sirius. Safe and loved almost more than Lily and James loved him. He has an entire Organization of 11 people who love and adopted him as their own. He’s been living there since last Christmas and he is really happy too.”

 

Tears appear in my eyes as I hear this, hear that my little boy – who James told me had become my Magical Son after his first birthday – is safe, loved and happy in life and ask: “How does he look?” And Remus – my old friend – smiles as he pulls something from under his cloak and hands it to me.  
I slowly grab it with my thin hands and see that it’s a picture, but one that doesn’t move and when I look at Remus, he says: “We took it at a Muggle zoo the day after Harry’s birthday.” I nod and then quickly look back, seeing many faces which proves that Harry really has a family, but only focusing on two of them.  
One is Remus, who is standing in the middle of two large man with black hair and straight faces, each only showing a small smile, the other is the young boy who’s shoulder he is holding. Tears appear in my eyes and fall down my cheeks as I take in every aspect that is my magical son and godson.

 

Harry has Lily’s facial structure, but James’ nose and mouth, has Lily’s eyes, but then with an orange ring on the outside of the iris and a cyan-colored ring on the inside and has James’ messy black hair with some strands of blonde and silver through them and with his hair cut half-short, half-long.  
I look at my magical little boy with tears falling onto the photograph and Remus says: “The silver, blonde, cyan and orange prove he has been blood-adopted.” This shocks me and I ask: “Blood-adopted? When?” And Remus answers: “Last Christmas, it was to strengthen the blood protection Lily gave him.”  
I nod, relieved that my son is safe and hand him back the picture, but he shakes his head and shows me a pendant that has the same picture hanging from the cord. I smile and hold the picture close, loving the way my son looks and how amazingly big the family is he seems to have gotten.

 

Remus then sighs and says: “Sirius, I didn’t come without reason and Amelia doesn’t have much time left. I need to know if what James told me is true.” I look at the man and see the desperation in his eyes, the same desperation I saw when we discovered of his Lycanthropy and one other time.  
It had been during our Fifth year Christmas and Remus and I had been drunk like no other, having snuck some spiked Butterbeer into Potter Manor. Remus had exclaimed something I still can’t remember and one thing had led to another – and with another I mean me taking Remus’ virginity.  
Shaking my head from that awesome memory as I don’t know whether or not Remus is reading my mind, I ask: “What did he say?” And Remus raises his voice a little, making me know he wants Amelia to hear this as well and wondering what he is up to as he says: “That you weren’t the Secret Keeper.”

 

I look at the man shocked and he sighs and says: “Please Sirius, tell me if it’s true or not? I can’t do anything to help you, but I do want to know the truth. If I know you didn’t betray them then I know you didn’t kill Peter either. Please, just tell me if James was telling the truth or not.”  
And instantly I grab his wand and shout: “I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, swear on my life that James and Lily Potter did not find their deaths by my betrayal nor was I the Secret Keeper to have sold them – or Harry Potter – out to Lord Voldemort. So I swear, so mote it be.”  
And to the shocked look of Amelia, as I can now see her behind Remus, does the magic take affect and while I still feel the guilt, brought upon me by the Crouch-Black Family Feud, does the magic of my Oath also lessen the strength of this feud and its effects on me, which is a great relief to me.

 

The woman looks shocked, while Remus smiles and asks: “Can you work with that Amelia?” The woman nods and Remus turns back to me, hugging me and whispering: “Just hang in there, Padfoot. You’ll be out in no time.” I smile at these words, but then urgency for justice comes up in me and I whisper:  
“Find Peter. He’s still alive, he escaped me using our secret.” Remus nods on my thin shoulder and then looks behind him, forcefully pushing something hard into me as he whispers: “This is for you. Don’t let the guards see it.” And when I look down, I have to keep in my laughter.  
Remus actually gave me a whole box filled with bottles of Butterbeer. Again the memory of that wonderful, if embarrassing night comes up and I ask:  “Remembered our Fifth year Christmas, did you?” But the man looks at me as if I’ve lost it and I realize this is just to keep off the Dementors.  
The man then shakes his head says: “I have to go, I have to head back home and recuperate and then I’ll tell Harry the truth. But Sirius, seeing you’ve been in here for the last 10 years, it might take Amelia another year or so to free you. Can you accept that?” I nod and the man smiles as he leaves my cell.

 

**_Remus’ POV_ **

****

I wonder what Sirius meant when he spoke about our Fifth year summer and for some reason do I feel as if I purposely made myself forget about that time. Trying to figure out why and focusing on my time with my friends back then, all I can remember is seeing Molly Weasley crying of pain and then of joy.  
Not understanding how this could help me as the memory obviously comes from the start of my Sixth, I wonder what could have happened in those nine months that I don’t want myself to remember. But then I realize it and think: “Nine months? Didn’t I lose my Virginity in Christmas 1975?”  
And instantly I whiten as I realize what I forgot so long ago. Sirius and I having snuck in Butterbeer, me seeing Sirius getting drunk while Moony kept me sober and using it as an excuse to confess about my crush on the teen, the teen taking me on Prongs’ bed and me getting pregnant that same Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: No idea.


	23. The First Few Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reports to Dumbledore, Xemnas arrives at the Great Hall, Harry takes Ron, Neville and Cedric to the Library, Ron writes a letter to his sister and Cedric worries about Ron's plans for his surrogate little brother.   
> WATCH OUT, CLIFFHANGER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR NATE THE WEREHOG

**_  
Chapter 23  
_ ** ****_The first few conversations_

****

**_Harry’s POV_ **

****

Daddy Lexaeus has left and has told me he would send daddy Xemnas as soon as he has reported to the man. Happy to know I will be seeing my Leading Daddy – as I sometimes call him while snickering – I focus on my own mission – given to me before Daddy Lexaeus left back home.  
I am to report back to the Great Hall and tell them of what kept the Heartless, where they came from and to report to Dumbledore our concerns over the multiple Keyholes. This worries me as I don’t want my year mates to worry over the Heartless and I decide to first make sure they are nowhere near me.

 

Arriving at the Great Hall, I nod at the Dusk and say: “Mission complete. Return to your previous mission and keep an eye out for Heartless. Also, search the grounds for Keyholes. Once you’re done with that, report back to me and return to your previous mission.” The Dusk salutes and leaves.  
I look at the slithering form turning the corner down to the Stone Courtyard and enter the Great Hall, causing gasps of fear and sighs of relief to follow each other up as I easily walk into the hall and close the doors behind me before heading straight past Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table to the Head Table.  
While walking I quickly check the end of the table and feel relieved when I notice that all four Tables have the sixth and seventh years sitting near the Head Table, Gryffindor having Fifth Years Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood there and Slytherin having Fifth year Marcus Flint sitting at the very end.

 

Dumbledore looks up at me as I do so and I say: “The Heartless came from Agrabah, sir. There was a Keyhole in the Greenhouses and they used it to enter this world. They were held up in the Transfigurations Courtyard thanks to the portrait hiding a secret passageway there refusing to open for them.”  
The man nods and McGonagall asks: “Are all of them gone, Mr. Potter?” I nod and say: “All of them. Daddy Lexaeus came to my aid after I took down 14 of them and Daddy Xemnas will be coming for an audience with the Headmaster about the possibility of this happening quite soon.”  
But then a deep voice pleases me and says: “Not quite soon, my boy. I have already arrived.” And even more students gasp as my daddy Lexaeus appears in a swirl of black smoke and winds, before some of the elder years raise their wands at the man, only for me to aim my Keyblades at them.

 

Daddy Xemnas doesn’t even seem perturbed by the seven wands aimed at him and says: “Keyblade down, Child of All. They mean us no harm.” I nod and obey the order, causing my Keyblades to vanish before Xemnas motions me for a seat between Ron Weasley and my friend Neville.  
I walk over and sit down as Daddy Xemnas says: “Headmaster Dumbledore, is there anything that happened in the Greenhouses that normally doesn’t?” And my own Head of House gasps as she says: “I always have a class there first term of class. It must have been the absence of my students that opened the Keyhole.”  
The man nods and says: “I would like to discuss with you five the possibility of this and what to do with the student body would it happen again.” To which a bold Gryffindor asks: “What do you mean _happen again?_ The Keyhole is closed, the danger has passed. It’s over, we’re safe, you know?”  
But Daddy Xemnas sends him a raised eyebrow and asks: “Do you truly believe this world is connected to all other worlds by a single Keyhole?” The Seventh year gulps and Daddy Xemnas says: “In the time I lived in that Universe, there were more Keyholes than that there are teachers here, remember that.”  
The boy nods and Dumbledore says: “It is better if we discuss the rest of this matter at my office. If you don’t mind, Xemnas?” My daddy shakes his head and kisses my forehead before leaving, his stance and the position of him in the line of teachers making it look as if he’s leading them out.

 

I smile at my daddy only to grumble as Ronald says: “Only better what you showed them, Harry. And don’t worry, I’ll have your back next time.” To this I spat: “I rather that be people I’ve known for longer than one night, Ronald. Like Cedric or Neville or any other member of the Organization.”  
The redhead looks shocked, while I can barely believe how stupid he is, thinking he can just say something and that I’ll fawn over him in gratefulness. I stand up and ask: “Neville, I took control of my vaults this summer. Can you teach me some stuff about how to run that? Maybe you and Cedric?”

 

My best friend nods and then Ronald says: “I can help, Harry. Percy taught me all about the English Code and as you are connected to your Vaults, you are connected to your rights as Potter Lord.” I sigh, but after a significant look from Neville, do I sigh again and say: “Fine, let’s go.”  
And a proud smiling Neville, a self-assured smirking Ronald Weasley and a _sorry you have to go through this_ smiling Cedric leave the Great Hall with me, Kendal and Auron joining us pouting at the entrance and I laugh as I realize they too must have been denied to pass on by the secret passageway.

 

For hours on end do we research stuff in the Library, but one thing deeply worries me and that is how little information there actually is about the Potter Family, while Cedric told me it is an Ancient and Noble House, just like the Longbottoms and the Diggories, which each have 4 books about them in the library.  
I look through the books on family behaviour, lordship behavior, family etiquettes, party etiquettes, ancient traditions and laws set up by several Noble and Ancient Houses, but can still find barely a thing of what my family did with all this and wonder how I am ever to take up Lordship with so little knowledge.

 

In the end I sigh and say: “Maybe there is information on my family in the Vaults or something? I have yet to go through them all after all.” Neville nods and says: “Or maybe the Family Magic thinks you too young and keeps it from you until the rightful age, like when the Potter Curse strikes.”  
This worries me, but catches my interest and I ask: “Is that something bad?” But Cedric shakes his head and says: “The Potter Curse is the best thing that ever happened to your family. It makes a Potter Male fall for a Redhead that is perfect for him by character, magic and destiny.”  
I look shocked and Cedric says: “It always happens between the ages of 15 and 16, so maybe that first has to happen and then you can learn of your family history. It could be that your father charmed the books to hide themselves until that age, so you could steadily prepare yourself for the right moment.”  
I nod and smile at the chance of that being possible while we leave the Library and head back for the Grand Staircase, down to the Hufflepuff common room. But while I walk down the staircases and talk with my friends, do I try to ignore the sudden look of victory that I saw appear on Weasley’s face.

 

**_Weasley’s POV_ **

****

The time we wasted in the Library was the most boring time I have ever had to spend anywhere, even worse than when Percy was droning on and on about this rule and the consequences that and that action have regarding it, but still it gave me exactly the information I had been seeking.  
The Potter Curse! Of course, that ridiculous curse that was put on the Potter House over 1500 years ago was my way into the Potter fortune. I didn’t need some stupid Mudblood – even if Granger was an appealing choice with how much she too wanted to befriend Potter – I just need my little sister.

 

Ginny is a redhead and totally gaga over the famous Harry Potter – even if the real Potter is nothing but a douche bag – especially thanks to all the stories mum has been feeding her since we were kids about Harry Potter saving the beautiful ginger damsel in distress, something I know I can use to my advantage.  
The girl is only ten after all, a year younger than me, but so what? She’ll be perfect and all I need to do is write stories of brilliance and heroic adventures that Harry Potter faces here at Hogwarts. Sure Mum will freak out, but it will only mesmerize Ginny more and make her want her Boy Who Lived.

 

After that, it’s only a matter of getting Potter invited to my home and inviting Ginny to spend time with me and Potter. They’ll start talking, Potter will fall for my sister – with my help if needed – and when they marry, I’ll make sure the prenuptial agreement will include me into the Potter Fortune.  
I smirk as we walk down the staircases, not even bothered that Potter seems more interested in talking with that numskull Longbottom than with me and happy with the knowledge that I now have a failsafe plan on getting into the Potter Vaults, even if my plan will have to be a little more long-termed than before.

 

We then enter the common room and I decide to put my plan to action as Potter’s defeat of those Heartless or whatever they’re called is a perfect start and I say: “I have to write mum, I have to tell her what happened.” Potter nods, but pays me no further attention and instead sits down to do his homework.  
Shaking my head and deciding I will soon show him how chess and Quidditch are more important than useless studies, I walk up the staircase to our ridiculous dorm with six queen sized beds and a small wardrobe hidden in a nightstand on the left of the bed, while a normal nightstand is on the right.

 

Here I open my trunk and grab the quill, ink bottle and parchment required for the letter. I then grab a stack of books and sit down on my bed, my knees up and my upper legs serving as a desk together with the books, onto which I lie the parchment, with my ink bottle next to me. Then I start to write.

 

_Dear Ginny,  
_ _Everything mum has told us about Harry Potter is true. Only a day in school and already he saved us. Our world is connected to another world named Agra or something – he didn’t speak the name real loudly – and he defeated monsters that came from that world during lunch.  
_ _The teachers gave us the day off after, because of the fear we had felt for the monsters heading our way, but with Harry Potter at Hogwarts, I have no doubt we have nothing to fear. He even has these really weird, wiggly kind of creatures under his mental control and he talks to them whenever they see more of these monsters coming.  
_ _Yes, Ginny, Harry Potter is a hero and thanks to Percy and his lessons on the Code, I got to befriend him, because – next to some oaf Cedric Diggory – I am the only one who can tell him how to behave like a Proper Lord. I’ll make sure to teach him all about how to court a lady and we’ll be sure to meet this summer.  
_ _Have fun with mum,_

_Ron_

Smirking at how ingenious I have written the account of what just happened down, I have to gag at how it sounds as if I’m just another fan, but I know that me befriending such a hero will make me just as much of a hero in Ginny’s eyes – which is the least I deserve with all the trouble I go through.  
I blow the ink dry and roll up the parchment roll, before putting it in an owl container roll – a small tube designed to be attached to an Owl’s leg – and walk down to the common room, where I see Potter stroking his owl and pet tiger, who is on his lap, while reading one of his text books.

 

Looking at the owl in relief, I ask: “Harry, can I borrow your owl to deliver this message. Percy has an owl, but I don’t think he’ll lend Hermes out just yet, seeing he only got him when he was made Prefect.” Harry nods and says: “It’s up to Hedwig, she decided who’s letters she delivers.”  
This makes me shake my head and I say: “Harry, Hedwig is an owl, all owls deliver letters. It’s not like they know for who to send them and for who not to. They’re just trained to deliver them, that’s all.” To which Harry turns a page and retorts: “Then you don’t know Hedwig, Weasley.”

 

I sigh and mutter: “Harry, Harry, Harry, so much to learn.” And reach for Hedwig, only to draw back with a shout as the owl craws loudly, flaps her wings and pecks at my finger, almost pushing the tip of her beak into my flesh. I look at the owl shocked and Harry says: “Told you so.”  
Making me glare at him before I leave for the Gryffindor common room, grumbling: “Should just teach his owl how to –.” But to this Harry spats: “I don’t teach your rat to do tricks, you don’t teach my owls to deliver letters, capish?” And I blush, pushing Scabbers’ tail into my pocket and leave.

 

**_Cedric’s POV_ **

****

“I just don’t trust him. That look he had when Neville and I mentioned the Potter Curse. He’s up to something.” I think as I help Harry with his homework, even if he doesn’t really have any as he already read his Transfigurations textbook 3 times and Professor Flitwick didn’t assign them anything to do.  
I look at the wall behind which Weasley disappeared and Harry says: “Don’t worry, he’s not worth our time.” I look at him and say: “Harry, you have to understand what your title, riches and fame can do to people. It can make them hungry for it and I know some of them will do anything for even a galleon you own.”  
Harry sighs and says: “Don’t I know it. Good thing that only those with my legal signature or those who are blood related to me – thus the Organization – can enter my vaults. It’s a special protection Daddy Luxord and I put up before you and I met back in Diagon Alley.” This relieves me and I smile.

 

Then I decide to change topics a little and say: “Do you know who you should talk to? The Weasley Twins. They’re nothing like Ron and they’re really funny too. They’ve pulled over 50 pranks in their first two months here alone.” This makes Harry look interested and he asks: “Really? 50 pranks?”  
I nod and ask: “Want to follow Ronald? He’s heading the same way, I’m sure. Up to Gryffindor common room and that could be where the twins are too.” To this Neville asks: “Could be?” And I laugh: “With those two, you just never know, trust me.” We all laugh and leave the common room.

 

Or so we try as we laughingly pack up our belongings and Neville and Harry quickly put their books back in their trunks while I put Auron back in his small cage that I still have to let Professor McGonagall change into a small jungle for two – for little Auron and my new Familiar Silen.  
This all goes smoothly as Auron and Silen seem to have bonded over the night we spend here, probably while my friends and I were at the feast, and I happily leave the two purring cubs lying side by side, before leaving back for the common room and onto the wall hiding our entrance out.  
But there the entrance opens before we can get there and Hermione Granger walks in, her hands filled with books she must have gone to borrow from the library and an angry look appearing on her face as she sees Harry. She drops her books and before I can stop her, does she start shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR NATE THE WEREHOG


	24. Security Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene and Xemnas discover what guards the Philosopher's stone and Snape gets a new reason to fear the Savage Nymph as her mother instincts fuel her anger. Will the teachers survive? And what agreements will be made concerning Harry's safety and training?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG

**_  
Chapter 24  
_ ** _Security conversations_

****

**_Xemnas’ POV_ **

****

Dumbledore had already seen me arrive and had accepted that I want to talk to him about the Keyhole with the Four Heads of Houses, but I had not arrived by myself. Larxene and I had already located the man’s office and the woman is currently pacing through the circular shaped room, waiting for us.  
Not wanting to know how she will react to this as the woman is as worried over Harry as a lioness of the Pride Lands over her cubs, I allow the teachers to enter the office before me, even if I had been in the lead when we left the Great Hall. Instantly, upon arrival, the teachers seem shocked at #12’s presence.

 

I walk past and ask: “Surely you didn’t expect a mother hen not to come when her son was facing a dangerous situation?” The Head of Hufflepuff smiles while the Head of Slytherin seems doubtful of # 12’s presence and I know this is because of his experiences with her during our first meeting.  
And again the woman summons her arrows upon seeing him and the man takes a step back, but I send Larxene a pointed glance and she sighs before turning her eyes skyward and calling the arrows back. I nod and stand next to her as I say: “This was not the First Keyhole to open and it will not be the last.”

 

This worries three of the five people in the room and the Head of Gryffindor says: “But we can’t do everything exactly the way we did in the years before. There will always be changes as long as there are electives for the Third and Sixth years to chose from. There will always be students taking different subjects.”  
I nod and say: “I understand that, but the Herbology class not running in the first period can’t be the only reason the Keyhole shaped there. The students must have kept the Light energy of the sun at bay usually or fueled it, but right now there seems to be a dark source present that fuels the darkness of the Keyhole.”

 

The teachers look shocked and Larxene says: “Look a Keyhole is the Heart of a World – or in this case the doorway to a world. These doorways are fueled by Dark and Light energy, coming from the hearts of people and creatures. Every creature has dark and light in them, it’s just a matter of how you use them.  
The students, by the Sun, are considered a light source of energy and their presence might open up a Keyhole, but it wouldn’t have changed those plants into Dire Plants and neither would it have called those Heartless to this world. Meaning there is a creature here with darkness prominent in its heart.”

 

This makes the teachers look at the Headmaster in shock and Minerva whispers: “That protection Hagrid set up. That dog.” The headmaster nods and I send him a raised eyebrow as he says: “On request of a friend of mine am I protecting one of his most valuable and most important possessions.  
I have placed several protections around it, guided there by my fellow colleagues and have asked our Gamekeeper Hagrid to also provide us with a protection as he has a natural affinity for dangerous creatures. The creature he brought forth – a Cerberus – must be the source of the dark energy you told us about.”

 

I nod while wondering if Hades could be missing his favorite pet and Larxene asks: “And how big is this Cerberus exactly?” And Snape answers: “As high as this office, plus about 10 inches, maybe even 12 inches.” This worries me and seems to be the wrong thing to tell #12 as she shouts:  
“Over 30 feet?” Making the Head of Slytherin cringe as she asks: “Where the hell are you leaving that monster? Under the Great Hall? What on earth can be important enough to use that for protection? Even Hades can sometimes only barely control his Cerberus, how do you plan to control yours?”  
This seems to cause worry to be seen on the faces of the teachers, although I think the Head of Slytherin is more worried about the electric sparks flying around the form of my fellow member and Dumbledore says: “You need not to worry, #12. Hagrid has found the Cerberus’ weak spot and that is being used period.”  
The woman sends him a raised eyebrow and a glare and the man happily tells her: “It seems that this Cerberus falls asleep at only a single tune. We have an enchanted harp playing near it in a locked room on the Third Floor corridor playing non-stop and the students know this area to be out of bounds.”

 

To which I state: “Which will make adventurous students – like Gryffindors – curious students like my son or ambitious students like the Slytherins want to go there, don’t you think?” And the Head of Slytherin spats: “My arguments exactly.” But this time Dumbledore shoots off the stern look.  
He then looks at me and says: “You certainly need not to worry for Harry’s safety. I have seen enough of Harry to know that he won’t disobey my commands to stay away from the Third floor corridor.” But I have already thought the situation and possible other situations through and say:  
  
“Unless a Keyhole appears there.”  
  
Making the man whiten. I shake my head and say: “I’ll let the Dusk stay here so he can keep an eye on Harry and warn us through his instincts if another Keyhole is opened. We’ll meet with Harry twice a week – once for Demyx to give Harry his guitar lessons – and will train him ready to close off the Keyholes.”  
Dumbledore nods and says: “Harry has the Wednesday afternoon’s free. I would suggest using that as the Wednesdays are often the least likely days for there to be students outside.” I nod at this and Larxene says: “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go see how my little boy is doing and let him know of our agreements.”

  
All teachers nod, the Head of Slytherin still glancing at her warily and I say: “She can be quite harmless and has grown a fond heart, but don’t do or say anything she will believe a threat to her child. She was our most dangerous member when we were still Nobodies – and with good reason.”  
The man gulps and asks: “What exactly is a Nobody?” And while contacting Larxene mentally to make sure she doesn’t scare off any students or _accidentally_ takes our son home, do I sit down and start the explanation of my life since I became a Keyblade wielder, causing the teachers to sit down themselves.  
  
  
 **** _Larxene’s POV_  
  
  
“I can’t be reassured that my baby is safe. Not until I have seen that monster for myself. 30 FEET TALL! For Keyblade’s sake, that’s bigger than most of the Heartless.” I silently rage as I walk from the Headmaster’s office – students shocked to see me leave the room – to the Third floor corridor.  
On the way there I am stopped by a bushy haired first year that I recognize from the description the Dusk gave and Hermione Granger says: “You can’t go there. That’s out of bounds. You’ll break the rules.” To which I simply give her a raised eyebrow and lie my hands in my sides.  
The girl looks shocked and takes a step back as my hands in my hourglass-framed body showing off my body’s true power and – just like I did back when I was a Nobody – I ask: “I’m sorry? Do you see a red, blue, yellow or green trim on my robe? Or perhaps a House Symbol? Because I don’t.”  
The girl looks shocked and I say: “Look missy, you’re not dealing with a seventh year or something here. You’re dealing with a mother concerned for the safety of her son. And seeing what I’ve been told of that corridor and what it contains, you better hope you stay at least an entire floor away from it.”  
  
  
The girl takes another step back and then regains some of her courage, which in my eyes is a big mistake and asks: “Why’s that?” As if believing me to be the danger. I sigh pathetically and say: “Because if not, it will rip you to shreds. Not get out of my way, I’m in an extremely foul mood.”  
And while being reminded of how I pushed Naminé out cold with the same words, I softly push the girl to the side and hear her huff and leave angered as I enter the corridor, take off the locking spell and peak inside – only to want to run back and shoot 100 lightning bolts at that old codger of a Headmaster.  
  
  
Instead I growl, soft enough not to draw the attention of the sleeping beast and close the door, relocking it and slightly – softly – electrifying the door handle and the other side of the door to make sure no one dares to come in and to make sure that monster doesn’t get it in his head to try and escape.  
I then rage my thunderous fury out on the hallway of the corridor and break several torches, causing small flames I strike down with lightning, causing scorch marks to be left on the floor, before I storm out of the room and onto my new destination – the Hufflepuff common room and my baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG


	25. I'll tell him when he gets back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to take her anger over Larxene out on Harry, Harry bites back in defense of his mother and Larxene tells her son what she witnessed in the Third floor corridor before sending Demyx out on a little mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG

**_Chapter 25  
_ ** **_I’ll tell him when he gets back_ **

****

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

****

“I cannot believe what just happened!” I rage as I storm down to that terrible common room in the dungeons, while I would feel much better at ease in the Gryffindor tower. The woman, who apparently is not a teacher, prefect or student here, had no rights pushing her to the side and talking to her as if she was 5 years old.  
Yet, the dumb blonde bimbo had somehow scared her and Hermione had blamed it on the dark anger that emanated down on her from those cyan colored eyes, but then suddenly I remember something and think: “Cyan colored? Potter has a cyan-colored ring on the inside of his iris.”  
And instantly I decide to tell Harry what I think of his mother treating me this way. I enter the common room and to my abomination do I find Potter, Longbottom and Cedric Diggory about to leave, laughing with each other. I glare at them and ask: “And where were the four gentlemen planning to go?”

 

To which Longbottom says: “None of your business, Granger.” But I ignore him and turn my furious glare to Harry as I say: “Did you know your mother is here? She pushed me to the side, went against the Headmaster’s orders not to enter the Third floor corridor and talked to me as I was a five year old!”  
Harry tilts his head and asks: “Wouldn’t it have been better if you first let me answer your question before you started raging?” And I scream: “That’s not the point! Why do you accept that she treated me that way? We’re in the same House!” And Harry answers: “Yeah, the House of loyalty and toleration.”

 

I look at him shocked as he crosses his arms over his chest and he says: “And I know my mother, she doesn’t go against the Headmaster’s orders, she would have been at his office when he arrived and he would have given her permission to see what is up there, seeing how concerned she is for my safety.”  
This pushes me too far and I shout: “Safety? She almost pushed me off the staircase – on the second floor no less. How can you accept that?” And Harry answers: “I accept it, because my daddy Vexen taught me that people overreact in certain situations once their hearts let them get carried away by their emotions.”

 

**_Harry’s POV_ **

****

“I cannot believe what is happening here!” I rage on the inside, while doing everything I can to keep the cool attitude Daddy Vexen and Daddy Xemnas taught me and I say: “Also, you might consider yourself the brightest witch of us all, but you’re obviously lacking common sense and people skills.”  
To which she shouts: “What makes you say that?” And Harry answers: “You judge someone’s entire personality on a single meeting. My mother was protective of me and when she becomes over-protective it even scares me and it even scares some of my fathers. That should be a clear sign not to mess with her.  
You on the other hand thought because you were a student – a first year, I remind you – that you could tell her what to and what not to do here. You didn’t make the rules, Granger, so don’t try to live up to them like some saint, because it won’t work on my parents and it won’t work on me.”

 

The girl looks shocked and I answer: “And as for your first questions. No, I did not know my mother was here. I had a feeling, seeing how protective she can be, but I did not know. And my friends and I are going to meet the Weasley twins.”  
And with that do my friends, Neville smiling at me widely, pass the shell-shocked girl, making me know she was not expecting for me to talk back to her, and do we pass through the opened wall, just when, from my left, I see my mother entering the corridor leading to our common room.  
I smile at her, but can already see that whatever she found on the Third floor corridor cannot be good and I say: “Wait here, guys.” Before running over and hugging my mum around her hour-glass framed waist. The woman seems shocked for a second, but then realizes it’s me and happily hugs me back.

 

****_Larxene’s POV  
  
_

I have tried all throughout my walk to Hufflepuff common room to calm down and be in a reasonable mood for when I see my little boy and his friends, but the Child of All must have seen that I was still agitated over what the Third floor corridor had revealed to me and had helped me calm down.  
I am now happily hugging my little boy and whisper: “Aren’t you supposed to be comforted by me, little one?” And I hear him say: “Family comforts each other, no matter what role.” Making me laugh as that is something Demyx taught him over and over in the first week he was with us.  
Glad that the scared, lonely little boy is now replaced by a loving and self-assured young man, I hug him tightly and say: “I can’t stay long, my little rainbow. I have to send Demyx to the Olympus Coliseum so that he can check whether or not Hades is missing one of his most favorite monsters.”

  
My son looks shocked and I say: “Yeah, go figure that they put a monster like that in a school like this, huh?” I then grab his shoulders and say: “Listen, I put burn marks on the floor of the corridor and electrified the door inside the corridor. Promise me that if you see the marks, you will not go further.”  
Harry nods and I happily kiss him on the forehead, before I pat him on the shoulder and ask: “So where are you and the lads heading?” And Harry answers: “We’re off to find the Weasley twins. They’re apparently pranksters and great ones too. Two years ago they pulled 50 pranks in 2 months time.”  
I look shocked and say: “Okay, I will be sending Demyx on that trip and then I will reward him by letting him watch over you while you stay with those twins. He must love hanging out with people like that.” And we both laugh before I kiss Harry goodbye, greet Neville and Cedric and leave for Headquarters.

  
Arriving there, I instantly head for the room of the Melodious Nocturne and knock trice, wait a second and then knock trice again, letting Demyx know I’m at the door as every member of the Organization has a different way of knocking on someone’s door, something we installed when Harry came in.  
The boy had, at first, been most comfortable with Xemnas and Demyx and so the Melodious Nocturne had let us all practice a knocking pattern of our own, so that Harry could distinguish who was at the door and through it grow closer to us. This was only needed for three weeks after Harry’s adoption.

  
The blonde opens the door and asks: “Larxene, I thought you were at Hogwarts.” And I say: “I was, and I checked that corridor Dumbledore spoke of last night. You have to go back to the Olympus Coliseum.” My fellow blonde whitens as his last visit there scared the living daylights out of him and he asks:  
“Why?” And I say: “Hades might be missing his Cerberus.” And Demyx shouts: “THERE’S A CERBERUS AT HOGWARTS? I’M LEAVING!” And in a quick cloud of black mist does the man indeed disappear, even before I can tell him the reward for doing so. I sigh and think: “I’ll tell him when he gets back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG


	26. Royal Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxord goes to the Bank and finds out things, not just about James' side of Harry's family, but about Lily's too. What discoveries shall this be and what does Cidel Greengrass have to do with it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG

**_Chapter 26  
_ ** **_Royal Discoveries_ **

****

**_Luxord’s POV_ **

  
As agreed with Laslew two fortnights ago am I standing on Gringotts land for my second visit in a month. The first visit, two weeks after Harry’s birthday party, had been to inform me of a marriage contract between Susan Bones and our son that James Potter had taken into consideration before his death.  
I had met with Madam Bones and with Susan and we had come to the agreement that we would let Harry and Susan meet over the school year and that, at the end of their first month there, they could decide whether or not to change the Marriage contract into a blood –sibling contract – to avoid public face-loss.

  
Feeling as if I will be doing the same for the next few weeks, I enter the same office as before and greet Laslew with a bow before asking: “My fair companion, would you accept if I offer to go over the marriage and other contracts every other meeting and to use the rest of our oncoming meetings for other business?”  
The Goblin nods and says: “I wished to offer you the same thing, my good friend. Especially because we did a recheck on Lord Potter’s mother line and found something extraordinary.” This instantly worries me and the Goblin says: “Nothing worrisome, I would have contacted you sooner had that been the case.”  
I nod relieved and ask: “What have you found?” And the Goblin answers: “There was a curse on Lady Potter’s line that her bond with Lord Potter – with help of the Ancient Potter Curse – was able to break – it appears, according to our results to be the sole reason our new Lord is born male instead of female.”

  
This shocks me and I ask: “Harry could have been a girl?” The Goblin nods and says: “Yes, was it not for the Potter Curse strengthening the bond between Lord and Lady Potter, their magic combined as soul magic when they conceived would not have been strong enough to break Lady Potter’s curse.”  
I nod and ask: “And what exactly makes this curse so special, if it is apparently already broken?” The Goblin sighs and says: “What you must understand, my friend, is that there are only three lines in the entire Magical world that society believes could have been affected by this curse.  
The Chang’s, the Bones’ and the Evans line, which ends with Lily and Harry Potter. Now that we know who of the three has the actual curse – I hate to say this – but Magical England has a new king.” I shake my head, completely confused now and ask: “What does this curse has to do with England getting a new king?”

  
And Laslew answers: “The Curse was placed upon a royal ancient line by Morgana Le Fay herself. It was done because of a son, illegitimately conceived by this ancient line and thus a son who had no rights to the crown. Morgana wished for him to have the crown, so she cursed the royal line.  
When I say Royal line, I mean the Royal line of Arthur Pendragon, the famous Mystical King of Magical England, and the illegitimate son is King Mordred, the Tiran king that took the crown by force after his father’s death and who almost caused all races in our nation to be separated by war.”

  
I can barely believe what I am hearing and I say: “So Arthur first birthed an illegitimate son and then, after being cursed by Morgana Le Fay, birthed a daughter, who could not take the crown, thus upon his death, Mordred was still able to take the crown and became known as a war-causing king?”  
Laslew nods and says: “That curse, to only bare a female heir, has been important to several families for generations as most of those wait for the curse to be broken so that England can have a king once more. And James Potter was the one to break the Curse, causing Lily Potter to give birth to our new king.”

  
I sack down, barely able to believe that my little man is to be king and then Laslew sighs and says: “Shortly after finding out about Lady Potter’s magical heritage, we found this marriage contract between the House of Pendragon and the House of Lancelot, which is nowadays known as the House of Greengrass.”  
I moan and mutter: “Not another marriage contract.” But Laslew tops me and says: “It seems that, when Lancelot betrayed Arthur by mating with Queen Guinevere he was under the influence of a spell cast by Morgana Le Fay. He never meant for the treason to happen, he was too loyal to Arthur for that.  
So Arthur banished him from English grounds and ordered him to serve the crown in, what is nowadays known as the Netherlands, and in return Lancelot swore that his firstborn female heir would marry the firstborn male heir of Arthur. It is suffice to say that neither of them knew of Morgana’s female curse.”

  
I nod and say: “Laslew my friend, my son is all but ready to be king. He is barely able to be the role model Boy Who Lived, let alone king. Please tell me what a King must do and I will teach Harry over summer. When he reaches majority, he will take the crown, I promise you that, my friend.”  
The Goblin nods and walks to the back of his office where he pulls a drawer from the wall and pulls out a small, flat square-shaped box with a golden clasp at the front. He walks over to me and says: “This is the Crown Arthur wanted to give his firstborn male heir. It won’t make him king, but it will let people know.”  
I nod and take the box. I then say: “Please ask for Lord Greengrass to meet me posthaste. I think I will need a new meeting as it seems that this man did not take that Potter Curse you mentioned into account when he made the marriage contract between his own daughter and my son, wouldn’t you agree?”

  
The Goblin laughs and ten minutes later a man with broad shoulders and sturdy looking arms – quite well resembling Lexaeus – walks in with short black hair that is streaked with strands of blond and who has strong dark blue eyes with a steely glint – which reminds me of Demyx when he gets serious.  
The man bows to me and says: “It is an honor to meet one of the parents of my new king.” And I bow back as I say: “Future king, my son will take the crown Arthur intended for him, but I won’t allow him the throne until he turns off age. He is just not ready yet and I know he won’t be ready for a while either.”

  
The man nods and says: “I am Cidel Greengrass of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, Heir to Sir Lancelot of the Round Table.” I nod and say: “I am Luxord, father of Harry James Potter and # X in the Organization and also known to my fellow parents and partners as Gambler of Fate.”  
The man seems satisfied and asks: “No Ancient House?” And I answer: “I come from a world where Ancient Houses aren’t well-understood, let alone used.” The man accepts this answer with a nod and mutters: “Always knew it was right to believe there was life outside our little pitiful planet.”  
Making me laugh shortly and say: “You will do well to meet Harry’s mother, Larxene. You both seem to have that dark sharp tongue that she is so well-known for, yet Larxene has learned to only use it when she believes her child in danger – a time where even I would not dare to step in her way.”

  
And I cringe as I remember the one time Harry spend a little too much time in the jungle playing with Silen and Larxene almost caused a thunderstorm to fry all of the flora and fauna there in her effort to find her son. It had almost backfired on all our effort to get Harry out of his shell, but luckily enough it didn’t.  
I shake my head and whisper: “Never again let her near that forest.” Making Cidel tilt his head, but I shake mine and say: “Lord Cidel, I asked for your presence because I recently discovered something about Harry you seem to have known his whole life, namely his royal status and his bond with your line.”  
Cidel nods and I sigh: “Unfortunately, as wonderful as I am sure your daughter has turned out, have you forgotten who Harry’s father is and if I am to go by what Laslew has told me of that curse, is it unstoppable, even by a marriage contract between a royal line and the line of Noble Knight.”

  
The man looks shocked and then hits himself on the head, groaning and muttering: “Ten years of preparations and I forget 1 of the most important things about that boy’s family. Daphne’s going to hate me.” Which in turn makes me wonder if Daphne also has the same dark sharp tongue as Larxene and her father.  
Deciding to get back to business, I scrape my throat and say: “Perhaps we can bond Harry to your daughter after all.” The man looks up and says: “This Potter Curse will surely pick someone absolutely perfect for Harry, if the tales of Lily and James and their bond are anything to go by.”  
“But?” Cidel asks and I say: “But where there’s a father line, there is a mother line and Harry can easily let Daphne take on the Ladyship of one of his lines from mother’s side, maybe even the Pendragon line, if the Potter curse doesn’t find anyone better for that.” The man looks shocked and I say:  
“Lancelot and Arthur are a thousand years ago. If Harry has heritage going that far back, surely he has other ancient lines going down his family tree. And maybe he can then marry Daphne in name of one of those other lines. They marry and your family pays their dept to my family. Case closed, problem solved.”

  
The man looks shocked and whispers: “That’s brilliant.” And I say: “Just make sure you bring Daphne over for a few meetings during the winter holidays. My family and I will be visiting other worlds during the summer holidays, so I can’t exactly say when we will have time to be home during that holiday.”  
Cidel nods and says: “May I, in turn, invite you to my wife’s Winter Solstice party? It’s on the twentysecond this year, which is perfect as the winter holidays start on the 20th, so your family will have two days to prepare.” I nod and we shake hands, both glad with the agreements we have made between our two families.

  
I then take the box in my hand and use our own transportation portal to get me home in seconds, but while walking through the portal do I try to think and decide who would be best to lead England until Harry is King as that will help our son all the more, if he already has a king for a father.  
In the end Zexion, Vexen and Xaldin seem to have their own qualities that make them, one by one, the perfect candidate for the crown and I decide to simply inform them and to then take each of them with me on my next trip, so that Cidel and Laslew can, together, make the final decision regarding this.

  
I then report my findings and my last decision to Xemnas, as I did last time and say: “I would have chosen you, Xemnas, but you are already leader of our team and Harry’s first father, I could not risk it – nor could I risk a reoccurrence of what happened the last time you held such power.”  
The man nods and says: “I understand. I too thought of this when you first told me of Harry’s role in the magical world. I am fit as leader of this family, but not as leader of this world. It would make me turn this world into a second World that Never Was and arry does not deserve such a world for a home.”  
We both nod and I leave the throne room, but before I do, Xemnas says: “Tell the others we will be distracting Harry from the Halloween feast and it’s past by going to pick out dress robes for the Winter Solstice party we are invited to.” I nod, proud of the man’s decision and leave Where Nothing Gathers. 


	27. The Underworld and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades contemplates how to kill Hercules when Demyx suddenly drops in and tells him about Earth and his history there. Will the Lord of the Dead learn something new? And is Dumbledore's Cerberus really Hades'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG

**_Chapter 27  
_ ** **_The Underworld and Earth_ **

****

**_Hades’ POV_ **

  
Things have been peaceful and back to normal since February almost three years ago now and I have been happily able of trying to add Wonderboy’s soul to my collection – an attempt I keep failing at every time again. It’s quite frustrating, but I am a patient man and Wonderboy gave up his immortality for my old worker Meg.  
Still, if there is one thing I’ve learned from the few times that nasty little shorty called Sora came over it’s that Meg is not someone I can use to destroy Blunderboy as it will only make the damned hero all the more determined to beat me and I have no need to fall down that heinous pit of Death again.

  
And so now, here I am, trying to think of a new strategy when suddenly my alarms go off, alarms I set up right after that dick-head Pete left my world and I know someone from another world has entered my domain. This infuriates me and I leave for my personal chambers, where I once summoned my biggest mistake.  
I had expected him to be the Mother of All Bad guys, but I had been mistaken and instead the man named Auron had become Sora’s guardian, helping him defeat my Cerberus. After this I had tried to take over his mind to make him fight Hercules, but little Shorty had gone and given the soul back to that ex-dead guy.

  
I shake my head, wondering how I could have ever made such stupid mistakes and wait for whoever has entered my Underworld to make an appearance. And he does as a young man, wearing a black cloak all over his body with silver zipper and silver strings dangling down his hood walks in.  
I tilt my head and ask: “This? This is what my alarms warned me for? You’ve got to be kidding me.” But the figure swipes his hand in the air and while I wonder why he even wears black gloves, does he say: “Hey no worries, man. I’m not here for bad news, although I do have a little question to ask.”

  
This piques my interest and I ask: “Oh, really?” Snorting a little in between words and the man leans against one of the tusks standing around the pit of darkness in the middle of my room as he says: “Yeah, me and my fellow friends were just wondering if you’re perhaps missing a Cerberus?”  
I look confused and say: “No, no, I don’t. I only have one Cerberus and he’s right there.” And I motion for the gigantic eye-shaped window in the southwest wall where we can both see Cerberus munching on some fresh meat I was able to steal after sending another few souls to their graves.

The man seems relieved and says: “Whew, that’s at least something. We were already wondering how they could have gotten that Cerberus. This is a real relief, let me tell you, dude.” Again my interest is piqued, but then suddenly three ladies, each with dying strands of hair and empty eye-sockets appear.  
I look shocked and smile as I say: “Ladies, I wasn’t expecting you.” And the first, with a long nose from which I often saw a spider try to escape, says: “We felt a disturbance in the balance of good and evil, Hades. Apparently someone once very evil has turned good while having visited here once before.”

  
To this the figure behind them shrugs and says: “Yeah, I was ordered to steal the Olympus stone and lead Sora here so I could get Roxas to come back. I even still have the note with orders in my pocket.” And the figure reaches into the back of his robe before handing me an old note that says:

_  
If the subject fails to respond use aggression to liberate his true disposition._

  
I laugh softly and say: “Well, what do you know. We have a common enemy.” To which the figure cringes and says: “Ehm, not anymore we don’t.” This angers and intrigues me and I ask: “What do you mean?” And the figure sighs, before removing his hood, showing his blonde hair as he says:  
“Just sit down on your throne, because this a long story.” I look from the blonde to the fates and, knowing that they wouldn’t have come here without proper reason, I do as the youngster says and sit down, the fates doing the same around the feet of the man and suddenly I am being told a story I never expected.

**_  
Demyx’ POV_ **

  
The fact that the Cerberus Larxene met is not from this world is both worrying and comforting at the same time and I feel as badly used as when I first came here and stole the stone. Still, I know that I am – next to Xemnas – the best story teller of the Organization and so I say:  
“Well, you know of worlds outside your own, right? Well, get this, there are worlds outside this universe. There is even a universe with only one planet that has life on it and after Sora slaughtered me, I was send there and – get this, this is the best part – I was actually given back my heart?”

  
The Lord of the Underworld looks confused and I say: “You know about Heartless, right?” The God nods and I snap my fingers, calling for some Dusks, that appear. The God looks shocked and I say: “Well, this – is a Nobody, the part of a human left behind when the Heart is taken by the Darkness.  
You see, where Heartless are mindless creatures working purely on instinct because they come from a darkened, lost heart, the body is left behind and with that, the brain, so Nobodies can actually think, but it all depends on how strong their body is when their heart is lost to the Darkness, you get what I’m saying?”

  
The God nods and I snap my fingers again, calling the Dusks back as I say: “Well, my friends and I were of the Highest ranks of Nobodies, so strong in fact, we got to keep our human looks even after losing our Hearts. But when Sora struck us down, he banished us from this Universe and gave us back our heart.”  
“Right, so we have the same enemy. We both want to have revenge on the little pipsqueak, right?” Hades asks and I look shocked as I ask: “Are you insane? Getting my heart back was the best thing that could have happened to me. I actually found a son and have been taking care of him for the last 6 months.  
Harry is the most amazing person I have ever met. He’s kind, brilliant, cunning, loyal, intelligent – I know, they’re different according to Vexen – and most of all, he has the heart of an angel and the temper of a wild lion. The only temper that scares me more than his is that of Larxene.”

  
I shudder and Hades says: “Okay, so you have a brilliant life outside this world and outside this Universe. What brings you back here then?” And I answer: “That Cerberus. I asked it because there is currently a 30 foot tall Cerberus in the school our son goes to and we thought it was yours.”

**_  
Hades’ POV_ **

  
I don’t know what to feel. Rage that someone could have stolen my Cerberus – or at least tried it. Disinterest because of the disgusting love the man shows for his apparent son. Or glee over the fact that there is a Cerberus larger than my own and suddenly I get an idea and put on my professional face as I ask:  
“So let me guess, you want me to get rid of that Cerberus, huh?” And the man sighs as he says: “I wish I could ask that of you, but I can’t. Apparently the school Harry goes to uses that Cerberus to keep some kind of item safe, it’s one of many protection and I don’t want to take it away if it protect my little boy.”

  
I groan and whisper: “Parents, they’re just the worst to negotiate with.” But then the man asks: “Ehm, is that eye supposed to shine like that?” And I look up from the hand I had placed on my forehead, my elbow leaning on my arm rest as I see the eyeball of fate glowing and raising up high.  
Then suddenly a voice that quite reminds me of all three fates is heard and the third gasps: “The Eye of Fate. It has seen a future for us all, for both Universes.” This shocks me and the man asks: “How is that possible?” But then the voice coming from the eye silences him and speaks loudly:

**_  
Three sisters have separated by a prophesy speaker from the original world.  
_ ** **_Two have grown and have raised Heroes of Light and Darkness.  
_ ** **_The Third has met the last of four mothers – both giving birth to two of four Heroes.  
_ ** **_The two heroes of the worlds Universe will soon face their biggest challenge.  
_ ** **_Together, only together, can they bring peace.  
_ ** **_The two heroes of the Single world know not of their fates, yet one is slightly aware.  
_ ** **_He wields the Sign of Innocence and he will help his brother and friends to victory.  
_ ** **_But only by the bond by four can the bond of 13 reunite.  
_ ** **_The youngest of the first two heroes will rid the Worlds Universe of evil.  
_ ** **_And the youngest of the other two will help rid the single world of the same.  
_ ** ****_Then magic and royalty will unite and will move single world to the Worlds Universe._

  
I feel absolutely shocked and Demyx whispers: “What the bloody hell was that all about?” But I can’t get any wiser from the words and then Pain and Panic, my small purple and blue minions walk forward and the blue small devil whispers: “Master, we were smart enough to write down what was being said.”  
And I see them both scribbling on a piece of parchment. I nod and say: “Well done. Well done.” I then look at the man and ask: “I take it you’re one of that bond of 13?” Demyx nods and says: “We were known as Organization 13. This must mean Axel’s coming back.” And a large smile adorns the lad’s face.  
I wave my hands and say: “Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s not get too hasty into this, shall we? I’ll give you a sample of what is written down and you let those little friends of yours and that little son of yours figure out what it means, capish?” The lad nods, takes the paper and disappears, making me sigh.


	28. Discussions, Jokes And New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Organization meets about the events at the bank and the Underworld, Xemnas tells this to Dumbledore, gets told about the other Prophesy and explains Dumbledore about the Princesses Pure of Heart, Fred and George worry about Ron and joke with Harry and Seamus and Dean decide to befriend the Hufflepuff girls.

**_Chapter 28  
_ ** **_Discussions, Jokes And New Friends_ **

****

**_Xemnas’ POV_ **

****

Demyx’s return from the Olympus Coliseum had not gone as we had planned. While it had been a relief to know that the Cerberus at Hogwarts was not the well-known and well-feared Cerberus Hades had owned for the last several centuries, had the prophesy Demyx had heard shocked us all to the core.  
The fact that an Ancient Curse could bring Axel back to us was a great relief and wonderful news, but the fact that there were four heroes who were all destined to defeat the Darkness of this world and of our Original Universe had shocked and worried us greatly, while we were sure we already knew three of them.  
  
  
The first two – Demyx had been so kind as to state the obvious on this one – were more than likely Sora and Riku as the two had been very young when they had been able to defeat not only us, but my Heartless Self as well – and we all feared that Harry was the _hero slightly aware of his fate_.  
We had then for a long time discussed who the other – last – hero could be and Zexion had brought up Neville, who was very attuned with Nature’s magic and who had proven this over summer by spending a lot of time with Marluxia and being extremely fascinated by the man’s control over flowers and plant life.

  
We had all agreed with the Cloaked Schemer’s suggestion and had agreed that we would teach Neville how to meditate. If this could let him reach deep enough inside his own heart and find a personal weapon there, we would let this be the proof of our conclusion and would train Neville along with Harry.  
I know this will lead to another conversation with Dumbledore and the Heads and decide not to take Larxene along again as she will surely go on a rampage spree against that Cerberus. I also decide to tell Harry the Prophesy once Lupin is done with whatever he is planning and finally decide to renew contact.

  
I then turn to my men and say: “Gambler of Fate, you shall be my company on our next visit to Hogwarts, when we rely our information to Dumbledore. And before you even start, Savage Nymph, we both know you will kill that Cerberus first chance you get, so you won’t be coming along.”  
Larxene nods, but silently fumes and I say: “Cloaked Schemer, search out our beloved Werewolf. It’s time he reveals what he did after Harry left for Hogwarts.” The two men nod and I dismiss my crew, everyone but Luxord and Zexion disappearing in the black vortexes and together we take our leave.

**_  
Dumbledore’s POV_ **

  
I had not expected the Leader of the Organization back after only a single afternoon, but still, seeing how the man and his men can travel, I have to admit it is stupid of me to even be surprised. Instead, I listen as the man tells me the of the reports his men have brought him that same afternoon.  
That there is another prophesy concerning Harry shocks and worries me, but the fact that this prophesy concerns four boys and not one causes only a small lingering bit of those worries to stay behind in my heart as it means Harry has all the more chance for survival is he is to be helped by three other boys.

  
The fact that Harry is actually heir to King Arthur is a whole other story and I suddenly wonder if the Prophesy I heard could really be real as it was made just when the news of Lily and Alice being pregnant was a day old. Knowing that the line of King Mordred still exists I fear the worst.  
I then decide to return Xemnas’ fate in me back to him and say: “Thank you for all you have told me, # I. I also have news for you. When Lily was 2 months pregnant of Harry a different prophesy was made, stating he was the only one capable of defeating Voldemort – well, him or Neville Longbottom.”  
The man nods and says: “We suspect for Neville to be the fourth boy of the Prophesy. We wish for him to receive some mental lessons, so he can learn Meditation and through it we can determine how powerful his heart is. If it can conjure a weapon of its own, he might very well be the fourth child.”

  
I nod, while amazed at his deduction and say: “My point is that the prophesy was quite – focused on the child being born on the end of the Seventh Month – Harry is born the 31st and Neville the 30th – the rest of the prophesy is quite vague and makes me, especially now, wonder its authenticity.”  
Xemnas nods and says: “I will confer with Remus Lupin. You might not know it, but we were able to track him down before you tracked us down. He was the one who led us to Godric’s Hollow which allowed us to find the secret room in the living room wall and the portrait of the four late Potters.”

  
I am shocked that the man that has always been so loyal to me kept Harry’s new address a secret, but can’t feel angry as it must have been a real relief to the werewolf to be able to be around his cub again and nod as I ask: “Is there any reason behind your need to confer with him, if I may be so rude to ask?”  
And the man answers: “He had an agreement made with James Potter, but would not speak of it. He also refused to come true to this agreement until Harry was at Hogwarts. I feel worry as to whether or not this could endanger any state of my son’s health.” I nod, worrying over it myself and say:

  
“Please try to let Remus confide in you. With a man like Saïx in your team, I believe it must have been hard to get his trust, am I right?” Xemnas nods and says: “Yes, but that distrust is also what led us to finding out about his lycanthropy.” Making me snicker as this is not the first time that happened.  
Xemnas then sighs and says: “Lupin really has to learn to accept his inner wolf. Xaldin told me that he once did recon on someone who had once been a prince, but who had been changed into a monster because of his vain arrogance. That beast, apparently, got together with a Princess Pure of Heart.”  
I feel intrigued by this and also relieved as it means Remus really does have a chance for happiness and ask: “Princess Pure of Heart?”And so, the rest of that hour Xemnas explains me about the Princesses Pure of Heart and how they were used by a Heartless named Ansem when Harry was only 7 years old.

**_  
Fred’s POV_ **

  
I worry for Ron as his need to send a letter to Ginny right on the first day can’t have any good news for his supposedly new best friend Harry – a best friend who doesn’t even look at him as he laughs while we tell him about the pranks we pulled last year. Still the laughing boy before us is quite worth the worries.  
George even helps the laughter up a bit by making a model from things he finds lying around and Harry seems to have an amazing imagination as it’s quite obvious that the badly put-together model makes him fantasize about what happened into the finest of details, thus causing him to laugh even harder.

  
Then Percy comes down and asks: “Hey, what are all you doing here?” And Cedric answers: “Harry wanted some relaxation after battling those Heartless and I know the twins are great stress-relievers.” My older brother nods and asks: “Cedric, can I talk to you for a second? It’s about Harry and Ron.”  
Cedric nods and I know my brother is going to discuss the letter Cedric wrote us last night. Still despising the fact that my little brother can’t see past Harry’s fame, as the boy is a really great little guy, I happily go back to helping George tell Harry and Neville about last year’s End of the Year Prank.

**_  
George’s POV_ **

  
“Harry is a wonderful young man.” I think as I smile at how Harry laughs over my badly-structured model of our End of the year prank and I have to admit that his sense of humor and happy attitude are mighty contagious. Neville is also a very nice boy and I sincerely hope Ron can become real friends with them.  
Then the two Gryffindor First years come down from the dorm and the tanned Irish boy named Seamus Finnegan stops suddenly as he says: “Hold on, aren’t you Harry Potter?” And I see the joyful expression vanish off of Harry’s face quicker than that Ron can beat Percy in a chess game.

  
The other First year, a brown haired boy named Dean Thomas walks over and says: “It is – I mean – you are, aren’t you?” And Harry says: “Yep, Harry James Potter, the first boy who has nine fathers and a single mother.” And the two boys shake their head, while I have to laugh at the comment.  
Harry smiles as well and asks: “Not what you expected me to say, was it?” And the two boys shake their heads as Harry yawns and says: “Well, I don’t see any reason to remember the deaths of my parents – the fact that they were murdered, no less – when I have a perfectly happy life now.  
Everyone might recognize me by my scar, but I only think of that as a reminder of what I lost. So sorry if I won’t respond to you recognizing my scar and thinking me a hero of some sorts. I’m a Keyblade Wielder not a Poster boy.” And with that hefty speech does the young lad turn his back on Dean and Seamus.  
I personally couldn’t be more proud as Harry asks: “So why turtles?” And I laugh as I explain him about our week at the Lake and how Fred mentioned that there should be a turtle living with the giant squid and how that, after a few days, brought us to the idea, Harry laughing his head off at the end of the tale.

**_  
Dean’s POV_ **

  
I have to admit that ever since I heard of the tale of Harry Potter, I never thought of his scar as a symbol to his parents’ deaths, but I do find myself agreeing with the statements of my fellow First year. I walk away from the lad, allowing him some privacy with his friends and while leaving the tower I say:  
“You know, had Potter been a Gryffindor, then the whole school would have expected of him to be some brave hero.” Seamus nods and says: “You’re right, and if that had happened and he had done something brave, they wouldn’t have even batted an eyelash over it.” We then smile at each other and I say:

  
“Harry being in Hufflepuff is the best thing that could have happened to the lad. Now that he’s in that House, if he does something brave, it will be able to outshine his fame and give him a chance to make a new name for himself. This is just what he needs to get away from that Boy-Who-Lived title.”  
My friend and I nod at each other and we happily leave for the Great Hall, but then I suddenly stop dead in my tracks and say: “Hey, I know a way we can help Harry make name for himself.” Seamus looks at me and I say: “Let’s become friends with puffs, like he’s friends with the twins.”  
Seamus smiles at me widely and says: “I think I heard those Hufflepuff first year girls say they were going to study for Transfigurations in the Library.”“Awesome.” I smile and we quickly head for the Library, where we happily spending the rest of the afternoon with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.


	29. Special Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new Keyblade when he trains his Wind powers with Xaldin - yes it will be in Xaldin's POV - and Demyx discovers that Harry's magical powers even reach so far as that he can play musical magic - so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG!

**_Chapter 29  
_ ** **_Special lessons_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Xaldin’s POV_ **

****  
  
I know Demyx is anxious for tomorrow – and that the Melodious Nocturne actually wants to come with me – but my first lesson with Harry on Wind magic is to be private and I am very glad that # 9 can accept this as I call forth a portal and leave Where Nothing Gathers for Hogwarts school.  
Harry already awaits me outside the common room and says: “Professor Sprout has an unused classroom next to her office where we can practice. It has a ceiling as high as the Great Hall.” This pleases and satisfies me and we quickly head over, easily getting there and locking the door behind us when we arrive.

  
I then turn to Harry and ask: “How much can you lift wit wind?” And Harry says: “Mostly small things. I have been practicing during meals by letting small things like vegetables and pieces of treacle tart float over to my plate. Professor Flitwick thought I was practicing the Levitation spell.”  
This makes me laugh and I say: “Good to hear, let’s try working up. Take off your shoes and I’ll take off my cloak.” My son nods and when we are done, I say: “First try to lift my robe. It’s off lighter material than your shoes so it should be easier on you and still help you lift bigger objects.  
If it doesn’t work we’ll keep training on your shoes for a while.” My son nods and smiles at me widely as he asks: “Is it true that Wind is really one of the elements that Keyblade Wielders can control?” I nod and say: “This is just to help you. Wind is really the defensive element of a Keyblade Wielder.  
Once you are done, you should be able to conjure a vortex of wind to surround you at all times. But because Roxas was also capable of sending small gusts of wind at minor opponents, Shadows, Soldiers and such, I want to make sure you can use the element to its full ability.”

  
This makes my son smile widely and for a few minutes he seems to struggle with my cloak, but then I can see his focus changing and slowly but surely I see him lifting parts of my cloak, one at a time. Smiling at how, after several attempts, he has my entire cloak floating horizontally, I nod appraisingly.  
Harry smiles and I say: “Let’s try to see if you can do what Roxas did. Summon your blade, focus on the wind and move it from your left arm to your right side swiftly. It should cause for a gust of wind to sweep over the floor and make my cloak float up for a while.” Harry nods and takes position.  
I see his eyes turn to slits as he focuses and wonder if this much focus will help him with the element as Wind is something you have to be able to master easily, which is why most Keyblade Wielders use it for defense. Hoping that I’m wrong, I lean back and watch as my son progresses.

**_  
Harry’s POV_ **

****  
  
So far the lesson with my dad has gone great, but I wonder why it takes me so much focus to reach into the power I need for Wind energy. I take a deep breath to further tighten my focus and then suddenly realize what I just did – and what I felt when I did it. I breath in and out a little more and think:  
“Of course. I don’t have to focus on power. Wind is all around me. If I can just focus on that, I should be able to bend it, like I did during my first classes. Just focus on what I have to do part by part and learn those parts by heart before creating the full wanted effect. That’s so much easier!”

  
I smile widely and close my eyes, straining my ears and hearing the wind blow along the grounds. Then I hear it squeaking through the cracks and dents in the stone structure and finally, finally do I feel my hair move, even if it moves less than an inch, by the breeze of my own breathing.  
Breathing out harder and harder, I gather the wind from my breath around my Keyblade and swipe it across my chest as I shout: “Wind!” Causing a gigantic arrow point of wind to sweep over the floor and leap under the cloak, making it shoot and land against the ceiling before it slowly floats back down.

**_  
Xaldin’s POV_ **

  
I don’t know what just happened, but right after Harry started losing his focus, did he suddenly make such progress that my cloak is still floating down from the ceiling and that the wind he conjured is now crossing the grounds to the green Houses. Still, I couldn’t be more proud of my little Wielder.  
I smile at my son and then suddenly he summons his left hand Keyblade and before my eyes I see it changing. The black handle now has an elegant, curved, light blue guard. The two halves of the guard do not connect to the top of the handle, while the shaft is blue and it has slightly concave edges.  
The head and teeth are comprised of a large, circular hook that nearly forms a complete circle. This hook is divided into alternating, black and blue segments and its outer edge is lined by spikes. The Keychain token at the end of the handle resembles a completely blue version of the head of the blade.

  
I smile and say: “I guess I won’t have to teach you how to summon the wind around you. Whatever you used to learn that technique allowed you full control over the wind.” Harry smiles back and says: “Maybe, but I still need a hell of a lot more training when it comes to speed summoning.”  
I nod and say: “We’ll do that next lesson. For now, let’s try to see how well you can conjure vortexes around yourself and end it with that. You do have homework, don’t you?” Harry nods and for another hour we practice hard, Harry even teaching me how to use the same technique as Keyblade Wielders.  
Then it’s time to say goodbye and I hug my son tightly, whispering: “You’ll be in hell tomorrow, kid. Demyx is worried sick about you.” Harry smiles and says: “Give him a full report, will you? And thank him for caring so much.” I nod and whisper: “We all do, son.” Before leaving.

**_  
Harry’s POV_ **

  
I know Daddy Xaldin has great trouble showing emotion and I know the words _we all do, son_ are – to him – a big step in the right direction, but still, I would have liked to have walked him out of Hogwarts myself. Understanding that the man wants to save face as much as possible, I snicker and leave the room.  
But then, just when I close the door, does my eye fall on something that makes me almost keel over laughing and Professor Sprout, who just left her office, asks: “Is something the matter, Mr. Potter?” But I shake my head and motion inside, where my dad’s cloak is still floating down to the ground.

**_  
Demyx’s POV_ **

  
I have waited days for these lessons to start and after the whole incident with the Heartless and the visit to Hades, my need to see my little boy and prove to myself that he is alright has skyrocketed, meaning I am all the happier with the fact that Dumbledore allowed for us to have private music lessons.  
Harry is already waiting for me at the unused classroom right next to Pomona’s office – the same he practiced in with Xaldin yesterday – and he has the guitar I gave him for his birthday as I close off the portal. My son smiles at me and says: “I mastered the Wind element yesterday, Daddy Demyx.”

  
I smile and say: “I know, Daddy Xaldin kept his word. He told me the whole story, including your new Keyblade. Can I see?” Harry nods and shows me the Leviathan, making me smile at all the blue and white in the blade. He then says: “And check this out, I tried it last night after finishing my homework.”  
And he calls back his Keyblade, before sitting on the desk and holding his hand just a few inches away from the snares. I look closely and see his breathing deepen as he moves his hand like a wave over the strings, actually pulling them with wind and letting them go, causing sound to be heard.

  
I look shocked and have my mouth open while Harry asks: “Pretty neat, huh?” I nod and Harry says: “I can only do a few notes so far, with quite a couple of seconds in between each note, but I have been practicing, so I should be able to do full songs soon enough. Do you like it, dad?”  
I smile widely and ask: “Do I like it? I LOVE IT! Harry, you are so my son. Using magic to play music, that is just like water and my Sitar. I am just so proud of you!” And I hug my son tightly, the boy laughing at my rant and I whisper: “My little boy, my little wind blower.” Making Harry say:  
“Wind blower! I like it!” And I return: “I’ll run it by the Organization, if you want? Make it your new title?” But Harry shakes his head and says: “I like it more as a personal nickname. Like for you and me or for whoever I start dating with – if I ever start.” And the shudder afterwards has me laughing.

  
I then say: “Okay, back to your guitar.” But then a brilliant idea drops out of the sky and right into my brain and I say: “Wait a second, if you can use the Wind element on your guitar, then maybe you can use your guitar like a second wand. To use magic through the tunes. Make magical music!”  
Harry looks at me shocked and then says: “You – are a genius.” Making me smile as I really have my rare moments where a good idea hits me in the head and I say: “Rarely, but yes, I have my moments.” Making him laugh hard, before I say: “Alright little wind blower, let’s get to work!”

  
Harry nods and stems his guitar for a few minutes before he starts playing the starter tunes of a few songs we practiced during our rehearsals at home. Harry is especially fond of – and talented with – the songs from the international Musical called the Sound of Music and My Favorite Things is his current specialty.

  
I smile at how my son practices the tunes for that song for at least a quarter of an hour of our session, but then notice something and upon closer inspection do I see waves – like waves of a blowing wind – floating out of my son’s fingers and the guitar’s strings every time he tries this song.  
Amazed that my son can really weave Earthen Magic through a simple homemade guitar, I whisper: “I wonder if the magical world even knows of such magic.” And decide to have a meeting with Dumbledore right next weekend. Then I focus back on my son and ask: “Harry, do you realize what you’re doing?”

**_  
Harry’s POV_ **

  
I have no idea what my daddy Demyx is talking about as I am simply going through the same practice as we always go through at the start of our sessions. He smiles when he sees that I don’t understand and say: “You’re actually proving that our theory can come through, you’re producing magical music.”  
I look shocked and he asks: “Didn’t you notice your magic leaving you in streams of wind while you played the tunes for My Favorite Things?” I shake my head and say: “The success of yesterday’s session with Daddy Xaldin must still have some effect on me.” Making my dad nod in slight agreement.

  
He then smiles and says: “I am very proud of you, Harry.” To which I smile and ask: “Can I try something?” Daddy Demyx looks curious and I pull a small roll of parchment out of my inner robe pocket. I lie it on the desk next to mine and sit on my own, one leg bent and the other leaning over the side.  
I then aim my focus and my guitar at the roll and start humming as I play the entire tune, but then sing: “Wingardium Leviosa.” And to my shock, as I keep playing my guitar, does it seem as if the tunes coming from my guitar make the roll float, causing it to go higher and higher and reach above our heads.

  
Daddy Demyx has wide eyes as he sees this and I try a little further, playing the tune a little quicker, thus causing the roll to rise even faster. I then play softer and slower, slower than the song itself and slowly the roll floats back down, holding still in mid air as I hold a tune long before I let it fall.  
Again, before I can realize it, does Daddy Demyx have me in his arms and if it weren’t for his lean frame and easy hold, would I have tensed as even half a year of loving care can’t erase ten years of abuse. Still I don’t flinch like I did when I was first adopted and instead smile at my dad widely.

**_  
Demyx’s POV_ **

  
“Harry, I can’t believe you! You are just so amazing! Magical music! This is fantastic! Wait till I report this back home! I can’t wait to see everyone’s face.” I rant and rant and then grab my son’s shoulders and hold him at arm length, widely smiling into his shocked eyes as I happily say:  
“We’ll hold a concert! You and me! In this school! Just before Christmas! What do you say?” But then Harry asks:  “Can it be on Halloween? I want to honor my parents and to sing in their honor.” I lie my finger on his lips to shush him and whisper: “I understand. I’ll make sure it’ll be on Halloween.”

  
Harry smiles at me and I say: “Now enough magic and wind elemental stuff and whatnot. Let’s just enjoy some hot dandy tunes.” Harry nods and we happily laugh and sing together, Harry having the sweet voice of a Siren as we sing all his favorite songs and after two hours, I decide to stop.  
Harry pants as a lot of his favorite songs have parts where you have to hold one certain tune for a long time and I say: “Alright, that’s enough. Time to call it a day and leave for our dinners and beds.” Harry nods and I can see a large grin on his face as I let him walk me out of Hogwarts.

  
At the gates, I turn to Harry and say: “Next week we’ll try some of the other spells you’ve been learning. And don’t forget that there’s a Dusk keeping an eye on you. Contact it if you encounter a Heartless or a Keyhole. I’ll meet with Dumbledore this weekend about the concert, okay?”  
Harry nods and hugs me tightly around the neck, making me smile, while I feel bad for not telling him the prophesy, something we had all agreed on not telling him until we were sure Neville was the other child. I then kiss him on the forehead gently and leave the gates, calling a portal once I pass them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be skipping all the way to the end of the month. Oh, and because of the Heartless attack, the Quidditch Try-outs were moved to the first weekend of the second month. Just a little hint as to the chapter after next. 
> 
> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG!


	30. Study Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects back on a month of school, runs into Dumbledore and McGonagall and shows them the work they have been able to put into the idea of Seamus and Dean studying with Hannah, Susan and Megan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG
> 
> Also, not for Snape fans, this has a bit of Snape bashing, but not really all that visible. Again, not for Snape fans.

**_Chapter 30  
_ ** **_Study sessions_ **

**_  
  
_ ** **_28 th of September 1991  
_ ** ****_Harry’s POV_

  
The last month had been amazing. Classes were running great, I was learning spells that I was enchanting when playing the guitar, Neville and I had grown even closer and every Wednesday I had a different parent coming over to train me, whether in an element or in the abilities of a Keyblade Wielder.  
There were of course some bad things happening, but compared to the first two days of my arrival at Hogwarts it was nothing. All that currently really bugged me were the stares of everyone at my scar, that Ron still tried to replace Neville as my friend and that Hermione was obsessed with being the best.

  
The girl had been looking at me angrily every time I performed magic before she did and if I finished an assignment at Charms or Transfigurations before she got it done, I would have to look the other way as she furiously tried to outdo me with a better accomplishment of the spellwork we were practicing.  
I really don’t understand her problem all that much as all students come here to learn and be the best they can, but I certainly hope that she will soon calm down and become a little more friendly as she seems as determined to be my friend as Ronald is – and neither currently appeal to me very much.

  
Instead I prefer to hang out with Neville whenever we can and we happily seek out the more quiet corners of the library, the grounds or the common room whenever we want to study ahead a little, do our homework or just play a fun game – like the card games daddy Luxord has been teaching me.  
Neville also has a few games from the magical world that fascinate me and to be honest, is one of those games the only reason I even give Ronald the time of my day as he seems to be an expert when it comes to Wizarding Chess, something Hufflepuff House discovered in the second week of our year.

  
Neville and I had just sat away from Hermione because she kept – quite rudely – trying to inspire us to do our Transfigurations exam and I had told her that because I had finished today’s project early, I had helped Neville with his and we had worked on the essay at the end of the class period.  
The girl had been shocked and that had been our chance to move away to our new quiet corner, only to find that Ronald was there, examining and polishing his battered set of chess pieces. I had been shocked at the moving pieces and Neville had asked: “Hey Ron, how long have you had that set?”  
It had started a lively conversation between the boys and had been my introduction to wizarding games. It had also caught the attention of the person who had been Hufflepuff’s chess champ last year and he had challenged Ron to a game. Ron had happily accepted and I had seated myself cross-opposite of him.  
His challenger had set himself next to me and Neville set himself down next to Ron. Three hours the game lasted and I had watched and quietly written down every move that the players made, studying them and trying to see how it would help them. In the end, Ron had lost with only one move left.  
The champ had congratulated him and had told him that, had it been his turn, he would have won. This seemed to have healed the first year’s wounded pride and Ron had promised him he would practice as hard as he could to be the next Chess Champ, something that had instantly pushed Hermione on his neck.

  
I shake my head as I think back on it – and on the many matches Ron won afterwards that I always sat on to study the game. Neville and I had agreed that I could study magical games before I would play it, just like he would be studying the games Daddy Luxord taught me before he would play them.  
It had caused for us to be unable to play games together as neither of us knew anything of the games the other played, but Neville had found a way to fix that. After the second weekend he had come across Seamus and Dean and they had told him of their study sessions with the first year girls of our House.

  
It had spiked my and Neville’s interest and we had asked if we could join, something the boys were happy to accept. Now the entire Hufflepuff and Gryffindor First year crew meets every weekend to evaluate each other’s homework and help them with assignments for next week that one of them struggles with.  
This is another one of those weekends and I am happily moving over to our quiet corner in the library, the corner Neville and I had opened for the group of eight boys – myself and Neville included – and six girls, when suddenly I walk in on Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

  
The two don’t see me yet and I decide to just lean against one of the walls, a way my many fathers told me makes it easy for others not to notice you and I hear McGonagall say: “Albus, if the lad keeps this up, I can actually move him up one year. The boy has exceeded his father’s talents. It astounds me.”  
I wonder who she’s talking about and Dumbledore says: “We were already aware that young Harry would be more powerful and magically capable than we had at first expected when we met him, Minerva, but if you are certain he is already that powerful, I feel a visit to Gringotts might be in order.”

  
This catches my interest and I cough, saying: “Good morning Headmaster, professor McGonagall.” Keeping my tone polite and the mischievous grin of shocking them off my face. Dumbledore smiles as he sees me and says: “Good morning Harry. How does it feel to be in Hufflepuff?”  
And I answer: “Very good, sir. It seems me not being placed in the House of heroes has strongly decreased the need of others to see me as their hero. I am still gawked at for my scar and people still run back through corridors to get a proper glance, but I’m positive it would have been worse had I been a Lion.”  
The man nods and I say: “No offence to you, Professor McGonagall.” The woman nods as well and Dumbledore asks: “And where are you heading this fine day, Harry. I don’t believe this corridor leads outside.” Indeed the sun was bright up in the sky and there was only a small breeze flowing over the grounds.  
I smile at the man and say: “It doesn’t, sir, but Seamus and Dean have invited us Hufflepuffs to join them in a study group. We meet every weekend in the library and I’m heading there now. We want to study some and then discuss whether or not to invite the first years of the other two Houses.”

  
Dumbledore and McGonagall seem shocked and McGonagall asks: “Could we see this study group, Mr. Potter?” I smile and say: “Of course, follow me.” And I lead them into the library and into the quiet little round table in the North-West of the Library, only three aisles away from the Forbidden Section.  
Hermione, Susan, Neville and Seamus are already there and they all happily greet me, but their eyes widen as they see Dumbledore and the man asks: “Good morning, would you mind if we sit in on today’s meeting? This idea certainly has our interest.” My friends shake their heads and I say:  
“I met them on my way here. They thought I was heading outside.” To this Susan says: “Well Neville did bring that up for discussion, Harry, so I hope you don’t mind if we move the previous topic of discussion to next week?” I shake my head and say: “Not at all, shall we do that before the studying then?”

  
Hermione wants to open her mouth and I say: “I meant next week, Hermione.” Knowing this will only stall her anger. Dumbledore looks at me and while I grab my books from my bag, I say: “Daddy Xemnas taught me how to disperse someone’s darker emotions or, in case of enemies, use them against them.”  
Dumbledore nods, but I can tell he is worried that I was taught this and Ron, Hannah, Megan, Justin, Ernie, Parvati, Lavender and Dean arrive only two minutes later, greeting me, getting shocked by the presence of Dumbledore and starting the first thing we always do when opening the study sessions, evaluation.

  
Hannah is the first in this and says: “I call for first evaluation, the Concordus charm of Professor Flitwick.” We all raise our wands and Hannah says: “Approved. Now, who here took more than two days to learn this spell?” And Ron and Neville are the only ones holding their wands up.  
I look at Neville and he says: “I finished the work this morning while you were in the shower.” I nod and smile at my friend as this was our task to practice for Charms on Thursday. Ron grumbles and says: “I just don’t see what I’m doing wrong.” And he casts the spell again.

  
Instantly I see the problem and say: “You move your wand up to high.” Ron looks at me and I say: “When you move it upward it’s only a flick of the wrist up, your arm has to remain strong and in one place. You moved your arm up with your wand and that altered the course of the magic.”  
Ron looks shocked and Seamus stands up and steps aside as he says: “Try again.” I then whisper to Dumbledore: “We’re allowed to use spells here because all the books surrounding us are copies of the real library books. The real ones were moved to the other side of the library last weekend.”  
Dumbledore nods and Ron casts the spell perfectly after the third attempt. We all applaud as we had agreed is custom and Hannah says: “All study members are now capable of the Concordus spell. Point dismissed.” She, Ron and Seamus sit down and Megan stands up next as she says:

  
“I call for evaluation; the plant work of last Friday in Herbology class.” We all nod again and Megan says: “Approved, the word goes to Neville.” Neville stands up and says: “Our assignment last Friday was the Retrospect plant. This plant chooses a certain period in time and adapts to it.  
Our job was to find out what period each of our plants had chosen and to pick an item from the storage shelves that would satisfy the plant. How many have chosen the right item?” Only Dean and Seamus don’t raise their wands and Seamus says: “We had the right objects, but we switched with plants accidentally.”  
The Irish lad grins as he says this and we all laugh as I ask: “Had to switch places to get the right item and then forgot you had?” The two nod and Megan says: “Evaluation of the Retrospect Plant complete. Point dismissed.” We applaud and Megan and Neville sit back down on their seats.

  
I then stand up next and say: “I call for evaluation; the Draught to cure infected moles by Potions class.” This makes the Hufflepuffs groan as we have this class with the Ravenclaws and Seamus says: “We didn’t get that potion. Snape made us make a Cure for Boils and a cure for infected scraps.”  
“We had the first potion you mentioned as well, but the second one is obviously meant to teach us how to treat infected wounds. I simply wish to ask the same question I have raised each of our sessions. What lessons did Gryffindor get on her ingredients before she was set to work on the potion?”  
And all of Gryffindor answers: “None.” I sigh and say: “Hermione, your report on books regarding the preparations of ingredients.” And the girl angers me and says: “I haven’t found any, but I have heard from some older Ravenclaws that there is a whole aisle devoted to it in the Restricted Section.”

  
I sigh and say: “Of course. Ernie, write that down, will you?” The Hufflepuff nods and McGonagall asks: “You mean you are put to make potions without proper training on how to prepare what ingredient first? What about the pre-potion Ingredient lessons?” And we all look at her as I say:  
“We don’t get any. And according to what I heard coming from elder years, they didn’t either. Snape has, if I have to go by what I’ve heard, never taught this.”“It is of course true that Purebloods are taught some of these lessons before Hogwarts.” Susan says, gaining our attention and she goes on:  
“But some kids just don’t have the talent for it and thus their parents wait with it so they can learn more properly at Hogwarts.” I nod and say: “But because Snape isn’t giving these lessons, he makes the potions making a violate and dangerous thing to do, especially for those who don’t have the right talent for it.”

  
The study group nods and I say: “I have a solution.” Everyone looks at me and I say: “Snape wants us to make the potions, right?” The students nod and I say: “I did some try-outs on this last weekend and preparing the ingredients before putting them in the potion takes 5 minutes off of the work time.  
It’s a bit quicker than working the ingredients during the brewing and it allows for more room for experimentation. I don’t suggest we do go experimenting with potions, Merlin knows we’re not even close to that level, but whether we prepare the ingredients before or during the brewing doesn’t matter, time related.”

  
This makes the students look at each other and Parvati says: “It sure has merit. If you prepare the ingredients before you start brewing, you lessen the chance of a mistake causing the potion to become violent, like when you accidentally peal a nut wrong and the wrong part drops into the potion.  
If the nut is already pealed the wrong part falling in won’t make a difference because the brewing still has to begin.” To this I stand up and ask: “All those in favor of preparing first and brewing second, raise wands.” And all wands are raised. This makes me smile and I continue saying:  
“Approved. Evaluation of the Potions brewing complete. Point dismissed.” We applaud and Lavender stands up next as she says: “I call for evaluation; the seeking of Mercury during Astronomy.” We all smile and she asks: “Those who have found, raise wands.” And again all wands are raised.

  
The girl smiles and says: “All have found Mercury. Evaluation of Mercury complete. Point dismissed.” I nod and Susan says: “All classes this week have been evaluated. Homework time.” And we all grab ink, quills, parchment and different study books, Hermione and Susan leaving the table.  
Dumbledore looks at us and I ask: “Herbology?” And Ron, Seamus and Dean raise their wands before sitting together. I then go over the other subject and soon we are all in groups, Neville, Lavender and me going over Defence together and Susan and Hermione returning with some library books.

  
Dumbledore and McGonagall smile and seem to walk away from our session, but my sharp ears can still detect them a few aisles away and Dumbledore says: “That was most impressive. The way they worked together to make sure everyone understood the covered topics and how they found solutions to problems.”  
McGonagall, I can only assume, nods and says: “I was tempted to think that Mr. Potter had a leading hand here, but it seems as if they are all equals. This might be exactly what we need for inter-house Unity, Albus.” Dumbledore nods and says: “It might. There is just one thing bugging me.”  
And the woman asks:  “The skipping of the Ingredients prep classes?” Dumbledore must this time be the one nodding and he says: “It might be a good idea to ask for Andromeda to take these classes over. Let her work part time in the first month, so she can teach the students what ingredients to use that year.”

  
The two then turn quiet and I focus back on my Defence Assignment. I sigh at this as that is one of the only classes where I can’t do my homework after working on the assignment of that class, this due to strange headaches I constantly get when trying to work, mostly whenever Quirrell is near my seat.  
I have already discussed this with Neville, Daddy Xemnas and the Dusk and the last one has promised to keep an eye on the man for me and to report this findings at the end of the every month or whenever I finish off another flock of Heartless – something which hasn’t happened anymore since the first day of classes.

  
Half an hour later we have all finished what is left of our homework and I say: “Professor Dumbledore?” The two teachers come back, each with a library book in hand and the man asks: “Are you finished?” I shake my head and say: “We’ve finished our homework. We’re going to discuss certain topics now.”  
The man nods and I ask: “Topic of this weekend, please?” And Susan stands up as she says: “The topic we agreed to discuss last week was whether or not to invite the 1st years of Ravenclaw and Slytherin in our group. Yet Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter have brought up a different topic. Neville?”

  
Neville nods and stands as he says: “Over the last few weeks we have been studying inside on recommendations of Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown, yet the fine weather outside is quickly vanishing and, if we have to go by the rainstorm last night, we will soon enter drizzling rain and storms.  
Therefore, my topic of discussion is to divide the study sessions to different seasons. Spring and summer we will study outside, autumn and winter we will study inside. All we need is to have one of our own enter the library for possible reference books to loan before leaving to the grounds.  
If we do this, we can have more fresh air and fresh air is – for people who love nature like myself and Harry Potter – an essential on proper and healthy studying. I agree that once the exams start we will all have our own ways of studying for them, but the study group is merely for homework.”

  
McGonagall looks impressed and Dumbledore smiles, while Hermione seems quite against the idea and I say: “All those in favor?” And next to Hermione does everyone raise their wands. I then do a quick count and shake my head as I should have counted 13 wands, but I counted 15 instead.  
Looking again, I am shocked as I see the wands of the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall upraised as well and Hermione asks: “You as well, Headmaster?” The man nods and says: “I always find studying outside more refreshing, Mss. Granger. It allows for us to move a little more and keeps the blood flowing properly.”  
The girl nods and I say: “Does everyone agree to count the votes of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall along?” Everyone, even Granger, nods and I say: “Then it’s settled. We will study outside until Autumn truly hits us and will then study outside until Spring cheers the weather up again.”  
Seamus stands up and says: “Discussion closed. Our topic for next weekend, the invitation to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I suggest that Megan Jones and Susan Bones try to talk to Daphne Greengrass, she is quite the Neutral Slytherin and then Seamus and I will try and talk with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.”  
We all nod and I say: “Motion passed. Discussion closed. I’ll see you all next weekend. Neville, you keep an eye out for the weather, you can use Hedwig to inform us if we will study in or outdoors, okay?” Neville nods and we all leave, Dumbledore and McGonagall following me as I leave the library.

  
“That was quite the meeting, Harry. I wouldn’t exactly call that a study group, but it definitely defines the purpose.” Dumbledore tells me and I say: “It used to be just studying our upcoming classes, but I showed them how I met with my parents every now and then and we decided to copy that.”  
The man nods and says: “Well, just wait until next meeting and tell me whether or not your friends have agreed to let the other Houses join. If so, Minerva and I would like to use this technique for all the years at Hogwarts, with your permission of course.” This makes me smile and I say:  
“It’s not my permission you will need, Headmaster. Since Dean and Seamus were the ones to come up with the idea, it’s them you have to ask for permission. Just wait for them after next meeting and you can get your answer.” The man nods and he and McGonagall leave, while I happily head outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CO-AUTHOR: NATE THE WEREHOG!


	31. Playing Quidditch For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric thinks back about the first month and a half of his school year and feels himself grow ever closer to Harry. The Boy's flying lessons and skills bring him to a good idea, but how will Harry prove that it indeed is a good idea and will the Hufflepuff Quidditch team agree?  
> Read and Find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, the chapter just wouldn't come when I realized that - with how the matches have been set over the next three years - there just wouldn't be a fair chance for Harry and Cedric to both fly for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Still, I think this pretty much solves the problem and it also has a very nice extra for those wanting to see me reach Fifth year. Again sorry for the long wait, but my ideas when I wrote last chapter kind of put me on a writer's block.

**_Chapter 31  
_ ** **_Professional Quidditch, No Thanks_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Cedric’s POV_ **

  
The last month and two weeks have been most fun. Finding out more and more about my best friend’s gay side was quite the adventure and Harry makes walking to the Great Hall fun as we walk talk with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah, Susan and sometimes even Hermione.  
The girl is still obsessed with beating Harry and I can tell it just doesn’t appeal to my best friend, so on the first weekend of October, I ask: “Hermione, why are you so obsessed with Harry being not as good as you? Do you want him to underachieve? You’re doing your best to fit in, why can’t he?”  
The girl had been shocked and then lowers her head and says: “I just – I always relied on my books and knowledge and there’s so much I already know of the magical world. If Harry is better than me, he won’t need that.” I shake my head at the girl and say: “You’re right there. He won’t.”  
The girl had cringed and I say: “But he would like for you to say _good job, Harry_ or say _maybe you can do it better if._ Instead you try and reprimand him and say that his working way is the wrong way. Would you like it if he did that with you?” The girl shakes her head and I softly tell her:  
“The first rule in Hufflepuff, _treat others the way you want to be treated yourself_. You want Harry to like you and come to you, but you’re not showing you like him and you’re not coming to him, you’re coming onto him. Just try to fit in with the Ravens first, relax a little and then try again, okay?”

  
Hermione had agreed to this and Harry had been relieved. Now another week has passed and over the last two, I had also been able to do another little thing. Have a free period during Harry’s flying lessons. The first one had apparently gone really bad with Neville’s nervousness causing him an injury.  
Harry and I had taken it upon ourselves to help the boy get over his issue, but had then discovered something. Neville has a special form of Fear of Heights, which only comes up if he doesn’t have something sturdy under his feet, like a stone floor or the stone structure of a tower staircase.  
Madam Hooch had been shocked at this and had asked if there were any other students with this kind of fear. Hermione, Su Li and Michael Corner had all admitted to this kind of Fear and had, together with Neville been excused to either leaving the class to study or to sit back and watch their classmates.  
Michael had done the second thing, while Hermione had done the first, even if she had been sulking about it, feeling as if she was skipping class, but after the 1st weekend of April had she – and all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff First years – started studying outside, which she had started doing during that class.

  
Right now, I’m leaning over the window sill of an open window on the outer ring of the Transfigurations Courtyard, where the Flying Class is still being given. Hermione is sitting against the wall on the far West side and sees me as I look up at the flyers with a happy and proud smile on my face.  
She walks over and asks: “Cedric, why aren’t you in class?” And I answer: “Free period.” The girl nods and asks: “Any homework?” I shrug and say: “Possibly.” The girl grunts and asks: “What are you looking at?” And I happily answer: “A boy that excels his father’s talents every day again.”

  
And high above the two of us, Harry is flying brilliantly. Luxord had visited the last week of September and had seen the terrible conditions of the school brooms. Instantly he had Marluxia come over and the flower petals of the man’s ability had actually breathed new life into the brooms.  
They now look and fly as brilliant as the new Nimbus 2000 and while some of the first years seem to have trouble with how easy the broom reacts to their movement, is Harry flying around everyone as if he’s a bird instead of a boy on a broom – a true honor to James Potter’s own flying talent.

  
Madam Hooch comes stand next to us and says: “Too bad you’re already Hufflepuffs Seeker, Mr. Diggory. I had some of the students go through to some fetching exercises last week and Mr. Potter caught everything from a stone plate to a small ping-pong ball. He really does his father proud.”  
I nod and say: “I might have a solution for that, but I have to wait until the Quidditch training tonight.” The woman nods and I smile as I had seen the catching lesson and had been beyond amazed at Harry’s talent. It had also further inspired me to think of the plan I want to present to my Captain tonight.

  
The rest of the day passes easily and after dinner, I take my own broom to the Stadium and dress into my Quidditch robes while my captain, Eleanor Hesserby, lets us go over our strategy one more time, something she does before every training and that she has been doing for as long as I’ve been on the team.  
I then scrape my throat and ask: “Eleanor?” The Fifth year smiles at me and asks: “Something wrong, Cedric?” I shake my head and say: “I’ve just been overlooking the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw Flying lessons the last three weeks and last week, they had a catching lesson that made me get a good idea.”

  
I now have everyone’s interest and I say: “I did some research and while James Potter was a brilliant Quidditch Player, so were Sirius Black – I know, I can’t believe it either – and Professor Snape. The only difference between those three is that Professor Snape never played on the Quidditch team.”  
Everyone looks shocked and Eleanor asks: “What did he do?” And I happily answer: “He played against his own team – to keep them sharp and on their toes. According to the books it was because Potter and Black always picked on him and he wanted to save his House team that kind of humiliation.”

  
The team nods and I say: “I also discovered that, yearly, forty Hogwarts students try out with Professional Quidditch teams and here’s my idea. How about we make sure those students are even better than they are when they try out?” I have everyone’s interest and smile, confident my plan will work as Eleanor asks:  
“What are you suggesting?” And I answer: “Let’s keep an eye out for potential First years. They can’t be on the team yet, but if we train with them, say one hour every weekend, we make sure that, whenever there are try-outs here, we have an even better chance of finding true talent.”  
Everyone now smiles widely and Eleanor shouts: “Diggory! That’s brilliant! All in favor?” And the Chasers and Beaters instantly raise their arms, Hannah Susamber raising it so much her arm almost touches the ceiling. Eleanor nods and turns to me, a large and proud smile on her face as she asks:

  
“Who have you seen we can play with next weekend, Diggory?” And I answer: “Hannah Abbot is brilliant with dodging other students, so I’d say she’ll make a fair Chaser, maybe a Keeper. Neville is good, but he’s afraid of heights, so he won’t work. But Harry – now there’s a Seeker if I ever saw one.”  
“Harry Potter?” Hannah asks and I nod as I say: “I saw his catching lesson. He caught everything. A stone plate, a small feather Madam Hooch banished with a spell, a stuffed pigeon, even a ping-pong ball and a circular shaped, transparent crystal. He really exceeds his dad’s amazing talent.”  
Everyone seems amazed and Eleanor asks: “Potter can catch a circular, transparent crystal?” I nod and the girl says: “Then he’ll be first. I want him here, on the pitch, next Saturday. We’ll have training around nine-thirty and then we’ll let you help him show what he’s capable of. Is that acceptable, Diggory?”

  
I nod with a happy smile and the rest of the week passes almost like a wind blowing through the grass. At dinner on Friday, I had taken Harry aside and had told him of the new plan the Hufflepuff’s were going through and that I expected him on the Quidditch stadium at nine-thirty the next morning.  
Harry had been shocked and ecstatic when I told him why. He had promised me he would be there and I had happily seen the boy running for the Quidditch pitch right after finishing his breakfast. My team and I have just arrived there ourselves, Eleanor having insisted we eat well before leaving.

  
The boy is standing on the outer skirt of the pitch in a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a brown shirt with ripped arms. The others look at him shocked and he asks: “What? Robes lessen the aerodynamics? What?” I laugh at his irritation and say: “Harry relax, they just never saw cloths like yours.”  
“I’ll say.” Andrew Horskey mutters and he shoots off on his broom, the others following. I stay on the ground and say: “Just wait here, okay? Eleanor wants the team to train before we play with you.” Harry nods and Eleanor quickly makes sure we’re in top condition, making the practice go brilliantly.

  
Then, at the end of the hour, Eleanor nods at me and I look down, giving Harry the signal he can come up. the boy smiles widely and jumps on his broom, shooting off and perfectly flying through our positions, past us with such speed it actually shocks me and makes my team members gape at him.  
“You weren’t kidding, Cedric. The kid really does have talent.” I nod and shout: “Hey Harry!” The boy stops, about fifteen feet above me and looks down as I release the Snitch I just caught and laugh: “Race you!” Harry laughs and we start flying around the pitch, each in opposite direction.  
  
  
The rest of that hour Harry and I search the Quidditch Pitch over and over, racing to catch the Snitch first and trying to outdo each other. Some of the tricks Harry pulls as he catches them has me have my heart in my throat, but the way Harry dives straight down and actually floats back up has me amazed at his talent.  
Then the training is over and Eleanor says: “I don’t believe this. Potter caught that Snitch fourteen times.” I smile, not even feeling bad over the fact that I only caught it six times and then Eleanor makes my – and Harry’s – day as she asks: “All those in favor of making Harry Cedric’s successor?”  
Again everyone raises their arm and Eleanor says: “It’s agreed. If, when Cedric has graduated, we don’t find someone better than Harry at try-outs than he becomes our new Seeker in his Fifth.” And we all cheer over this notion, me feeling warm with pride at seeing Harry’s amazed expression.

  
That night we’re both in the common room and all day Harry has barely said a thing. Ronald had tried to let him tell the redhead how the training had been, but Harry had kept his mouth firmly shut and the Weasley had given up after lunch. Now Harry and I are sitting at the same table and I say:  
“Your father would be proud, you know?” Harry looks at me and I say: “James Potter. He was a Seeker too. He was the best in Gryffindor. The best they had in years. They still have his Seeker badge in the Trophy room.” Harry smiles at this and I say: “Let’s go see it tomorrow, okay?”

  
Harry nods and we leave for bed, me excitedly telling Andre all about the training session and the play session afterwards. Andre might not always be interested in Quidditch, but now he has his eyes wide as I talk and he says:  “Cedric, if I hear you talk like that, I’d say Harry’s your little brother or something.”  
I shrug and say: “In a way, he is.” Andre looks shocked and I say: “Harry is an amazing person, Andre. If you give him a chance to be himself, he attached himself onto your heart in a way that makes you wonder how you couldn’t have liked him before. He really is special.” Andre smiles and we go to bed. 


	32. Mickey And Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey remembers his promise to Harry, Donald and Goofy travel out to pick up friends, Amelia works on Sirius' case and Mickey finds out that the Organization is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but the whole thing we had planned with this chapter wouldn't come and it took us forever to figure out why.

**_Hey everyone, we’re back!  
_ ** **_And I really want to apologize for the amazing long wait in updates, but the whole thing with Gringotts just wouldn’t come and now I know why. It’s not time for another Harry update, it’s time for a Kingdom Hearts update.  
_ ** **_Just to let you all know, Sora is now 12, Riku 13 and all the Kingdom Hearts games have been played – except for any that might be coming in stores in the future. So Sora and Riku have left Castle Oblivion, Xemnas and the Organization have been defeated, Roxas has left the Organization, Sora has rid the journals of their darkness and Xehanort has shown his true plans for the 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses.  
_ ** **_This will also be from Mickey’s POV, will be half a year after the end of KH 3D and will have Mickey traveling to Harry’s world every now and then to check up on his latest apprentice. It’s mostly just a filler on what Mickey thinks about Harry’s process both as a wizard and as a Keyblade Wielder.  
_ ** ****_Okay, enjoy,_

**_  
Venquine1990_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 32  
_ ** **_Mickey and Amelia_ **

****__  
Mickey’s POV  
  
  
It’s been half a year since Master Xehanort tried to use Sora as a thirteenth member of Darkness and weaken our seven guardians of Light. It’s been half a year since Lea saved him and all of us, our time with Xehanort ran out and we met back at Master Yen Sid where Lea surprised us with his new Keyblade.  
It’s also been three months since Riku was almost the victim of the same attack as Master Xehanort tried on Sora, but then different as the Organization had kidnapped him and then infused his Keyblade with just a small bit of their Darkness, to flow into Riku every time he summoned his Keyblade.  
Riku had been devastated, but Sora, having been closer to those resting inside his heart than ever since the incident, had felt the fury of Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra and himself fuel him and had used the powers of my three friends to travel directly to Master Xehanort, where he had performed a new, devastating attack.  
The attack is called Wings of Twilight, Unify and had switched every two members of the Organization for one member of those resting inside Sora, giving Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion and Axel a new chance for a body and a new chance for a life, something Master Yen Sid and I thought impossible.  
  
  
I smile as I remember all this, writing about it in my own journal together with Jiminy, something we do at the end of every month as usual before all these terrible things happened. Then, to my shock a small Shadow Heartless appears in the corner of my room and I quickly jump over my desk.  
I summon my Keyblade, while Jiminy hides the journals inside a drawer of my desk and hides behind the inkpot as I quickly slay the Heartless, Donald and Goofy bursting through the door as they must have heard the telltale sound of my Keyblade and Donald salutes as he asks: “Where’s the danger, Your Majesty?”  
But I shake my head and say: “No danger, Donald, just a Shadow Heartless.” To which Goofy says: “Garwsh, they’re still appearing here?” I nod and say: “They kind of remind me of –.” And then suddenly I remember I promise I made four years ago and hit myself on the head, shocking my friends.

  
“Your Majesty!” Donald shouts and Goofy asks: “Are you okay?” I nod and say: “Yeah, I just feel like a real lousy friend right now.” To this Donald and Goofy look at each other and I say: “While looking for Riku in the Realm of Darkness, my Keyblade led me to a world I have never seen before.  
There I met a young man, looking quite like those in Port Royal, and he was surrounded by Shadow Heartless. I saved him and then discovered that he too had a Keyblade. I taught him some of the basics before returning to my search, but I did promise him that, would I find Riku, I would come visit him.  
But I totally forgot about that.” I end my story, having my hands cover my ears, having my head down and shaking it while Donald and Goofy look at each other and then Donald says: “Your Majesty, why don’t we summon everyone who has ever helped us and then go and visit your friend?”  
And Goofy goes on: “Yeah, then he can get lots of new friends and we can all see what he has taught himself since your meeting.” I smile at the two and say: “You do realize that might take all year, don’t you?” To which the two salute, looking stern, and say: “It would be our honor, Your Majesty.”  
I smile at them, once again amazed at how close our friendship has become since we build Disney Castle as before Donald had always been easily jealous of me and had often tried to get me to fail. I then look out my window and think: “I haven’t forgotten you, Harry. We’re on our way.”

**_  
Amelia’s POV_ **

  
For the last month and two weeks have I been trying my hardest to, indiscreetly, look for evidence that can get Sirius a trial and get that poor man out of Azkaban as the only evidence I have so far are a Life Oath and a portrait of the supposed victims, something I know Barty won’t accept as proper evidence.  
Then suddenly I realize that I’ve been looking at things through the wrong perspective and hit myself on the head, knowing that I shouldn’t have looked at the evidence, but at who would be stupid enough to put an innocent man in Azkaban. Heading for the file chamber, I can already venture a guess.

  
And indeed as I enter the file chamber, where I later discovered for the file of Sirius Black to be mysteriously empty, I head, this time, for a different section and enter the Ministerial Employee section, where I shockingly enough find a second file of Sirius Black, under the Auror section of the case.  
Lying that under my foot to make sure no one can take it, I browse on and find the file of Bartemius Crouch Senior, who I know was the leading member of the trials back when Sirius was sentenced. Looking it through, I find exactly what I need and smirk widely, shrinking the file and putting it in my pocket.

  
I then pick up the other file and browse through it, but stop three times, of which twice are in shock. The first is when I discover a file stating the birth of an Unknown son, the mother being Remus Lupin. This makes me wonder if the man knows and I quickly copy this file, putting the copy in my pocket.  
I then browse on and the second time, I find a Magical Child Adoption file, created on the thirty-first of July 1981 and obviously having been performed on Harry Potter’s birthday. Wondering if this has any side-effects on the Blood Adoption performed by Harry’s newest relatives, I copy the file as well.  
The final time that I stop browsing is halfway through the end, where two Trial Records, one an obvious fake the other obviously true are stitched together, the false one on top. Unbinding the two files, I quickly take the entire report up to my office and decide to get working even harder, screw indiscretion.

**_  
A week later_ **

  
I have tried all week to find out who put the fake trial record in Sirius Black’s file and have even asked Bartemius myself under Veritaserum, the man being adamantly against it, but me convincing him that I would only ask about the Sirius Black file. This questioning came up with shocking results.  
Bartemius doesn’t remember Trialing Sirius Black and tells me that he left the Trial to Dolorus Umbridge as he had been required at his own son’s trial at the time. This had really blasted me off my feet and I had asked him about the two files, him stating that he had been given the first, the false one.

  
I shake my head and had told him that this file was fake. The man had been abhorred, but on the same day we discovered this, did something happen that made my work ten if not a hundred times harder; Dolorus Umbridge had been promoted to be the Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius himself.  
Hating myself for what I’m doing as the Undersecretary is so very hard to accuse of anything, I just know that the woman is on to what I’m doing and that she just assured herself of immunity. But this Bones Head of House doesn’t give up and I had, indiscreetly, taken her file out of the file chamber as well.  
Reading it through, I smile, hating what I’m going to do, but knowing I need it to get Cornelius’ attention. And so, for the last two days had my office and department, especially John Dawlish, been spreading small tales of what Dolorus has been getting in trouble for since she studied at Hogwarts.

  
I shake my head at the many times the woman had been taken out of Hogwarts to be arrested starting her Fifth year and the laws that she has been trying to push through since she got a higher position inside the Ministry as they all concern werewolves and even because of an attack on Remus himself.  
This one makes me smile as it seems that, while Dawlish doesn’t like Werewolves very much either, does he seem fond of Remus, probably having been at School with him and the man was quick to change the tale for the worst, harassing Umbridge’s attack on the boy without damaging Remus’ reputation.  
Yes, Dawlish and my department are really helping my latest plan and I feel confident that I will have one up against Dolorus and have Sirius Black out of Azkaban by Christmas, even if it’s better to have the man away from his magical son until he is fully healed, which I fear might take the rest of the school year.

**_  
Mickey’s POV_ **

  
The last week has been going quite great. While Donald and Goofy travel from world to world to explain my story to all our friends, have I visited many of the same worlds for different reasons. I have searched Destiny Island, Radiant Garden, Beast’s Castle and Atlantica for treasures.  
Small things that can easily fit in my bag, but really represent the worlds I traveled as I want stuff that can help me explain the worlds we’ve traveled to during the last four years. So far I have a Paopu fruit, a well-preserved Seasalt Ice-cream bar, a rolled up vine and small trident made out of sapphire.  
I’m now using my Star Shard to travel from world to world and just arrived in Agrabah where I meet up with Aladdin, who is once again keeping Abu from stealing anything. I quickly help my friend and then tell him of what I’m looking for, only to be shocked when Aladdin says: “Harry, I know him.”

  
I shake my head and take a step back in shock as I ask: “You – you do?” Aladdin nods and says: “There was a Keyhole to his world that I used when Heartless entered it. He, I myself and some other guy fought the Heartless and then he closed the Keyhole himself. He’s really brave for someone so small.”  
I smile widely and say: “But that’s wonderful news. Donald and Goofy will be here soon, Aladdin, because we want to invite just about all of our friends to go and meet Harry. You can tell the others about your adventure with him, while I travel the worlds for some more presents for the kid.”  
Aladdin nods and says: “Give him this.” And to my shock, he hands me Genie’s old lamp, now looking slightly rusty, but still having the same golden shine to it that it had years ago when Genie was still bound to it. I look shocked and ask: “Are you sure?” And Aladdin smiles as he says:  
“Of course I am. What better item to represent the adventures we had here than this lamp.”  I smile and say: “You’re right, Aladdin, thanks.” I then pack the lamp and while focusing my Star Shard to take me to the Pride Lands, do I ask: “Who was that other guy?” And another shock hits me as Aladdin answers:

  
“Someone named Lexaeus.”

* * *

**_And with that we end it, folks.  
_ ** **_Mickey now knows that the Organization – or some of it – is still alive, that they fight off Heartless and that Harry is closing off Keyholes while Amelia is now destroying Umbridge’s reputation and getting Sirius the trial he deserves. And yes, Dawlish and Crouch will have positive roles in this story.  
_ ** **_I don’t like them in the books, but I don’t like Snape there either and he seems to grow into a good person in this story, so – that’s my explanation. Not liking someone in the books is no reason not to like them in your own stories. Also, I didn’t plan on Amelia at first, but the Mickey part was too short, so yeah.  
_ ** ****_Okay, enjoy,_

**_  
Venquine1990  
_ ** ****_Co-Author: Nate the Werehog_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius will come out of Azkaban during Christmas, but he won't make an active return to the story until the end of the year. And yes, I know we're ruining book 3, but we'll get there when we get there.


	33. Was That - Axel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY EVER SO DEEPEST APOLOGIES, I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY I CHANGED THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT IS THE WRONG CHAPTER! I REALIZED THIS WAAAAY TOO LATE AND HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! Now let's get it on with the next chapter!

**_Chapter 33  
_ ** **_Was that Axel?  
_ ** ****

**_Dumbledore’s POV  
  
_** The last week up to Halloween I can finally see a sign that Harry has a heart bigger than that of anyone I have ever seen as he seems to get more and more depressed the closer that faithful day comes, no matter how much Neville and Cedric try to cheer him up or try to keep his mind off of this little depressing fact.  
Still, the fact that the rest of the school is looking forward to this holiday, especially the Third years who will be going to Hogsmeade for the very first time, doesn’t help the situation, but I can’t help but feel as if something else is even more wrong with the situation than excited students that Harry doesn’t even know.  
Looking closer, I finally see what is wrong and fear for Ron Weasley’s life as he seems to mention the Halloween feast every meal, while pushing himself to sit quite close to Harry as if trying to push himself onto the boy, which I can see actually changes the boy’s depression into anger, something that just can’t end well.  
  
I am proven right the third day before Halloween when Mr. Weasley pushes Neville to sit away from Harry and forcefully takes the boy’s place next to Harry as he says: “Can you pass me that plate, Harry? I’m starving. Oh, I can’t wait for the Halloween feast. Fred and George said it’s one of the biggest feasts of the year.”  
“That’s great, Ron.” Harry growls, his fork in his right hand and his lips thin and Cedric says: “Ron, I think you better sit somewhere else.” But Ron ignores him and says: “The plate, Harry.” But then Harry turns to glare at Ron and because Ron is sitting on the side of the Head Table, we teachers catch the glance at well.  
All at once, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Severus and I myself gasp as the orange and cyan-colored rings in his eyes have given way to the fire burning in the emerald depths and while I get the feeling that Harry will soon master the Fire Element, do I feverishly push down the feeling that I’m looking at a male Lily Potter.  
  
Then Harry spats and says: “Halloween is about more than just the Feast, Weasel, and you constantly ordering me for plates of food and reminding me of it has made me reach the end of my patience. I have tried to accept and tolerate you and your pushing for months for Neville’s sake, but now – I can no longer do even that.  
You pushed me too far and now you even pushed my friend off the table. You disgust me, you eat like a pig and you have no common sense whatsoever. I really hoped you would be able to learn from being here in Hufflepuff, but so far, your behavior is a disgrace, not just to Hufflepuff, but to every House in Hogwarts.”  
  
He then turns to Gryffindor House, who look at him with their full attention and he says: “I mean no offence to the other Weasleys and would like to apologize to them for ridiculing their last name, but my patience with your youngest brother is done and I will – from this day forth – ignore his entire existence. Again, no offence meant.”  
And with that he storms out of the Great Hall, while I smile in pride as Harry shows to have the true heart of a Hufflepuff, even when angry with one of his own House. Then a shrill voice says: “Now that was uncalled for.” And I see Hermione Granger taking Harry’s seat while Neville follows Harry out of the hall.  
  
I sigh and then Cedric says: “No, that was Harry showing he has the Heart of Hufflepuff by teaching Hogwarts what is proper Puff behavior and what isn’t while on the same time keeping himself from insulting an entire family just because of the misdoings of one of their own. That deserves points, Granger, not a lecture.”  
The bushy haired girl looks shocked and then Hannah Abbot says: “Don’t mind her, Cedric, she just has this building anger for Harry because he doesn’t listen to her supposed intelligence and –.” But then Cedric stops her and says: “Harry had reason for publicly insulting Ron, you don’t, Hannah.” And the girl nods.  
  
I smile at the lad and say: “Ten points to Hufflepuff for excellent use of House Unity and two points for properly defusing what could very well lead to a public embarrassment. Well done, Mr. Diggory.” The elder boy nods and asks: “Permission to go look for Harry, sir?” And I nod as the boy leaves the hall as well.  
Then, after a few minutes of settling down, do I suddenly notice Ronald and young Granger talking together, their heads close to one another and a winning smile on Mss. Granger’s face, something that really worries me and makes me wish Cedric had still been here to see it for himself as I already know the smile will have affect on Harry.  
  
 ** _Hermione’s POV  
  
_** “Weasley might not be the brightest, but he has his mind set on the right things, that’s for sure. And with this amazing need to push himself into Potter’s life, I’ll be the next Mrs. Potter in no time. And Lily Potter was also a Muggleborn, so I have most chances of anyone here.” I think while talking with the Weasley brother.  
I try not to notice the angry glares the Weasley twins send me and then suddenly Ron is tapped on the shoulder and when we look up, we see Percy Weasley, who’s a Prefect, stand behind his little brother and the Prefect says: “Ron, what Harry just said is nothing short of a warning not to involve yourself with him anymore.  
The Weasleys are already at the bottom of the food chain, so to speak, and you’re not making it any better. Try to keep in and heed Potter’s warning, because the Potter House can ruin us a lot quicker than the Malfoys and your behavior will give Potter reason to get away with it too. Don’t let your greed ruin your family.”  
  
And he leaves, while I’m shocked that he takes Potter’s side over his own brother’s. I turn back to a steaming Ron and whisper: “Don’t let him bother you. Once I’m settled as the future Mrs. Potter, Harry will have to hang around with you again, because I’m not letting go of this friendship because of his pettiness.”  
The Weasley smiles at me and I try to ignore how uneasy I feel as he does. But as the days pass, classes continue and Harry – who still doesn’t seem as dedicated to the text he can learn from in his textbooks as I am – keeps upping me in classes, both in theory and practical, does my patience waver.  
  
Finally the lesson I have been waiting for arrives – three days later – as Professor Flitwick had promised us that we could learn and actively study the Levitation spell, a spell I had been able to master during the first weekend here and I decide to give Potter one last chance to see how brilliant I am.  
We all walk to Charms, our last class of the day before the Halloween feast and I say: “This lesson is going to be great. I already mastered the spell back in our first weekend here, of course, but it will be so educational to see how Professor Flitwick uses the Levitation spell, don’t you think Harry?”  
But Harry doesn’t answer and I feel angry again as he had been ignoring everyone – mostly Ron – the entire day and I say: “A little attention wouldn’t be amiss here, Harry.” But then Longbottom, who has been around Harry all day spats: “A little common sense wouldn’t hurt you either, Granger.”  
I glare at him and he says: “Harry lost his parents today and everyone is excited about it. How would you feel if no one showed condolences over your lost parents?” Feeling angered that he thinks he knows the Hero better than me and that he dares make such a threat, I ask: “Are you threatening me?”  
  
And the boy shouts: “I’M TRYING TO TEACH YOU SOME PEOPLE SKILLS, YOU COMMON SENSE LACKING KNOW-IT-ALL!” I look at him shocked and he glares at me before wrapping an arm around Harry and leading him away, to Charms where Professor Flitwick asks:  
“Is anything the matter? I believe I heard you shouting, Mr. Longbottom?” And Neville infuriates me further as he says: “Nothing amiss, Professor. Just Granger not understanding that people have hearts along with brains as usual and that those hearts can bleed when they miss their parents.”  
  
I storm into the classroom, only to see Professor Flitwick actually nod in understanding and my shock increases as he says: “I see, Mr. Potter, my sheer condolences. Your parents were some of the finest students I have ever had the honor to have and you are definitely their son in every way of the word.”  
The black-haired lad actually smiles gratefully and I growl as Harry hasn’t smiled gratefully at me once these last two months and I have been constantly offering him the knowledge I have studied for the same period of time, not to mention constantly sharing information with him whenever I read a new book.  
Hating the black-haired idiot more and more, I make sure not to sit anywhere near him, something that actually makes Neville smirk at me gratefully and Professor Flitwick starts the class. Soon we all have our wands out and has Professor Flitwick provided all of us with a single feather each.  
Glad that I don’t have to share my feather with those around me as Seamus Finnegan is known to be a Pyromaniac – even if rumors say he has a nice character with it – and as Megan Jones still has trouble with the most simplest spells, I know this will be the class where I will finally prove myself superior.  
  
But then Professor Flitwick says: “Just like your mother. Well done, Harry, well done.” And to my shock I see Harry floating his feather at least 7 feet above his table, Neville sitting next to him and smiling at the boy as if it’s such a great thing that he did so, while all the feather does to me is angering me further.  
I take a deep breath, determined to show Harry up big time and make a perfect swish and flick motion, adding just a little volume to my voice and say: “Wingardium Leviosa.” And my feather quickly rises to float 17 inches higher than Harry’s, making me send the boy a superior smirk.  
But Potter ignores me and seems to be helping Longbottom – as if this is more important than my feather floating higher than his and suddenly I see something that almost makes me scream out in pure fury. Harry’s feather has dropped 2 foot in height and my feather is still 17 inches higher than his.  
  
Knowing that my feather needs my full attention – and my wand in my hand – I keep a firm grip on the wood to make sure I don’t throw it on my desk in a huff and push the feather up higher, but with Potter’s feather lowering more and more, I can’t properly measure how high mine is anymore.  
Giving up once again, something I have been forced to do for the last two weeks, I try not to snap at Seamus and Megan as I try to help them, but they too ignore me and Megan says: “I need to practice, Granger.” Angering me even more as none of the other girls have been using my first name during our stay here.  
I still try to help Seamus, but then his feather starts floating half a foot above his desk and I smile at him, knowing he will be thanking me for his help, but he looks past me and says: “Thanks for distracting her, Megan.” And my eye starts to twitch as the Pyro actually thinks he did without my help.  
  
Then class ends and we all leave the classroom, Potter walking over to me and I ask: “Saw that my feather beat yours, did you?” But he walks past me and actually congratulates Jones and Finnegan on their feathers and says: “Professor Flitwick awarded you both ten points. We’re even now, Seamus.”  
The two boys laugh and give each other a high five and finally the fact that no one seems to be waiting for me to help them and the fact that some of those idiots actually think they did things without my help tears the walls of my anger apart and – feeling like a little girl – I feel tears starting to fall.  
Not wanting to be near these traitors of intelligence anymore, I run away, making sure to hit Potter, Finnegan and Jones as I run past them and while my tears start to blind me do I try not to hit anyone else, except for those that have been rudely ignoring my help for the last two months in a row.  
  
 **** _Harry’s POV_  
  
“What the hell is her problem?” I think as I lean against the window frame Granger almost pushed me through as she ran away from where Seamus, Megan and I were talking and Seamus asks: “What was that? Crabbe? Goyle? A seventh year?” I shake my head and say: “It was Granger.”  
This makes Megan, who had been knocked into a suit of armor and is now pulling herself up from its arm, ask: “Granger? What the heck? Why’d she do that?” And then a voice I love as much as I love the voices of my parents sounds and says: “That is something only you can answer – for me.”  
  
We turn around and see Cedric walking over, the elder Puff having a raised eyebrow as he walks over and then Weasley says: “It’s all Jones and Finnegan’s fault. Hermione was being a real Puff helping them and they just bland out ignored her, right Harry?” This makes me glare at him and Cedric asks:  
“Weasley, the feast is about to start. And Megan, is that true?” To which the redhead starts walking out of the hall and  the shy girl, who could easily be Neville’s sister if she didn’t have a very thin face, lowers her head and says: “She didn’t even let us try for ourselves, she just instantly started lecturing us.”  
Cedric nods and says: “I can see how that would be annoying, but that doesn’t give Hermione reason to run away crying like that.” Seamus sighs and says: “It’s her own fault, really, she just doesn’t like the fact that no one is jumping for her advice and that we try to use magic in our ways instead of hers.”  
  
Cedric sighs and says: “I thought as much, I heard rumors that she tried to tell some Third years how they could improve their spell casting. Guess those were true.” I nod and say: “She’s just annoying that way, Cedric. She thinks her intelligence superior to ours and that we should study like she does.”  
Cedric sighs and says: “Nevertheless, do I expect of you both, Seamus and Megan, to go and explain this to Hermione next time you see her. You need to talk things through and need to get through to her. Only then will she get to feel – like McGonagall says – how much Hogwarts can be like a home.”  
My friends nod and I say: “I’ll go with you guys. I think I’m the only one who can actually get through her.” My friends smile at me and we all happily head for the Great Hall, where I can barely believe how much happy and festive decorations are able to be seen from just the doorway alone.  
  
Pumpkins the size of garden sheds, real-life bats flying from one carved mouth to the other, small orange garlands wrapped around some of the pumpkin heads like long, thin hair and wrapped around the candles that are flowing higher than usual and are positively shining to the stars in the Enchanted Ceiling.  
I look around, my mouth open wide and my eyes showing the pain I feel in my heart as it just doesn’t seem as if anyone cares that my parents were murdered this night, which only further proves that those ignorant wizards only think of the happy fact that I defeated Voldemort and stop thinking there.  
  
I sit down, planning to eat only a small bit and then leave back for the dorm as I have no desire whatsoever to celebrate this terrible day with those ignorant monsters I, for today, have to call my fellow students. But then, just when the food is supposed to appear, do the candles suddenly dim ever so slightly.  
We all look up and then I see that Dumbledore is the cause for this and the man lowers his arms once the candles barely reflect the brightness of the stars above and the man says: “Terribly sorry for the interruption of what was supposed to be a divine feast, but the teachers and I have an announcement.”  
I look at the other teachers and see Professor Sprout winking at me as the students start muttering with one another. Realizing what the man is planning, I send the woman a grateful smile, while Cedric, who sits on my right, wraps a comforting arm around my shoulders and smiles at me encouragingly.  
  
I smile back at him and then Dumbledore says: “Exactly ten years ago from this day something terrible happened that was wrongfully overshadowed by something that should have never been seen as a victory in the first place as the bigger picture of this was just as terrible and heartbreaking.”  
I now feel a clump get stuck in my throat and while some students of my year now look slightly scared, does Dumbledore says: “The terrible event that we as a whole world have been ignoring for the last ten years – is the terrible murder of James Cristian and Lily Rose Potter née Evans.”  
Everyone looks at this shocked and Dumbledore goes on and says: “Yes, our happiness over Harry Potter’s survival and Lord Voldemort’s disappearance overshadowed the murder of two people most precious to various parents of all of you and to at least half of the teachers present here today.  
But the one person they were most precious to is the one person who never got to meet them, their son Harry.” I sigh and smile at the man as he says: “Therefore, have the teachers and I decided that, within Hogwarts walls, Harry Potter will not be seen as the Boy-Who-Lived, not by us and not by you.”  
  
Everyone looks at this in shock and McGonagall stands up and says: “To strengthen this new rule and to let you all realize why we instated it, will there be a small notice posted to your notice board with reasons as to why none of us should confuse the Heir of the Potter House with a Non-existing hero.”  
This causes an uproar of shock and Dumbledore says: “If you so wish it, you can visit your common rooms now and we will have our feast later. Do understand that this rule stands with the same strength as all others and will be lived up to by both teachers and students from this day forth.”  
  
Instantly at least thirty students run for their common rooms and suddenly I feel something appearing on my lap. Looking down, I see a small scroll and Dumbledore says: “For all those who wish not to leave the feast, we have let our House-Elves deliver a scroll with the reasons to your laps. Please read them.”  
Instantly everyone raises their scroll and reads it through, even Malfoy seems slightly interested as he doesn’t have the same bored scowl on his face as he usually does in class and then Weasley says: “Don’t worry, Harry, I’m sure there’re not a single valid reason on this stupid scroll.”  
I turn my eyes skyward, but ignore him like I have been doing for the last two days, just like I promised his brother and the redhead growls at me, but then goes to reading the list and I slowly see the self-confidence disappearing from his face, which makes me turn to my own scroll and I read:

 

**_Reasons against the Boy-Who-Lived title_ **

  1. **_A hero is aware of his own actions; not even Harry himself knows what happened that night and we have no right expecting that of him._**
  2. **_We made the boy-who-lived for the last ten years. Harry Potter was not part of this creation, thus he CANNOT be the Boy-Who-Lived_**
  3. **_James and Lily Potter did not to die for us to worship their son, when their sacrifice was all for him to live a happy life._**
  4. **_We never asked Harry Potter if he wanted to be our hero, we just hailed him as thus and never even checked to see if he was ready for it._**
  5. **_Every teen deserves to be himself, not who others expect of them to be. The teen years are where everyone learns who he or she is, including Harry Potter._**
  6. **_To hail one hero does not mean we can forget about those that saved the hero; we forgot Lily and James when Harry Potter ended up alive in the Halloween attack._**
  7. **_We know only the hero, we do not know Harry._**



****

I smile widely at the list of reasons and just know for a fact that, by this time next year, the Boy-Who-Lived will be nothing but an old memory lost to everyone at Hogwarts, even if the First years will probably need some time to get used to it. I shake my head and see the students returning.  
Everyone now has serious, shocked or hurt looks on their faces and then Dumbledore hums and says: “Now that everyone understands the reasons for us teachers to ban the existence of a fake hero out of Hogwarts, let us all hold a minute silence for those we have lost so many horrible years ago.”  
  
This makes everyone lower their heads, but Weasley, but while I can still feel the redhead shooting glances at me, am I trying to connect my mind to that of the Dusk still moving around the grounds and outskirts of Hogwarts and who has been informing me whenever my parents arrive at the school.  
Then suddenly, just when I connect my mind to that of the Dusk and feel shocked at how alarmed it seems, does – to everyone’s shock and to the shouts of many elder years – Professor Quirrell run into Great Hall, his turban askew and his face covered in something that doesn’t quite look like sweat.  
  
He runs up to the Head Table and grabs Dumbledore’s shoulders, apparently harshly enough to make the man flinch slightly and he whimpers: “There’s – there’s a – a troll – in – in the – in the dungeon. Just thought – just thought you – you might want to know.” And the man falls down out cold.  
I shake my head at this as Daddy Vexen had taught me that a person always falls backwards when they faint because that allows for the spine to protect the organs from the fall and while Quirrell had been clinging to the Headmaster, had he been standing straight enough, he should have fallen backwards.  
But then the news he told Dumbledore reaches me and I turn my head to the Great Hall doors, the connection between me and the Dusk still strong and I ask: “Dusk, is there –.” And the Dusk answers: “Yes My Liege. A Heartless, there is a Heartless in the castle, along with some strange monster.”  
I curse loudly and everyone looks at me. I stand up, everyone apparently calming down from seeing me like this and while I shortly wonder where Ron and Neville have gone off to, do I say: “Headmaster, the Troll’s not alone. There’s a Heartless with it.” Making the man and teachers around him blanch.  
  
I then turn my face back again and ask: “Where is the Heartless?” And the Dusk says: “It’s heading for the Third Floor’s Girl’s bathroom.” And instantly I understand what Ron and Neville must have decided to do and I shout: “THOSE ABSOLUTE IDIOTS!” Shocking everyone around me.  
I summon my Keyblades and say: “Cedric, you have to come with me. I need Kendal, Auron and Silen for this.” Cedric nods and McGonagall stands up as she says: “Mr. Potter, you can’t –.” But I say: “Two first years are walking straight into a Heartless and Troll combo attack as we speak.  
We already agreed months ago that I am the only one capable of defeating a Heartless and I need Cedric and our pets to keep that Troll from killing Weasley or worse Neville.” This shocks the woman and Professor Sprout asks: “Why would those two knowingly go look for a troll, Mr. Longbottom especially?”  
And I spat: “I don’t think they know what they’re doing, Professor, they don’t know that the two are heading for the Girl’s bathroom, but I do know what they plan to do there. They want to warn Hermione about the Troll.” The woman nods and I share a glance with Dumbledore before running off.  
  
 ** _Cedric’s POV  
  
_** “I just know that Ron talked Neville into going to look for Granger and only because he knows Harry will ignore his every move. That Weasley bastard is using Neville’s kindness to get back in good graces with Harry. Too bad he’s too stupid to realize that he’s just making matters worse for himself.”  
I think while Harry and I are running for the Third Floor corridor, me using the shortcuts I know that will lead us past the common room to our ultimate destination and I use the whistle command I taught Kendal to listen to at all times to summon the little lion, which causes for the wolf and tiger to follow.  
All three of them have grown quite a bit and Harry and I constantly make sure we have time in between lessons to take them outside where they can run for a few minutes before we take them back and head for our next lesson. We have also constantly been taking them outside during the last 8 weekends.  
  
The five of us then run for the Third Floor Corridor and the Girl’s Bathroom and at least two hallways before arriving at our destination do I already smell something so foul, I can barely stand it and quickly cast a Bubblehead Charm on myself, Harry and our pets before we proceed, this time with caution.  
We turn a corner to the Girl’s bathroom and see that the entire corridor is clear, but Harry obviously doesn’t trust this and he looks outside, obviously contacting that amazing creature I still sometimes see roaming the Hogwarts grounds. He nods after a minute and says: “They’re coming, other hallway.”  
  
I nod and say: “I’ll get Hermione, Neville and Ron out of here, you secure the area with Kendal, Silen and Auron.” Harry nods and turns away again as he says: “Search for the Keyhole. I’ll send that Heartless right back to where it belongs.” And while the Dusk leaves, do we run for the bathroom.  
Inside I fight the urge to hit myself on the head as Ron and Hermione are actually arguing with each other, while Neville is standing in another corner with his hands in his hair and his head turned skywards. Harry slams the door and shouts: “WEASLEY, YOU INCREDIBLE IDIOT!”  
Everyone turns to him and he shouts: “THERE IS A TROLL AND A HEARTLESS ONLY A SINGLE HALLWAY AWAY FROM HERE AND YOU’RE FIGHTING GRANGER? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE TO WARN HER, NOT ENDANGER HER FURTHER WITH YOUR OWN STUPIDITY!”  
  
I cringe at his anger and Granger asks: “Wait, there’s really a Troll?” On the same time that Neville asks: “Wait, there’s a Heartless too?” And I instantly take charge and say: “Yes and yes and now it’s time for all of you to follow me and get back to our common room, where it’s safe. Now come on.”  
And I want to lead the three of them out of the room, when Hermione notices that Harry is not following and shouts: “You don’t even –.” But I grab her arm and say: “Harry hates your guts and Weasley’s arrogance and still he went and ran here to protect you. Now show some common sense and run along.”  
And I pull her out of the Girl’s bathroom, knowing that the conversation Megan, Harry and Seamus planned to have will have to wait as the stench has strengthened and I run for the same corridor as from where we came, only to halt in fear around the corner, where I see something I never thought possible.  
  
A round shaped creature made entirely of armor, with the head so small, I can barely see it, except for the jagged mouth, yellow eyes and golden horns. The creature has golden boots and several colored plates of armor cover its body, while a strange symbol is shown just below its breastplate.  
The creature looks down at the four of us and growls, causing for Hermione to squeak in fear and I shout: “HARRY, THE HEARTLESS IS HERE!” And instantly, to the shocked shout of Ron, does Harry jump over the redhead, the Sign of Innocence in his hand and he shouts as he hits the Heartless.  
To my growing shock and worry, does the attack not faze the monster at all and I shout: “I’ll take the others back to the bathroom, you try take this monster down!” Harry nods and shouts: “Barricade the Bathroom, don’t forget about the troll, don’t let it in!” I nod back and usher the others away.  
  
But when we reach the bathroom and I have secured the door with several spells that my dad showed me he put around the Diggory Manor, do I suddenly realize that Harry won’t be fighting just the Heartless, in a few minutes he’ll be fighting the Troll as well – a creature he knows nothing about.  
Cursing myself for not taking at least one teacher with us, I turn to the three younger students and say: “Walk out of this room and I’ll assign you all a bodyguard that will even follow you in here from now on. And trust me, Weasley, I can arrange that.” I spat as Ronald turns red with anger.  
I then leave the room myself, casting several locking spells on the door to make sure that brawn-filled idiot doesn’t try to escape and fight the Troll behind my back and then run for the boy that has grown onto me as a little brother since we first met, all those months ago at Diagon Alley.  
  
Reaching the poor lad, I am amazed as he suddenly gets the large Heartless to fall on his back and while his arms are heavily armored are they apparently too short to help the brute back up and Harry jumps over the Heartless and starts hitting him in the head with his Sign of Innocence Keyblade.  
I turn away from the Heartless and wait for the Troll, my nose telling me I won’t have long to wait. And after a minute or so am I proven right as the monster, olive green skin, warts everywhere and an old loin cloth hiding things I don’t even want to think about as he passes the corner of the corridor.  
I hold my wand at the ready, but the Troll seems too confused by the commotion caused by the fight between Harry and the Heartless and then suddenly Harry shouts and says: “I HATE LARGE ARMOR HEARTLESS!” Only for a loud shout to ring through the hall behind the four of us.  
  
We all turn around and see a young man, slightly older than me, with a purple vest and white pants sliding over the hallway floor and while he holds his arm out, does his bow sword hit the feet of the Heartless and the creature falls down again, again unable to get back up which makes me wonder how he did before.  
Then Harry shouts: “ALADDIN!” And the young man smiles at my surrogate little brother as he says: “Hi Harry. Ruddy things, aren’t they? Those Armors? And they all have their own weakness in a Keyblade Specified Element.”“They do? Which ones?” Harry asks and the man named Aladdin answers:  
“There’s one weak to Thunder, one weak to wind and this one – if I’m not mistaken – is weak to Fire Magic.” This makes Harry whiten and he asks: “Fire magic? But I never got to fully study that!” Making both Aladdin and me look at him and I ask: “What? What do you mean?” And Harry answers:  
“The Organization lost their Fire Member years ago, he was never revived and they don’t know what happened to him either, so I never got to learn about Fire Magic – well, not to extent of the other Elements. Daddy Xemnas constantly swore me never to use Fire Magic without them near.”  
  
This worries me and I look at the Troll that seems to have seen enough and I see it raising its club, which is almost the same size as his own arm, slowly above his head. Aladdin sees this too and he runs at the Troll, distracting it with his battle shout and he jumps high, his sword cutting through the club’s wood.  
We all look at the wood and see the two pieces separate ever so slowly, as if in slow motion, before the heavy, larger part of the club, falls out of the Troll’s hand and on his head with a hard _clung_ to which I quickly respond with a harsh stunner, knowing that the troll’s skin has been weakened with the first hit.  
The Troll falls back and Aladdin makes a small jump back before being crushed before smiling at me and I smile back, at the very least glad that one of the two threats has been taken out temporarily, but then a loud crashing sound makes me turn around, only to see the Large Armor back on his legs.  
  
Harry curses yet again and Aladdin tries another slide, but I have to use a Mobilicorpus on him as it seems that the Heartless is now onto him and swipes at him with his arms. The man uses my spell to jump up quickly and sends me a grateful smile before he throws his bow sword with a swinging arm.  
The sword swings in quick circles at the Large Armor and, somehow, avoids the creature’s swinging arms, hitting its legs hard enough to make it fall again. Then Aladdin shouts: “HARRY, YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITH FIRE! DO IT NOW, HARRY, I CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS!”  
  
Harry looks from Aladdin to me and while I don’t want the boy to break his promise to his father, do I nod in agreement, more than willing to take full blame for this and Harry nods back, summoning his other Keyblade in his left hand, only to look at the new weapon with shock-filled eyes.  
A dark-red guard with spikes in the middle of each side of the golden, sphere-shaped handle, a small golden coin for a keychain, a dark red dragon’s head holding the blade itself and the blade divided between two red beams of metal, that each extend into a circular shaped flame and one dark orange beam in between.  
“The Hidden Dragon! It’s the Hidden Dragon! It’s a Fire Keyblade! I can – I can use Fire magic now!” Harry shouts, exuberant with happiness and then he looks at the Heartless with his flailing arms and suddenly I see something I won’t be able to understand for a whole long time after.  
  
Right behind Harry a man with wild, spiked red hair, emerald green eyes, purple, upside down-shaped triangles on his cheekbones and with the same black cloak as that of the Organization members, suddenly seems to appear out of thin air behind my friend, holding his shoulders tightly.  
I shake my head and wonder where this man could come from – and whether or not he could be that missing Fire Member of the Organization and then suddenly see that the man is glaring at the Heartless with the same determination as Harry and he somehow seems to merge his soul with Harry’s form.  
Harry swings his Keyblade behind him, apparently obvious to what just happened and I share a quick glance with Aladdin, his glance back confirming to me that he too saw the man and then Harry shouts: “FLAME FALL!” As he aims his Keyblade high above to the ceiling and shoots off a powerful ball of flame.  
The ball shoots into the air and grows bigger and bigger the higher it climbs, but then it reaches the Heartless and falls down faster than I can blink and I see the Large Armor blink in shock before it hits the creature, causing for it to explode and for a small pink heart to float up from where it lay.  
  
Then, from the ashes, the man I saw before stands once more and to my shock, I see another man stand next to him, this one the same, but then without the triangles on his cheeks and – to my even greater shock – does this second man send a stunned and confused Harry a loving smile before they both disappear.  
“Was – was that - #VIII? Was that – Axel?” Harry asks in shock and I answer: “It might have been, but who was the other guy?” Harry shakes his head and says: “I – I’m not – sure.” Then Aladdin sighs in relief and says: “Well, whoever they were, we’re not done yet.” I look shocked and Harry says:  
“You’re right. We still need to send you back to your world and I still need to close whatever Keyhole that monster came from.” I nod at the two and say: “I’ll stay here to keep an eye on Mr. Green and Ugly here. You do what you have to. And Harry, return to the common room straight afterwards, understood?”  
Harry nods and the two run off, the Dusk having returned and moving along swiftly as it shows them the way to whatever the heck a Keyhole is. I sigh and start casting spells, causing for ropes to grow out of the stone floor and to wrap themselves tightly around the arms, legs, feet and ankles of the Troll.  
  
 **** _Harry’s POV_  
  
“Guess Daddy Lexaeus was right. There really are more than one Keyhole in this school. But what could have opened this one? The Troll? It must have been let in on purpose, because that’s the only act of darkness that I can think of that would be strong enough to actually create a new Keyhole.”  
I tell Aladdin and the man nods, while I try not to think of the strange feeling I got when the strange, red haired man smiled at me and I wonder if I could have actually caught a glance of the actual Flurry of Dancing Flames; # VIII of Organization XIII – Axel. Deciding to wonder about it later, I keep running.  
We finally end up at the end of the hallway, where another staircase leads down to the dungeons and there I see something that could almost be mistaken for a portrait of the Middle East, were it not for the frame itself, which is Key-shaped. Aiming my new Keyblade on it, I quickly shout:  
  
“Jump through, Aladdin!” And the man sends me a grateful smile as he jumps through and when he jumps onto the sand on the other side, now looking as if he’s part of the actual painting, does he turn around and does he shock me senseless as he says: “Oh and Harry, Mickey remembers you.”  
I cannot believe that this man knows about the Mouse that taught me how to be a Keyblade Wielder and shake my head, deciding to ask him about this next time I need his help against the Heartless and just like last time, do I close yet another Keyhole, wondering how many more I will have to close later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just had to add as much as I could to this chapter, if only to officially apologize for the amazingly long delay since the last chapter as it’s really out of line for someone like me to wait this long, but my muse is finally back and while the Gringotts chapter is letting itself wait just a little longer, am I still proud.  
> Also, about the whole Lea and Axel being with Harry – and with Sora thing, I have an explanation about this. I know that in the first chapter we wrote that Harry would be a Prince of Heart, but we changed our mind after inventing the Potter Curse – and yes it will be HarryxLea.  
> That is why Axel and Lea are part of Harry. Harry is Sora’s brother and so a part of Axel stayed with Sora and a part of Axel connected to Harry. The same happened with Lea, but then when he lost his heart and became a Nobody and a Heartless – back after the events of Birth By Sleep.  
> Hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> Venquine1990  
> Co-Author: Nate the Werehog


	34. James, Harry, Mickey And Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that the chapters have been updated and are running in perfect order again, I have to bore you with a new chapter - that you've already read. So once this chapter is updated, for those of you who have already read it, just skip the damn thing and wait for the next, I promise it will be here WITHIN HALF AN HOUR! Also to further prove how sorry I am for not updating in EVER SO LONG, do I hereby present to all my loyal reading fans - AN EXTRAVAGANZA OF 7 CHAPTERS!   
> The cause? I forgot to post all my new chapters here and only posted them on Fanfiction . net - sorry!

**_Chapter 34  
_ ** **_James, Harry, Mickey and Sora_ ** ****

**_  
James’ POV  
  
_** It’s been months since Harry visited and I miss my son every day a little more. I knew this would happen because Harry is eleven and thus the ripe age for Hogwarts, but for the miss to be so strong that I don’t even want Hogwarts to exist, just so I can see my little boy is something I never expected.  
The Organization still visits us every day, Demyx and Marluxia tending to our garden outside and to any kind of germ or dust filling our house and Luxord reports to us what he discusses with the Goblins whenever he can. Remus too visits us whenever possible now that he knows of us and that relieves me.  
  
The first time Remus visited us after his meeting with Sirius, I couldn’t believe how easily the man broke down, apologized to me about not trusting in our friendship, how awful he feels over the thoughts he thought about Sirius for all these years and how badly he wants to get Sirius out of there.  
It had taken Lily and myself over half an hour to calm the man down and even then I had seen signs that Remus could still easily cave in and start crying again, but I don’t blame him seeing what he had been led to believe for over ten years. And neither do I blame him bringing Amelia Bones to us.  
  
It had been just last week, after she had made an enormous discovery about Dolorus Umbridge and Sirius and I still wish I wasn’t just some portrait as I would have cursed her right out of England and maybe even Europe, had I still been alive; a thought that Lily and my parents shared with me.  
The fact that that woman send my best friend to Azkaban without any form of a trial and even cursed him with the Black-Crouch feud still makes my mind reel, but Crouch had been more than willing to lift this curse and Amelia had assured me that Sirius would be living the life of a free man by Christmas.  
I still don’t like that Sirius won’t instantly get to see Harry as Harry getting a godfather for Christmas would be a brilliant gift, but Amelia had convinced me that Sirius first had to heal as he had been imprisoned shortly after our death and that his long stay in Azkaban could make him compare Harry with me.  
  
Not wanting for my best friend to see me in my own son, as I know Sirius can drive thoughts like that to the max, I had agreed with the woman and we had set the agreement that if Sirius could have a normal conversation with me and feel guiltless over what happened, that he could then meet his godson.  
I still, of course, praise myself on having let Sirius magically adopt Harry and had told the Organization of this, causing for Luxord to disappear seconds after I had told him and he had apparently had a meeting with the Organization, where they had agreed that Sirius would be their new #XIV, number 14.  
  
I sigh as dad and I had agreed that we would request of Luxord to move our portrait from Godric’s Hollow to the Organization’s Stronghold, but then the blond haired man enters through a Corridor of Darkness, instead of taking the secret passageway in the wall like he always does.  
Wondering why he does this as it’s actually Halloween, I feverishly ask: “Is something wrong, Luxord? Did something happen to Harry?” The man shakes his head and says: “Nothing terrible. He – he just closed another Keyhole.” This still worries me and Lily asks with a slightly high voice:  
  
“Is he – is he alright?” Luxord nods, his head down in contemplation as he says: “He had Cedric with him and Aladdin came to help him again. He also got a new Keyblade and used one of the most powerful Fire Element attacks there are flawlessly.” This makes pride swell up inside me and mum asks:  
“But then – what troubles you?” The man sighs and says: “We – we think Axel merged with Harry when he died.” I shake my head in pure shock and Lily asks: “You think WHAT?” The magic of the portrait apparently not strong enough to control her temper as she shouts as loudly as she did when human.  
  
Luxord cringes, as does my dad, and she asks: “Why do you think that?” And the man answers: “Harry says he saw Axel and Axel’s human form, Lea, when he cast that Fire spell to repel a Heartless. We think that Lea merged his heart with that of Harry when he lost his heart and that Axel followed.”  
“So now my son houses a Nobody and the heart of his original self?” I ask, white as a sheet and Luxord nods as I spat: “Then take us off this wall and get us to your Stronghold right this instant. And don’t you dare not let Harry come right next weekend! This has to be analyzed as fast as possible!”  
  
The blonde nods and softly, carefully, pulls our painting off the wall before creating another corridor of Darkness and carrying the portrait through. But the room on the other side of the Corridor was something we never expected – and definitely not as white and light colored as we had thought it to be.  
Still the Time Nobody hangs us above a small bed and I realize that we’re in my son’s room. Smiling at Luxord gratefully, the man smiles back and nods before he says: “I’ll confer with Xemnas and then with Dumbledore. You will have your son with you this weekend.” I thank him with a nod and he leaves.  
  
 ** _Luxord’s POV  
  
_** I knew telling James and the others about what happened could cause some problems, but that a woman like Lily can scream like that – I really hope Larxene will never find out about women having that high-pitched tones in their voices. In the mean time do I search our stronghold for our leader.  
Finding Xemnas in his own room, only three doors away from Harry’s I press the number of my own position inside the Organization into the bell-program installed next to the door and Xemnas says: “Come in, Gambler of Fate.” And the door opens to allow me entrance, closing swiftly behind me.  
I make a short bow with my head as indication that this is a serious meeting and say: “James and the others know of the attack and our suspicions of the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Child of All. They wish to meet with Harry this weekend.” The man nods, sitting in his desk chair and he says:  
  
“Then they will. We swore we would not part our son from his birth parents when we discovered their connection to this realm and I do not intend to break that vow. Meet with Dumbledore and Sprout and see to it.” I bow again and he asks: “How was your last meeting with the Goblins?”  
And I cringe as the Goblins were actually quite vicious when they heard that Sirius was about to be freed as they had apparently wanted for Harry to prove himself worthy to their eyes as Blood Heir to the House of Black – something they called a Black Tradition, but that I had a feeling Sirius would detest greatly.  
It had taken me 3 long hours of discussion and every last bit of my patience and my serene knowledge that there is more to this world than traditions and my meetings between Goblins and my family to convince the Goblin that – as his father – I had first right to this decision and not the House of Black.  
I take a deep breath and report this to my Superior, Xemnas’ face only twitching once when I mention the amount of time it took me and he says: “I will be sure to confer about this with Lord Black when possible. He is our # XIII, after all, even if he and the Goblins are still unaware of this.”  
  
Agreeing with my Superior, I walk out of his room and out to the backyard, before summoning my 3rd Corridor of Darkness and stepping through to Dumbledore’s office, the man not at all shocked at my appearance and he says: “I feel curious to your form of magic each time I see that Corridor.”  
I smile at him and say: “I have moved Lily and James Potter’s portrait from Godric’s Hollow to Harry’s room in the Stronghold and have informed them of what happened a few hours ago. They wish to meet with Harry this weekend. I assume that you can agree with this arrangement, Headmaster?”  
The man nods and says: “I have always wished for Harry to have known his parents, even if I do not wish to know how Lily would have reacted to the Troll.” This makes me cringe and I say: “She knows not of the Troll, only of the Keyhole and the – situation – with Lea and our Flurry of Dancing Flames.”  
  
The man nods and says: “Still, Lily’s reaction to this cannot have been a pleasure to witness, no matter what she does and does not know. Do you intend to tell her of the Troll as well? I do not believe – if I know Lily as well as I’d like to think – that she will be happy hearing of it from her son.”  
This really makes me cringe as her reaction to Axel and Lea being part of her son alone was enough to make me wish to be far away from women from now on and I say: “I will meet with her at earliest convenience. Please inform Harry’s classmates of his trip this weekend, he will be able to travel by himself.”  
The man looks intrigued and asks: “Have you taught him this magic?” I smile and say: “We have, I am sure he will be willing to show it to you when you tell him he can meet his parents this weekend.” The man nods and I nod back, before rising from my chair and calling for my final Corridor To Darkness.  
  
Using it to get back to Harry’s room, I walk up to the portrait again and say: “James, Lily, there is one other thing you need to know. The cause of the Keyhole appearing.” The two parents, along with James’ own parents, look at me with great worry and, hating to hurt them more, do I say:  
“It was a Troll.” The eyes of all people in the painting widen and Charles asks: “But – but – how could a Troll enter the castle?” I hate myself as Harry had told me his suspicions and I say: “We suspect for someone to have let it in on purpose, thus causing for the Keyhole to have appeared.”  
The man looks shocked and I say: “Keyholes usually appear when acts of Darkness are caused near someone as Light as a Keyblade Wielder and that makes us believe that, if Harry had not been a Keyblade Wielder, it would not have caused for the Heartless to have attacked alongside the Troll.”  
  
Charles nods and Dorea asks: “Do you have any suspects?” I nod and say: “Harry has one, but we’re not entirely sure. Xemnas has send another Dusk to Hogwarts, this one to keep an eye on our suspect. We sincerely hope we will catch him before his acts cause for another Keyhole to appear.”  
“And you won’t punish Harry for risking his life like that?” Lily asks, shocked and furious and I sigh as this is something I have deeply discussed with my fellow Organization members and I say: “We all dearly wish to, but until there are more Keyblade Wielders in this world, will it be wrong of us to do so.  
Yes, we will punish Harry, to let him again understand that his heroism worries us, but we will not go as harsh on him as we would have had there been more Wielders in this world. Had Sora and the others been capable of coming to this world and dealing with the Heartless themselves, we truly would have.  
  
But Harry is the only Keyblade Wielder we have and thus the only one who can act fast enough inside Hogwarts to exterminate the Heartless. But don’t worry, Lily, we heard that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Job is cursed and have therefore decided to take the position ourselves next year.”  
This makes them all tilt their heads and Dorea asks: “That makes no sense. If you know it’s cursed, why take it?” And I answer: “Because we are with enough that if the Curse takes one of us from the position, the next can take his or her place. And with our powers will the curse have less chance of hurting us.”  
This makes the four of them smile and I say: “So you see, until we have our position there and can fight the Heartless ourselves, do we have to keep the punishment of Harry low enough that he understands how his actions worry us, but not as high as it would have been had there been more Wielders.”  
The four of them nod and Lily asks: “How will he be punished?” And I laugh as I say: “He will be grounded in my room for the weekend. We were planning his own, but now that you’re here, that would just nullify the effects.” And the four in the painting laugh with me, agreeing wholeheartedly.  
  
 ** _Harry’s POV  
  
_** After having dealt with the Troll and the Heartless – and the Keyhole – have I returned to the Common room like Cedric ordered and after having informed Professor Sprout of what happened and how Cedric and I were helped – under the magic of a Silencing Spell – do I retreat to my rooms.  
There I send the Dusk away to my parents, requesting for Luxord to come at once as I really need to tell him of what happened – even if I know that the Organization has already picked up on it thanks to the mental connection it has to the Dusk. And indeed, as Luxord arrives, do I see by his face that he knows.  
I then quickly tell him everything – and with everything I mean more than I told Professor Sprout as I tell him of Professor Quirrell fainting forwards and of Axel and the other person who had apparently risen out of me when I had summoned the Hidden Dragon – a Keyblade I proudly show Daddy Luxord.  
  
The man had smiled at this, but I could tell by his eyes that he is very worried for me and remember the meeting we had held after I had first defeated Heartless at Hogwarts, a meeting where I had to agree that I would be punished for fighting the Heartless, if only to allow my parents to prove their love and worry.  
Having hated it before, I know Daddy Luxord will be lenient as the Organization had agreed that the punishment shouldn’t be too hard as I am the only one here capable of taking out the Heartless. And indeed, as the man leaves, does he say: “You’ll be grounded next time you come home, one weekend.”  
I nod and accept as the man hugs me tightly before leaving through the Corridor of Darkness. I then lie down on my bed and feel glad that I have a room of my own as Weasley would have surely come to bother me again by now, especially about how he could have _helped_ me beat that Troll.  
  
Still, the large and foul beast is the last thing that is on my mind as I just can’t get that strange look on the other man’s face out of my head, the one he send me before disappearing with – what I now know for sure – was Axel and while I wonder how those two were able to reach me, do I stay lying down.  
The rest of that hour, do I lie on my bed, my legs up and one crossed at the knee of my other leg and my hands behind my head as I stare at the canopy above me, one Daddy Demyx had been willing to decorate with musical stars above me, stars that let out soft tunes if I tapped them with my Keyblade.  
Looking at these stars – as Professor Sprout had been ever so intrigued by them and had complimented me on letting my parents help me decorate my room – I again summon the Hidden Dragon and look at it, wondering if Axel could perhaps be trapped inside this very weapon of mine.  
Tilting and twisting the handle to look at my reflection from several angles, I try to see if it changes into the red hair and strong green eyes of Axel, but when it does change, does my breath leave me as it’s not Axel that looks at me, but the other person – the one without the facial accessories.  
  
Jumping up from my bed in shock and calling the Hidden Dragon back into myself with a swift move, do I sit up, this time with my arms lying limply on my knees and my back arched as I think: “Who is that guy? And why does he keep showing up with those strange emotions shown in his eyes?”  
Then a knock is heard and I mutter: “Come in.” Barely hard enough that I hear it myself. But apparently had the one knocking been expecting this as Cedric enters the room and asks: “Are you alright? You’re usually asleep by now.” I sigh and say: “I – I’m confused, Cedric. Really confused.”  
  
The lad nods and sits next to me as he asks: “About those people that came to be when you summoned the Hidden Dragon, right?” I shrug my shoulders and say: “Not fully. I slightly understand Axel, he and I are part of the Organization. It’s the other guy that appeared that confuses me.”  
I then look at my best friend and surrogate brother and ask: “Why was he looking at me like that? It was almost like how my parents look at me – but different.” Cedric sighs and says: “Harry, I don’t expect you to understand that look just yet. You will when you’re older. Thirteen, maybe fourteen.”  
I nod, while wondering what could be different about me in two to three years and I ask: “Do you really think they’re in me? That they’re trapped inside of me?” Cedric now has thin lips and says: “When it comes to that, Harry, do I really have no idea. I – I never saw anything like this happening, so –.”  
  
I hold up a hand and say: “It’s okay, Cedric, I wasn’t really expecting an answer, even my own parents don’t seem to understand and I told them more than I told Professor Sprout.” The blonde haired boy smiles and says: “Yeah, I noticed that. Care to tell me why you did that exactly, Harry?”  
I sigh and say: “Because I don’t want her distrusting her own colleague.” Cedric looks at me confused as I lean back on my hands, that are on the bed behind me and I turn my head to him as I say: “Cedric, people fall backwards when they faint. It’s to help their spine protect their organs from any possible damage.”  
The boy looks shocked and I say: “But Professor Quirrell fell forward and that just doesn’t make sense. And I don’t want to think of him as the person to have led the Troll into the Castle – and with that act of Darkness open the Keyhole – but what other option is there for me to look at?”  
  
And Cedric asks: “How about the option of just dropping all of this?” But I shake my head and say: “If Quirrell is really evil enough to call forth a Keyhole, one strong enough to let that Armored Heartless through, then I need to find out why, so I can stop him and keep other Keyholes from opening up.  
It’s the only way I can protect the students from other Heartless attacks. And I know what you’re thinking, Cedric, but until there are more Keyblade Wielders here, am I the only one capable of handling them and is the source of their existence, the one calling forth the Keyholes, my problem to deal with.”  
Cedric sighs and says: “Just always make sure either a teacher, your parents or I myself are close by, alright? So we can help you in defence while you go offence on those Heartless.” I nod, knowing full well I am far from ready to face Heartless on my own and tell Cedric this, making my friend smile in relief.  
  
 ** _1 st of November 1991  
  
_**Ronald Weasley is a right pain in the behind and has been even worse since the incident. All day has the obnoxious Ginger been trying to approach me, telling me he read up on Trolls and how I could have best distracted him and how it had been clever of me to hit him in the head and other useless comments.  
By now I am ready to use both my Keyblades on the arrogant idiot, if only to shut him up for two seconds and then my prayers are heard as just before Transfigurations, Professor Sprout takes me aside and says: “Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you about the incident of last night.”  
I nod and then press my lips together, if only not to scream in pure blazing fury as Weasley slaps me on the shoulder and says: “Don’t worry, Harry, it’s probably just to award you some points for your swift rescue of me and the others. Of course, Longbottom and I had the situation handled.”  
  
And I growl: “Arguing with the girl you were trying to get to safety is not handling a lethal situation, Weasel.” And the boy steps back as the fire I have felt blazing in me since the incident seems to come through in my voice and I send him a glare that would make Snape feel proud before storming off.  
Raging through the castle, I head straight for the Entrance Courtyard and feel relieved to find it deserted as I summon my Keyblade and perform a few more Flame Falls, if only to cool off steam and not be disrespectful to the Headmaster due to my anger. Then the Dusk arrives and bows to me.  
Feeling relieved to have a training partner here on the grounds, I switch from two Keyblades to one and with the Sign of Innocence held tightly in my raging fist, do I charge at the creature, the being fighting back and making moves that unpredictably force me to either dodge or block swiftly.  
  
Finally, ten minutes later, am I cooled down and I whisper: “Thank you, my friend, return to your duty.” And while panting, my anger and adrenaline now gone and my body sweaty with exercise and the strain emotions can put on me, do I see it bowing to me again before swiftly floating off to outside the Courtyard.  
I smile at its retreating back and then hear a calm voice ask: “Anything troubling you, my boy?” And I see Dumbledore standing in front of his own staircase, his eyes blazing with a twinkle of interest and a serene smile on his face that proves to me that he doesn’t at all feel insulted that I let him wait.  
Feeling bad for the situation nonetheless, I bow and say: “My apologies to keep you waiting, Headmaster. It’s just that Weasley Junior has grown even more insufferable than when I last confronted him. He still holds onto my role as Hero and still believes himself to be my only friend in this school.”  
  
The man sighs and says: “I can understand how that would drive anyone with your passion for friends and patience to fighting like you just did. I will make sure to meet with Arthur so he can meet with his son and discuss this situation. Now, would you mind following me to my office, Harry?”  
I shake my head and calmly follow the man up the moving staircase, through his door and onto his desk where he motions me to a very comfortable looking chair in which I happily sink before he says: “Harry, dear boy, your parents wish to have you home this weekend and I have agreed on this.”  
This makes me smile, even if I know that I will be grounded for the weekend and consider that a blessing as it will allow me to meditate with Daddy Xaldin and Daddy Luxord and to again find new patience to hold onto while dealing with that arrogant Weasel. Deciding not to think of it, do I simply nod.  
  
The man nods back, his eyes showing me he is quite well aware of my thought process and he says: “Rest assured that I will discuss the possibility of Mr. Weasley being re-sorted with Arthur as the only reason he ended up in Hufflepuff is now quite invalid – seeing the recent _death_ of the Boy-Who-Lived.”  
This makes me snicker and he says: “Now onto another small matter I wished to discuss with you. I would like to have a closer look at those portals you and your family use to travel with. Corridors of Darkness I believe you call it?” I nod, having wondered who would first speak of it and snicker at this thought.  
Dumbledore looks at me curiously, but I shake my head and using a bit of concentration and a strong focus on the magic given to me by my family, do I summon a dark and strong Corridor of Darkness, making sure it leads to a few inches from where it appears and with that creating one a little further away.  
  
Dumbledore makes an _aah_ sound and says: “So if you summon one, you instantly summon another one at the point where you want to transport to. How ingenious, how ingenious indeed.” I smile at this and then make a waving motion for the man to inspect the Corridor a little closer if he wishes to do so.  
The man bows his head in gratitude and then, strangely enough, does he walk to the corridor very carefully – almost warily – and I wonder what it is about my magic that makes the man look so serious as he tentatively reaches a hand out to the portal closest to me, his wand firmly in his other hand.  
  
 ** _Dumbledore’s POV  
  
_** Ever since I first saw these Corridors of Darkness have I feared that their existence would affect Harry and would drive him down the same path Tom followed. Therefore I am extremely cautious as Harry allows me a close inspection of the Corridor – as I myself almost walked that same path.  
Fearing that the magic of the Corridor will influence my past in such a way that it will make me make the same mistake, I have my wand in one hand as I tentatively reach my other one out, letting my magic out slowly to touch the magic of the Corridor – as a first test of its actual magical origin.  
  
Strangely enough do I not feel anything that makes me remember the terrible things I once did and I call my magic back as the magic of the Corridor feels warm and inviting and I ask: “Harry, have you ever noticed any possible enchantments being attached to your Corridors of Darkness?”  
Harry shakes his head and says: “The Corridors are in balance with Light and Dark Magic. The Dark magic of a path you travel to get to a destination and the fact you have to leave to get something else – and the light of getting somewhere you know you will be happy to get to – else you wouldn’t go.”  
This makes me smile as I now understand why the Corridor looks so intimidating and then Harry rises from his chair and says: “Come on, I’ll show you the inside. You’ll be shocked for sure. I know I was.” This makes me smile at the still slightly innocent and adventurous child and I take his hand.  
He then carefully leads me into the corridor and for a very short second does the Corridor seem to surround me, but then like a warm flame or the campfires my father used to put up in our garden back when Aberforth and I were still little kids. Then light colors blind me and I look around.  
  
Light blues, purples, pinks and yellow colors are everywhere and the white signs of the Organization swirl around us from the floor to the oval shaped walls, up the ceilings and then back down the walls back to the floor, only for the entire process to repeat itself over and over again in a never ending swirl.  
Feeling amazed at the incredible insides of the Corridor, I step around on my axe as I try to take in as much as I can and know I will be using this memory – this memory of this very serene place – to keep my focus and to keep myself calm if a situation like last night were ever to occur again.  
  
“Told you it was a good balance.” Harry then says, lying down on the exact midst of the Corridor, his hands behind his head, but suddenly I notice that there is no smile on his face as I had expected and he says: “Just too bad that – that this –.” And he sighs with his eyes closed in deep pain.  
Wondering what could be troubling the poor child, do I sit down near him and he says: “This is where Axel died. In a Corridor quite like this one. He fought thousands of Dusks together with Sora, Donald and Goofy and had to put his entire being in a single attack to save their lives. It took his, though.”  
This hurts me deep and I ask: “And you remember this every time you make such a Corridor?” Harry nods and says: “But that is exactly why I use them. To prove that, through these Corridors, Axel still lives on, that his journey is far from over.” And with that I smile in pride at the lad.  
  
A few minutes later Harry sits back up and says: “We best get back to your office. I need to get back to class and you need to contact Mr. Weasley.” I nod and we leave the Corridor from the other side, me going back to sit behind my desk and Harry walking straight for my office door after closing the Corridor.  
Then, at the door, does he stop and does he turn to me as he says: “Headmaster, would you ever need it, you can always call me to summon the Corridor again. It would be my pleasure to help you keep your cool.” And while I am amazed that the boy picked up on this, do I smile at him in proud gratitude.  
  
 ** _Mickey’s POV  
  
_** It’s been a week since Aladdin told me that Lexaeus, a member of Organization XIII, was alive and with Harry and I feel confused as to why the Nobody would help a Keyblade Wielder and Aladdin fight the Heartless, as the chance for a Second Kingdom Hearts just can’t be the reason.  
Then suddenly Aladdin runs into my office and says: “Mickey, it happened again. I visited Jasmine because she worried for me and saw an Armor Heartless go through another Keyhole. I followed it and fought with Harry again to defeat it. Only, when he defeated it – something happened.”  
I look at him intrigued, while my writing hand is furiously writing this down in my journal, Jiminy helping me make sure I can still read it after this and Aladdin says: “There was also another creature there – a – a Mountain Troll, I believe they called it – and another boy named Cecile – no, Cedric.”  
  
I nod at this, glad to have more knowledge on Harry’s life outside of him being a Keyblade Wielder and while worried over what a Mountain Troll could look like, do I listen as Aladdin says: “He also told me that he had learned many of the Elements, but not Fire, because that member was – dead, I think.”  
This shocks me as it proves there are more members of Organization XIII than just Lexaeus and I say: “I take it you mean Axel? Continue, please.” Aladdin nods and says: “Right, so we were fighting the two creatures – Cedric mostly fighting the Troll – and Harry had told me he couldn’t use Fire Magic.  
He then told me of how he had sworn not to try the Element without his parents around –.” But here I stop him and say: “Wow, wow, wait a minute. His parents?” Aladdin nods and says: “Yeah, Lexaeus and the other guys. They really seem to love the little guy and they obviously taught him well.”  
  
Shocked at this new turn of events, I think: “Could it be that – when they passed away – the Organization was reborn with Hearts in Harry’s world? That they now really understand love and the Emotions of Light? But then – who were those people leading Sora and Riku into those traps? Were they – replicas?”  
Deciding to discuss this with Sora and Riku at a later time, do I listen as Aladdin says: “But then, just when I was able to get that Armor back on its back, did I tell Harry he had to use the fire power and instantly – as if his own Keyblade believed he was ready – did he summon the Hidden Dragon.  
I – I have never seen anyone so happy and then so focused so quickly afterwards. He gathered all of his power – or – or so it looked and there he went, shooting off one of the most powerful fire attacks I had ever seen. It destroyed that Armor Heartless with a single blow.” To this I can’t help but ask:  
  
“And the heart? Was it taken?” Aladdin looks confused, but shakes his head and says: “No, it – I think it just went back to Agrabah.” I nod in relief and he says: “But that’s not what has me this pumped, Mickey. You have to hear this.” This worries and excites me and I quickly check my journal.  
 _“You have to hear this.” Aladdin says_ does it read and I smile as I listen as Aladdin says: “The spot where the Heartless lay when it was beaten, it was scorched, of course, but – from the ashes. Cedric, Harry and I saw these two souls appearing. And Harry thinks one of them was someone named Axel.”  
This shocks the pen right out of my hand and I ask: “Axel? Are you sure?” Aladdin nods and says: “Yeah, big guy, red hair, green eyes and strange markings under his eyes. The other guy looked exactly alike, he just didn’t have the markings, his eyes had a little stronger color and he seemed – I’m not quite sure.”  
  
This really bedazzles me as it sounds as if part of Lea is still with Axel and that Axel is actually now part of Harry and wondering how my new friend will react to this, do I ask: “What did he seem like, Aladdin?” Wanting to know everything I can so I can use this info for when I meet Harry again.  
Aladdin shrugs and as he walks back out of my office, now finally relaxed as he had seemed in a real hurry when he had burst in, does he close the doors to my office and say: “I don’t know, maybe as if he had a crush on Harry or something.” And my pen drops again as the door closes behind him.  
  
 **** _Sora’s POV_  
  
To hear what Mickey had to tell us is beyond anything I have ever heard, even when Riku told me I had a Nobody and that he had been part of Organization XIII. The fact that there is still part of the first Organization left on this new world somewhere is one thing, but to have part of Lea living there?  
Lea himself had also been present when Mickey had told us this as he had called us all to Master Yen Sid’s office to get us up to date with what Aladdin had told him and it had – just like last time – left us absolutely speechless, especially Lea, who still seems shocked at what we just heard.  
A part of him – and perhaps even his Nobody – have merged with the soul of a person only Mickey knows and while I can’t even begin to understand how the two could have connected, does it still make me look at Riku as Mickey tells us of how he heard that a part of Lea might have a crush on this unknown boy.  
I do, of course, wonder if Lea would also fall for this boy would he fully meet him, but while I wonder this, can I not help but wish that Riku and I were back on that bay, back in the Dark Meridan, before Kairi’s letter brought us back to Destiny Island and a life we had long since left behind.  
  
Riku and I had both thought that our return to home would be our greatest reward to a two year long set of journeys, but none of that had been true. Life in Destiny Islands had bored us to death, had forced us to change who we had become from our journeys, had made us fake personalities around our friends.  
The lives of Selphie, Wakka and Tidus no longer really matter to us, other than that they stay in the Light and that they aren’t again swallowed by the Darkness, but the fact that Wakka didn’t have his favorite volleyball for 3 days or that Selphie bought new, highly expensive shoes – seemed dull and boring.  
It had proven, without a doubt, that all our friends had lived and moved on after we had returned the worlds from Ansem’s control, but for our lives – which we had enjoyed so much growing up – to have become such a drag and a pain to live through every day after returning had been a real shocker to me.  
  
Riku had apparently dealt with it in only a few days as we had met three days after our return, Riku confirming his adaption back to normal life with the question: “Nothing’s changed, huh?” And while I had answered in a very light tone, had we both known that this actually frustrated us.  
Since then had we met on the Play Island in secret, sparring and sometimes even using our Elemental abilities to fight. Other times we had shown Wakka and Tidus some of our time-occupation – as Wakka called it – but had used wooden swords and had held back amazingly, so as not to scare off our friends.  
It had irritated us time and time again and we had – sneakily – stormed off every time we did this, not showing Wakka or Tidus our agitation, but I know that Tidus is slightly suspicious as I haven’t sparred with him once since I got back – not all that weird, seeing I will have to hold back almost 90% if I do fight him.  
  
Kairi had been the one to pull me and Riku out of our sluggishly boring routine of school, friends we no longer could connect with and secret sparring with a letter written by King Mickey, but even after Master Xehanort had shown his real plans, had the girl insisted that we pretended not to have changed.  
It still irritates and agitates me and I feel glad of the kidnap of Riku as Wakka had finally seen just a sliver of what is hidden under my cloak of self-concealment and had seen the power I have gained over the many years of travel – just before I had transported myself to the Organization and dealt with them.  
  
Now a year and a half later, Riku and I are pretty much outcasts in school, but I know it agitates everyone else with how little we care for this – which I still consider pretty good payback with how agitated regular life made us for all those months in between our return from our second adventure and our last.  
Still Kairi is not happy with me, even if she had been growing more and more into her female self lately and I just know – call it a teenage instinct – that she is now trying to get my attention as we are old enough that people will expect for us to start dating – or at least do so in the next few years.  
Still I again have to disappoint her, because while Riku had been kidding with me when he was younger and had thrown me a Paopu fruit to share with Kairi, had it been Riku I had grown to adore, admire and – dare I say it – crush on since our adventure with him being kidnapped by the Organization.  
The way my heart had beaten in pure rage and the way it had made me feel to have Riku back in Destiny Islands after I had destroyed the members of the Organization by forcing them to submit to the bodies of my new friends had been something I had been solely focusing on ever since – mostly out of curiosity.  
  
Still, while I wonder how half of Lea and half of Axel can be with this Harry person, while the other half of Lea is here with me and the other half of Axel is in Twilight Town with Roxas and their new friends – can I only stare in admiration at how Riku is growing out into a true adult male.  
The teenage body alone is to drool for and I know that if we continue to stay outcasts when we are older, it will cause for the students of our new High-school to think that we sleep together or something and while I still think that a disgusting idea, can I not help but want to be close with the boy in question.  
I then shake my head and ask the question that bothers me: “But how can Axel be in Twilight Town and Lea be here, when they’re also part of Harry?” Mickey sighs and says: “I don’t know, but I think it might be some kind of magic that is part of that world as Harry seems to be going to a Magic School there.”  
  
This makes me nod and I ask: “So you think some kind of magic of that world linked itself to this one when it merged part of Axel and Lea’s soul to Harry? Why would that magic do such a thing?” Mickey shakes his head again and then Master Yen Sid hums and we all turn to him as he says:  
“Something I am sure you can all find out once we have everyone assembled and have taken note of the situation Harry is in right now. If we are sure the Organization won’t harm us or Harry, will we know for sure we can safely question him on this. Then we can hopefully get to the bottom of this all.”  
We all nod at this and Donald and Goofy salute the man as Donald says: “Master Yen Sid, we will instantly leave for our next destination.” And Goofy, who drops the salute in sync with Donald, says: “We won’t let you down, Sir.” Master Yen Sid nods and my two best friends leave instantly.  
  
I then look at Riku and just by looking into his crystal blue eyes do I know he is as worried for the little guy as I am. And still, strangely enough, does the idea of going to that world excite me more than the idea of going home when I woke in Twilight Town and realized Riku was out of the Realm of Darkness.  
Wondering how this could be possible, I hear Riku says: “Who knows, maybe with this magic connected to that world, Sora and I can get a decent work-out again. We haven’t had one in a year and a half.” And instantly I realize that Riku might be onto something and smile at who is quickly growing to be my first crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that - concerning the whole KH timeline, it's what is written here in this chapter that is correct. The info of the timeframe in - say - Demyx and the Underworld, is still faulty, but I just don't feel like editing that, at least not yet. I might later, but this is the right timeline. It has been a year and a half since KH 3 - I don't know how that ends either, I just gave it my own little twist - and not a day, week, month or year longer. So if there is any other info in Demyx and the Underworld, just ignore it, this is the right timeframe info.


	35. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something about last chapter. I know we made it look as if Dumbledore has never entered the Corridor of Darkness, but it's more that he doesn't really remember what he saw when he went to give Harry his letter, he was more worried about everything else, like the gigantic hall with fourteen REALLY high chairs and whatnot.

**_Chapter 35  
_ ** **_The weekend_ **

**_  
_****_Lea’s POV  
  
_** Yesterday Mickey told us that some magic from a world we never knew about had split my soul in half and had allowed for part of it – and for part of my Nobody’s soul – to be transported to a boy named Harry, someone only Mickey actually knows, which makes no sense to me.  
What’s even worse is that, while this kid fights the Heartless, has a Keyblade and closes Keyholes to keep Heartless from getting to his world, that the boy is being raised by people that were once willing to lie and deceit me, Roxas and everyone else just to have us turned into Half-Xehanorts.  
I shake my head at this and think: “I need more information, I need to know why part of me became attached to that boy? I need to be sure it’s not because I was once part of their disgusting group.” And with that I return to the room Master Yen Sid gave me four years ago when I first gained the Keyblade.  
  
Sitting down on the soft red floor with a circular pattern of soft orange circular lines sown into the pattern, do I focus on connecting my Fire Magic and my Chackrams, given to me by Axel, with the abilities and weapons of what once were my Nobody’s work and living partners in crime.  
Feeling the connection, I suddenly feel myself connected to something much stronger and realize that I have made a connection with the other half of my own soul. Opening my eyes, I swiftly allow for the Darkness to surround me and – with help of my Corridor – do I transport myself to that soul.  
Staying just far enough away from it that I land outside a simple looking house, my lips thin as I feel the magic of Zexion’s Lexicon and think: “Innocent on the outside, but what lurks on the inside?” And I slowly move myself closer until I am hiding on my tiptoes under the window of where I sense my soul.  
  
Moving my head up far enough to sneak a glance into the room, I see only a simple bed, the Organization’s symbol on the headboard and a lot of bookcases and other cases holding cards, making me know that I am just outside the room of the Gambler of Fate, # X of Organization XIII, Luxord.  
Then I see a form with long black robe with silver zipper and strings lying on the bed, but for some reason do I get the feeling that this is not Luxord and then realize why as the body is much too small to be the man. Realizing that I’ve found the person that holds my soul, I try to get a closer look.  
Unfortunately is the boy hiding his only recognizable features with a simple book that is called _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ , but I can see something made of thin wood that I can only guess is tucked behind his ear as the tip of it sticks out just above the top cover of the book.  
  
Then the door on the other side of the room opens and the boy lets the book drop, his features becoming visible and my eyes widen as my breath is taken away just by looking at him. Long black hair, each strand almost recognizably different from the other with strands of silver and blonde hidden inside the black.  
The boy has a slightly round face, but not round enough to be called chubby and not shallow enough to be called thin and his entire face is slightly oval-shaped, especially his ears. His eyes are the most amazing color of emerald I have ever seen and the rings of orange and cyan only add to the color.  
All in all, I can only imagine how amazing the other half of my soul feels to be connected to this amazing piece of beauty and I think: “Why? Why does he have to be eleven? Why not older?” But then I realize what I’m thinking and I focus back on the conversation on the other side of the window.  
  
 ** _Luxord’s POV  
  
_** I know Harry really wants to go back to his own room and spend time with his parents, but the boy loves us enough to understand his punishment and even deals with it with more responsibility than I would have expected of someone his age, something that makes Xemnas and me very proud.  
Deciding that – because he can’t go out of the room doesn’t mean I can’t go into the room – do I gently knock on the door in my pattern and do I enter my room after, Harry not responding and me finding out when I see him lost in _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ while lying on my bed.  
  
Shaking my head at him as he really shouldn’t be trying to study while grounded, but should be mocking and pouting while sitting cross-legged on my bed like any other teen, do I say: “You really spend too much time with me and Vexen, little one. You’ve become too studious for your own good.”  
Harry laughs at this as he lies the book down and says: “That is what I wanted you to think.” And he shows me how he has hidden his favorite story book – The Lion King – inside the cover of his study book. Shocked at the trick he pulled on me, do I laugh and say: “Your Uncle Moony taught you well.”  
  
Harry smiles at this and he says: “He’s willing to give me one hour of teaching what is and what is not a prank before I go back to Hogwarts on Monday.” This makes me smile as I am very glad that – now that Madame Bones has Sirius’ case under her hands – Remus can again spend time with Harry.  
I know that it had really hurt the boy that the man had been unable to see him off, even if Remus has in return sworn to come to pick him up and see him off for every next ride from and to Hogwarts there will be and know that the man is already trying to make up for his missed chance 2 months ago.  
This is mostly done by the man sending Harry letters with small stories about his parents and with stories of what Remus had discussed when meeting his parents in Godric’s Hollow and I know that Harry still has each and every letter as he had told me this upon coming home, making me swear not to tell on.  
  
I shake my head at this, but feel glad at it at the same time as it proves that, even with all that fighting and everything else, Harry is still a normal growing teenager that is growing into a normal dislike for showing his emotions to those older than him like his parents and friends of his parents.  
Still not really understanding why this is, not even after experiencing it myself, do I decide that it’s just one of those things that make us human and while it was one of the reasons for me to accept giving up my heart and becoming who I am today, do I also decide not to let it influence me anymore.  
  
I sit myself down with my son and ask: “How’ve you been since the attack? Feeling okay? Healing going okay?” And then Harry makes me laugh yet again as he asks: “Did mum ask you to check on me? You never ask me those kind of questions.” I laugh at him and say: “Guilty as charged.”  
Making the teen laugh himself, which is something my team and I take great pleasure in every time we hear it and Harry says: “The Troll and Heartless didn’t come anywhere near me, Cedric and Aladdin made sure of that. There is, however, something that I just can’t understand, Daddy.”  
I look at him intrigued and he asks: “Remember what I told you about the souls of Axel and that other guy coming out of the Heartless and apparently out of me while I was preparing the attack?” I nod and then my son worries me and reminds me of the Prophesy I heard as he goes on and says:  
  
“Well, the soul of the other person, he – he was looking at me after I had slain the Heartless and – and I just don’t understand the look he send me. It was like how you guys look at me – but different.” This worries me greatly and I ask: “Have you explained this to anyone else before?”  
Harry nods and he says: “I explained it to Cedric, he said I would understand the look in two to three years. But what will be different about me in two to three years?” This makes me smile and I retort: “Harry, do you see yourself going out with someone as more than a friends yet, son?”  
Harry shakes his head and then looks shocked as he asks: “Did that – that person - does he –.” But then I lie my hand on his shoulder and say: “Let’s not worry about that. Let’s just worry over him being inside of you and whether or not anything in our Universe can help him out again, okay?  
Because getting him out, will get Axel out and getting Axel out will mean that you have an official Fire Elemental Tutor.” To which Harry replies: “Not to mention that our Organization will be one member closer to being complete again.” To this I nod and think: “May Roxas rest in peace, that poor lad.”  
  
 ** _Lea’s POV (Warning, very short)  
  
_** “The other half of my soul fell for that little boy on first sight? Is that why that other half of my soul was send here? Because he’s my Roxas?” I think bewildered after having listened to the conversation and then a shocked, light voice asks: “Axel?” Making me look to the side where I see Demyx standing.  
Shocked and feeling stupid for not keeping an eye on my surroundings while doing recon, I quickly focus on Mickey as the Blonde Sitar player asks: “Is it really you?” But then I find my focus and before the Melodious Nocturne can come any closer and see that I am not Axel, do I flee the scene.  
  
Arriving back at Mickey’s, who is apparently back at his castle, I take a deep breath and Mickey asks: “Lea, are you alright?” I nod and say: “I went to see why part of my soul went into the body of someone I don’t even know. The problem, Demyx now thinks that I’m Axel as he saw me.”  
This makes the Mouse cringe and he says: “Well, Christmas is only two months away and we plan to visit Harry then, so –.” I nod and say: “Just keep away until Christmas.” Mickey nods back and I leave, not showing how, internally, I find that the hardest task I have ever been given – seeing that amazing boy.  
  
 ** _Demyx’ POV  
  
_** I cannot believe that I just saw Axel hiding outside our Stronghold Home and wonder why he fled the scene when he realized that I had spotted him, but then remember the tales I was told about Axel having been called a traitor to our Cause and realize that the Flurry of Dancing Flames must still believe that.  
Hoping that I didn’t scare that brilliant Fighter off for good, I decide to keep my mouth shut as it doesn’t really explain how part of Axel can be inside of Harry – while the other half is apparently outside his window. Shaking my head at this, I decide to go back in as I’ve been practicing my techniques.  
  
Arriving inside Where Nothing Gathers, I say: “The water in the pool is such an amazing place for me to train, you know. Relaxing water, deep waves, calming currents. Everything a music artist like I need.” And I nod while saying this, trying to convince the others that nothing unusual happened.  
The others nod and Larxene grumbles: “Next time he’s grounded, he’s grounded to my room.” And I sigh as the woman has been opening every single conversation with that comment, proving how much of a mother lion she can actually be when it comes to Our Child of All.  
  
Of course I can’t exactly blame her as I had been hoping to give Harry some more music practice, but Our Superior had forbidden me from doing so as the punishment was not supposed to have any form of amusement inside it, while little Harry stayed inside Luxord’s room.  
I had hated this and had secretly helped Harry in such a way, I had proven to myself and to Harry that I am a valued member of the Organization as I had brought him his school books – with his favorite Disney books hidden inside the text books. Smiling at the little scheme, I try not to let anyone notice.  
  
But then Luxord comes back from checking on Harry and he asks: “Who exactly gave Harry his text books?” And my stomach clenches as I try not to look at the Superior, while Xigbar drawls: “Demyx, dude. Can’t guess as to why, but he insisted on it. Said it was good to add to the punishment.”  
“Yeah, and a good way to prove his worth as a member of our Organization, apparently.” Luxord drawls back and he holds up the Lion King, making me whiten as he says: “Harry showed me this hidden inside his _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. Clever place to hide it, I’ll give him that.”  
This makes a small proud smile appear on my face and then the Superior makes me sigh in relief as he says: “Every punishment deserves a compromise. And every punishment of our Child of All will be good training on our own abilities, both individual and the ones we share as a team and family.”  
Everyone nods at this and then Larxene suddenly shocks me and says: “Just don’t hide it so obviously next time, you prat. Now Harry has to go a whole day without his favorite book.” And I try to look repentant, while secretly smiling on the inside as I think: “Yeah, one of his many favorites.”  
  
 ** _Sunday 3 rd of November 1991  
_** ** _Harry’s POV  
  
_** I just don’t know what to think. Yesterday, before Daddy Luxord came and went, I was sure I had seen a hint of red hidden in the corner of my bedroom window, but after looking outside after the man had left, had I found nothing but Daddy Demyx leaving the garden, obviously done with his training.  
Wondering how that can be possible and knowing that it can’t have been Daddy Demyx as he has blonde hair and had agreed not to go near my window while I was being punished, I check the surroundings outside my window yet again, but other than a single bent twig, do I see absolutely nothing.  
  
Feeling confused and wondering if, because I am so deeply thinking about that look that other guy send me back then, I am now seeing him everywhere, I decide to keep working on my magical studies, if only to improve my chances for Fire Magic going well as I am heavily studying the Incendio spell.  
Having taken a few books from the Library about fire spells, fire enchantments and rituals that included certain forms of fire – from candles to fires under cauldrons – I am deeply examining everything I can learn about fire magic and how to best handle it – as the text proves this to be very difficult.  
  
According to every text I’ve read so far, fire is the most unpredictable element as it also needs the wind element, requiring oxygen to live and move and even to be used. Therefore it is of utmost importance that one using fire magic is in control of his or her breathing at all times or else things go terribly wrong.  
Not wanting things to go wrong when I start practicing with Axel, am I glad for the meditation lessons Daddy Xaldin and Luxord are putting me through as they will not only improve my hold on my patience while around Weasel, they will also help me with these pre-training exercises.  
Deciding to just start on them now – as I will be in Weasley’s presence again tomorrow, do I sit cross-legged in the center of my father’s room, my eyes closed and my hands twisted into each other at the fingers with the palm of my right hand facing down and the palm of my left handing facing up.  
  
Focusing on everything that has made me happy to go to Hogwarts so far, I try to banish Weasley out of all of these memories and while doing so, try not to let my breathing be affected by the anger and irritation I feel just at mentally seeing how he tries to control my actions again and again.  
Sinking deeper into my meditative stance, I suddenly feel those two presences yet again, the presence of the other person stronger than that of Axel and then, somehow, feel the other man wrap his mental arms around me as he whispers: “I’ll wait for you. Don’t stress yourself. He’s not worth it.”  
Before the arms disappear and I take a deep breath, trying not to think of him as he just confuses me and I know – thanks to Cedric and Daddy Luxord – that I am not yet ready to think of him like he does of me and instead of that, do I allow myself to sink back deeply into my meditation.  
  
 **** _Lea’s POV_  
  
Having returned to Radiant Garden, I wake up in the small house I was able to change into a 2-story apartment two years ago and get ready to start a new day, just when I feel the other half of my soul connect to Harry yet again. Closing my eyes in strain not to give in to the urge of uniting with the soul, I hear it say:  
“I’ll wait for you. Don’t stress yourself. He’s not worth it.” Before the presence becomes passive again, making me lose contact with him and with Harry, something I consider a blessing and a curse as I could almost feel the boy in my arms the way my other half was holding him.  
  
Moving further into my house and into my living room, I sit down on the dark brown couch with recliner function for my legs and while lying my head back, do I stay looking forward, making me look at my own ceiling as I think: “Who in Keyblade’s name could make Harry stressed like that?”  
And I hate yet again that I decided to keep away from Harry as it means I will probably wonder about that for the next two months. Then, like Axel taught me after coming back, do I sigh and think: “At least I can really get to know him once we get to his world. And then I can help him keep his cool.”  
This makes me smile softly, while I wonder why I’m really so easily excited over something like that, but just by meeting Harry yesterday, do I know that nothing and no one can ever become more important to me, not even the past five years that made me the Keyblade Wielder I am today.


	36. Hogwarts, Axel - and Lea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTERS ARE FLOWING AND MY FINGERS AND FLYING OVER THE KEYBOARD AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF IT! What I also love is Pokémon, especially the Masuda method! All you have to do is have two of the same Pokémon - like two Wartortles - but then one from your game and one from a game that is from - say - Spain, Japan, France or Germany - and BAM! within 140 eggs, you get a SHINY SQUIRTLE! AWESOME!   
> Now onto KH related things - WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO REVEAL THE RELEASE DATE FOR EITHER KH 3 OR KH 2.5 FINAL MIX! I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE FREAKING OCTOBER LAST YEAR! I LOVE KH 2 AND I WANT TO PLAY IT, FOR MERLIN SAKE! Ha, see what I did there? I added a little HP to KH, just like in this story, especially this chapter which will have a combo of HP - Hogwarts and its students - and KH - the organization and Lea.  
> Okay, enjoy,
> 
> Venquine1990  
> Co-Author: Nate the Werehog

**_Chapter 36  
_ ** **_Hogwarts, Axel and – Lea?_ **

**_  
_****_Monday 4 th of November 1991  
_** ** _Ron’s POV  
_**  
I still can’t believe Potter got to go out of the school during the school year – or that those prats he lives with think they should punish him for being a hero. Hating how the students seem to grow into the new policy and how the teachers apparently agree with Potter’s prats, do I grumble into the Great Hall.  
Granger has, since the incident, been the only one willing to talk to me because Longbottom had to go and tell everyone how Granger wouldn’t believe me on the Troll and that I was being a good team member and Hufflepuff by going out of my way to warn her and now everyone hates me.  
  
Not understanding why as it was my idea to go help that Know-it-All, do I try at least talking to my brothers, but Percy just constantly says: “Fighting is not convincing, Ronald.” Hurting me every time he uses my full name and sounding like mum enough it makes me hold back a shiver each time as well.  
The twins on the other hand just ignore my excuses – which are nothing but righteous – but that’s not the only thing that’s been bothering me. Ever since Granger came down on Potter about his mother’s behavior and what she did, have I been ever so curious about the Third Floor Corridor and what it’s hiding.  
Deciding that investigating the source behind Dumbledore’s stupid warning – really, who warns hormonal students that way? – is the best way to get in Harry’s good graces, something I only do for his money, do I pull myself out of my gloom and look out the Great Hall doors, ready for Potter to arrive.  
  
 ** _Hermione’s POV  
  
_** I can’t believe the idiocy Weasley is showing. I really thought he had some brain, but he just doesn’t see that he was only endangering me further with his bickering and that he should apologize to me for doing so. Still, the only one I’m angrier at than Weasley is Potter and with good reason.  
The boy has done so many wrong things I can barely believe he’s still in school. He constantly goes against the Headmaster’s orders, he tries to make students believe the lies about his fame, while he makes tons of money on it, and now he’s gone and went off home during the school year no less.  
  
Still, Weasley seems to have an idea to get to Potter, if his fake happy grin is anything to go by and I know I have to stick close with the numskull if I want my chance to finally set Potter straight and so I sit close to Weasley and wait for Potter with him, faking the same happiness as he is.  
Opposite of me Longbottom and Diggory are sitting and Longbottom says: “I sure hope Harry’s parents didn’t go too hard on him.” And while I roll my eyes as no one would be dumb enough to do that, does Diggory shock me senseless as he smiles at the Longbottom lad and says:  
“I was told by Professor Sprout that the Organization only grounded Harry as further proof that they worry over him and because he is the only one who can defeat the Heartless. There’s also the rumor going round with the teachers that one of the Organization members will take the DADA job next year.”  
  
This makes Longbottom smile and he says: “Good, I’d love a DADA class where I can actually understand my teacher.” And I growl at this as Longbottom can be just as shy and insecure of himself as Professor Quirrell, but shake my head and try to ignore his disrespect for those in power.  
Instead do I try to focus on their conversation, hating how they think they know Potter better than I do and how that makes me rely on their supposed intell, while on the same time keeping my eyes on the Great Hall doors, that is until Longbottom sighs and says: “Give it up, Granger, we know you’re faking.”  
  
I glare at him and say: “At least some of us have good reasons to want to see Potter as fast as possible.” And Diggory spats back: “Not if those reasons involve actions that are supposed to be taken by a parent – not a student in the same year as Harry. And I know you, Granger, you were planning exactly that.”  
I turn my head away and ask: “What do you know?” And Diggory answers: “Enough to know that Harry was right that first day of classes. You lack common sense and you lack people skills. You think everyone should be like you. Well guess what, Granger, there is this little thing called individuality.  
And in this world that’s that a sacred thing.” He ends angrily and then Longbottom stands up and says: “Oh, Harry’s back.” And we all see a Corridor of Darkness appear, Potter getting out of it with that woman that almost killed me two months ago and I angrily whisper: “What’s she doing here?”  
  
“Making sure her son arrives at school, safe and sound.” Diggory retorts and I spat: “I wasn’t asking you.” But the elder brat ignores me and while again feeling as if I’m back in primary school – something I swore would never happen again – does he stand up and walk over to Potter with Longbottom.  
“We’ll get our chance, don’t worry.” I whisper to Weasley, who growls as he too wanted to stand up and walk over and he grumbles: “If only we were in Gryffindor. They have joined dorms there and I could really help Potter be the person I want him – eh – I mean, he’s supposed to be.”  
And while I wonder who the redheaded idiot is trying to convince, do I try not to roll my eyes at him and say: “We’ll just grab our chance tonight. I’m sure Potter is behind on his classes and I’ll just go and tell him what homework he missed. Then we can strike up conversation the way we want to.”  
Weasley nods at this and says: “And next year, I’ll vouch for a joined dorm with Potter and with my sister’s help – she’s crazy for the Boy-Who-Lived – can we get ourselves right into the bags of Money of the Potter fortune. Just you wait.” And even I cannot help but snicker at this brilliant plan.  
  
 ** _Harry’s POV  
  
_** Arriving back at Hogwarts with my mum is a hard thing to do, especially after the brilliant feast Daddy Xaldin created for us last night and the hundreds of delicious fish sandwiches he and Daddy Demyx made this morning, but with enough fish sandwiches in my pocket to share, did I leave either way.  
Luckily, upon arrival, am I proven for this to be the best choice as Cedric and Neville instantly come to my side and happily welcome me back to school, asking me if I did the homework Professor Flitwick and Binns asked us to hand in today and I laugh as I ask: “Hey, who do you think I am?”  
Making them laugh as Neville and I always use the last few minutes of class to get a start on our homework before, after class, finding our own little spots to do it – something we discovered works brilliantly as it makes us write our own essays and keeps us from cheating by accidentally writing the same.  
  
The teachers had been shocked with this new method at first, but with how much it helps me be outside and how it constantly makes Neville hand in more than they ask of us, do none of the teachers really have a reason to complain – especially because Cedric always checks our essays for spelling and grammar.  
Then, of course, there are the study groups that still come together every weekend and that have now grown to include Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Terry Boot and even Fred, George and Percy Weasley – even if I’m personally in the belief that this is the boys’ way to keep an eye on their brother.  
Shaking my head at this as I just don’t want to think of that Weasel, do I happily turn to hug my mum goodbye, getting a kiss on the forehead and my hair messed up as a goodbye before the woman turns around and leaves back through the Corridor of Darkness, closing it behind her as I leave for class.  
  
 ** _Lea’s POV  
  
_** After yesterday did I think I could just focus on my life in Radiant Garden and my work on restoring it, but this morning did I – probably thanks to my visit to the Stronghold – sense one of the Organization’s members call forth a Corridor of Darkness and my senses also told me this was for Harry’s use as well.  
Trying not to think of this, do I turn my head the other way roughly, shocking Yuffie with who I am talking as we check the wall the Thousand Heartless Army destroyed years ago for breaks or cracks – something that has become annual since the attack and that is done by different teams every month.  
  
The girl looks at me weirdly and I say: “We discovered that part of me is inside someone else, someone who might be my Soul-Mate and it made me reconnect to – old, forgotten friends.” The girl nods and asks: “So you’re sensing their presence? Are they here?” I shake my head and say:  
“I can sense them using Corridors of Darkness. One of them just did. I –I’m going to go and check it out.” The girl nods, now a determined look on her usually happily smiling face and she says: “Go. Make sure that Corridor doesn’t lead to any of our friends.” I nod and smile at her before phasing out.  
  
Arriving at the Corridor’s entrance, I take a quick look around and have to bite back a curse as I’m currently at Where Nothing Gathers. Glaring at the room around me, and especially at the seat of #VII, before focusing back on the Corridor and I walk in. Seeing no one, I want to walk further.  
But then I see the shadows at the other side move and my first instinct tells me to call my Keyblade. But then my mind catches up with my wildly pounding heart and I quickly think of a plan, just when I see the thin, graceful shoe of one of the members step into the Corridor, a woman following the foot.  
Hating that it’s Larxene and having a very strong feeling that she won’t like seeing me, I sincerely hope this plan will work and before she can focus and realize that I just entered the other side of the Corridor, am I leaning against the side, my legs locked and my head tilted, as if I’ve been here for a while.  
From the corner of my eye, while trying to let my hair shadow my gaze to keep her from seeing that I am watching her, do I try to gauge her expression – because I know I won’t be able to rely on her emotions – and feel relieved and that my plan might actually work as Larxene looks dumbstruck.  
  
 **** _Larxene’s POV_  
  
“It’s – it’s Axel. I – I don’t understand. How can that be? Is only part of Axel inside Harry? Is that why this part is here now? Because Axel made contact with us through Harry? And – why isn’t he attacking me? Isn’t he still on orders to eliminate all traitors of the Organization? What’s going on here?”  
I think with my eyes wide while looking at the tall, dark form of the man that ruined all of my and Marluxia’s plans back in Castle Oblivion and that actually set the 1st step of my death in action and I ask: “Axel?” But I get only a raised eyebrow – something I can barely see due to the shadows guarding his face.  
Then that smooth, mysterious voice that always spoke in more riddles than Marluxia did to Sora speaks and says: “I thought Sora destroyed you, Larxene? Or did Castle Oblivion perhaps mess with my memories as well? Surely not, right?” And I shake my head, before lowering it and say:  
“Our deaths gave us a heart and a new home. We got the chance to reevaluate everything we did, but then with a heart. We’ve been trying to pay up for our crimes ever since.” Axel nods and asks: “And you try doing that – how exactly?” This makes a slowly growing smile appear on my face and I say:  
  
“With help of Harry. Oh Axel, you should see him. So amazingly sweet and so uncaring of what happens to him. He cares so much of what we think of him and whether or not we still love him if he does this or that. Oh, and his Keyblade powers, they rival Sora’s, I’m telling you now, they really do.”  
The Flurry of Dancing Flames seems shocked, his head tilted a little more and his eyes trying to pierce through me, probably to see if I really mean it this time – and not act like I did to Sora back in the Castle and I say: “I mean it, Axel, anyone getting on Harry’s good side can only like and respect that kid.”  
This makes a small smile grace the stainless face of the man, but then suddenly I realize what I’m thinking and I ask: “Axel, you’re – what happened to your tattoos?” And apparently does that shock and scare the man as he – somehow – calls for a Corridor inside the Corridor and phases out.  
  
Shocked at the strange occurrence, I shake my head as I walk out the Corridor and close it behind me, but then am greeted by the Superior, who looks at me worriedly and says: “You took your time, Savage Nymph. No problems, were there?” And while feeling confused over what just happened, do I say:  
“I’m not sure. I’ll let you know when I figured it out.” The man nods and asks: “Was it?” But I shake my head and say: “There is nothing wrong with the Child of All, other than that Weasel and Granger are planning something. I saw it in their eyes before I left, but I believe Child of All can handle it.”  
The man nods and I leave Where Nothing Gathers for my room, lying down on my bed and looking up at the grey wires and black metal pipes that are build into the ceiling above my bed and I think: “Why would Axel not having his tattoos be something that worries him? Did he use a disguise?”  
  
I shake my head and then suddenly realize something else, something that makes me sit up and gasp, my eyes wider than when I saw the man and – blocking Harry from my senses – do I summon every member of the Organization to where I just came from, phasing there myself after doing so.  
Sitting down on my seat, I try not to squiggle or show my nervousness as this could end very, very badly. Seeing the others arrive, some of them in suits proving they left work, makes me a little more relieved and when Xemnas asks me to report my worries, do I take a deep breath and say:  
  
“They know of us.” This shocks everyone in the room, while Demyx, Lexaeus and Zexion seem slightly confused and I say: “The other worlds. Our Universe. They know of us. It’s not just Aladdin anymore.” This changes the confusion and shock into worry and Xemnas asks: “How do you know?”  
And I answer: “I saw Axel.” Making Demyx relax before I say: “After I left Hogwarts.” Making him sit up in shock and he shocks the crap out of me as he asks: “You too?” And instantly I ask: “What do you mean? Me too?” And the Melodious Nocturne cringes as he looks around and says:  
  
“I – I saw him too. He – he was crouching under Luxord’s bedroom window. Saturday, when Luxord caught Harry with the Lion King book.” Everyone looks shocked at this and Saïx asks: “Why would he hide? And why there?” And Demyx cringes as he says: “I – I have a theory for that, actually.”  
Everyone nods, while I know Axel would be very shocked at the active behavior of the Melodious Nocturne and he says: “I – I think Axel still believes that – that we believe him to be a traitor to the Cause of the Organization and – well, I’m guessing he feared for his life, so he fled.”  
  
But I shake my head at this and say: “But if that’s the case, then why was he waiting for me in my own Corridor? And why did he flee when I asked him about his tattoos?” This seems to catch Saïx’s attention and he asks: “What about his tattoos?” And I say: “They weren’t there. That’s why I asked.”  
The Lunar Diviner looks shocked at this and then Xemnas says: “Of course. Now it all comes together.” We all look at him and he says: “Harry saw Axel and someone looking like Axel rise from the ashes of the Heartless he defeated last Halloween and now Axel has been spotted twice in one weekend.”  
I nod, but don’t fully understand what our Leader is getting at and Demyx, now lounging in his chair again asks: “What? You think Axel made another Nobody when he blew himself up or something?” And The Superior shakes his head as he says: “No, Axel regained his Original Persona. His human form.”  
  
Instantly all our eyes are on him and he says: “Think of it, my friends. We are reborn here, with a heart, but Axel – both times – comes from where we are originally from. Where we made ourselves and our Heartless. And normally, when you defeat a person’s Heartless and his Nobody –.”  
And Saïx ends: “That person gets his heart and body back, restored to one whole human form.” Xemnas nods and says: “Exactly, only Axel isn’t fully complete either. He is still missing part of his soul – and that of Axel – and must have, therefore, hidden himself when Demyx spotted him.”  
“And he was open, but secretive when he confronted me. He wanted to know if his soul was being punished inside Harry and what we’ve been doing since we were restored this way.” Xemnas nods and then turns to Demyx and says: “Go to Radiant Garden. You will most likely find Axel’s Human Form there.”  
  
“Lea.” Saïx then suddenly says and we all look at him as he says: “That’s the name Axel had before he became Axel. Lea. And I was Isa.” Demyx nods and then he cringes and says: “I’ll have to be careful though. In case they remember me from that 1000 Heartless attack we caused years ago.”  
The Superior nods and says: “Commit Recon and try to learn of Lea’s new life before you commence on your mission. Try and win his trust. See if he’s willing to meet with us. And above all, make sure he knows we no longer wish him defeated. Rather, we are in need of his pyromaniac talents.”  
The Melodious Nocturne nods and phases out, me breathing a sigh of relief at finally having some clearance and I think: “I can’t wait till next Wednesday.” Before I say: “I lie claim on next Wednesday’s meeting with the Child of All.” Everyone nods and I smile before phasing back into my room.  
There I lie back on my bed and sigh as think: “So Harry was seeing Lea that time he saw Axel and that other guy appear. But still – why that look? Why would the human form of someone like Axel – who rather sticks to his privacy – send such a strange look to my little boy?” And I turn my head as I ponder this.


	37. Classes and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that this chapter will have TONS OF HERMIONE AND RON BASHING, but afterwards I have only - I think one more chapter of Ron bashing left before I will put my sole focus on Hermione as the bad guy and Ron as the confused but greedy idiot. He won't go as far as he did this chapter, but he will be making a return with dumb actions probably once a year - and of course at the end of this year with Quirrell and the Stone as that is how we plan to have Harry confront Quirrell, he realizes that Ron and Hermione are trying to without knowing what lies ahead of them - I know, not really like Hermione, but she's being pretty OC this story, so who cares?

**_Chapter 37  
_ ** **_Classes and Threats_ **

**_  
_****_Harry’s POV  
  
_** Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Defense. Those are the classes for today and I have to admit I am very much looking forward to them. After studying my homework and practicing the small forms of fire that naturally came to me as a Keyblade Wielder yesterday, was I determined to get better.  
For that I have to let my magical core grow as much as I can as it will increase the power of my Magic, both as a wizard and as a Keyblade Wielder. This was something The Superior had informed me of this morning before leaving and I had happily told him I would work my very, very hardest.  
The man had been highly proud of me, but I can’t help but feel as if Daddy Demyx is hiding something, especially because he was a little closer to my bedroom window than was necessary when I saw him leave indoors Saturday. Still, I decide to just wait and see when he feels ready to tell me why.  
  
Instead do I focus as Professor McGonagall explains the difference between swishing your wand up for the Retrospect Spell and swishing your wand down and I feel glad that I am paying attention for multiple reasons. One is that the effects, according to the Professor, can be severe if done wrong.  
The other is Weasley. Or better said Weasley and Granger. The two have been utterly annoying together since those rules about the Boy-Who-Lived came out and just this morning, when I went into the classroom, did they try to make sure I would have to sit in the row behind them.  
Luckily enough is this class shared with the Gryffindors and Seamus and Dean, who know how much Weasley annoys me and who are personally annoyed with Granger, had offered us the seats in the row in front of them, on the other side of the class. Needless to say, I had happily taken the seats.  
  
Still, this apparently hadn’t faced the two as Weasley had constantly shot glances at me, trying to get my attention, which – thanks to Daddy Lexaeus – I am able to either divide or keep firmly on one topic and Granger had constantly tried to whisper little hints and tips from the other side of the classroom.  
I easily ignore the former, but the latter is working on my nerves and while I try to listen to Professor McGonagall, does my attention waver thanks to the buzzing I hear that is actually Granger trying to whisper things at me. Then suddenly Parvati Patil comes to my rescue as she raises her hand and asks:  
  
“Professor, what is that weird buzzing I keep hearing?” McGonagall looks confused, while Granger turns red with her lips clamped shut and I think: “Finally, some peace and quiet.” And I whisper to Neville: “Let’s meet outside after class.” The round-faced boy nods and Professor McGonagall says:  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mss. Patil, but I don’t hear any buzzing.” To which Dean says: “Because it stopped, Professor. But I heard it too. I could barely focus on what you were explaining because of it.” Granger turns even more red and this time the Professor notices and asks:  
“Would you perhaps know, Mss. Granger?” And the girl mumbles: “I was trying to give Harry some tips, Professor.” This angers the woman and she says: “Then try to do so after my class, not while I am explaining what we are studying, understand?” The girl nods and McGonagall goes on.  
  
Happy to finally have a chance to really study the material, I lean forward on my arms and listen intently as Professor McGonagall scratches some patterns and examples of the spell on the blackboard behind her, tapping them with her wand to explain them before she says: “And now it’s your turn. Get to work.”  
And I instantly grab my two wands and perform the same ritual I do during every practical class. Again choosing my left-hand wand, something I have been doing almost every lesson of Transfiguration, do I perform the same form of mental Transfigurations that McGonagall always compliments me on.  
Seeing the spellwork in my mind, I softly mutter the spell, part by part, under my breath, making sure no one hears or is disturbed by me and after fifteen minutes, have I done the spell yet again, creating the result Professor McGonagall explained on the blackboard and earning Hufflepuff four points.  
  
Sitting back with a relaxed air, I suddenly wonder something and look down at my results, my mind wondering about the subject over and over before I raise my hand and ask: “Professor, can I try the spell the way my parents taught me?” The woman seems to contemplate this and then nods and says:  
“Yes Mr. Potter, I believe you waited long enough now.” I smile and the woman undoes my spellwork, Neville looking at it with wide eyes as I put away my wand and instead of that, do I focus and conjure the Sign of Innocence, my arm stretched out wide to make sure I don’t hit someone as I summon it.  
Everyone looks shocked and I ask: “What? I learned magic on this thing before I came to Hogwarts.” The students nod and go back to their own spells, Neville just going back to his as well as we agreed to no longer have me help him unless he doesn’t get the spell before our next study session.  
  
Aiming the tip of my Keyblade at the raven’s feather that we are to change into that of an eagle or dove or other bird, I focus back on the mental preparations, seeing the black feather in my mind and seeing it change into the white feather of an Albino Dove. Doing this mental exercise quickly, I whisper:  
“Change.” And before my eye, does the feather indeed change, shortening slightly and turning pure white with little specks of grey every here and there. Smiling at my result as I had a feeling that – like with elemental magic – I only had to say the word and not the spell, do I raise my head.  
Professor McGonagall catches my glance and when she looks from me to the white feather on my desk, does she send me a small smile before she goes back to her paper work. Deciding to do the same as I believe I can still add some inches to my History essay, do I dismiss my Keyblade and grab my bag.  
  
Pulling my homework out of it, I work on that, my mind focused only on the quill in my hand and the paper in front of me and so Neville has to shake my shoulder an hour later as the class has been dismissed. Smiling at my friend and waving goodbye to Professor McGonagall, do I pack up and leave class.  
Only to groan in annoyance as Granger and Weasley are waiting for me on the other side of the door and Granger seems to take offence to the groan as she rounds on me and says: “Harry, what were you thinking? Using your Keyblade in class! You can be lucky Professor McGonagall didn’t see it!”  
But then I interrupt her and say: “She did see it. She gave permission. I have been silently asking her since day one as she had been told how I do most of my magic through my Keyblade the day she brought me my letter.” The girl looks at this shocked and then seems to regain herself as she says:  
  
“Still, I can’t believe you didn’t listen to a word I was saying back there! I was only trying to help you and –.” And I retort: “And the fact I didn’t take the seats behind you but on the other side of the classroom doesn’t apparently make it get through to you that I don’t want or need your help.”  
The girl looks shocked and this time, while I had been walking in front of her to Charms, do I turn around and glare at her, sick of her and her self-importance as I say: “I’ve been living with you and your self-importance for long enough, Granger. You’re not the only who deserves to be smart and –.”  
“AND I NEVER SAID I WAS!” Granger interrupts me and I spit back: “No, but you behave like that every day.” The girl whitens in shock and I walk on, saying: “You need to get your act together, because you act like you’re a spoiled brat with too much intelligence and no common sense or people skills.”  
I then give her one last glare over my shoulder and say: “Just because you like studying twenty-four seven, doesn’t mean everyone does. We’re all different, our magic is different and you need to realize that people being different is a good thing.” And with that do I walk into the Charms classroom.  
  
 ** _Filius’ POV  
  
_** I can tell that Mr. Potter has had another run-in with either Mr. Weasley or Mss. Granger as he usually enters my classroom with spirit and asks me through his eyes to tell him more about his mother. This time though, he just sits down at his usual spot and lies his two wands on his desk.  
Wondering what could have happened this time, I am shocked as Granger comes in crying, Weasley glaring at Harry as he helps her to her seat, but then Mr. Longbottom shocks me as he says: “Please, fake tears. You really think Harry will want to be your friend out of pity? Get a grip, Granger.”  
And the girl changes from crying to glaring so fast, I barely notice how there really are no tear-tracks on her face and she spats: “Get lost, Longbottom.” To which Harry snarls: “Grow a heart, Granger.” Shutting the girl silent with shock before she turns around as I call for attention with a cough.  
  
Deciding to help the two along – and hopefully keep them from killing each other – do I ask: “Okay class, who can tell me the two things you need to come to this magical school?” And Granger is the first to raise her hand, but then I notice how she’s trying to block Harry from my sight with her arm.  
Shaking my head at this, I decide to show her how I don’t tolerate this and ask: “Harry, you perhaps?” And Harry, who has his arms crossed on his desk and is looking from his left-hand wand to his right, says: “I believe the answer is a magical core and enough intelligence to have a good imagination, sir.”  
And I smile at him, while Granger glares and she says: “Professor, the answer is the intelligence to understand Latin and a magical core to use magic with in every way and form created since Merlin.” I sigh at this and say: “Two points to Hufflepuff for Mr. Potter.” Shocking the girl.  
  
I then stand up straight – which I know with my height isn’t saying much – and say: “Imagination is one of the most important forms of magic. It is even the only part of magic Muggles actually have and is rumored to be the reason that Muggleborns can even exist and be born.  
This, of course, has never been proven, but imagination and the ability to realize that everything on this world is different or can be changed is what allows us to draw magic from our cores. If we simply believe that things are the way they are and stop thinking, we could very well lose our magic.  
Therefore imagination is the very origin of all our cores and of all the amazing inventions Muggles and Magicals have created since Merlin. Do you all have that written down?” And I quickly hear tons of bags being opened, quills, parchment and bottles of ink being pulled out and put on the desks.  
  
I then decide to go on and say: “Of course Mss. Granger and Mr. Potter had one thing right, but that was because it was the same thing. Still, the way they both see it differently proves them both to be worthy of the magic they cast. They are different and that allows them to see things different.  
This also influences how they use their magic. Take Mr. Potter’s charms work for instance. So far, every spell he has cast, resulted excellently well and sometimes added a little decoration to the subject of his spellwork.” And Mr. Thomas says: “Like that fence with those brown lines on the bar.”  
I nod and go on: “Mss. Granger on the other hand is very, very determined and uses nothing but her knowledge. She sees what she wants and she does it. That makes her different from Mr. Potter, just like his way of casting the spell by first preparing himself mentally by dividing the spell into parts.  
Mss. Granger and Mr. Potter each have very powerful magic and they are definitely both the best of Hufflepuff for this year, but still, they are very, very different and that difference makes their magic powerful.” The students nod, but I can’t help but feel like I failed those two again.  
When I spoke of both Mss. Granger and Mr. Potter being the best of their year, did Granger not smile at the praise like Harry, but did she glare at Harry as if angry that he too held that position. Harry had just raised his eyes skyward when he had seen this and had continued writing my lecture down.  
  
I then decide to change my lesson plan around a bit as I give them all a wooden shoe Dutch Muggles used to wear and say: “I know we’re running ahead of schedule with this a bit, but I want you to let your imagination flow and change the color of this wooden shoe to whatever you like. The best print earns ten points.”  
The students all look very excited, except Granger, who looks shocked and Harry happily grabs his right hand wand and starts twirling it around between three of his fingers as he looks at the item in front of him. Wondering how the boy is going to change the shoe, I smile and get back to my paper work.  
  
An hour later the class is almost over and I call for attention as I say: “I will now give you all a small knife with which you can cut your name into your wooden shoe. Write your names down and I will judge them and award the winner ten points during lunch.” And I cast the spell as I said.  
Scratching is heard all around me and when the students lie their knifes down, do I banish them with a second spell before summoning the shoes to me. I smile at some of the shoes and especially at the one that has Harry’s name on it and try not to instantly lift it up as I say: “That’s it, class dismissed.”  
The students all leave, but then suddenly, I feel as if something is very, very wrong. Casting spells around my classroom to find out what, my eyes widen as the results say that I conjured 20 knifes, but only banished 19 of them, meaning someone still has his. Running out of my classroom, I fear for my students.  
  
 ** _Ron’s POV  
  
_** “This is it. This is the only way to make Potter accept us. We are the only ones who should be his friends. It’s the only way to get into that Potter fortune.” I think as I twirl the knife Flitwick gave us in my pocket and when we’re near the Great Hall, do I grab Longbottom from behind and pull him with me.  
Pulling him into a small alcove between the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall, do I quickly press the dull side of the knife into Longbottom’s throat and say: “You tell Potter that he has to get off his high-horse and accept who his real friends are. Or else.” But then a cold voice says:  
  
“Or else I’ll cast so much magic even your own mother wouldn’t want to recognize you anymore, Weasel.” And I feel the cold metal of the Keyblade in the back of my neck, along with the icy cold breath of Potter, even while I know that he has his arm stretched out in front of him.  
Trembling a little, I feel relieved as Granger shouts: “Potter! How dare you! Drop that Keyblade immediately!” And Harry spats: “Not before Weasley drops his knife.” And I glare at him, while trembling at the fury in his eyes, changing the green into forest green and making the other colors disappear.  
  
Then I hear hurried footsteps coming from the other side of the hallway and I whisper: “Now you’ll pay.” Only for Potter to push the Keyblade even deeper into my neck. Looking the other way, I see Flitwick run over and shout: “Professor, Potter’s threatening me with the Keyblade. You have to help me!”  
And while I try to keep a sneaky smirk of my face, does Granger prove her usefulness to this operation and our plans at last as she goes on with a high, insulted tone in her voice: “He’s right, Professor! Ronald has done nothing and Potter is just being a mean prick, what with his weapon and all!  
He needs someone he can listen to and Ron and I are just trying to do that! Potter has no reason to be this cruel to either Ron or me.” But then the tiny Professor crushes my hopes and stops the girl right in her tracks as he says: “Other than rectifying your friend’s theft and illegal use of weapons.”  
  
“RON HAS NO WEAPON! POTTER DOES!” Granger shouts, now drawing the attention of those in the hall and the tiny Professor proves his right as Head of Ravenclaw as he asks: “Then what do you call the knife he is holding to Mr. Longbottom’s neck, Mss. Granger? A means of persuasion, perhaps?”  
The girl flushes, her eyes finally spotting the position I’m holding Longbottom in and the man makes it worse as he says: “Drop that knife at once, Mr. Weasley, before I allow Mr. Potter to treat you as a Heartless.” And looking behind me, I shiver in fear as Potter seems to actually accept this proposal.  
Quickly dropping the knife, I see Flitwick wave his wand, making it vanish before it hits the ground and Longbottom makes me glare at him as he says: “Thanks for the bleeding, Weasley. At least now I know my blood is clean.” And he walks away, Potter finally dropping his Keyblade.  
  
He then runs after the round-bodied brat and says: “Just let me, Neville.” And he aims his Keyblade at his friend and whispers: “Cura.” Shocking me as the small sliver of broken flesh actually mends itself, even if the blood that has been softly dripping out of the wound doesn’t vanish with it.  
Potter sighs as he sees this and whispers: “I really wish Daddy Marluxia would let me train at a higher level with that spell.” Before finally dismissing his Keyblade, letting the metal vanish in small lights and sparkles of white. Still glaring at the two brats, I suddenly hear the angry voice of Flitwick say:  
“I would aim that glare somewhere else, Mr. Weasley, seeing the trouble you are already in.” And I whiten as I had forgotten that the man was still there. Then, finally, I see something that might turn this all around as my eldest brother steps forward, his Prefect badge shining on his chest as he asks:  
  
“Permission for usage of Prefect rights and duties upon another House, Professor Flitwick?” And while I wonder why he would use his Prefect duties, does Granger send a proud, justified smirk Potter and Longbottom’s way and I smirk myself as I think: “A detention will make that hero come around.”  
But then all my plans are scattered as Professor Flitwick gives permission and Percy rounds – not on Potter – but on me and says: “Ron, you’re in detention for the rest of the week for threatening a fellow student and you’ll serve detention during the weekend for stealing a weapon from a teacher.”  
  
“YOU’RE HIS BROTHER! How dare you side with Potter?” Granger shouts, causing many of the Hufflepuffs to glare at her and Percy silences her as he says: “My family isn’t trying to ruin an alliance between the Weasley and Longbottom line when the Heir of Longbottom so gracefully keeps offering it.”  
The girl looks shocked and I too feel stupid and ridiculous as I should have taken Longbottom on his offer months ago, an action that would have surely helped me achieve my plans with Potter and get a hand on the Longbottom gold at the same time. Feeling stupid, I hold up my hand as Granger opens her mouth.  
The girl looks shocked and I send her a single glance, telling her mentally I will explain later and that we need to change plans. The girl grumbles, but nods and then things get even worse as Dumbledore, the Headmaster himself, steps forward from the crowd gathering at the Entrance Hall and says:  
  
“Hufflepuff is the House of the Loyal and the Hardworking. To get in this house proves that you have good and Light in your heart. But, like many times before, does it seem as if we are in need of Resorting.” And he turns his glance to me and Granger, scaring us as that will ruin all our plans.  
The girl lowers her head and says: “Professor, if I serve detention as well, will you please reconsider?” But the man keeps looking stern and says: “Professor Sprout, move your Puffs and separate the First years, if you please. It’s safest for them all if you divide them a little more, I believe.”  
And while I can barely believe that the man is willing to give us a second chance, do I have no doubt that we have to lie our plans on a low fuse for a while, something that makes Granger and me share a sorrowful glance – and makes me send a short glare Potter’s way – before we both hang our heads **** _._


	38. Molly and Augusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is where we start changing Ron around. He will get a shock that will change him for quite the few chapters, will murk up his friendship with Granger, will make it easier for us to focus on Granger being the bad guy and will eventually evolve into him going after Quirrell by himself - I know, dumb, but who ever said Ron was smart?  
> Also, there will be a slightly OC Augusta as she will show more respect, care and pride for Neville than she does in the book - especially in the chapter about the Closed Ward in OotP, but I just think that she should care more for Neville, if only to honor the sacrifice Frank and Alice gave for their son, so I hope you understand why she will be slightly more OC, like Hermione, but less.

**_Chapter 38  
_ ** **_Molly And Augusta_ **

**_  
_****_Augusta’s POV  
  
_** The letter Neville wrote me the morning of the first week after Halloween certainly has me shocked and angered and I can only think of one course of action; speak with the Weasley Household before Ronald writes an excuse letter home and ruins further chances for a Weasley-Longbottom alliance.  
Writing a quick, but short note to Arthur and Molly, both asking the same thing: _“Can I meet with you this afternoon?”_ I send them both off and am rewarded within ten minutes with a return owl, telling me I am welcome at the Burrow, but that Arthur won’t be able to attend due to a new case.  
  
Loving how the kind and gentle man is helping our society stay secret, even if the Purebloods refuse to see it as such, do I remind myself to send a donation to the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts – something Neville and I do every month and that I had to do by myself for the last two months.  
Still, I can’t help but silently wonder why there is no sign of improvement to the Department as I have a House-Elf keep an eye on Arthur and Jenkins to make sure they don’t get hurt by strange Muggle equipment and have yet to see an improvement in their knowledge of Muggles or their equipment.  
Deciding to make another appointment with Arthur – preferably with my Account Manager to find out where the money is going to – later, do I quickly cast a spell on my robes, shirt and skirt before flooing over to the cozy – and still very much old-fashioned – house that is known as the Burrow.  
  
Getting the traditional loving hug from Molly, I silently endure her mollycoddling, something she was pestered about during Hogwarts, but that I know her kids can’t live without, and wait for her to be finished with her tea, biscuits and a few extra snacks she lies down on my plate before taking a seat.  
There I can almost see the woman turning from a home-loving mother to a serious and strict business woman and this makes me feel very much relieved as it will help me bring the bad news Neville wrote me about yesterday and I look at her straightly as I ask: “Molly, have your kids written you yet?”  
The woman seems shocked and confused as she says: “No, they haven’t. At least not this week. Did something happen?” I nod at the woman and she sighs, muttering: “Those damn twins of mine.” But this shocks me and while I hide it, do I say: “No Molly, this isn’t about the twins, it’s about Ron.”  
  
 ** _Molly’s POV  
  
_** “It’s about Ron.” Those three words get into my head and I just cannot understand them as Ron has written me and Ginny nothing but positive news, even if his letters sometimes sounded a little forced or grumpy and I ask: “What is it about Ron, Augusta? Are – are the twins –?”  
But the woman shakes her head with her eyes closed and says: “Molly, I hate saying this as it seems that Ron has given you some illusions about his school life, but last night I got a letter from Neville saying that Ronald stole a knife from Charms class and that he threatened my grandson with it.”  
Fear and shock course through my body and only four questions stay stuck in my mind as thousands of others swirl through it, making my blood pressure rise and my heart beat with adrenaline as I ask: “Is Neville alright? Where were the twins? Did someone stop him? Why would Ron lie to me?”  
  
And the woman calmly lies a hand on mine as I try to rise out of my chair, the physical contact calming me down enough to sit back down and she asks: “What did Ron tell you about Harry?” I feel confused about this and wonder what our famous hero has to do with all this as I look at her.  
And just by looking in her eyes, do I realize that Harry Potter has some sort of connection with both my son and Augusta Longbottom’s grandson and that those two connections are the entire reason for my Ronald to not only steal school property, but to threaten an Heir of an Ancient family with it.  
  
Hating how Ronald thinks he can lie to me, do I ask: “What is Neville’s connection with Harry?” And Augusta tells me the truth about everything. How Neville and Harry became friends before school. How they met at each other’s places during summer. How they shared a compartment on the train.  
Then she goes on and says: “Now I can’t say anything for sure of this as it’s only what I concluded thanks to Neville’s letters, but – seeing what happened yesterday – am I more inclined to believe my grandson’s letters to me over your son’s letters to you. I hope you understand that, Molly.”  
I nod at her and don’t even hear the Fireplace ringing as Augusta tells me everything Neville has been telling her in his weekly report letters to her. How Ron kept talking about Harry’s fame. How Harry’s face turned to irritation every time Ron spoke about his fame. How Ron just didn’t see this.  
She then goes on and to my shock, do I suddenly hear about a whole new person that Ron has apparently been in contact with for two months. I hear about Hermione Granger. How she wants to be # 1 in everything. How she gets angry if Harry does something better. And how she’s supporting Ron.  
  
“Albus even brought up a whole set of rules that prove Harry doesn’t want his fame and Harry has apparently been very happy since these rules came up, but neither Granger nor your son seems to accept this. They just keep going, Augusta, and Harry has shouted at them in anger multiple times already.  
He shouted to both Ronald, who is apparently known for trying to take the place of other people if Harry is sitting near that seat and has been known to speak out to Hermione about her following the rules when it applies to something she thinks Harry is doing wrong and her ambition issues.”  
This makes me hang my head and then suddenly a male voice I love very dearly asks: “Do you believe it wise if we were to invite our son, your grandson and Harry to a formal lunch somewhere, Augusta?” And looking behind me, do I see Arthur, his wand being put in his pocket as he stands at the doorway.  
  
 ** _Arthur’s POV  
  
_** Feeling that I can’t thank Jenkins enough for taking the case from me so I can meet with Lady Longbottom, do I now believe that I, at the least, owe him half my next paycheck as it seems that my son has been fooling my wife and been lying to her, my daughter and my face the entire time he was at school.  
Wondering why Ronald would lie about his relationship with Potter and what could really be going on between those two, do I know that Augusta didn’t come because she was concerned for the relationship between these two boys she is not responsible for and I wonder how Neville fits into all this.  
Deciding to ask that later, do I make the suggestion of a formal lunch and hope that the subtle hint of formal and somewhere will have her invite us at her mansion as the Burrow – I know – is too homey – not to mention comfortable – for Ron to realize that he is in serious trouble with the both of us.  
  
The woman nods, catching onto my hint and she says: “Well played into the conversation, Arthur, that was always a specialty of yours. Yes, we can house the lunch at my Mansion, I believe the sunroom on the second floor in the West Wing will serve the purpose to bring forth a proper message.”  
We both nod and the woman stands up, to which I bow and she curtsies to my bow before standing straight and says: “I will have to leave now and fill in the preparations. Shall we agree to have this lunch next Friday? I’ve heard of Neville that he has the Friday afternoon’s off this semester.”  
I nod, while feeling the need to see my sons – who I bless are in Gryffindor as that will make sure Ronald doesn’t know of my visit before it’s too late – and help the woman back to the fireplace, where she casts a dust-expulsion spell on her clothes before reminding me of the room and leaving the Burrow.  
  
I then take a deep breath and look at Molly as I ask: “Do you know if the boys have any classes right now?” And the woman proves me to have had good reason to marry her yet again as her photographic memory – that she usually only uses for her baking and cooking – works and she says:  
“Percy is currently in Herbology, the twins have another fifteen minutes off before Charms and Ron should be heading to Potions right now, depending on whether or not the schedule he wrote me about wasn’t a lie as well.” This makes me cringe and I know that Molly takes her youngest lying hard.  
Walking over and hugging the woman I love so much, I feel her breaking down in my arms as she clings to me like she usually does when someone visits our home and she asks: “Why Arthur? Why did he lie to us? Why would he need to?” And I shake my head, not knowing the answers either.  
  
 ** _Ginny’s POV (Really short)  
  
_** Mum may have told me not to bother Madame Longbottom when she came to visit, but I can’t help but wish to be part of the conversation and so I seat myself on the far inside of the rickety, twisted staircase of our home and listen in on mum’s conversation with the elder Lady of the Longbottom House.  
And by Merlin, does the conversation shock me to the core. Nothing that Ron wrote me about is true as all he wrote to mum about is a lie. He’s not friends with Harry Potter! If I have to believe Lady Longbottom, Harry Potter doesn’t even like my brother – and he sounds to have good reasons too.  
  
Wondering how my brother could have been so selfish, I want to go downstairs when the woman is gone, but then see a reason that I shouldn’t as mum cracks in dad’s arms after telling him the schedules of my four youngest siblings and commenting about Ron’s lies as she does.  
Hating how the woman now doubts the truth regarding her own son’s words, I try to catch dad’s eye and when he sees me and his eyes widen, do I mouth: “Ron comes home after formal lunch.” And the man nods, knowing I want to give him a piece of my mind about lying – not just to mum, but to me.  
I then sneak back up the staircase, but as I do, do I also shake my head, knowing that last thought was wrong. Ron lying to me isn’t that bad, brothers do that to their little sisters all the time – the twins certainly lie to Ron a lot for fun – but lying to mum proves you don’t respect her enough to be truthful.  
This causes me to have thin lips as I almost storm into my room and try real hard not to throw the door into the lock with a smash as I don’t want mum knowing that I overheard what Lady Longbottom told her and instead of that, do I lie on my bed, hide my face in my pillow and do I start screaming as loud as I can.  
  
 ** _Harry’s POV  
  
_** I’m not entirely sure why Lady Longbottom invited my family and I along with the Weasley family, but I know that mum will love meeting with the elder grandmother again, that Daddy Demyx will love the many rooms in the mansion and that Daddy Xemnas and Lexaeus will help me keep my cool.  
This is something I feel I will need as it seems that the only kids of the Weasleys that were invited were Ginny and Ronald, but luckily enough does it seems as if the thick-headed ginger finally learned his lesson after I showed him what I thought of his little stunt with Neville almost a week ago now.  
  
The lad has been avoiding me all week so far and when he does look at me, do I instantly turn my back on him, giving him and Granger the cold shoulder. I also took revenge on Granger by purposely trying harder than she does in classes and finishing my essays just a few minutes sooner than her for a few days.  
This, however, had the result that my essays started lacking their usual brilliance – brilliance that Professor Snape keeps refusing to see and brilliance that makes the eyes of Professor Flitwick shine with euphoria and remembrance, which I know is because of my birth-mum, Lily Potter.  
The man had also – over the time I was at Hogwarts – sometimes taken me aside to tell me exactly where in my essays I remind him of my mum and it had always led to amazing discussions about the topic of my essay – discussions that once even led to Flitwick being late for his own class.  
The man still laughs about that one and Professor McGonagall still jokes about it sometimes, yet I know none of that is important right now and focus on my surroundings. While having visited Neville a few times over summer, had I never even gone to the West Wing and now I understand why.  
  
Neville had, beforehand, warned me that the West Wing would give off a dark and cold vibe as it’s where Lady Longbottom holds her meetings with the other High members of the Longbottom line and because it’s where her grandfather passed away when she was about five years old.  
Understanding more than anything why the woman would leave this place with grey walls, black stone floors and drapes hanging over the few open windows here and there, do I enter the sunroom, feeling slightly lighted up by the amazing chandelier that hangs above the room in the shape of a sun.  
The light balls of the amazingly well decorated item are even incarnated and upon squeezing my eyes and trying to look closer, do I see the words _Neptune, Venus_ and _Pluto_ written on three of them and realize that there are a total of nine light bulbs attached to the chandelier, one for each planet.  
Amazed that Lady Longbottom has named the light bulbs to such an important part of our Universe, do I bow to the woman sitting at a High Chair at the left end of a very regal looking, brown-wooden table and the woman bows her head, before gesturing for the other end and says:  
“Heir Potter, please let your Head of House to seat himself opposite of me.” And Daddy Xemnas takes his seat instantly, my family sitting ourselves on both his sides with Daddy Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Saïx on his left and Daddy Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Mum and me on his right.  
  
The woman nods while Mr. Weasley seats himself at the midst on the left of the table and Ron and Ginny take their seat on their dad’s left and Mrs. Weasley on his right. Neville then seats himself on the right of his gran and she nods at us all, all of us nodding back when we are addressed before she says:  
“I hope the seriousness of the décor and the room prove the severity of this formal lunch, Lord Xemnas, Lord Weasley.” And Father – as I decided to call him at this lunch – says: “It does indeed, Lady Longbottom, and can I assume that this is because of the incident occurring last Monday?”  
The woman nods and Ronald whitens, to which I try to keep myself from turning my eyes skyward and with that see that Daddy Xaldin does this anyway. I smile at him very formally before focusing on the conversation as Lady Longbottom asks: “Lord Weasley, I assume you were informed?”  
The man nods and says: “Professor Sprout came to us the day after the incident. She wished to come the same day, but Dumbledore had put her on some actions she said were to prevent further incidents from occurring.” The woman nods, but I can tell that Arthur Weasley is lying, just by looking at the man.  
  
Wondering if the others also see how Mr. Weasley’s right hand started to twitch when he started speaking and how he now holds it under the table, do I see that Daddy Marluxia is onto the whole scheme as well. The man silently nods at me and then motions with his eyes, to which I reset my focus.  
And just in time too as Lady Longbottom shocks Neville and confuses me as she asks: “Lord Weasley, would you mind if I speak with your son personally? He looks like he could use some comforting and I believe an elder woman to have more experience with comforting teenagers, don’t you?”  
And while Mr. Weasley now has slightly dilated eyes and Mrs. Weasley looks as confused as Neville seems to try and hide behind his official Heir of Line Mask, does the man agree and the elder woman nods gratefully before leading Ronald away – apparently missing the arrogant smirk he throws us.  
  
 ** _Augusta’s POV  
  
_** If that young man thinks he can go and walk all over me, just because I offered to comfort him and he uses that personal invitation to smirk at my grandson and Heir, do I know he will soon realize that he has another thing coming. I lead the arrogant little lad a few doors away and then turn on him.  
Planting my hands in my hips the way I sometimes saw Molly do it when she lectures her sons, do I see his whole expression and body language change as he finally recognizes mine as that of an angry and very stern woman and I ask: “Do you think my old age made me blind, Heir of Weasley?”  
The boy shakes his head and I say: “Good, because it didn’t. I saw your greedy eyes roaming over everything of personal value in our Sunroom. I saw your eyes calculating how much personal heirlooms of the Longbottom House were worth. And I saw that smirk you threw my grandson when we left.”  
  
The boy cringes and I say: “I also know that your father wasn’t informed of your wrong doings because it was me who asked to meet with your parents the day they were supposedly informed by Professor Sprout, who I know never comes visits the parents, but allows the parents to come to the school.  
How do I know this, Heir of Weasley, I was in the Board of Governors when Dumbledore hired her. I was in the Board long enough to know the works of all the teachers that worked while I had my position there. So I appreciate the lie, Heir of Weasley, but we both know the truth about what happened.”  
The boy is now almost half a foot smaller as he keeps cringing at everything I tell him and I say: “I am quite sure that, perhaps two days after the incident, you wrote your family with your side of the story. I’m sad to say, if you did, then you were a little tardy. But I think we both realize that now.”  
  
I then push my cane away, while I have been using it for many years now and I say: “I lived through both the war with Grindlewald and with You-Know-Who and in both did I have to witness my family suffer. So if you believe I will let you threaten the only family I have left, then you need to rethink your actions.  
Now tell me here and now, young Heir of Weasley, why you believed it a good idea to threaten my grandson in a public area?” The boy now looks as if he wants to either fall on the floor and beg or faint and I silently think: “Molly, what did you do to raise this weakling?” But still listen as he says:  
“It’s – it’s just that – that –. I wanted to be Potter’s friend since we came to Hogwarts. Potter was supposed to know nothing about this world. He’s Muggle-raised. He was supposed to look up to me, get together with Ginny and then let me have access to his vaults. I DESERVE THAT MONEY!”  
  
I look at the boy with my stern eyes wide and ask: “And why do you think you deserve the money of another family?” And the boy, now apparently back in his own selfish frame of mind, growls angrily and says: “I had to live off of poverty, rags and my family’s hand-me-downs for years.  
Potter has been rich since he was born and he doesn’t even know it. Why would he need money he doesn’t know about when I could finally get all the amazing things my parents were never able to buy, because they needed to buy stupid stuff for all my brothers and stupid little sister?”  
Amazed that the boy can be this selfish, do I ask: “So even with your poverty, did your parents never give you what you wanted, because it was too expensive and you couldn’t appreciate the hard work they put in their home-made gifts?” The boy scoffs and says: “You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
Making me sigh and raise my eyes skyward, before I say: “You’d be surprised.” This makes the boy look up shocked and I say: “As I said before, I had to watch my family suffer through the two wars our country faced this century. In both of them, did I have to see my brothers and sisters get killed.”  
The boy’s eyes widen as he hears this and I say: “I have never even told Neville this, even if I do plan to, but it wasn’t until after the War with Grindlewald that I was able to build up the fortune my family has today. The war made us broke, Mr. Weasley and it wasn’t the only one that did so.”  
I then tower over him again and say: “So don’t tell me I don’t understand poverty or what it means to share your life with siblings, because I had an equal amount of brothers and sisters to deal with when I was your age. Three older brothers, two older sisters, one younger brother and two younger sisters.  
I also had to lose my eldest sister and brother in the first year of the war with Grindlewald, lost my parents and my eldest sisters in the few days before Dumbledore’s legendary fight and lost the rest of my family in the first two years of the war against Voldemort. And both wars broke us financially.”  
  
I then leave the room and at the doorway, do I turn my head and say: “And unlike you, Mr. Weasley, was I always grateful for handmade gifts during the time my family didn’t have it all that rich. So be grateful with what you have, young man, before your own selfishness makes you lose even that.”  
And with that do I leave the room and return to the sunroom, where I see Neville being interrogated by Molly, obviously for more information on what is the truth and what isn’t. The woman seems to weaken with regret with every answer Neville gives her and I know it’s because of her youngest.  
Hating how Ronald can do something like that to his own mother, do I hear the door squeak silently behind me and I turn my face as I whisper: “That regret is caused by your lies, Mr. Weasley, remember that.” And I return to my seat, while Ronald Weasley looks at his mother in pure shock and pain.  
  
 **** _Neville’s POV_  
  
“Ronald Weasley is the biggest selfish prat I have ever known.” Goes through my mind as Mrs. Weasley asks me all about my friendship with Harry and his friendship with Ronald, which she actually believes is closer to Harry than I am and I hate myself for having to reveal her the truth.  
The woman is obviously heart-broken over the fact that her own son lied to her and I can’t blame her as I can already tell – just from this small bit of conversation – that the woman is amazingly kind and has the biggest heart of any woman I have ever met – although Larxene could give her a run for her money.  
Both women are shocked by what I tell them. How Ron kept going on and on about Harry’s fame and the things people expect of him and how he kept irritating Harry by trying to sit next to him, even if someone else was already seated there – which resulted in me being pushed away quite a lot.  
I also tell them of the time when Harry lost his temper in the Great Hall, how he had been ignoring Weasley since that day – three days before Halloween – and how Dumbledore instated rules to ban the Boy-Who-Lived image out of the school on the night of the Halloween Feast.  
  
I then tell them of the Troll, the Heartless and how I had run after Weasley as he had just wanted to prove himself to Granger so she would keep helping him, while I know he cares as little for the Muggleborn as he does for me and the offers of Alliances I have been giving him for the last few months.  
Mr. Weasley seems really shocked at hearing this and I can only imagine that only his older kids told him of the offers and that the youngest probably claimed those offers to be false or something of the like – something that makes me feel even angrier as it makes me look like some kind of liar or something.  
Deciding not to care about that, do I explain about following Weasley, finding Granger and wanting to tear my hair out after Weasley started arguing with Granger over whether or not there really was a troll and over the so called wrongness of Weasley and me entering a Girl’s bathroom for crying out loud.  
I try to hold back on the swearing as I speak, but the anger and frustration still leave my tone, making me relieved Gran isn’t here as I’m sure she’ll be disappointed that I can’t hold myself under control during such an important meeting, but then I finally reach the reason behind this whole meeting, the attempt on my life.  
  
Still feeling the cold metal of that small blade on my neck and feeling the tingling that was left of Harry’s magic healing my skin, I resist the urge to touch it as I explain about the Charms class of last Monday, Professor Flitwick’s lecture and his wooden shoe project and how Ronald stole the knife.  
I then explain how Harry and I had been slightly in front of Ronald, how the lad only had eyes for me, which had made Harry watch him closely and how Ronald had moved so quickly Granger had walked past us both without noticing how her friend hid me and pushed a knife against my throat.  
Making sure to go into detail about what Ronald said, how there was an argument between Harry and Granger, because Granger was adamant to believe she and Ronald could do no wrong and how finally Professor Flitwick had arrived and made Weasley drop his knife I end my speech and say:  
  
“Then Percy came up, gave Ronald a week’s detention for endangering me and detention during the weekend for stealing and when Granger tried to argue, did Weasley finally remember all the offers I’ve been handing out and did Harry heal me using something called the Cura spell.”  
Everyone nods and then Xemnas scrapes his throat and says: “While I would have preferred for our Child of All to call the Dusk to help him settle this matter, am I still very proud of him for handling it the way he did and do I feel the need to thank you for sharing all this information with us, Neville.”  
I nod at the man and then Gran walks into the room and says: “I do agree with Lord Xemnas and must admit my pride in my grandson for taking my role as Head of this Family in my absence of this meeting. Rest assured that my meeting with young Ronald went exactly as I had hoped.”  
  
Everyone nods, while Weasley himself seems to finally understand how greedy and selfish he has been as his mother is still dabbing away tears with her handkerchief. Then Xemnas speaks again and says: “My fellow parents and I would like to use this meeting for our own purposes as well, if that’s allowed.”  
My gran nods, but then Xemnas sends a very swift look Mr. Weasley’s way and the man nods, standing up as he says: “I see from Lord Xemnas’ gaze that this is a matter he wishes to discuss with those his son trusts. My family and I will take our leave now. Thank you for having us, Augusta.”  
Gran nods and when the family has left through the floo in the South-west corner of the room, does Xemnas say: “Now that young Neville has explained us all the events transpiring over Halloween, would my family and I like to share our observations and conclusions from this event with you.”  
  
Gran nods and I hear the most amazing tale ever. Apparently my best friend houses half the soul of someone named Lea and of what is called his Nobody, Axel, who is also a member of the same group sitting with me at this table, but who had been destroyed without allowing him to return with a heart.  
That my best friend houses three souls inside him worries me and I ask: “Is it wrong of me to suggest that we take Harry to see the Goblins? I have been taught by my family that they are exceedingly good at releasing one’s soul from one’s body when that soul does not belong with said body.”  
The group on the other side of the table nods and Harry moans: “More chances of me missing classes. Granger is going to be impossible. Excuse me for my outburst.” He then ends his rant and gran, while having thin lips, nods in acceptance, while I send a short, amused smile his way real quick.  
Luxord is then the one to stand up and says: “I have a new meeting with the Goblins very soon this weekend, it will be my pleasure to take my son for an examination while I discuss his finances with our councilors.” Gran nods and with some more nods and shaking hands, do we end our meeting.


	39. Gringotts - With Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it FINALLY IS!  
> The chapter about Gringotts! I don’t know why I kept postponing it, but I think it’s because I didn’t want the chapter to be just about Harry discovering his royal heritage as I wasn’t quite sure how Harry would respond to him actually being of royal blood, let alone the marriage contract with Daphne.  
> Also, I reread a few chapters of my story and I sincerely hope you will find the Halloween chapter better than what was written as Harry was apparently supposed to go dress robe shopping or have a concert – something I had completely forgotten by the time I wrote the Halloween chapter.  
> Also, I did some math and Sora was 8 when KH 1 ended, while in the Game he was 14 and 4 when Birth By Sleep ended. I know that 4 and 8 make for a much smaller timeframe between Birth by Sleep and KH 1, so I changed it to Sora 3 at Birth by Sleep and Lea 7 – 2 years younger than he originally was.  
> I did this because I want Harry and Lea to have five years difference in age, so Lea will be only two years younger when he loses his heart and Harry will be two – while he was 1 and three months when his parents died, so that won’t be the cause for the merging of souls if that’s what you would wonder about.  
> Now, this chapter will have Harry discovering his royal heritage, will have him have his first official meeting with Daphne – I might leave that part to Nate, I think he’d be better off there as I really love HarryxLea – and will have Lea and Axel extracted from Harry’s body.  
> Finally a small warning that I will also instate in this chapter – the story will grow from HarryxLea to Harryxmulti as Harry will have … number of Ancient Lines to give out to his wives, mates and heirs. Also, this whole More-lines-More-heirs thing just gave me a brilliant extra idea, but not for now.  
> Greetings,
> 
> Venquine1990  
> Co-Author: Nate the Werehog

**_Chapter 39  
_ ** **_Gringotts – with Guests_ **

**_  
_****_Harry’s POV  
_**  
I’m beyond glad that the meeting between myself, some of my papas and Laslew is on a weekend as Granger has been silently fuming about Ron, Neville and me missing classes since we came back from lunch, even if the lunch was at the end of classes on a day where we have the afternoon off.  
I personally feel glad I only had to deal with this for a few hours and already know that Granger won’t be getting a room partner next year as Susan and Hannah are already sick of the girl – Hannah even going so far as to call her a spoiled know-it-all when we’re done with classes sometimes.  
I personally don’t approve of the talking behind Granger’s back, but the girl is definitely alienating herself more and more due to her ridiculous ambitions, her stubbornness and her dumb act of superiority and while Draco Malfoy from Slytherin seems to behave the same, do I still consider Granger the worst.  
  
I then shake my head and think: “She’s just no longer worth my time. At least Fred and George finally accepted Neville’s invitation to Unite the Houses of Weasley and Longbottom, unlike their brother.” And while I again wonder how those three can be related, do I walk away from the Great Hall.  
Daddy Luxord had made sure the appointment was an hour after lunch started and had given me several books on how the Potters and other magical families had treated the Goblins over the years to make sure I would know what to and what not to do during this meeting and I had taken the books to heart.  
It had been the only reason Granger hadn’t nagged me endlessly about not doing schoolwork, being out of school during a school day or missing homework, but the girl had still infuriated me for another reason, namely her greedy, selfish gaze that had been on my books all throughout last night.  
In the end Cedric had sent her to her room and had told her to just forget the books as they were family Heirlooms and she would be considered a thief if she tried to take them without my permission. The girl had then looked at me, but I had turned my back on her and she had fumed up to her room.  
  
I don’t care for this one bit or for the dirty look Ron had sent me afterwards, but there is still one thing I had done before leaving for lunch this morning. I had taken Neville aside and had asked him to keep an eye on Granger and Weasley to make sure that Weasley would not be influenced by Granger again.  
I don’t really know why I believe that Weasley can still be saved as someone who has lied to his family for two months straight is just bad news right from the start, but I also know that those two are like two fires burning in different forests – sooner or later they reach each other and become an inferno.  
Shaking at the idea of that happening as Granger and Weasley’s indifference for each other is the only reason this hasn’t happened yet, do I personally feel it better if we try and keep those apart, while on the same time knowing that I am only paying them attention to make sure they don’t try and hurt me.  
  
Then Daddy Luxord appears in a Corridor of Darkness and I smile and hug him tightly, having made sure to wear my finest robes and having asked Cedric to remove the trim and Hufflepuff symbol of my robe and then want to enter the Corridor, when a cold voice says: “Oh no, not this time.”  
I turn around and try not to groan out loud as Granger is only a few steps away from me, her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing with fury as she asks: “Don’t you have any respect for your schoolwork, for your teachers? You’re at school, Harry, meaning you can’t just go up and walk out whenever –.”  
But then Daddy Luxord asks me: “Is this that nagging little girl that needs Larxene’s darkside to grow up and get a reality check?” And I hold back a snicker as I had often, whenever I tuned out her annoying voice, imagined what mum would do if Granger was under her care and angered her.  
  
The girl herself seems even angrier at hearing mum’s name and says: “If you mean that woman that disrespected Dumbledore’s rules and almost pushed me off the staircase then you really have turned dark like some students are saying. How can you even approve of her?” And I answer:  
“Same way I disapprove of your disgusting arrogance, Granger.” Shocking the girl and making daddy Luxord hide himself behind one of his books, which makes me know I have free range to do whatever I want to make Granger tone down – something I am starting to wonder if it’s even possible.  
Then I decide to bring out the big guns and say: “Let me tell you my honest opinion of you, Granger. You’re a selfish, ignorant, arrogant, self-centered little know-it-all that thinks way too high of books and authority figures, forgets that leaders are humans and thus make mistakes and thinks herself infallible.”  
  
By now the girl is shocked silent and I glare at her, my patience running thin as I know I will probably be late for my appointment and say: “Well, let me tell you two things, Granger. One, you’re as much human as we all are and two, what I just told you is only the soft version of what others think of you.  
Hufflepuff after all offers to have her students share dorms starting second, but with your behavior, your nose constantly in the air as if only you know everything and we’re all stupid two year olds and you’re constant nagging, whining and greedy bitching – you’ll be alone this year and next. Good day.”  
  
And with that do I enter the Corridor, daddy Luxord coming after me and both of us leaving the girl behind us in shock, while I sincerely hope she will finally realize that she’s not above everyone else and that her intelligence doesn’t make her some kind of school goddess send to educate us all or something.  
Then we enter the beautiful halls of Gringotts, where Daddy Zexion, Vexen and Xaldin are already waiting for us and Daddy Vexen asks: “No troubles, I assume?” And I answer: “Just gave an annoying student a severe reality check, nothing worse.” The man nods and then Laslew enters the room.  
The Goblin sees us and smiles toothily, which makes me feel relieved as it means that I did not arrive late after all and while he leads us to his office, do I hear Daddy Luxord speak from behind his book and he says: “I had already anticipated a hold-up and informed Laslew of such before picking you up.”  
  
This makes me smile at my dad and he says: “Prepare yourself, Child of All.” And this shocks me as that title is only used on me when Daddy Luxord wants me to be on High Alert, such as when he and I are training at home or if one of my daddy’s come over for Elemental or Keyblade Master Training.  
Wondering what could be this important as I believed the only reasons behind this meeting to be the extraction of Axel and Lea’s souls and the discussion of my inheritance, do I straighten my back and send a glance at my dad, my left hand glistering with sparkles as an indication I can summon my Keyblade.  
Daddy Luxord shakes his head ever so slightly and then we enter the office – only to see that people are already there. One of them I recognize as the light-tanned girl with blonde hair and icy brown eyes is often sitting close to me in History of Magic and Astronomy classes and the others seem her parents.  
The man has strong brown hair with streaks of blond in it that is sleeked back from his forehead and is slightly tied down in his neck, obviously meant for business, while his steely blue eyes look me up and down as if I’m a piece of meat he’s inspecting before deciding if he should buy it.  
  
This makes me raise an eyebrow at the man ever so slightly, but then the woman next to him, who has the girl’s brown eyes and long hair, even if it’s a tone lighter than the girl’s, give the man a tab with her elbow against his side, this being done so subtly her body movement is almost invisible.  
I smile at the two women and men and bow to them, knowing that if Laslew invited them, then dad must be aware and that this is probably the whole reason he called me by my official title in the first place. The three people bow back and Laslew takes his place behind his desk, smirking slightly.  
  
I myself sit down in a smaller seat between four, where Daddy Luxord, Zexion, Xaldin and Vexen all take their respective seats while the girl takes the other smaller seat between the ones her parents seat themselves at before Laslew says: “Heir Potter, meet the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass.”  
I nod at them again, my eyes trying to connect with the icy brown ones of the girl to see if she knows why we’re here, but the girl is a master of evasion as she bows her head with her eyes closed and opens them when she turns her head back to Laslew, making me wonder if I can trust her or not.  
Deciding to trust on the fact that I am surrounded by my fathers, do I hear Daddy Luxord ask: “Laslew my friend, do you have the item I asked you to hold for me until I allowed my son into these meetings of ours?” And the Goblin nods, his eyes gleaming and making me slightly uncomfortable to look at him.  
He then stands from his seat and walks over to a safe hidden behind several powerful glamour charms and from it, he brings back a small flat square-shaped box, which he sets upon his desk before he crosses his fingers over the box and asks: “Are all parties involved informed of the situation?”  
  
To this the girl and her two parents nod, but then Daddy Luxord says: “My partners in parenthood are, Laslew, but we have kept this information from our son as he is now in the belief that this meeting is for a few different – but still very urgent – reasons as we have found out some new stuff.”  
The Goblin nods, while I notice the girl sending me a short, curious look before looking straight forward again and I wonder what kind of girl I’m dealing with here as daddy Luxord turns to me and says: “Harry, my last few meetings with Laslew made me make some really big discoveries, son.”  
  
I turn to him and he says: “Apparently your mother’s line is of extremely powerful blood, but it was cursed to only bear females, so the laws of Ancient Times made it impossible for your mother’s line to keep hold of its rightful Heirlooms and titles. Do you understand me so far, Child of All?”  
I nod, while wondering what could have been taken from my family that made them become Muggleborn in the end with my mum and then Daddy Luxord says: “Harry, your mother’s most powerful ancestor – is the legendary King Arthur.” And with that Daddy Luxord shocks me out of my wits.  
  
 ** _Luxord’s POV  
  
_** I know Harry is shocked beyond words and am beyond glad that Vexen, Xaldin and Zexion all have the chance to rule over England until my little boy is ready, but then notice how denial seems to grow in his eyes and realize that he must be in the belief that he is to already be a ruler.  
Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, do I say: “I know this shocks you, child, but you don’t have to worry about it yet. Laslew and I agreed that while you would wear the crown that will mark you as Heir to the Throne, you won’t have to rule yet. That’s what Vexen, Zexion and Xaldin are with us for.”  
Harry looks at each of them and I say: “Laslew and I agree that each of them have most potential to be ruler of this Land and to bring it into a land you can grow into ruling yourself. We also believe that having a father for a king will help you learn how to be a ruler yourself easier than from books.”  
  
This makes a small smile appear on my son’s face and he turns from each of them to the Greengrass family as he says: “No offence meant, Lord Greengrass, but I still feel curious as to why you are along on this meeting.” And the man seems to smile at my son’s attempt to be polite as he says:  
“My family descends from Sir Lancelot, Heir Potter, and our family has sworn that our firstborn female heir would marry the firstborn male heir of the Pendragon Line – Arthur’s line.” And while I wonder how many more shocks my little boy can handle, does the man continue and say:  
“However, when your father became a Potter, this made the whole agreement a little bit harder to accomplish.” Harry tilts his head at this and I whisper at the man: “We allowed him a regular childhood as he already has his Keyblade training to deal with – not to mention parents from other worlds.” Lord Greengrass nods, while the little girl seems shocked that Harry is so unknowing of all this.  
  
The man then turns to Harry and says: “Heir Potter, your father’s family carry a very special curse with them that bonds each and every male Heir to one special person – and your fathers already believe that my daughter will not be that person.” I see a light of understanding shine in Harry’s eyes and he asks:  
“Because of how Lea looked at me? Is that why?” I nod at him and say: “You’re a little too young to realize it, but Lea looked at you with great love and we believe that is because he is to be your soul mate by Potter Curse.” Harry seems embarrassed and worried about all this and asks:  
“But then what of the marriage contract?” And finally does Daphne open her mouth as she says: “Father has agreed that you and your family will come to our Winter Solstice party, where you and I can get to know each other better. We will discuss marriage contracts once we are older of age.”  
And while the girl’s tone is almost as freezing cold as Vexen’s when angry, can I see in her brown eyes that she respects Harry for his worry over the contract. Harry then turns to me and I say: “Let’s just say that you turning seventeen will allow you a very large inheritance, Child of All.” And Harry nods.  
  
 **** _Harry’s POV_  
  
That girl might try and fool me with her cold tone, but the eyes are the window of the human soul and her eyes have lost the icy color it had upon the start of our meeting, so I know she isn’t really this cool and distant, just holding up an act to make sure she does her family proud, which makes me respect her.  
I then turn to another problem I have, namely the crown that I am sure is hidden inside the small, square shaped box in front of me and I ask: “So what do we do with that?” And Daddy Luxord says:  “The Goblins will hold onto it until Vexen, Zexion and Xaldin have decided who will take the throne.  
In the mean time are there more important matters to divulge ourselves into, namely the souls we have discovered inside you.” To this I nod, feeling glad to have a change of topic as the souls also seem more important to me, while the three to my left are shocked senseless and Daddy Luxord says:   
“Laslew, my friend, we have discovered that – while my partners in care and I have been restored completely, one of our own has not and that part of him is inside our son. To make matters worse has our partner only connected half of his own soul and half of his human self to our son, instead of just himself.”  
  
“Please, explain further, my friend. We Goblins take Soul Magic to the extreme when it comes to our safety measurements.” The Goblin nods and suddenly I can’t help but worry over what will happen to Axel and Lea’s souls when they are extracted from my body as Daddy Luxord says:  
“In our Universe, my friend, does Darkness have a power of its own. If one were to lose himself to it, his Heart would become what we call a Heartless.” And daddy Xaldin makes the small Shadow Heartless appear, just like it did when I was first explained all this and when it vanishes, does Daddy Luxord say:  
“However, when one is of strong will when his heart is lost, does his body get left behind and the stronger the will, the stronger the – what we call – Nobody. My partners in care and I are all Nobodies, my friend, therefore explaining our individual powers, yet when we were slain, we regained our hearts yet again.  
We were born in this world and shortly after met with Harry. The care we saw him being given by his so-called relatives made us believe as if we were the humans and they the Nobodies and thus did we break Harry free of those monsters and did we adopt him in every possible way.”  
  
The Goblin nods and says: “So you’re saying that part of this Nobody’s soul is inside your son?” Daddy nods and says: “Along with part of his original self. We do not know how, but when Axel and his Heartless were slain, was Lea – the human self of Axel – given a new chance of life.  
He was reborn in the world where my partners and I come from, but apparently only half of him has been reborn as the other half of both Lea and Axel are inside Harry. We are of the assumption that when Harry was two and Lea seven, Lea gave up his heart and somehow merged part of it with Harry.”  
The Goblin seems to finally be at peace with knowing all of this and then the girl turns to me and asks: “Did you know any of this?” I nod and say: “Was told most of it when they adopted me. Pretty wicked if you ask me.” The girl nods and then a deep baritone voice says: “I certainly agree.”


	40. Souls and Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all those Sirius fans out there - yes, he will get his freedom, this will be proven in a few chapters, but it takes time to get that done and HE HAS BEEN IN AZKABAN FOR TEN YEARS! So I'm very sad to say - as I am a Sirius fan myself - that Sirius won't get any active roles in this story until Summer before second. There will be small parts about his healing process, but that is it! 
> 
> Oh, and remember Sora is 12, Roxas is 12.

**_Chapter 40  
_ ** **_Souls and Escaping_ **

   
 ** _Axel’s POV  
  
_** Lea might have noticed the Corridors of Darkness being used in another Universe, but I actually saw Demyx keep an eye on him from a distant over the last week and it was only too easy for me and Roxas – having been members of the Organization ourselves – to sneak up on the guy and follow him.  
Roxas and I did so last night and we have been using the shadows, corners and small crevices wherever possible since to follow the members of the one team out to exterminate me and Roxas during the last period of our previous lives – before Sora allowed us out of his heart and into new bodies.  
I still feel the Darkness of some of the 13 Beings of Darkness that Xehanort had tried to gather, but my friendship – and secret crush on – Roxas is still strong enough that I can fight that Darkness and keep it deep enough inside me I don’t turn into an All Destroying Flurry of Dancing Flames again.  
Still the fear that these people will force me to become that person again, that they could change me into a Dusk, force me to fight Sora or perhaps even Roxas – or worst of them all do any of these things to the little kid they apparently care for – makes me ready to confront and fight them if needed.  
  
I then shake my head as Roxas and I have been hiding in a dark, shadowy corner of the strange creature’s office this entire time, have heard of Harry’s actual royal heritage, how the Cloaked Schemer, the Whirlwind Lancer or the Chilly Academic will take the throne and of the other half of my soul.  
I felt a little bored at hearing the whole explanation about Light and Darkness, but still feel intrigued that Lea – incidentally – merged part of his soul with this youngster when he gave up his heart and that I apparently did the same when I put my whole being into the attack that saved Sora’s life.  
Feeling as if I have all the more reason to protect this little fellow – and keep this world from falling into the hands of a Dark Organization, I whisper at Roxas: “I know we agreed to gather intell, but that crown cannot fall into the hands of Organization XIII.” And Roxas nods in agreement with me.  
Then the young lad comments on how the whole story sounds pretty wicked and I glance at Roxas, who nods, to which I nod back and say loudly: “I certainly agree.” And instantly I have all eyes on me, while Roxas flees to another corner, obviously believing it better to reveal ourselves one by one.  
  
Agreeing with the cute little blonde, do I step out of the shadows and make sure to show my confident smirk and my tattoos, making the eyes of what were once my partners in crime widen before Xaldin seems the first to get over his shock and asks: “There’s just no holding you down, is there Axel?”  
And I answer: “Not when I give myself to save Sora and thus get the generous allowance to be part of his Heart, which he later uses to merge two people together and make me again, no.” I now have everyone’s attention and says: “Lea is not the only one who’s human self was restored, you know.”  
I then aim a single finger at Xaldin and Vexen and say: “You both have Original selves back in Radiant Garden, together with Aeleus, Dilan, Even and Ienzo. Unfortunately Xehanort was still as evil as he was when he tricked you all and turned Braig and Isa into clones of himself – all part of his plan, of course.”  
  
By now the whole group is shocked out of their wits and I shrug with my hands in my sides as I say: “Yeah, apparently Xehanort has been planning all of this since that kid over there was no older than two. He tricked us, made Ansem and Xemnas and then used those two to gather his necessary ingredients, so to say.”  
“Ingredients, what do you mean?” Xaldin asks, obviously not having lost a bit of his easily flared temper and I say: “Xehanort was after the X-Blade, Xaldin, and for that he needed the 7 Princesses of Heart –.” And Vexen ends: “Along with the Thirteen members of Organization XIII – the 13 of Darkness.”  
I smile and say: “Exactly. And guess what else. Xemnas lied to us members the whole time. Apparently the Heart is the most malleable part of the human body. You can denounce it, but you can never be fully rid of it. It will. Always. Grow. Back.” I end, putting emphasis on my last words and Xexion says:  
  
“So that’s why we were reborn. We had hearts when we were destroyed, but like how Xemnas tried to gather the Hearts of the Heartless, did ours simply move us to a new world where the magic of that world made us regain our Nobody bodies and powers.” I nod at him and say:  
“And in the mean time did the slaying of your Heartless and Nobody mean that your hearts – or parts of it – and parts of your souls were reborn as one – in your Original forms, in Radiant Garden.” The group seems shocked and confused at this and then Harry asks: “Does that mean they have to merge too?”  
But I shake my head and say: “Lea and I live separately and we’re doing just fine. I don’t think Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus or Even will mind if their Nobodies remained in a world they don’t know about. I think they’d even encourage it, really. Got it memorized?” And a small smirk appears on Luxord’s face at this.  
I try to smile back, but still feel ready to draw my Chakrams and burn the four of them and while I sincerely hope to get the help of the three elders on the left, do I see Roxas sending me a small signal from the right back corner of the room, making me smirk due to the suit of armor hiding my partner.  
  
Then Xaldin asks: “So how exactly are you here, Axel?” And I smile widely as I say: “Remember how I said that I was offered a generous place inside Sora’s heart?” Everyone nods, while I see worry flicker in the green eyes of the little lad that Lea apparently has a crush on and I say:  
“Well, somehow Xehanort got his younger self and his older self back into a body, got his even younger self – from before he became the younger apprentice of Master Ansem – from the past and got his Heartless, his Nobody, Isa, Braig and four other forms of himself together as the New Organization.  
He then tried to use Sora as the Thirteenth member, but that was when Lea showed up and saved Sora with Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy and then he tried the same with Riku, but that – was his biggest mistake.” I now have everyone’s attention and smile at this as I continue, saying:  
“Sora went to save Riku and with that found all of us – me, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua and Ventus – hidden deep within his heart and used our power and our hearts to merge two of Xehanort’s members of the New Organization into one and make bodies for us out of that, giving us a new life.”  
  
Everyone has wide eyes at this and Xaldin asks: “So you and Roxas are back in the World that Never Was?” But I shake my head and say: “No, we didn’t want to live there anymore. Reminded us of Xemnas and Xehanort and all they tried doing there to Sora, Roxas and myself, really.”  
Now Zexion and Vexen share a shocked look and then ask the question I know my partner has been waiting for: “Is – is Roxas – here?” And I almost burst out laughing as a streak of light is shot from the other corner, straight past Vexen’s chair, making all of them look and see my friend – and secret crush.  
  
 ** _Roxas’ POV  
  
_** Axel is a real genius, pulling everyone’s attention away, giving the kid in the chair a rest from all the stress he must be feeling over suddenly hearing he’s of royal heritage and even going so far as to explain how – two years ago – the New Organization was formed and then destroyed by Sora.  
Still, it stays incredibly funny to see Xaldin and Vexen look so amazingly shocked at the simple small and innocent beam of light that I shot from Oblivion and that shot past the chair of the Chilly Academic, vanishing in a cloud of soft white sparkles once it hits the other side of the room.  
I also feel as if this shock proves that Axel and I can get the upper hand if those guys try to fool and hurt us, something I know the Cloaked Schemer is a real master of and that makes me all the more worried over the little lad as I just don’t know what kind of illusions were pulled over his eyes.  
  
Everyone then looks at me and I swing my Keyblade over my shoulder as I say: “I don’t remember you all being so easily startled, guys.” Making Axel hold back a snicker and making those amazing green eyes shine brightly with amusement while Vexen playfully glares at me.  
I shrug at the Chilly Academic and say: “Oh, give me a break. As if I would draw out a fight in a world I don’t even know. I’m not that stupid and you know it, you taught me yourself, Chilly Academic.” And this makes a small, proud smile appear on the man’s face as Luxord says:  
  
“It most certainly is good to have you both back in our midst, Flurry of Dancing Flames, Key of Destiny.” This shocks me as I had actually been bluffing about not wanting to fight as all Axel and I remember of the Organization last is that they wanted both of us destroyed, Axel even being ordered to kill me.  
Axel seems just as shocked and he asks: “You don’t want us turned to Dusks or annihilated anymore?” And all four of them shake their heads as Luxord says: “As Larxene already told your original self, Axel, we were given a chance to rethink our actions and redeem for our sins – through our little boy.”  
This makes Axel and me share a shocked look and then Axel raises an eyebrow at the man as he asks: “And you expect me to believe that, Gambler of Fate?” But then Zexion says: “Believe what you want, Axel, we have changed and we want Harry’s health and his happiness above all.”  
“We were also planning to reveal our return to the worlds after Christmas by visiting Destiny Islands and thanking Sora for the chances he gave us when he took us down.” Xaldin says, but I remember exactly what Xaldin tried last and ask: “Isn’t this another of those schemes you tried with Beast?”  
  
“Beast destroyed me, Roxas, together with Sora, Donald and Goofy. And trust me, for the sake of that girl living there, I am never going back.” The man retorts, his hand almost instinctively rubbing his side and Axel and I share a shocked look as I am almost ready to believe them.  
Then Axel asks: “You were actually beaten by a girl?” And the man answers: “Never under-estimate a Princess Pure of Heart, I can tell you that.” And to this I can only hit myself on the head as even when I knew nothing about the world outside the Organization I knew Belle was not one to be messed with.  
“What in Kingdom Hearts’ name did you do, Xaldin?” And the man honestly answers: “I tried to let Beast give into the Darkness in his heart by –.” But then Luxord says: “We have no time for this. Axel, would you mind being present when we extract the other part of your soul from our son?”  
  
 ** _Axel’s POV  
  
_** I share another look with Roxas, feeling as if our two years together made us have a mental link together, even if we had apartments in different blocks of the neighborhood and I know my little crush and I think the same: “Being present to this extraction will allow us closer access to the little guy.”  
Knowing that we need a chance to talk to Harry privately – preferably with Master Yen Sid near – do I see Roxas nod gently, his motions only strong enough to make his hair wave softly, but not enough for the others to notice and I nod back before I turn to Luxord and tell the blonde:  
“I’ll be there. Count on it.” The Gambler of Fate – who I hope hasn’t been gambling with the fate of this little man – nods with what I can only assume is gratitude and a few minutes later are we all in a dark room, deep within the building, the floors and walls made of thick stone and carvings on the stone floor.  
  
Harry is now only wearing a set of underwear and a long white robe, while he seems anxious to put on a black one as he had already asked if he could change it, but the Goblin had told him that him using magic would disrupt the ritual and Harry had seemed annoyed with this piece of knowledge.  
Hoping that I can get closer, if only to use a Corridor and get out of here once my soul is complete again, do I look at Roxas, who had agreed to use Oblivion to darken the room once the ritual is done – a Darkness only he would be able to look through. I would then summon a Corridor and we would flee.  
Hoping that this peaceful way of escape won’t alarm the members of the Organization around me, I think: “Dear Kingdom Hearts, please let this work.” Before suddenly the Goblin who is in charge comes barging in and says: “There are FOUR SOULS in that human’s body? HOW?”  
  
All of us are shocked at her anger and I think: “Those bastards! They must have joined all of their souls together and fused it inside Harry. Well, not on my watch.” But then Luxord says: “Great Goblin, we know only of three of the souls residing in our son. One of those owners is here right now.”  
To this my lips turn thin as it doesn’t take a genius to figure out this Goblin is against other people hosting souls that don’t belong to them and Vexen says: “It is not the fault of the host, however, great Goblin. The transfer was done when the host renounced his heart and when the Nobody was destroyed.  
That is why the host is here today. He has been told of his soul being incomplete and wishes to become whole again. He doesn’t wish for a youngster, such as our son, to hold part of him inside himself.” The Goblin seems at peace, but I don’t feel any more confident around these people than before.  
  
The creature then turns back to the boy lying in the midst of the room and her fingertips glow as she steps carefully from the center of Harry’s forehead to his left side and down to his left toe, before moving to his right toe, up his right side and returning back to the center of the forehead once more.  
She then sighs and seems both relieved and worried at the same time as she says: “I can indeed sense that three of the four souls are not tainted by any Darkness. However, the same cannot be said for the soul locked away – in here.” And she puts a glowing finger right on the lightning bolt scar.  
Instantly the magic seems to make contact with the soul piece as I actually see it turning redder than my hair and Harry lets out a terrifying scream, making me feel as I’m back to the moment where I gave my whole being into my attack and making me want to rush straight for the young boy.  
  
But then another Goblin stands before me and with his arms spread, does he say: “You cannot intervene, human. Great Goblin Glaslow needs to find out if the host is in any danger holding onto that soul piece.” To which I spat: “And that blood-curling scream doesn’t tell her enough already?”  
The Goblin glares at me, but I glare right back, more than willing to defy this little bastard as I know Riku can just as easily rid Harry of that soul piece with the magic he was taught when he passed his Mark of Mastery Exam two years ago, but then the screaming stops and I look up at the boy.  
Harry is curled up on his left side, his eyes closed, his fingers curled near his chin and tears leaking out of his eyelids and falling onto the stones below him as soft whimpers and pleas for no more pain come out of his trembling lips, making me want to kill all of those that stand between me and the child.  
  
I then glare at the Goblin that stopped me and ask: “And you –.” But then Luxord puts a hand on my shoulder and says: “We are on their ground, Axel. They can annihilate us for the smallest reasons. Don’t anger them. We are all here for the same reasons.” But I pull my shoulder out of his grasp and say:  
“As cold as the cards you play, Luxord. The last two years didn’t change a thing about you, I see.” But my words seem to actually hurt the man and he says: “I do hurt for my son, Axel, I just don’t want you angering the Goblins too much that I can’t negotiate ways to ease the pain my son goes through.”  
I glare at him for this, not willing to believe him and the Goblin asks: “You have such ways, Luxord?” And Luxord nods as he says: “Allow me to bring my Superior and the Graceful Assassin and together, they will be able to nullify the pain my Child of All will have to suffer, I promise you.”  
  
The goblin seems to accept this, but if there is one person I do not want near that child – other than Saïx – it’s Marluxia as that man was the mastermind behind Sora almost losing everything that makes him Sora and that at the tender age of 8 years old, something I hope that bastard will forever regret.  
The two actually appear and Roxas and I are quick to hide ourselves in the shadows again, Roxas because of what the other Xemnas was willing to do to Sora and me because I have no doubt in my mind that Marluxia is still furious with me for working against him throughout our time in Castle Oblivion.  
The two are quick to rush to their child and Marluxia summons several rose and flower petals, making them move under Harry’s nose, back and forth, and it seems as if Harry is used to this method as the boy slowly calms from his whimpering state, unfurling from his curled up position and looking up.  
Xemnas sees this and smiles at the lad, while I wonder if his feelings are true or as much lies as they were when he told us about Kingdom Hearts and while I wonder if this form of Xemnas still remembers the true goal for that disgusting group of Nobodies, does the man turn from his son.  
  
 ** _Xemnas’ POV  
  
_** I know Luxord has pushed it onto us that we were not to anger the Goblins, but I also know that Marluxia and I will be a lot more lenient on whoever hurt our son than Larxene will be and thank Kingdom Hearts that Luxord called us both from our rooms, while keeping the bond closed off for the others.  
I then turn to the Goblins and say: “You and your race certainly have my respect for how well you have cared for my son’s finances after the departure of his parents, but I sincerely hope you respect my authority as Leader of this family and Head of all parents of this child, who we name Child of All.”  
The Goblins nod and I take a deep breath, knowing I will drown the Goblins in a flood of the Abyss or that I will start shooting thousands and thousands of interdictions at everyone around if I don’t and I say: “Then please show me the culprit responsible for my son having a relapse.”  
  
This seems to confuse all those around me, except for my fellow members and I say: “Our adoption was not out of just the goodness of our regrown hearts, my fellow Magicals, it was for the safety, health and welfare of this child, who suffered ten years of mental and physical abuse before our arrival.  
We have worked since last Christmas to get him back to being a healthy, happy boy and apparently that is now for naught as our Child of All is in the same whimpering form as when  he first believed us angry at him for something he didn’t even do. So who, I ask you, is responsible for this?”  
By now one of the elder Goblins seems ashamed and a female voice comes from her lips as she says: “I was only deducting what the effects would be were the soul part in your child’s scar to become active. Dark soul particles always hurt whoever their wrongful host is. I have no further explanation.”  
  
This angers me even more and I try not to hiss as I say: “Next time you treat a child against dark forces, make sure this child is either unable to feel due to being out cold or call someone capable of taking the child’s pain. A goblin child should not suffer this and neither should a wizard child, do you not agree?”  
The Goblin nods and then a small hand grabs the back of my robe, making me turn around as Marluxia says: “I have his entire body covered in petals, Superior. Once you enter his mind and take his senses, they will be able to complete their ritual.” To this I look down at my child, not wanting him hurt further.  
Harry looks up at me and whispers: “I don’t want others using this against me, daddy. It hurts too much.” And I feel my heart break apart as Harry seems to try and be strong for me by telling it to me from a professional fighter’s point of view. I turn my back on the Goblin and bow to Harry’s level.  
Harry lets go off my robe and I quickly put my hands on his cheeks, locking my orange colored eyes with his green ones and I whisper: “You will be alright, child. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I know you’re scared, Harry, and I will make sure Albus gives you off until you’re okay again.”  
  
Harry smiles at me for this and I focus my powers on his happiness, numbing it slowly along with all his other emotions and when I am sure his endurance levels can’t get any higher than humanly possible, do I close my eyes and step away, knowing I have to close myself off as well do I wish to keep my focus.  
However I am barely given this chance as the elder Goblin seems to consider me taking my distance as evidence she can get started and I hear my son whimpering in pain, as the Goblin seems to have chosen the soul in Harry’s scar as the first to remove, something I will punish her for later.  
Pushing my focus away from my needs for revenge and payback, do I strengthen my hold on my son’s emotions and numb his senses further, making the whimpering lessen, but not enough that the pain doesn’t cause for tears to start leaking out of my son’s eyes, which I hear falling onto the rocky floor.  
Hating how these beasts are hurting my child, do I think: “For the sake of my patience is it better if those monsters hurry up already.” And then suddenly I hear everyone gasp, even Vexen, which is enough to make me open my eyes and gasp in shock myself, having not expected something like this.  
  
Two souls seem to be battling and struggling against each other right above Harry’s scar, while trapped in a sphere of white magic that is apparently being cast by the elder Goblin and I can tell from a single look that the smaller, weaker soul is my son’s, while the darker one is the evil one.  
Feeling enraged that the darker soul seems to draw strength from the struggling the light soul is trying to perform, do I shout: “Vexen, shield our son NOW!” And the Chilly Academic rushes past me, his fingers tingling with cold and the rushing wind that comes from him chilling me to the bone.  
He then throws his arm from his one side to the other and a rush of icicle spears rushes to the two souls, easily cleaving through the sphere they are in and actually separating the two of them. Instantly the darker soul rushes for my son, while the younger soul seems shocked of the sudden freedom it has.  
  
Wanting to stop the soul, my eyes widen when two Keyblades – Oathkeeper and Oblivion – shoot out of the darker parts of the circular room and while Oathkeeper stops the darker soul in its tracks, does Oblivion catch it around what I can only call the waist and does it pull the dark soul out of the sphere.  
The white soul then seems to realize what has happened and instantly shoots back into my son’s body, lighting my son up with blinding force and making me worry for any pain the impact can cause my child, while Oblivion seems to have cleaved itself into the other side of the room, with prey and all.  
I look at my son, wondering if I need to keep my focus on his emotions, but then Luxord says: “He’ll be alright. You need to focus on that darkness over there.” I nod, but when I have my back turned from where the Keyblades came from, does a beam of Light shoot itself from that corner, hitting the Dark Soul.  
Instantly the Light power seems to completely overwhelm the darkness and it slowly vanishes, screaming in pained anguish until the last few slivers of it vanish with a soft wail of misery. Yet the power I felt when it passed me is only too recognizable and I think: “How can that be?”  
  
Turning around, I see two members of my old crew that I didn’t think I’d ever see again, both of them furious, both their eyes burning with power and Roxas holding Oathkeeper, while he stretches his arm out and summons Oblivion back to his hand. Then suddenly Axel says: “Now Roxas.”  
And before I can even phantom what he means, does Roxas twirl Oblivion in a circle from above his head to his feet and back, apparently gathering some kind of energy, before unleashing this with a wide arch of his arm, shockingly enough darkening everything in the room around me.  
  
 **** _Roxas’ POV_  
  
“I don’t know what those Goblins were thinking, but Harry will never see this world again if I have anything to say about it.” Goes through my head as I rush through the darkness, Oathkeeper allowing me to see just fine, while everyone else is disoriented, Vexen and Xemnas bumping into each other.  
I rush for the young lad on the table, light up Oathkeeper to scare of the Goblins holding his body down and then grab his shoulder, focusing on Radiant Garden and phasing the both of us out of here, knowing without a doubt that Axel has already left as I felt the Darkness of phasing from behind me as I ran.  
  
Then we arrive at the small apartment where Lea is living and I feel relieved that the large sturdy man isn’t here as he would have surely attacked us, believing us members of the Organization or something. I then look at the boy who’s shoulder I’m holding and my heart breaks at his expression.  
Pure fear shines up at me from a pair of green eyes, the cyan colored ring in his iris mixing perfectly with the green of his actual eye-color and I say: “Don’t worry, we just don’t want you hurt anymore.” But Harry seems to turn away from me and roll over, his body crouching and jumping up.  
Shocked that the boy can be this lean and agile after being so badly hurt, even if I have a feeling that Xemnas and Marluxia really did lessen his pain a little, do I recover from my shock a little too late as I suddenly have Sign of Innocence aimed at my throat, while Axel has Hidden Dragon aimed at his.  
  
Both of us are shocked and Harry says: “If you didn’t want me hurt anymore, then you should have left me with my parents. I don’t call them daddy without reason, you know?” And it takes me only a second to realize that the fear in his eyes has been replaced by an anger that makes the green of his eyes blaze out.  
Then Axel says: “We know what you call them, but you don’t understand who you’re dealing with.” But then Harry spats: “No, you just don’t know how to live in the present.” Making Axel and me share a shocked look as Harry says: “I don’t care what happened after the Organization was destroyed.  
My parents are the Real Organization. They care for me, they love me and once they realize where I am, they will do everything in their power to get me back to them. And I will go with them out of my own free will. My heart belongs with them, you hear me?” He almost shouts at the end.  
  
Axel and I are shocked senseless at this and Axel says: “Kid, they were –.” But then Harry, eyes almost dark green with anger, shouts: “THAT WAS NOT THEM! THOSE WERE REPLICAS! DADDY ZEXION CAN’T HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE GOOD WITH THAT TECHNIQUE, WAS HE?”  
And Axel and I share shocked looks as Axel mutters: “The kid might be onto something here.” I shrug and say: “I just don’t get why he’s so hostile with us?” But then another baritone voice asks: “Maybe because – to him – you both are nothing more than kidnappers, perhaps?”  
We all turn to the doorway of the apartment and I see Lea standing there, his hands on his hips and his eyebrow raised at Axel and myself. Blushing at his reprimanding tone, do I lower my head as he asks: “The Castle?” But Harry shakes his head and says: “Gringotts, Daddy Xemnas is there.”  
  
The man nods and Axel asks: “You’re not going to send him back there, are you?” And Lea answers: “I won’t be part of your little kidnap act, Axel. Didn’t Mickey order us to stay away until Christmas?” And I feel even worse as Axel now also hangs his head, while Harry still glares at us.  
Lea then walks over to Harry and says: “Focus on Xemnas, will you?” Harry nods and I see the two phase out, the anger in Harry’s eyes actually calming down as he seems to recognize the magic being used. Looking at Axel after seeing the two disappear, do I know we both think the same thing: “DAMN IT!”


	41. The New King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that WE'RE BACK ON SCHEDULE!

**_Chapter 41  
_ ** **_The New King_ **

**_  
_****_Lea’s POV  
  
_** I won’t say I’m not scared out of my wits for meeting the one person, who’s replica could have very well turned my best friend against me, but Harry doesn’t deserve to be manhandled the way he was and I have already seen evidence that the Organization has changed just from Larxene’s words a week ago.  
And if Axel or Roxas believe that I haven’t noticed Demyx trying to make contact with me, but being fearful of those he caused so much problems during the 1000 Heartless attack then they really don’t know me at all as I had actually met with the Melodious Nocturne before we both felt the phasing.  
Demyx had been the first to respond as he had wondered why anyone would phase here while his team had agreed not to travel to other worlds yet and I had followed him, both of us furious when we heard Axel, Roxas and Harry talking as it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
  
By now Demyx has returned to the Castle and I had intended the same thing, until Demyx had told me to return Harry to his appointment and I had realized that the little guy was probably onto something really important when those two meddlesome fools intervened, which really makes me ashamed of my Nobody.  
I then arrive in the room where Xemnas is and am shocked as the whole room is covered in a Darkness that I can easily recognize as one coming from the Oblivion Keyblade and I am quick to draw my own Keyblade, setting the flame at the end of it ablaze with my power and enlightening the room.  
Everyone by now seems really disoriented and Harry smiles at me slightly, making my heart almost sing with joy as his green eyes are now a peaceful color again, the cyan and orange rings really going well together with the soft emerald green without blending in or standing out too much.  
  
Then suddenly Xemnas sees Harry and me and whispers: “Lea.” Before Harry hugs him tightly, whispering: “Are you alright, father?” And I know Harry considers Xemnas the most important of his parents. The man is quick to reassure his son and lies a hand on his hair, softly caressing his scalp.  
In the mean time does he look at me and I say: “Axel and Roxas are renegades no matter what life they live. And they’re not smart renegades either.” The man nods and Vexen asks: “So this was not planned by anyone in the Universe?” But I shake my head, recognizing his careful tone and say:  
“Those two are just scared of you for still wanting them destroyed. I tried telling them they have nothing to fear as Larxene did nothing to me when she saw me and neither did Demyx, but the last acts of the New Organization seems to give those two numbskulls some different ideas on that part.”  
The man nods and says: “They told us so, yes. I must say I am amazed that Xehanort was able to manipulate the situation to such extends.” I nod at this as even Master Yen Sid had been amazed at how far Xehanort had been willing to go and then turn to Xemnas, wanting to know one thing above all else.  
  
“What were your ultimate plans for Kingdom Hearts?” The man seems shocked at this question and then he answers: “My ultimate plans were – I am sad to say – exactly what Xehanort had told you they were, Lea.” To this my lips turn thin as new doubt over his person rises within me and he goes on:  
“However, had I been in this mindscape in that time, I would have changed my plans and would have made the World that Never Was a home for my son – right in between Light and Darkness so neither would be able to influence him and with Kingdom Hearts to grant us the hearts we require for his care.”  
This makes me sigh in relief and he says: “I also wish to let you know that Harry is of royal blood, but that I have no intention whatsoever to take the crown – simply out of fear that I will fall back into the Darkness of the mindscape I had when I was Leader of the World that Never Was.”  
I nod at him, while having been shocked and worried when I heard that that sweet little angel in front of me was of royal blood and while the fear of him using that role for his own gains had flashed through me, can I tell by the sincerity in his orange eyes that Xemnas truly fears this possibility to happen.  
  
I then take a deep breath and say: “I am glad that you and yours are nothing like what we fought a year and a half ago.” The man nods and asks: “So you are the only one left?” But I shake my head and say: “Xehanort apparently didn’t see any use in Dilan, Aeleus, Even or Ienzo, just Braig and – Isa.”  
I lower my head at this as it had been very hard for my fourteen year old self to see my best friend ready to fight me when Xehanort had tried to turn Sora into his 13th vessel of Darkness, yet I have slowly been able to grow past it, mostly thanks to Leon and Aerith, with who I talk almost every day.  
Xemnas seems to understand the reason behind my pause and says: “I truly wish you weren’t there when I tricked you all, Lea, I truly do.” But I shake my head and say: “If I hadn’t been there, then you would have succeeded your original plans as it was Axel’s friendship with Roxas that made him renegade.”  
Xemnas nods, accepting this answer and says: “Wise words for one of teenage years, yet I know they will never take away my guilt or ease your loss, young man.” He then slowly lets go of Harry and walks over to me as he whispers: “Perhaps in the years to come love can heal the friendship you have lost.”  
  
And I smile at him as the man must already be aware of my crush on his son and I whisper: “Don’t hurt him before I can court him.” Making the same devious smile appear on the man’s face as when he spoke to Axel and the others of the Organization about his plans for them and Kingdom Hearts.  
Hoping I didn’t make a mistake in trusting this man, but believing that – if they truly have hearts – they can truly feel good and bad emotions and I prepare myself to phase out again, when Xemnas asks: “Do you not wish your soul complete, Lea?” And I realize that Harry is lying in the center of the room.  
Moving to lean against the wall on the far south, do I see Xemnas turn to the Goblin and ask: “Will the removal of these soul parts require our help, Great Goblin?” But the Goblin creature says: “Only the removal of dark soul pieces will cause pain. The light souls have not and shall not harm your child.”  
The man nods and I see Harry sending him a confident gaze before he tries to hide the worried glance he sends me, but I smile at him with the same confidence he showed Xemnas and the boy seems to draw great strength out of this as he turns his face back to the ceiling, making me smile in pride.  
  
 ** _Harry’s POV  
  
_** I still don’t get who this Lea person is or why he feels so good to be close to as being close to his side made me feel like hugging one of my parents but different and I think: “I really wish my hormones would act up already. I just don’t get a thing of what I’m feeling here.” But then focus on other matters.  
I had felt myself passing out when my soul and that of the darker one – whoever that was – were moved into the sphere conjured by the Goblin, but this seems different as I can still feel myself conscious of my own body, while the Goblin chants under her voice and runs her fingers over my body.  
Reaching a spot just above my heart, she says: “The souls are loosely attached to this person. I believe if he stays in contact with one of them, the soul that does not belong to him will instinctively let go and return to its original host. It will take longer, but it will have the same affects as my own work.”  
  
Everyone nods and Lea says: “Mickey and the others are planning a huge reunion for Christmas. I’m sure I can convince him to let me stay for a few days after.” And while I feel pain in my heart over the long period of time I’ll have to wait, does daddy Xemnas asks: “And you won’t stay now?”  
Lea shakes his head and says: “I need to get back. I need to report these events to Mickey, see if he can help Harry learn about what it’s like to be King and report to him about the idiots that are my and Sora’s Nobody – not to mention give them hell for their ridiculous behavior just now.”  
This makes Xaldin and Luxord smirk and Xaldin hits my shoulder as he says: “Give them hell, Spitfire.” And while I can’t help but feel as if Spitfire is exactly the right name for the amazing man that just brought me back to my parents, does Lea nod and phase out of the room again.  
  
 **** _Zexion’s POV_  
  
I just cannot believe what happened in the last 30 minutes. The fact that Axel and Roxas have been given new chances of life is one thing, but the pain my baby had to go through, the darkness illusion Roxas threw up and the fact that those two tried to kidnap my little boy just go too far for my liking.  
Therefore, while Xemnas handled Lea and the extraction of the other two souls, did I retreat myself into my Lexicon, where I fought Axel and Lea dummies and where I blasted one after the other, my anger at the fact I had almost lost my son rising every time I see those two faces jump up in front of me.  
Finally am I at rest and I think: “I need to teach Harry how to Jump phase between worlds. I need to make sure I have the next few Wednesdays to myself with him so I can teach him this and he can defend himself would more numbskulls from those worlds try this.” And with that do I finally calm down.  
  
I leave the lexicon and Vexen says: “Lea brought Harry back and will try to have some days around Harry after Christmas. Apparently his soul and that of Axel are already loosening their grip on our son and constant contact will make their souls want to return to them.” I nod and tell the man:  
“I need to teach Harry how to Jump phase between worlds, like we do between the Castle and Hogwarts. In case other numbskulls get the same idea.” Vexen nods and says: “I will discuss with the Superior to make sure you and I can have the next few meetings with our Child of All to ourselves.”  
This makes me look at him and he says: “I intend to teach Harry Ice shields. He already has several Icy attacks under the thumb, now I see I need to work on his defensive use of the Element. I need to be sure he can surround himself with Ice would anything try to jump and grab or harm him.”  
I nod and agree with the Chilly Academic as I say: “Joined lessons in the end. First he learns your Defensive Ice strategies, then I teach him to Jump Phase faster and faster and then we will teach him how to use the two techniques together. That way no one can ever surprise or kidnap our child again.”  
  
The both of us nod and then Laslew says: “Now we must conclude our meeting, Luxord. Who have you decided to be king?” And I see the Gambler of Fate look at the three of us, but Vexen, Xaldin and I had already discussed this matter ourselves after being informed of it and I step forward.  
Everyone looks at me and I say: “The Pureblood world is one of misdirection, rumors and hearsay. If anyone understands these illusions of speech and beliefs, it’s me, but my partners and I are in agreement that this is not a safe world for our son to live in, especially considering his fame.”  
The Goblin nods and Vexen says: “Therefore, we believe Zexion to be the best to take the Throne as he can work with the illusions to break them. He knows how to be patient, how to observe the situation from every angle and how to manipulate it to his own hand, all for the cause of our son.”  
By now the Goblins in the room are smirking widely and Xaldin says: “Zexion’s weapon is even further an advantage as the Lexicon can make sure he knows each and every law and can find it with a simple wave of his magic. It will make sure no one can use the law for their own gain anymore.”  
  
By now the Goblins are almost looking feral with their glee and I end: “Therefore are my partners and I of agreement that I should take the throne, so I can lead – or perhaps the better term is mislead – society into a state of country where all kinds of our races can accept our son as future king.”  
“Wise words from well-spoken humans. I have not seen that in a long time.” The Elder Goblin says and I say: “Patience and acceptance of Goblin rights will be one thing I plan to work on as it seems as if the Purebloods are dividing themselves further and further from all other magical races, both human and not.”  
“Your observation is correct. How long have you lived in the Magical world now, human?” The Goblin asks and I answer: “I have recently entered my fourth month in this world, Great Goblin.” Apparently shocking the creature before she says: “One with an eye as your own is what our world needs, yes, yes indeed.”  
  
I smile and the Goblin slaps her hands twice, making for a small door to appear in the left side of the circular wall, from which a much younger Goblin, who – in human years – would be a few years older than my son, appears and the younger creature carries two square shaped boxes with him.  
The first is the box we had seen in Laslew’s office and the box is handed to Harry, who is now suddenly on a small rectangular platform and while the lad lies the box on his lap, does the young Goblin rush over to the Elder Goblin, who looks at me with eyes that tell me to kneel before her.  
Doing as asked, do I still reach slightly over the Goblin’s eyelevel, but this seems not to trouble the creature as she opens the box given to her by her younger fellow Goblin and from it a beautiful golden crown with dark blue sapphires, two on top of each other on twelve sides of the crown is pulled.  
Looking up from the crown, I see that Harry’s crown is quite similar, but then without the sapphires and with a single thin ring of incredibly small silver crystals under the golden crown and the boy has it in his hands, his eyes wide as he looks from the crown to me and back again.  
  
Then the Goblin speaks and says: “As the Young Heir holds his Birthright, so his father shall wear our Crown. The Line of Pendragon has a Male Heir once more and thus, the Legacy of Arthur Pendragon, Lord of Camelot, owner of Excalibur, gains new life in the forms of Harry James and Zexion Potter-Pendragon.”  
Everyone applauds at this and the Goblin says: “Harry James Potter-Pendragon, if thy raises this crown upon thy head, thy swears fealty to the Crown, honor to its pride and to – upon thy 17th of age – accept the crown of thy father and the legacy Arthur Pendragon has bestowed upon you. Do you accept?”  
Harry hereby shares a worried look with me and I smile at him from over the Goblin’s head, showing him with my eyes that I trust him and that I will help him. The confidence shown in my eyes is apparently caught on by my child and I smile a bit wider at this as he smiles back and whispers softly:  
  
“I accept.” And with reference, does the little black-haired, green-eyed boy lie the golden crown with silver crystals on the bottom line on his head, the magic of the crown expanding the item to softly wrap itself around his forehead and the lines of crystals completely hiding his scar from sight.  
“All Hail the Prince of Camelot!” The female Goblin shouts and along with my fellow parents, the Greengrass family and the Goblins, do I bow down to Harry, holding one knee up to prove that – as future king – I still hold a parental role over him and thus a higher position in life.  
Harry turns red at seeing us all do so, but apparently does the crown help him know how to deal with this as he makes a very firm move that signals us to stand once more. I personally keep to my kneeling position and see the female Goblin smiling at me as she turns back and sees this.  
  
She then coughs to get everyone’s attention and says: “Lord Zexion, your words are wise, your eyes are all-seeing. Your intelligence is to never waver and neither should your judgment. You must always know the difference between right and wrong and must lead as well as serve our Noble Country.  
From your words we shall hear the law. From your mind, we shall grow in culture, lifestyle and history. From your actions, we shall grow. You are the father of Harry James Potter, chosen by your fellow parents to be our King. Do you accept this role, this crown and these responsibilities upon you?”  
I know the words probably confused Xaldin and Harry – and maybe even slightly Xemnas – and they would have probably scared Harry had they been spoken to him at this age, but I feel no fear and while knowing that – even as King – I can keep relying on my fellow parents for my aid, do I say: “I so accept.”  
To this the female Goblin smiles and lies the crown upon my head, making a rush of magic flow through me, making me mentally see all that Arthur has lived through and making me feel how magic pulls my fringe from under the crown to cover part of it, only to let the rest again cover my right eye.  
Then the female Goblin shouts: “All Hail King Zexion of England!” And even Xemnas goes down on one knee with his head bent forward, while Harry almost trips in his effort to slide off the platform and kneel down, making me smile – while hoping I can remain right about my friends aiding me in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Riku is only Eight and still Mickey thinks Harry too young to use a Keyblade, but the difference here is that Riku has already gone through several hardships to make his body and mind strong enough for the stronger Keyblade attacks. Harry is only a beginner and thus Mickey has all right to think the lad too young.


End file.
